


The Lotus and the Dog

by Lbliss21490



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Brothels, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Illegal Activities, Kidnapping, Light Sadism, Minor Violence, Murder Mystery, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spanking, Undercover, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 88,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbliss21490/pseuds/Lbliss21490
Summary: Kagome is a well known Attorney in Tokyo who specializes in business contracts.  However, at age 29, she's finding that not being in the courtroom and sitting in an office is anything but extraordinary.  Her boyfriend Hojo is sweet and stable, but he leaves her wanting more adventure.  Two years ago, she completed a contract for a new bondage club, The Lotus and the Dog, where patrons can pay a dominator or dominatrix to receive recreational punishment.  Kagome began to see Toga, one of the dominators, to get her kicks and fantasies fulfilled, and before long, she's hooked.Fast forward where Sesshoumaru, the owner of the Lotus and the Dog, decides to give half ownership of his wildly successful club to his brother, Inuyasha.  Around this time, however, girls begin to go missing and Kagome seems to be trapped in the middle of it, all while finding herself enamored with the half-demon whom she's begun to work closely with, all while reaching new heights with Toga, while Hojo stays in the dark.Will Kagome and Inuyasha be able to find the kidnapper before it's too late?





	1. All work and no play makes our girl bored

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this story while watching the music video for the song "Hurricane" by 30 seconds to mars. I'm working on writing out the whole plot before posting any more, but I wrote this last night and I really wanted to get it posted :) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Definitely a change of pace to what I normally do.

Kagome had grown bored with her life.  Her boyfriend, Hojo, was so vanilla, kissing her the same, making love to her the same, and it was a common formula that he always followed.  She could predict exactly what he was going to say and what he was going to do.  Don’t misunderstand, his consistency had been something she had depended on in college and law school, but when she got a job as a real estate attorney, she had missed the excitement of college.  She used to go on adventures with friends through the city, meeting strangers and going to parties, never knowing what would happen.  At the time, Hojo had been the constant force that kept her balanced, but now things had changed.  Hojo had become too consistent, and most of all, he had become boring.  Her job was boring, a constant routine that she followed every day, day in and day out.

 

She knew her schedule of life to the minute, something that was slowly driving her insane.  So two years ago, about a year out of law school, she decided to try to experiment on her own.  As if the universe was sending her a message, a tall silver haired demon came into her office asking for assistance in drawing up the paperwork to acquire a building to be renovated into a BDSM club. 

 

Kagome had never heard of BDSM before, and when the demon told her what it was, she had blushed, but for the first time in a long time, she had felt an excitement and thrill she hadn’t felt in a long time.  However, she couldn’t tell her boyfriend Hojo about it, nor could she tell her friends.  The idea of being tied up and punished, and paying someone to do it to you, was something her friends would never quite understand.

 

Once the club opened, she went online and found that they were not a brothel, but they would perform punishments on willing participants for a price.  The owner, whose name was Sesshoumaru Taisho, refused to actually partake in any of the activities of the club, must less associate with the clientele.  From what she had learned, he knew that it was an underserved niche market, and he was a business man at heart.  He had hired professional dominators and dominatrixes who specialized in doling out punishment in a safe, fun environment. 

 

The more Kagome had read about it, the more obsessed she had become.  It was like a fever that she couldn’t sweat out.  The idea of a man tying her up and punishing her would make her stomach fill with fire, unable rid herself of the desire until she would pleasure herself.  She had briefly mentioned it to Hojo, who went in a long rant about how the “Sadists” would get their kicks, priding himself on being of sound mind, and congratulating Kagome in not having an interest in the professional sadism. 

 

Unfortunately, Hojo had been wrong, and while she didn’t want to part from Hojo, Kagome realized that if she were to indulge herself in the fantasies that she desired, she would have to do it alone, and in secret.

 

So now, two years later, Kagome had been a frequent at _The Lotus and the Dog._ It had become the top bondage club in Tokyo, serving a large community of closeted freaks, just like her.  There were several dominators who worked, but Kagome’s favorite, whom she had always trusted herself the most to, whose name was Toga, had excited her the most of the four dominators she had visited over the past two years.  He seemed to understand her body better than she understood it herself, knowing where she wanted to feel the sting of the riding crop, or how hard to use the flogger.  Whenever she left Toga for her weekly punishment, she would have drenched panties and a buzz from the sheer excitement she felt. 

 

She would go every Thursday night, when Hojo was at Kendo practice.  She and Hojo still didn’t live together, which she had wanted to stay living separately until she got this excitement bug out of her.  She had a large trunk of toys she would use, mostly hidden in her closet under lock and key.  Nobody knew of her secret life, something she wanted to keep to herself for a long time, and something that gave her the thrill she had been seeking.  Nobody knew she was wearing leather underneath her suit, nor did anyone know that her body was sore from a riding crop, nor did anyone know how she screamed in ecstasy when Toga would wrap his clawed hands around her neck. 

 

It was Thursday afternoon, nearing the end of her workday, and Kagome was having to rub her legs together to calm herself down.  The thought of going to The Lotus and the Dog was causing her to get overly excited already.  She was sitting in a meeting with the other partners in the firm.  Kagome, who was 29 years old, was not quite a partner yet, but she was on the fast track to be one of the top attorneys in the firm.  Sitting next to her was Miroku Hoshi, a young man who dropped out of being a Buddhist monk to pursue a legal career. 

 

He had often hit on Kagome, once even asking her to bear his children, but Kagome had hit it off with the ex-monk fairly well.  They had become good friends, often having lunch together and talking about their personal lives.  Miroku was single, three years older than her, and overall a womanizer.  He would go on several dates a week, never finding a girl good enough to keep something long term.  Kagome had told him that she and Hojo had been dating since middle school, something that just blew him away.  The fact that they weren’t living together blew his mind. 

 

Naturally, he had no idea about Kagome’s secret life, nor would she ever tell him. 

 

The meeting was going long, and she had an appointment with Toga at 7pm, and it was currently six o’clock.  It took thirty minutes just to get to the club, and from there she’d have to get checked in and ready for Toga to start.  If she didn’t leave soon, she’d be late… She wondered if he would punish her for being late?  She bit her lip, trying not to let out a moan at the meeting. 

 

“Kagome, are you alright?” Miroku whispered to her, seeing her cheeks turn red.

 

“Oh, I’m fine, just feeling a little flushed,” she whispered back, gulping down a glass of water. 

 

The meeting continued for another ten minutes, discussing financials about the firm.  When the meeting ended, Kagome practically flew from the meeting room, running to grab her satchel from her office.  Miroku followed her, giving her a toothy grin.

 

“I know that Hojo is at kendo practice tonight, I wanted to know if you wanted to go get sushi with me?” Miroku asked her as she quickly stuffed her bag.

 

“I’m sorry, I have an appointment tonight at seven, otherwise I would,” she told him, rushing past him.  “Maybe tomorrow night?”

 

“Appointment?  What kind of appointment?” he asked her, surprise evident in her voice.

 

“Oh it’s uh… therapy!” she exclaimed as they went down the elevator together.  “I find that it’s good to talk out your feelings so I go every Thursday night,” she explained, making it up as she went.  _Well, it’s not a total lie, it kind of is therapy…_ She thought to herself.

 

“You just don’t seem the type to need therapy,” Miroku told her, scratching his head.  “However, I could see that you’d want to keep it secret.  I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thanks Miroku, I’ll see you later!” she said, running out of the building.  She caught a cab, taking her straight to the club.  Once she got inside, she checked in at the bar, like always.  She was five minutes late, Toga had been waiting.  She was led to a room in the back with a wooden cross used to tie up submissives.  Kagome was alone in the room, knowing she was given five minutes exactly to get ready.  She quickly undressed, wearing nothing but a leather bodysuit that was low cut, with lacing over the breasts to hold it closed.  It stopped at her hips, worn almost like a leotard, the shiny leather reflecting on the dim light.  She quickly put on the leather mask to accent the one piece, leaving on her knee high leather boots.  She walked over to the cross, admiring the aged wood beneath her fingers as she ran her hand along the wood.

 

Kagome’s hair was always in a ponytail when she saw Toga, he had told her he liked it, being able to pull her hair more easily.  She heard the door open and close, followed by heavy booted footsteps into the dungeon room.  She felt him stop only inches from her, feeling the smooth leather of the riding crop run up her side.

 

“You’re late,” his deep voice said, barely above a whisper.  She felt chills run up her spine, his voice was so smooth, so deep, she could already feel the heat between her legs.

 

“I am,” she replied, slowly turning to look at him.  He always wore a black leather mask that had small holes for the eyes and lacing around the mouth.  Today he was wearing long black robes that were open to expose a well-muscled chest and abs, with leather pants riding low on his hips.  He wore large leather boots that laced up, and in his hands he held a riding crop made of leather.  He raised the riding crop so that it lifted her chin to look at him.

 

“I don’t like to be kept waiting,” he told her, letting the riding crop trace her jaw down her neck.

 

“Maybe I need to be punished,” she whispered, trembling.  She stared hard into the mask, seeing only a small amount of light reflect off his twinkling eyes.  The mask made it look like he was smiling, causing his figure to be that much more intimidating. 

 

The riding crop moved down her neck, teasing the heated flesh beneath as it traced her collar bones.  Toga liked to take his time, teasing his subs with the pain and pleasure he exerted to them.  He lightly hit the top of her breast, the stinging sensation causing a moan to escape Kagome’s lips. 

 

The riding crop moved to lightly hit the other breast, Kagome standing perfectly still, trying not to let out another moan.  The riding crop moved down to see the taut nipple try to break through the thin leather bodysuit, Kagome hearing a small laugh escape the mask.

 

“You’ve been dying to see me today, haven’t you?” he asked her, his voice sounding hoarse. 

 

“Always,” she whispered back, biting her lip.  She slowly backed up into the cross, her breathing becoming ragged.  She unlaced the bodysuit to expose her breasts to the man before her, biting her lip. 

 

He turned around to go to the table that had all the toys laid out.  He came back with a gag and two red silk sashes.  He slowly tied her wrists to the cross, making sure that she wouldn’t be able to easily escape.  He then moved so he was only an inch from her, his hot breath on her face as she let out a groan.  He placed the gag in her mouth, tying it behind her head. 

 

He walked back to the table, coming back with two nipple clamps and weights.  She watched with heavily lidded eyes, her moan sultry through the gag.  She could feel herself grow wetter with each passing moment.  She knew that when she got home, she was going to have an orgasm that would make her scream. 

 

He put the nipple clamps on her taut nipples, pulling on them to cause a muffled cry to escape her lips.  He let the weights on the nipple clamps drop, pulling her nipples to their limit, causing Kagome to cry out more.  He let the riding crop trace her body once more, lightly hitting the side of her breast, shushing her to be silent.  She wanted to oblige, but she wanted to be punished more.

 

He hit the inside of her legs, letting the riding crop trace the tender flesh near the junction of her legs.  He moved the crop over her hips, lightly hitting her through the body suit, hearing her moan more. 

 

“Tell me, what do you want?” he whispered in her ear, his clawed hand moving up her side, moving to touch her neck.  She let out a moan, exposing her throat to him.  “Do you want me to choke you?” he asked, his hands placing themselves on her slender neck.  She could feel his claws trace the flesh on her neck, causing goosebumps to appear on her body.  She wanted this, _needed this._

His other hand moved to untie the gag, letting it fall to the floor.  She began to gasp for air, turning her face to the emotionless mask before her.

 

“I want you to choke me like the bitch I am,” she muttered through gritted teeth.  She could feel him smile as he tightened the grip around her neck, causing her to feel light headed. 

 

“You like that?” he asked her, seeing her face grow dark red from the asphyxiation.  He saw she was about to pass out, releasing her throat and stepping back.  She gasped for air, her body feeling light as a feather as her clouded mind began to show clarity again. 

 

He moved to untie her wrists from the cross, but keeping her wrists tied to the sash.  He pulled her along the room until she reached the table at the other side of the room.  He bent her over the table, kicking her feet so that her legs were spread apart.  He tied her wrists together behind her, letting his claws trace her flesh, causing her to tremble.

 

“You were five minutes late,” he told her, letting his hand rub her ass.  His hand cupped it so it held the shape of it, pulling it back to slap it harshly through the thin leather bodysuit.  Kagome let out another moan, grinding her hips towards him, encouraging him.  “That means five lashes.”

 

“Mmm, do it,” she moaned.  She heard him walk back to the other table, picking up a leather flogger.  A moment later, she felt the familiar sting of the flogger on the soft flesh of her ass, causing her to cry out. 

 

“Don’t tell me you’re enjoying this?” he asked her, knowing the answer.  She rolled her hips towards him again, letting out a soft moan.

 

“Harder!” she cried, feeling a stronger sting against her flesh.  She cried out on the impact, enjoying the feel of the leather against her flesh. 

 

“This is your punishment,” he told her, lashing her once again.  Two more lashes to go, she cried out, her breathing heavy.  He could see her juices dripping down her legs, knowing she was enjoying this far more than any of his other clients. 

 

“I’ve been a bad girl,” she gasped, feeling the next lash.  Her skin was turning bright red from the lashes, her body beginning to feel sore, but the delicious sting was turning her on all the  more.  Her need for excitement was being satiated by the man before her, giving her the excitement she’s been craving.

 

The last lash hung heavy in the air, causing her to cry out, coming near orgasm from the sting.  She lay on the table gasping for air, her skin hot and raw from their activities.  He moved over to her, gently removing the silk sashes from her wrists, helping her stand.  Her legs were shaky as she stood.  He held her elbow so she was sturdy, but after a moment she waived him off.  He obliged, exiting the dungeon.

 

She went over and dressed herself slowly, her body feeling tender from the session.  However, she felt wired, exhilarated.  Her mind was sharp and wanting more, but her body was on edge, the skin feeling electrified.  She couldn’t get home fast enough to relieve herself of the excitement for the night. 

 

She finished dressing herself, putting on her long trench coat and taking the mask off her eyes.  She grabbed her bag and exited, winding her way through the crowd of freaks much like herself.  They all had this secret life, all embracing their inner deviants, and she loved them for it.  However, she was too shy to actually interact with anyone in the crowd, enjoying the sounds of pleasure hanging thick in the air.

 

She exited the club, feeling the cool night air on her face.  She began to walk towards the train when the sound of her name caused her to freeze in her tracks.

 

“Kagome!?” she heard Miroku yell, running to catch up with her. 

 

She slowly turned, feeling her cheeks burn red.  “Miroku!  What are you doing here?” she asked, hoping he didn’t know what the club was that she had just exited.

 

“What am I doing here?  What are YOU doing here?” he asked her, gesturing to the club.  “This is a bondage club, you know that right?”

 

She decided that playing dumb would be the best route.  “It is?  I had no idea, my client owns this place and I was helping him with the paperwork,” she told him.  It wasn’t a total lie, the owner was her client.

 

“I knew he was your client two years ago… is he selling?” Miroku asked.  Kagome’s face went blank, not sure how to answer, which caused Miroku’s face to break into a wide grin.

 

“Look, you can’t tell anyone I was here,” she told him.  His grin grew wider.

 

“So you frequent this establishment?” he asked her.  She averted her gaze, staring at her boots.

 

“It’s not what you think,” she told him. 

 

“Well, let’s grab a bite to eat and you can explain it to me,” he told her, offering his arm. 

 

She really wanted to go home, but she was afraid that if she didn’t explain, he would blab at work.  She didn’t want anyone knowing her dirty little secret, and Miroku was known to blab.

 

They found a small ramen shop nearby, both ordering ramen and a beer, and when they were alone, his gaze bore into her.

 

“So does Hojo know that you go there?” he asked her, point blank. 

 

“No, he thinks only sadists go there,” she told him.  “It’s not what you think.  I just go there… for recreational punishment.  I know it sounds crazy---,” she began to say, but he cut her off.

 

“It doesn’t sound crazy at all.  Some people are just really kinky,” Miroku reasoned, causing relief to flood Kagome’s face.

 

“My life is just so boring since I finished college.  No more adventures, no more going overseas, no more parties.  I work and I go home to my boring boyfriend.  I love him, don’t get me wrong, but he’s incredibly boring.  I needed excitement in my life and the owner was a client of mine for the paperwork… I had never heard of it, so I decided to research and it seemed so exciting, and so easy to hide… So I jumped right in and I’ve been going there for close to two years now.”

 

Miroku’s jaw dropped when she finished.  “Two years you’ve been going there?  I can understand a few months, but two years?  Don’t you think it’s time to move on and find someone who excites you?” 

 

Kagome thought about it.  “I suppose, but I really care about Hojo, I can’t just dump him because he’s not exciting.”

 

“But you’ve never talked about him like you’re madly in love with him… When you said he was your boyfriend, I was surprised because you talked about him like he was a good friend.”

 

Kagome shrugged.  “I think he and I have reached a level of comfort where we’re together, but we’re just not exciting anymore.  To be fair though, things have never been that exciting with Hojo.  I do love him though.”

 

Kagome thought to herself, she had to continually tell herself that she loved Hojo, but she wondered if she really did.  She knew she cared for Hojo, and she wanted to be with him, but she always felt that the word love was such a strong word, too strong for what they had.  They were comfortable together, that was for sure. 

 

“Well, as long as you’re happy… He doesn’t mind that you go to the club?”

 

Kagome shook her head.  “He doesn’t know.  Nobody knows, except you now.  He thinks that BDSM is all about sadism and masochism.  He doesn’t realize that it’s a release for a lot of people, living out a fantasy.  I go when he goes to kendo practice so he doesn’t suspect anything.  It’s part of why we don’t live together, I told him it’s because I wanted my independence, but really it’s because I don’t want him keeping such close tabs on me.”

 

Miroku shook his head.  “That’s something pretty big to hide from your boyfriend.”

 

“Yeah, I know, but how can I explain it to him?  He would never understand.”

 

They sat in silence as they ate their noodles, unsure of how to continue the conversation.  Finally, Kagome paid for her food and stood up, Miroku walking her out of the ramen shop.  It was starting to get late.

 

“Please don’t tell anyone that you saw me there tonight, I don’t want anybody to know,” she pleaded with Miroku.  He crossed his heart and held up his hand.

 

“I promise, scouts honor,” he told her, giving her a wide grin.  “But please promise me you’ll rethink telling Hojo, he deserves to know that you’re seeking excitement in your life.  Especially since you’ve been going for two years.”

 

She nodded.  “I’ll think about it.  Have a good night Miroku.”

 

They went their separate ways, Kagome making it home to her apartment a little after 11 o’clock.  She went to her bedroom, plugging in her phone and undressing.  She put the leather bodysuit back into the trunk with the rest of her gear, seeing an array of fishnets, body suits, teddies, and other miscellaneous toys.  She pulled out a large black vibrator, smiling at it.  She wasn’t as excited now as she was earlier in the evening, but she knew that she could still enjoy her alone time tonight.

 

-*-*-*-

 

The next morning, Kagome felt her body was a little sore from the night before, but she felt more relaxed and at ease than she had for a long time.  She really needed the session last night, more than she realized.  She also felt weight off her shoulders after telling Miroku about her secret.  Being able to confide in someone who didn’t judge her for it was wonderful.

 

That morning she had gotten an email from the owner of The Lotus and the Dog, saying he needed her to go over some contracts for her.  She had occasionally helped out Sesshoumaru for contracts, but she said that he was bringing in his younger brother to go over the contracts as well.  She hadn’t known he had a brother, and she wondered if he worked at the club.  She had grown nervous, hoping that her secret was still safe.  

 

At 11 o’clock sharp, there was a knock at her office door.  She answered it, seeing the tall silver haired demon in a suit.

 

“Sesshoumaru, please come in,” Kagome said, stepping aside.  Following Sesshoumaru was, who Kagome assumed, was his younger brother and soon to be business partner.  He was as tall as Sesshoumaru, with broad shoulders and long silver hair.  His eyes were a dark amber color, glistening with mischief in the light, and an easy smile that came to his face.  His skin was tanned, much unlike Sesshoumaru’s porcelain skin.  He also had two white dog ears on top of his head, causing Kagome to bite back a squee.  She wanted to reach up and touch his ears, but the rest of him took her off guard.  He was wearing a red button down shirt that was tight across his broad shoulders, letting her know just how well muscled they were.  He had long claws on his hands, and his pants were black dress pants that fit snugly on his muscular legs.  His shirt was tucked into the pants, held by a high quality black leather belt.  She thought about all the wonderful things he could do with the belt, causing a blush to touch her cheeks. 

 

“You must be Kagome,” he said, reaching out his hand.  She took his hand and shook it, feeling electricity run through her veins when she touched him. 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Kagome responded, trying not to let her voice get too sultry.  His eyes widened for a half second before he gave her a toothy grin, showing off his fangs. 

 

They sat down across the desk from Kagome, who pulled out the contracts to go over.  “So it appears that you’re giving half of the ownership to your brother, is that right Sesshoumaru?”

 

Sesshoumaru nodded.  “Considering the club was his idea, and he’s been showing great interest in it, I figure it’s fair that he own half of it.  Makes it easier for me if he does half the work,” Sesshoumaru said, disinterested. 

 

Inuyasha continued to watch Kagome, mischief in his eyes.  Kagome worked hard to keep the blush from her cheeks.  If she kept thinking dirty thoughts about the demon before her, she was going to have to go back to the club this weekend, something she really wanted to avoid. 

 

“We also have another issue that’s arising,” Inuyasha stated as Kagome went over the details of the contracts with them.

 

“Oh?” Kagome asked, Sesshoumaru turning to look to look at his brother.

 

“Law enforcement is trying to accuse us of being a brothel, and I was wondering what the legal ramifications of that would be.  Also, what would define a brothel in Tokyo so we can make sure that we’re not accidentally breaking any rules.”

 

“Oh, mostly that deals with fluids.  You can’t have any fluids present, so no blood or saliva…” Kagome went on to explain, a blush touching her cheeks.  “Also, no actual sex or sexual contact of any kind…”

 

Inuyasha watched her intently, the smile never leaving his face.  Sesshoumaru saw that Inuyasha was up to something, but couldn’t place his finger on it.

 

“We’ve also been rumored to be involved in some women going missing, but they were all women who haven’t been seen at our club before.  Do you think there’s any legal ramifications for that?”

 

Kagome’s eyes went wide, looking up at Inuyasha.  “Women have been going missing?”

 

“Oh yes,” Sesshoumaru interjected.  “Two women in the last month have gone missing, witnesses stating they last saw them at our club, I’m surprised you haven’t heard about it.  It’s been all over the news.”

 

“Well, if police continue to suspect that your club is involved, it could result in the club being shut down,” Kagome explained, pulling out the last of the contracts.  “It’ll take me a couple of weeks to find any problems in the contracts, do you want to set an appointment to come back so we can go over these again once I’ve read them?”

 

“Yes, I suppose that’s a good idea,” Sesshoumaru replied, standing up.  “Come, Inuyasha, we should leave her to work now.  Thank you Kagome, it was a pleasure seeing you again.”  
  
“And it was quite the pleasure meeting you,” Inuyasha said, bowing low to her.  “Hopefully I’ll see you at the club,” he said with a wink, causing her to blush. 

 

“T-thank you for coming!” she said, bowing back.  The men left, causing Kagome to let out a sigh. 

 

She hadn’t heard about the kidnappings, she was going to have to delve deeper into that.  She didn’t want the club getting shut down.

 

And something about Inuyasha’s voice seemed familiar, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.  She thought about it, not sure.  Maybe she had bumped into him in the club, it was entirely possible. 

 

She saw that Hojo had sent her a text, inviting her out to dinner.  She hadn’t seen him all week, so she decided she better see him.  She sighed, she’d have to wait until her next appointment with Toga to let out the excitement she was feeling. 


	2. Nondisclosure Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome begin to go over the contracts together, Hojo and Kagome have a fight.

Kagome sat across from Hojo, slowly twirling the noodles in front of her.  Whenever he was trying to be romantic, he would always take her to an italian restaurant, he would always order for her, and he would always order them a bottle of wine.  She didn’t mind, but it was growing tiresome.  She knew that after the wine was gone, he’d invite her over to his place and he would continue to romance her, eventually leading to love making in the same position every time, always lasting about twenty minutes, with them snuggling the rest of the night.  She had already played out the entire evening in her head, letting out an exasperated sigh.

 

“So, anything interesting happen at work today?” Hojo asked her sweetly, taking a sip of his wine.  To Kagome, he still looked like the sweet boy that asked her out in middle school.  Same sandy brown hair, kind face, large brown eyes.  He was always quick to smile and would often give her gifts for her health.  Today he had given her some fresh fruit, since it was soon going to be cold season and he didn’t want her getting sick.  Today he was wearing a navy blue dress shirt and gray slacks, with polished black shoes.  He worked as a dietician, making him extra cautious of what they ate.  He made sure that she was given whole wheat pasta, and the sauce was organic, something that she couldn’t have cared less about.

 

“Oh, that bondage club in Tokyo is switching owners, so I have to go over the contracts for that,” Kagome mumbled, playing with her food.  She was trying to enjoy herself, but she couldn’t get Inuyasha off her mind.  He was incredibly handsome and something about him put her on edge.  He excited her, something she hadn’t really felt outside her sessions with Toga in a long time.

 

“Ugh, those clubs are bad news, can’t you find someone else to take that account?” Hojo asked, his nose scrunched up.  “I’m sure that the owner is some sort of crazy sadist…”

 

“Well, he is a demon, and he’s transferring it to his demon brother…” she said, taking a bite of the healthy pasta, choking it down.  What she’d do for a donut right now…

 

“Oh Kagome, I didn’t know that your firm allows you to work with demons!  That’s so dangerous!” Hojo exclaimed.  “You should quit working there.”

 

She dropped her fork, her jaw open.  “You’ve got to be kidding.  You’re kidding, right?”

 

“I’m dead serious, working with demons, doing contracts with sadists… Kagome, it’s not logical, it’s dangerous.  What if they start stalking you?”

 

“He’s not dangerous, neither of them are.  They’re very professional!” Kagome defended, slamming her fist down.  

 

“They’re professional now, but isn’t that club dealing with girls going missing?  You could be next going missing.  It’s probably the owners that are kidnapping the girls…” Hojo reasoned, not seeing just how angry Kagome was.

 

“You know Hojo, just because they’re demons, doesn’t mean they’re sadists,” Kagome reasoned.  “In fact, I’ve met several demons who were perfect gentlemen, unlike you right now.”

 

Hojo looked up and saw that Kagome’s face was that of pure disgust with him.  He opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome stood up, placing her napkin on her plate.  “I’ll see you later,” she said a little too calmly, storming out of the restaurant.

 

She walked the streets of Tokyo alone, enjoying the chilly night air.  It was late October, the leaves were changing and the winds of winter were coming soon.  She could smell the musty leaves in the air, the cold breeze blowing right through her.  She heard her phone ring, rolling her eyes when she recognized Hojo’s personal ringtone.  He really pissed her off tonight.  Sesshoumaru had always been professional, a perfect gentleman.  Inuyasha had been a gentleman as well today, and she was sure that he would be a perfect gentleman the next time she saw him.

 

She thought about the club, wondering if Toga was a demon. He had long nails, almost like claws, but she hadn’t been able to get a closer look at them.  The dungeon was always dark, with only a dim light in the corner to illuminate the room.  She didn’t even know if he was Japanese.

 

A shiver ran up her spine, thinking of Toga and the club.  She had been feeling less satisfied as of late.  She wondered if it was because she and Hojo were slowly growing apart.  He didn’t seem to notice, but she had become so _bored._  Whenever they were intimate, she would offer to do something to spice it up, and he would reject it, stating that what they were doing was perfect, so why change perfection?  She even wanted to try a different position, and he even shot that down.

 

She sighed, maybe it was time to break up with him.  The thought of breaking up with him caused a tightness in her chest, making her change her mind.  She cared for him a lot, she wanted to be with him, but she wanted things to be different.  Was that really too much to ask?

 

She walked into her apartment to see that she had several missed calls from Hojo.  She turned her phone off, not wanting to deal with him for the rest of the night.  She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine and pulled out a pint of ice cream from the freezer.  She sighed, looking at the wine.  She had kind of been hoping she and Hojo would have been intimate tonight, but her toys were becoming more satisfactory than him.  She wondered if it would be like that with every man, or if Hojo was just a special case.  She sat down on the couch, turning on the TV to the local news.

 

Mostly it talked about the weather, Kagome staring at her phone as she dug into the ice cream.  It had been a long day, and it felt like the weekend was going to be longer.  She needed to go over the contracts for the club, but she didn’t really feel like it this particular evening.  There were so many addendums to the ownership of the club, and while Sesshoumaru was pretty straight forward, they had snuck in non-disclosure agreements that many of the clients and the professional dominators would sign, appearing to Kagome that they were anxious about ensuring they wouldn’t get shut down.  She hadn’t even begun to look at those yet, causing her to feel more stress.  It was going to be a long couple of weeks going over the contracts.

 

The news changed to show the front of the Lotus and the Dog, causing Kagome to sit forward in her seat.  Next to the journalist was Inuyasha dressed in a red silk shirt and black leather pants that were snug fitting, with his hair tied into a high pony tail, hiding his dog ears.  He had black eyeliner on, something that she thought he could do without, but nonetheless, he looked incredibly handsome.

 

“Mr. Taisho, I believe you’ve heard the rumors going on that your club is to blame for the disappearances of two young women, is that correct?”

 

Inuyasha gave her a dashing smile, showing his charm.  “I’ve heard the rumors, but I can tell you that they’re not true.  We have high-tech security and we monitor each and every person that comes into our club.  If people were disappearing due to coming to this club, we’d know.”

 

“But isn’t it true that the last sighting of these women was at this club?” the journalist continued to ask.  Inuyasha didn’t falter.

 

“That may be so, but the report had also said that they had been forcibly taken from their homes.  The fact that they were at this club is merely coincidence.  We pride ourselves on the lengths we take to keep our patrons safe.”

 

Kagome sat back in her chair, taking another bite of ice cream.  He was so confident, so suave.  She had to admit, she felt herself developing a little crush on the demon boy.  He held himself very well under pressure, she could see why Sesshoumaru would want him as a business partner.  Sesshoumaru had been in the press before, but he never handled it as well as Inuyasha was handling it now.  She knew that their business would probably boom from this.  Considering how cute Inuyasha was, as well as going on about their security and how upping their security to ensure that all patrons were safe, she figured that more people would find interest in the BDSM community, much like she had.

 

She heard banging on her door a moment later, causing her to sit perfectly still.  She put the ice cream down on the end table next to her wine, slowly tip toeing over to the door to look at the peephole.

 

On the other side she saw the angry face of Hojo.  

 

“Go away Hojo!  I don’t want to talk to you!” Kagome yelled through the door, letting her heart rate return back to normal.  

 

“Kagome can we talk?  Please?  I don’t like when we’re fighting!” he pleaded through the door.

 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Hojo.  I don’t want to talk tonight!” she yelled back.  She sighed, she knew that he had been expecting sex tonight, he only bought wine when he wanted to have sex.  It was his monthly tradition, something that was also wearing on her.  She understood maybe sex once a week, but once a month?  She played with her toy more times in a week than they had sex in a year, though he didn’t know that.

 

“Kagome, we can work this out,” Hojo pleaded through the door.

 

“Sure we can, tomorrow,” she said, throwing the deadbolt.  She wanted to make sure he wouldn't try to use his key.  “I’m pretty pissed at you, I’d go home if I were you.”

 

He began to pound on the door, causing Kagome to jump.  “Damn it Kagome!  Let me in!”

 

“Go to hell!”

 

“Not until we talk this out!” he yelled back.

 

She didn’t want her neighbors calling the cops so she opened the door to see him red in the face.  “What the fuck, Hojo!” she yelled at him, grabbing his shirt front and dragging him into the apartment.

 

The fighting was causing a fire to rumble in her stomach, wondering if he would go along with what she was thinking.  When the door closed, she pushed him against the door, slamming her mouth against his.  Fire exploded in her stomach as she ran her hands up his chest, letting out a soft moan.  Oh yes, this is the excitement that she wanted.  She lightly bit his bottom lip, her nails raking down his chest, hoping that he would play along. 

 

“Kagome… what are you…” he said, gently pushing her away.  “This isn’t any time to be acting like this.  What’s gotten into you?”

 

She sighed in defeat, stepping back a few feet.  The fire going out as quickly as it had started, she knew that it was too good to be true.  “I don’t like bigotry against any group.  Demons have it rough, you know that.  I have never had more professional clients than the ones who own the Lotus and the Dog, so I’d appreciate if you wouldn’t be such an ass about it, alright?”

 

“Alright… Alright…” he said in defeat.  He hugged her, placing a kiss on her hair.  “I do love you, Kagome, I don’t want us to fight,” he mumbled in her hair.

 

“I know you do,” she whispered back, the flame completely extinguished now.  “Look, I’m tired, I’m going to head to bed.  You should get home too,” she told him.  She saw the disappointment on his face, knowing that he was hoping for an invite to stay the night, but she couldn’t muster the energy to pretend to enjoy herself.  

 

“You take it easy, Kagome,” he told her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, leaving her apartment.

 

She looked at the clock, it was ten o’clock, she wondered if Toga would still be there tonight.

 

She pulled out her cell phone and turned it back on, seeing four missed voicemails from Hojo.  She couldn’t help but smile, he had tried so hard.  If only he would actually listen to what she really wanted.  If only he would read the queues that she was signaling.  She couldn’t be more obvious, yet he was completely oblivious to her wants and desires.

 

She decided against going to the Lotus, it was too late to go anyway.

 

She went back to the couch and continued to watch the news.  They weren’t talking about the Lotus anymore, now they were talking about other crime stats in Tokyo.  

 

She wondered if her life would ever become more interesting.

 

-*-*-

 

The weekend passed uneventfully.  Hojo had invited her to tour the botanical gardens at Tokyo University, praising the flowers surrounding them and going on about how beautiful they were, naturally throwing a compliment her way every few minutes.  The walk had been peaceful, giving her mind clarity.  She hated to admit it, but she had thoroughly enjoyed herself.  It was times like this that she knew that she wanted to stay with Hojo, his caring nature was something that she had always yearned for in a man.  He took care of her and looked after her, giving her little things here and there that showed he cared.  On Saturday, he brought her flowers and a bath bomb with some candles, telling her to take a long bath.  He had assumed that she was stressed, causing him to go on a long tangent about self-care and how dangerous stress can be.

 

After that he decided that they needed to have more relaxing pass times, so he took her to the botanical gardens where they had a picnic, watching the clouds and watching families pass by in the park.  She saw how his face lit up when he saw the small children playing, giving her a sideways glance.  She knew he had been thinking of popping the question, but she wasn’t sure she could even live with him yet, much less have a family with him.

 

The day ended with them going back to his apartment, him popping open a bottle of wine while they watched a movie.  His hand snuck around her shoulders as he playfully kissed her neck.  He moved so slow, Kagome playing out the entire scene in her head.  She was able to predict everything that he did right before he did it, causing her to put on her best acting.  When they were in the bedroom, he lightly kissed all over her body, like always, never asking for anything in return.  She could ask for worse, but he was always so clumsy in what he did.  Did he really think that she liked just being kissed on the inside of her thigh and nothing else?

 

When he went inside her, she was always disappointed in how small he was, but she always kept that secret to herself.  He always told her how good she felt, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he would kiss her neck, and when he’d finish, he’d moan her name.  Then he’d roll over and pull her to him, sighing in her hair that he couldn’t imagine more perfection.

 

Every.  Single.  Time.

 

_I should count myself lucky… He’s so caring,_ Kagome would often tell herself, but she had a yearning for more.  She went home Sunday night, pulling out her toys so that she could have real satisfaction, dying to go back to the Lotus for some real excitement.

 

But she had to tell herself to wait, she didn’t want that excitement in her life gone too.

 

-*-*-

 

On Monday morning, she was in her office going over the contracts for The Lotus and the Dog when Miroku came in, a large grin on his face.

 

“Kagome, I decided to go back to the Lotus,” he told her a bit too loudly.  She shushed him, running to the open door of her office and looking around, making sure nobody had heard.  She quickly shut the door and went back to her desk.

 

“You have got to stay quiet about that stuff!” she hissed.  “Do you know what people will say if they found out that we go there?”

 

“Sorry,” he told her, a blush touching his lips.  “But I have to tell you… I think I’m in love with the dominatrix I saw last night.”

 

Kagome rolled her eyes.  “Remember, they’re paid to do what you ask them to do, it’s not mutual,” she told him.  “It’s easy to develop feelings, but I promise you, it’s just a paycheck for them.”  She thought of Toga, whom in a way, she held dear to her heart, but their relationship was strictly professional…

 

“Oh, but you don’t understand, this woman… she was amazing… It’s like she had a map to my body and knew exactly everything I never knew I wanted,” he told her, his hands rubbing his thighs.  “I didn’t know that such pleasure could be had, no wonder you go so frequently.”

 

Kagome felt a blush touch her cheeks.  “Shh!  You’re talking too loud again, what if someone is outside the door listening?  I really can’t have anybody know that I go there, much less that I have private sessions there, it’d ruin me.”

 

As if on cue, there was a knock on her office door.  Kagome squeaked, jumping in her seat.  “See?  What if they were listening?!” she hissed at him, walking over to the door to open it.

 

When she opened the door, amber eyes met her own, causing her mouth to salivate.  Inuyasha stood before her, wearing a black button down shirt and faded blue jeans with worn sneakers.  His hands were in his pockets and he gave her a wide grin.  She saw that he was wearing a brown leather satchel, likely to store papers in.  

 

“Ms. Higurashi, I have some more documents to have you look over, and since I was in the neighborhood, I thought I’d drop them off,” he told her, stepping into his office.  Miroku saw the silver haired man and gave him a large grin.

 

“Mr. Taisho, I’m one of Kagome’s coworkers, Miroku Hoshi,” Miroku said, reaching his hand out to shake Inuyasha’s.  Inuyasha took it and shook it briefly.

 

“Nice to meet you, are you helping her with the Lotus paperwork?” Inuyasha asked.

 

“No, we were just discussing your club, weren’t we Kagome?” Miroku asked, mischief evident in his voice.

 

Kagome’s face turned dark red as she shot Miroku a menacing glance.  Inuyasha chuckled when he saw Kagome. 

 

“Oh?  What were you discussing?” Inuyasha asked, curious as to what the vixen could possibly find interesting about his humble club.

 

“Just the logistics of your contract, that’s all,” Kagome squeaked, going to sit behind the bureau.  Inuyasha sat next to Miroku, crossing his legs.  He took his satchel off and pulled out a large stack of papers, placing them neatly on Kagome’s desk.

 

Kagome grabbed the papers, rifling through them.  She saw that they were addendums to the original contract, causing her to roll her eyes.  This was going to take forever.

 

“Ms. Higurashi, I think that we should discuss the contracts over dinner, if that would suit you,” Inuyasha said, his grin never leaving his face.  Kagome nearly dropped the papers in her hands.  Dinner?  With him?  She didn’t know if she could be alone with him that long, she was already having impure thoughts about him.

 

“Oh… When were you wanting to do that?” Kagome asked, looking up at Inuyasha.  Miroku’s jaw dropped, he just continued to watch the two of them in awe.

 

“Would tonight be too soon?” he asked her, grinning.

 

“I’m afraid my boyfriend and I were supposed to get dinner tonight,” Kagome told him, “but perhaps another night?”

 

“Bring him with, I’m sure he’d be great company,” Inuyasha told her, leaning back in his chair.

 

“Oh Mr. Taisho, I don’t think that’s such a wise decision.  He’s someone who condones the activities that happen in your club,” Kagome reasoned, trying to remain as professional as possible.   _I can’t really tell him that my boyfriend thinks demons and BDSM are the devil, for crying out loud!_ Kagome thought to herself.

 

“Oh, then all the more reason to bring him to dinner, maybe I can change his mind,” Inuyasha said, winking at her.  She blushed, pulling out her phone.

 

“Let me call him and see if he’d be open to it,” Kagome told him, dialing Hojo’s number.

 

_“Hello, this is Hojo.”_

“Hi honey, it’s Kagome.  Listen, I have to go over some contracts over dinner with a client and he insisted that we invite you along so I don’t ditch you, would you be okay with that?”

 

There was pure silence on the line for a solid beat, Kagome wondering if he was trying to decide if he wanted to still date her…

 

_“Is it for that bondage club?”_

“…Yeah.  The owner is here with me now, he told me you should come along,” Kagome told him.

 

Inuyasha continued to grin, making Kagome uncomfortable.  Miroku was trying to stifle a giggle.

 

_“Sure.  I’d like to give that guy a piece of my mind.”_

Inuyasha let out a bark of laughter, causing Kagome to sink into her chair.  “Great, Hojo, just come to my office when you’re done with work and we’ll head straight over.”

 

She hung up the phone, putting it down and seeing that both Miroku and Inuyasha were both laughing.

 

“What the hell is so damn funny?!” Kagome snapped, both of the men stopping instantly.

 

“Kagome, I’ve met Hojo, he’s not one to give someone a piece of his mind,” Miroku told her.  “He’s too sweet, he’ll probably just tell Inuyasha that being mean to people isn’t conducive to their health, or whatever the hell shit he says.”

 

“Ms. Higurashi, if he thinks that the culture of the Lotus is something… unpromising to the human condition, I assure you I can probably change his mind,” Inuyasha told her calmly, a twinkle in his eye.

 

“I doubt it, he’s pretty stubborn,” Kagome mumbled, causing Inuyasha and Miroku to laugh once more.

 

“I’ve turned innocent women into dominatrixes before.  Trust me, I know how to weave my words into something less menacing,” he told her.  “Since we have a couple hours until the dinner, how about we go over what Sesshoumaru sent you and we’ll go over the addendums at dinner?”

 

Kagome blushed, she wondered if he was one of the dominators at the club.  “So… do you work as a dominator at the club?”

 

His eyes grew wide, Miroku turning to look at Inuyasha.  Inuyasha let out a laugh.  “No, I’m not.  I used to be a dominator at a different club until about two years ago, then I focused more on the publicity side of the business for Sesshoumaru.  Mostly I worked in the marketing and web design, but I do miss it.”

 

“You are a god,” Miroku gasped, staring at Inuyasha with an open mouth.

 

_Good, so he’s not Toga then…_ Kagome thought to herself, letting her blush calm down.

 

“It gets tough, I had a thing for a client of mine and I found out she had a boyfriend, so I decided to stop before I got too enamored with her.  It can be difficult to separate the fantasy from the reality.”

 

Miroku’s eyes lit up.  “You mean to say that the dominators are emotionally invested in their clients?”

 

“Of course, we’d be sadists if we weren’t.”

 

Kagome thought about that, wondering if Toga thought about her outside of their sessions.  “But aren’t you technically sadists?” Kagome asked, watching Inuyasha.

 

“Well, technically we are, but if we were true sadists, there’d be far more injuries and far fewer clients.  It’s a lot to learn to properly dominate, we have to know human anatomy pretty well, as well as knowing when to stop.  Each person has different limits, each person likes different things, and reading their body language to know what’s acceptable and what’s not is an artform.”  

 

Kagome noticed just how passionate he was about it, making her stare at him in awe.  His life must be so exciting, and he’s so out in the open about his passions, something she could never be.  He was suave and cool, articulate in ways that she had to learn in law school whereas he was obviously born with it naturally.  He had an easy smile, but his eyes were always mysterious.  She imagined what a night with him would be like, wondering if he would be exciting, tracing her body like a map and taking her to new heights…

 

She shook her head, causing both men to look up suddenly.  “Kagome, are you alright?” Miroku asked.

 

“I’m fine.  Miroku, you’re distracting me.  Inuyasha and I need to go over these contracts, without you ogling his lifestyle,” she added, giving him a sideways glance.  Miroku saw that Inuyasha was staring hard at Kagome, a mischievous grin on his face, wondering what the demon could be thinking.

 

“Very well, holler if you need help,” he said, taking his leave.  

 

“So, Mr. Taisho, let’s go over these contracts,” Kagome said in her most professional voice.

 

“Absolutely, should we start with the non-disclosure agreements?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I being unfair to Hojo? I really do hate him in the anime, maybe I"m being mean to Hojo...
> 
> Thank you for the comment and all the Kudos! You all make my day when I get comments <3


	3. The confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome, Inuyasha and Hojo all go to dinner, only to end the night with a disagreement. Kagome then goes to Toga for a confession.

Around five o’clock, Kagome and Inuyasha had gone through over half of the first contract regarding the ownership of the club.  Kagome feared that it was going to take much longer to go over the contracts than first anticipated, realizing just how in depth the men had divided up the ownership.  Usually these types of contracts were cut and dry, but both men were very detail oriented, making sure nothing was missing in the contract. 

 

There was several addendums to the current contract as well, making Kagome want to rip her hair out.

 

“Inuyasha, I think I’m going to have to push back our meeting to about a month out to go over all the details, there’s a lot in here that I hadn’t noticed before,” Kagome told Inuyasha as she began to collate the papers.  Her desk was a mess and she never let it get quite this bad.

 

“Of course, whatever you need.  I’m assuming that you’ll bill us accordingly,” Inuyasha replied, moving to help Kagome organize her desk once more.

 

“Unfortunately so,” she told him, moving the pens and highlighters back into her pen cup.  “It’s going to be a lot of hours to go over this.  Is that a problem?”

 

“Not at all, we want this done correctly so if you have to bill us for a few extra hours, so be it,” he said, letting his hand brush across hers for a moment.  She froze, the touch feeling electrifying on her skin.  She looked up at him, seeing he was giving her a smirk once more, his eyes showing mischief.  She hated how expressive his eyes were, it felt like he was always plotting something.  At the same time though, she had admired how well he thought out everything.  She could have intelligent conversation with him and not get bored.  While going over the contracts she had learned quite a deal about him, his interests.  She had admired how complex his personality was, giving her layers of personality to work with.  She thought about Hojo, he was pretty bland as a person, having hopes and dreams like anyone else, but he was a health nut and too romantic.

 

She shook her head, continuing to clear off her desk.   _I have to stop comparing Hojo to Inuyasha, it’s not fair to either of them._

 

Kagome moved around her desk to pick up the papers on the floor, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm to stop her.  She looked up and within an instant, his face was merely an inch from hers.  She could feel his breath on his face, see the brown specks in his amber eyes…

 

“Kagome, I have to ask... how serious are you with your boyfriend?” Inuyasha asked her, his voice soft, deep, almost sultry.  She felt her cheeks redden.

 

“We’ve been dating for fourteen years,” she whispered back.  His eyes grew wide, surprise evident on his face.  His hand moved up to touch her face, his claw tracing her jawline.  Her eyelids drooped as her heart began to thump loudly in her chest.  She could feel her pulse in her ears with butterflies in her stomach.  

 

He moved his face closer, his breath warm on her face as their lips were about to touch…

 

A loud knock could be heard on the door, causing them both to jump back quickly.  Kagome felt her face turn bright red, willing it to cool off as she opened the door to Hojo standing on the other side, a bright smile on his face.

 

“Hi honey,” he said, placing a quick peck on her lips.  “Wow, Kagome, you feel really warm, are you alright?”

 

Kagome’s eyes went wide with surprise.  “Of course!  I’m fine!  Why do you ask?  Is it just me or is it really warm in here?” she said, moving to open the window in her office, willing the cool air to calm her nerves.  She turned to see that Inuyasha had a smug look on his face, putting his hands in his pockets. 

 

“So, you’re the owner of that club… I can’t remember the name…” Hojo began to say, but Inuyasha piped up.

 

“The Lotus and the Dog.  I’m Inuyasha Taisho, it’s a pleasure to meet the beau of the best attorney in Tokyo,” he said, extending his clawed hand out to Hojo.

 

“I’m Akitaka Hojo,” he replied, quickly shaking Inuyasha’s hand.  “But everyone just calls me Hojo.”

 

“You can call me Inuyasha, that goes for you too, Ms Higurashi,” Inuyasha stated, giving Kagome a toothy grin.

 

“Yeah, just call me Kagome, we’ve been working together too much for formalities anyway,” she said, feeling her face was back to normal.  

 

“Okay, so what do you two have to discuss that can’t wait until another time?” Hojo asked, glowering at Inuyasha.  

 

“Oh, we have to go over the non-disclosure agreements that we’re updating for the clientele, isn’t that right, Kagome?  We want those implemented in the next week so those need to take precedence.”

 

“In the next week?!” Kagome exclaimed, “You didn’t say that earlier!”

 

“I’m sorry, Kagome, but I did suggest we start with those,” Inuyasha said, surprise evident in his voice.  

 

“You did, that was my mistake,” Kagome said, rubbing her temples.   _I’m going to be working so much overtime this week._

 

“Alright, so where are we going to eat?” Hojo asked.  “I know of a great place nearby that has amazing salads…”

 

“I’m a demon, I don’t eat that green shit unless I have to.  There’s a burger joint down the street, I say we just get some American food and dig right in to the non-disclosure agreements.  How’s that sound?”

 

Hojo’s face faltered, “That’s not very healthy, right Kagome?”

 

Kagome was salivating at the thought of a burger.  She hadn’t eaten anything that wasn’t healthy in what felt like years.  “I think since this dinner is being billed to Inuyasha, he should at least enjoy the meal,” Kagome replied tactfully.

 

“Well, maybe they have a veggie burger we can have,” Hojo reasoned, Kagome internally groaning.  

 

Inuyasha watched the exchange and saw the range of Kagome’s emotions, realizing that Hojo was completely oblivious to her wants.  The mention of a burger had her eyes bugged out and she was chewing on her bottom lip.  When he said it wasn’t healthy, she had a look of annoyance, and when he mentioned eating a vegetarian burger, she looked like her hopes and dreams had been dashed.  Inuyasha was realizing that Hojo truly refused to listen to what his partner needed, making this far more entertaining than he was anticipating.  Considering he had nearly kissed Kagome only minutes before, considering Kagome and Hojo had been together for as long as they had, it was easy to tell that Kagome was unhappy, even if she didn’t realize it.  Stealing her away would be hardly any effort at all.  This guy was a pushover. 

 

“Well, let’s get going,” Kagome told them, grabbing her purse and briefcase.  Hojo was first to leave, but before Kagome could follow, Inuyasha grabbed her elbow once more, whispering in her ear.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll pick up where we left off at another time,” he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.  She shivered, a fire growing in her stomach that she couldn’t easily ignore. 

 

She walked quickly away from Inuyasha, looping her arm in Hojo’s, giving Inuyasha a dirty look.  He just chuckled, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets as they walked the short distance to the American style bar.  

 

The three of them sat down, Kagome pulling out the new nondisclosure agreements, jumping right in to business.  Kagome and Inuyasha both ordered beers, while Hojo stuck with water, giving Kagome a dirty look as she sipped on the brew.  When it came time to order food, Inuyasha ordered for all three, getting them each a double bacon cheeseburger, much to Hojo’s aversion.  The waitress scuttled off before Hojo could protest, Kagome internally jumping for joy. 

 

Hojo looked like he was in a bad mood the entire night, glowering at Inuyasha, who seemed to talk with ease.  Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to have natural chemistry, causing jealousy to rise in Hojo’s chest, wanting to intervene in the two talking deeply about the contracts.

 

“I think your business is terrible,” Hojo finally blurted out towards the end of the meal.  Kagome and Inuyasha both slowly turned to look at Hojo, Kagome’s jaw dropped. 

 

“Why do you say that?” Inuyasha asked, his eyes twinkling.  Kagome recognized that he was feeling mischievous, wondering if he was baiting Hojo.

 

“Recreational beating?  Sadistic rituals of brutality?  It’s all nothing but goth culture of sadism and masochism,” Hojo barked.  “Sane people, level headed people, don’t go looking for pain.”

 

“Quite the contrary, most of the clients are actually quite normal, looking for a little excitement in their life,” Inuyasha countered, taking a long drink of his beer.  “It takes a mentally stable person to properly dole out recreational punishment.  And it’s not like we’re beating people to a pulp, a lot of times its light slapping and just a slight sting.  Quiet people find it good to let out those screams that they wouldn’t normally, while others who have full control in their life want someone to take control.  I’ve met women who were total power houses in their jobs and home and they love to be tied up and forced to beg, it’s not sadism, it’s just changing things up to add excitement.”

 

Hojo continued to glare at Inuyasha.  “So you think it’s okay for people to beat the crap out of one another?  What about men who beat their wives, how is that different?”

 

“Only if both are consenting is it acceptable.  I can’t tolerate men who refuse to listen to their partners needs and abuse them accordingly.  I think neglecting your partners needs are right up there with abusing them, don’t you agree, Kagome?”  

 

Kagome’s eyes bugged out of her face.  “What?”

 

“Don’t you think that neglecting your partner is just as bad as abusing them?” Inuyasha asked, his eyes twinkling.  She could feel his foot lightly touch hers, daring her to disagree with him.  She found the bait.

 

“I don’t want to get involved in your conversation,” Kagome said, draining the last of her beer.

 

“Kagome, you can’t seriously agree with him!” Hojo exclaimed.  He looked exasperated, his eyes pleading with her to take his side.

 

“Neglect is just as bad as abuse, but what does that have to do with BDSM?” Kagome asked, turning back to Inuyasha, daring him to speak.  

 

“Neglecting your partners needs who may need the recreational beating is just as bad as beating them without permission.  You have to listen to your partner, and give to them what they want, not what you think they want, am I right?” Inuyasha said, his eyes refusing to break contact with Kagome’s.  She felt a blush creep up her neck. 

 

“If you’re insinuating that Kagome and I don’t communicate, you have another thing coming.  We’re great at communication, right honey?” Hojo said, reaching over to squeeze Kagome’s hand.

 

“Really, could you tell that when you said you wanted to eat salad, her entire person looked down and defeated?”

 

Hojo’s face turned red.  “Well, I’m looking out for her health, this meal was terrible for us, I’m going to have to do extra hours at the gym this week, Kagome too.”

 

“Why does she need to go to the gym?  She looks great to me,” Inuyasha said, his gaze intense on Hojo now.  “Have you asked her what she wants?”

 

Hojo stood up.  “Kagome, let’s go, this asshole doesn’t know what the hell he’s talking about.”

 

Kagome stood up slowly, seeing Inuyasha’s face grow serious as he stood as well.

 

“Just so you know Hojo, if you don’t start listening to her, you’re going to lose her,” Inuyasha said, throwing a few bills on the table.  With that, he walked out of the bar.  Kagome followed Hojo out a moment later, feeling thoroughly embarrassed. 

 

“Can you believe that guy?  Who the hell does he think he is?” Hojo spat, kicking a rock as he walked. 

 

“He’s right, you know,” Kagome mumbled, letting out a defeated sigh. 

 

“Right about what?!” Hojo exclaimed, turning to look at Kagome in shock.

 

“About listening to your partner.  I’ve told you before that I want to change things up, but you don’t want to,” Kagome said, taking his hand.  “You don’t really listen because you think everything is fine.”

 

“Because everything is fine, why change perfection?” Hojo said, giving Kagome a warm smile.  “We have a great relationship, Kagome, why ruin it?”

 

“Because everything isn’t fine!” she argued.  “I’m so bored, Hojo.  The sex is always the same, the healthy eating, our routines.  There’s no excitement in our relationship anymore and it’s driving me crazy!”

 

Hojo’s jaw dropped.  “You’re not happy?”

 

“Hojo, I didn’t say I’m not happy, I said that I’m bored.  Techinically, everything is fine, but I wouldn’t mind changing some things up…”

 

“Well, I’m not comfortable with that,” he said at last.  “I like the way things are, and I think once you’re more settled in your career, things will get better.”

 

 There was a long pause, finally, Kagome spoke.  “I guess you’re right,” she said, not wanting to argue with him.  “I’m going home, Hojo, I’ll see you later this week.”

 

Hojo gave her a kiss on the forehead.  “Don’t let what that guy say bother you, he’s just jealous of how happy we are.”

 

 _If only that were true,_ she thought to herself.  “I guess, good night.”

 

She got into her apartment, leaning against the door.  She had almost kissed Inuyasha earlier in the evening, with the promise that it might happen again.  Then he brought up the main problem she was having with Hojo, who refused to admit that it was a problem.  She kept thinking of Inuyasha, how exciting he was, how being his lover would be such an adventure.  She had read that demons were phenomenal lovers, with stamina that couldn’t even be compared to a humans.  She knew that Inuyasha used to be a dominator, she wondered if he would incorporate actual sex into the punishments.  The idea caused a fire to rumble in her stomach, imagining their sweaty bodies, her tied up to the bed…

 

“No!  No, no, no!  Kagome, snap out of it!” she mumbled to herself, stomping across her apartment.  She put her coat on a chair and pulled out her phone, calling the Lotus.  She needed to get the excitement out of her system.  She needed to see Toga.  Tonight.

 

 _“The Lotus and The Dog,”_ the receptionist said on the phone.

 

“Hi, I was wondering if Toga was available tonight for… a confession.  This is Tsubaki,” she told the receptionist.  She and Toga had worked out code words for what kind of session and play they would do, confession play is what she really needed right now.

 

 _“Let me put you on hold and see what he says,”_ the receptionist said, hold music playing through the phone.  Kagome paced through her apartment for a couple of minutes, when finally the receptionist came back on the line.  _“He said he can see you in an hour.  He also said that you are to wear what you would normally wear to the session and a trench coat, and nothing else.”_

Kagome felt the blood drain from her face, was he serious?  “Oh, okay,” she said.  “I’ll be there shortly.” 

 

Kagome went and opened her trunk, pulling out a black leather garter belt and fishnets, as well as a leather thong and matching underbust corset.  She put the outfit on, leaving her breasts exposed and looked at herself in the mirror.  She quickly put some black eyeliner on and pulled her hair into a pony tail.  She turned and looked, admiring how her body looked in the expensive lingerie, thinking that Toga didn’t know what he was in for.

 

She put the trench coat on, tying it tightly around her waist so there was no chance it would come loose on the ride over to the Lotus.  She grabbed her purse and the mask and called a cab, taking it directly to the club.

 

She put the mask on in the car, getting out of the cab and paying the driver, taking a deep breath as she walked into the club.  The loud music hit her ears as she watched the crowded room dance to the music, many of them dressed scantly similar to how she was dressed underneath the trench coat.  She went to the bar, letting the bartender know that she was ready for Toga.  She told her to go to the dungeon and that Toga would be waiting for her.

 

She felt her body fill with fire as she walked into the dungeon.  She saw Toga standing by the wooden cross, wearing long black robes buttoned to the top of his neck with a white collar.  From the neck down, he looked like a priest, with his hands wearing black leather gloves.  He wore the usual leather mask that looked like it was smiling, hiding all emotions on his face.  He stood with his hands folded in front of him holding a leather ninetails. 

 

“You’re early,” he said, sounding almost surprised.  His voice sent shivers up her spine as she stepped into the dimly lit room.  She closed the door, walking up to him, holding the trench coat closed, her cheeks red as she averted her gaze. 

 

“I needed to come,” she whispered.  “Thank you for seeing me.”

 

He stepped forward, pulling the ties of her trench coat, his fingers lingering.  Her breath hitched as he move to open the trench coat, slowly pulling it off her shoulders and letting it fall down her body.  He saw that she had bare breasts, with a leather corset and leather thong.  The garter belt held up fishnet stockings and the look was completed with tall black heels.  She stood before him, shivering, fire exploding in her stomach.  He slowly walked around her, admiring her body, his gaze burning into her. 

 

“Raise your arms up,” he commanded. Kagome raised her hands up to feel cold metal touch her fingers.  He reached up, his body nearly touching hers, as he pulled the shackles down to clamp down on her slender wrists.  Once the shackles were in place, he let his leathered hands slowly trace the naked flesh of her arms, causing goosebumps to appear on her body.  He saw her nipples grow taut, her breasts quivering with delight as he continued to move his fingers across her flesh.

 

“Forgive me, for I have sinned,” she whispered, trying not to let out a moan.

 

“Tell me how you’ve sinned,” he commanded, his fingers moving lightly across her breasts. He lightly tugged on her nipples, causing her to let out a moan. She arched her back towards him, silently begging for more.

 

“I nearly kissed another man who’s not my boyfriend,” she gasped.  He pulled on her nipples, twisting them, causing her to cry out.  “And I wanted him to kiss me, gods did I want him to kiss me.”

 

“Why did you want him to kiss you, if you have a boyfriend?” he asked her, twisting her nipples harder.

 

“I’m with a man who doesn’t make me happy,” she cried out as he let go of her nipples.  Her breathing was becoming more ragged.  “I want excitement in my life and I hide the fact I come here.  He doesn’t know!”

 

Toga walked around so he was facing her back as her head bowed.  He took the ninetails and whipped her ass, the ninetails cracking the air as Kagome cried out.  The sting was far stronger than the normal flogger, and it felt _amazing._

“Why doesn’t he know?” Toga asked, his voice unchanging.  He whipped her again, causing her to cry out more.

 

“Because he would never understand!” she gasped, grinding her hips towards him.

 

He hit her with the ninetails again, this time on her upper back, causing her to arch her body.  “What else have you done?”

 

“I agreed with a stranger about my life!  He understands my need for excitement… Oh god, harder!” she cried out.  The ninetails cracked the air again as it hit her ass, the skin turning a bright red even in the dim light.  She screamed, her hands clenching the chains attached to the shackles above her head. 

 

“How did you agree with him?” Toga asked, walking around to her front again, hitting Kagome’s breasts with the ninetails.  She threw her head back, crying out again.  It felt _so fucking good._

“He said that my boyfriend doesn’t listen to me… and he was right, and I agreed!” she said as he flogged her breasts once more.  Her breasts were bright red under the light now, Kagome gasping for breath, her skin raw and sensitive to the cool air in the dungeon.  Toga went to the table and put the ninetails down, grabbing the riding crop. 

 

“Did you have impure thoughts about the man who nearly kissed you?” Toga asked, pushing her breast with the riding crop.  Kagome was gasping for air, her body on fire, shaking with excitement.  She could feel her juices soak her panties, leaking to moisten her thighs.

 

“Yes,” she confessed.  “I imagined what fucking him would be like…”

 

He hit her nipple with the riding crop, causing her to moan.  “Tell me exactly what you imagined.”

 

“I imagined… Oh god…” she moaned as he hit her other nipple, the sting resonating with her.  It felt so good, she didn’t know if she could hold back her screams. 

 

“Tell me, Tsubaki, what did you imagine?” he said, more demanding this time.  He struck her with the riding crop against her breasts, the sting feeling delicious.

 

“I imagined him punishing me, like this, then fucking me,” she gasped, arching her back towards him.

 

“Well, it sounds like you were a naughty girl,” Toga whispered just loud enough for Kagome to hear.  He used the tip of the riding crop to lift her chin so she was looking directly at him.  “You need to be punished, Tsubaki.”

 

Kagome’s breath was ragged, she could feel the juices from between her legs drip down her thighs.  Her body felt like it was on fire, she was so damn excited.  “I’ve been a very naughty girl,” she whispered.  He lightly slapped her face with the riding crop, tracing the smooth leather down her face to her neck.  He traced her collar bones, down to the curve of her breast, lightly slapping the side of it, hearing Kagome moan. 

 

“Mmm, yes you have,” he muttered, desire heavy in his voice as well.  “You’ve been an extremely naughty girl…”  He hit her nipple hard with the riding crop, causing her to cry out once again.  Her voice was beginning to get hoarse from the cries, but she didn’t care.  She wanted this, _needed this._   She didn’t need therapy, she needed excitement.  She needed to feel this pain so that she could feel _alive._

He continued to hit her with the riding crop on different parts of her body.  Her legs, her arms, her breasts, her back.  There wasn’t a spot of exposed flesh that was safe from the crop, and after several minutes of her punishment, she was dangling from the shackles, her legs wet from the excitement, her body sore, and her mind free and clear for the first time in days.

 

Toga reached up and unlocked the shackles, catching her when she fell.  She clung to him for a moment, inhaling his scent of leather and musk, enjoying it.  If she had been single, she wondered if she would look for a man like Toga.  Then again, their relationship was professional, or so she told herself. 

 

After a minute or so, Kagome was able to stand and Toga reached down to grab her trench coat.  He handed it to her, turning quickly to exit the dungeon.  Kagome put the trench coat back on, tying it tightly around herself.  Her body was raw and sore, she was going to have to soak in the tub when she got home, hoping that she didn’t have any welts.  She had begged for him to really hurt her, and it felt amazing in the moment, but she feared she was going to be paying for it the next day.

 

She exited the dungeon, purse on her shoulder and her arms wrapped tightly around her body as she made her way through the club.  When she was near the exit, a hand reached out and grabbed her elbow.  She turned to look up, staring into a pair of amber eyes.

 

“Well, what do we have here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, a ninetails is a type of flogger, usually thicker and braided, with nine strands on it. They feel AWESOME. Not that I"d know *shifty eyes*
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed! :)


	4. Kagome's Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha have a heart to heart about her relationship with Hojo

Kagome stared into Inuyasha’s face in the dim light of the club.  She knew it was him, for who else had amber eyes that turned her body into putty?  He had his hair tied in a low pony tail at the base of his neck, wearing a red silk shirt and leather pants, the pants fitting snuggly and betraying his, ahem, sizable package.  She had a hard time not staring at his package, but his playful grin and glistening eyes drew her in once again. 

 

“Inuyasha!  Fancy seeing you here!” Kagome squeaked, feeling like everyone was discovering her secret now.  She had always been so cautious, now in the course of a week two people she knew had found out that she had been coming to the Lotus.  Before she knew it, everyone she worked with would know that she was a closet freak and would be asking her about the difference between a ninetails and a flogger…

 

“Yeah, strange seeing the owner of a bondage club at said bondage club.  Now, what I want ot know is why a cute little thing like you is doing in a big bad club like this?” he asked her, a playful glint in his eye.  She heard the sarcasm heavy in his voice, realizing that she was completely and utterly busted.  She was beginning to wonder just how much he knew and how long he knew she had been going there.

 

“I uh… was seeing an old friend,” she squeaked.  It wasn’t a total lie, she decided.  Toga felt like he was a friend, he certainly wasn’t a stranger.  A stranger couldn’t make her feel the way she did whenever she saw him, a stranger couldn’t make her panties completely drenched… At least, she didn’t think so.

 

“Kagome, come with me to my office,” he told her, grabbing her elbow and dragging her through the crowd to the back of the club.  They weaved their way through the club, going behind the bar to a door in the back corner.  He opened it to a long hallway, and at the very end there was an office.  The office was neat, with two computers on one desk and a large bureau in the front, not unlike her own.  The walls were painted burgundy and the wood of the floor was a dark wood with a red Victorian rug.  There were old painted scrolls of different sexual acts on the walls, giving a special type of class to the office, making Kagome blush.  The chairs that sat in front of the bureau were brown leather and overstuffed.  Inuyasha gestured to one of the chairs, which she took gladly. Her legs were still shaky from her session with Toga, her body still feeling the excitement.  She wasn’t sure it was such a good idea to be alone with Inuyasha in this condition.  She looked over to Inuyasha who had poured her a drink and handed it to her, which she sipped gingerly. 

 

“So… what do you want to talk about?” Kagome asked, enjoying the taste of the sweet liqueur.  She was hoping the liquor would calm her nerves.

 

“You.  I want to talk about you,” he said in an almost desperate voice.  His curiosity was evident.  “I hope I didn’t cause a fight with your boyfriend earlier tonight.”

 

She looked to the ground, her hands idly playing with the glass in her hands.  “No, we didn’t fight.  He’d have to listen to me in order to fight.”

 

“Ah, so I was right about him not listening,” Inuyasha said, sitting on the chair opposite of her.  “I’m guessing he doesn’t know that you come here?”

 

She shook her head.  “No, I started coming here a long time ago to get some excitement back in my life.  I care about him, I really do, but he doesn’t excite me, he never has.  When I was in college, I would travel and go to parties, I had a lot of fun and Hojo was my balance.  He kept me grounded and made sure that I got up in the morning after a bender.  Now that I’m successful, I’m finding I’m really bored.  My job is so tedious, I thought that I would be in a courtroom arguing my case, but I found my skill lies in contract negotiations.  I realized that I needed something to give me the excitement I craved, and this seems to do the trick.”

 

“Do you want to take off your coat?  You look warm,” he asked her, moving to pull the coat off her shoulders.

 

“No!  I mean, uh, no, I’m fine, I’d rather leave it on,” she said, pulling it closer around her body.  He gave her an unreadable look, shrugging. 

 

“So your boring boyfriend who doesn’t listen drove you to come to a BDSM club to find excitement?  Sounds like you need a new boyfriend,” Inuyasha told her, draining his glass.  He walked over to the buffet table that held the decanters, pouring himself another glass of the amber liquid.  He sat opposite of Kagome again, who had a look of confusion on her face.

 

“I can’t dump him because he’s not exciting, that’d be cruel.”

 

“No, it would show that you care about your own happiness.  It sounds like you outgrew him.  He suited you for when you were in college, but you’re all grown up now.  Tell me, do you see yourself with him ten years from now?  Still hiding this part of your life from him?”

 

“That’s none of your business!” Kagome stammered, her face turning red. 

 

“I know you two aren’t living together, I was able to gather that much.  Considering you’ve been with him for fourteen years, don’t you think that you’d at least be married by now?  You’re so comfortable that you’re afraid to speak up.  Sounds toxic to me.”

 

Kagome sighed.  “You don’t understand… neither of us have ever dated anyone else.  It’s a scary concept going into the dating world the way things are.  I know he’s a good guy, and I do care about him, and I think I do see myself with him for a long time.  I’m just hoping that this need for excitement passes.  I figure it’s because I’m still young.  Once I’m more settled in my career, I’ll probably wind down and be willing to settle down, leaving this chapter in my life behind me.”

 

“I understand precisely, but I think you’re going about it wrong,” he told her, moving his chair so he was sitting close to her.  “If you’re not happy because of lack of excitement, it’s not going to get better, the itch only gets worse.  Trust me, I’ve lived long enough to know.  The itch for excitement gets crazy, and until you do a major change, it won’t go away.  Coming to a BDSM club isn’t going to get rid of that excitement, getting rid of your boyfriend and getting out there to find someone with the same interests as you might though.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him.  “Oh, and I should take life advice from a being who’s probably a hundred years old?”

 

“Two hundred, actually,” he said, grinning.

 

“Well, you’re also a demon, so I’m sure things are different for demons,” she reasoned.

 

“Half demon, actually.  My mother was a human.”

 

“Oh… I didn’t know that was common.”

 

“It’s not, I’ve only met a handful of half demons myself.  But like I said, I want to talk about you.  When are you going to tell Hojo that you come here?”

 

“I’m not, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell him either.  He can’t ever know that I come here.”

 

His eyebrows raised in question.  “Why can’t he know?”

 

“Because he’d never forgive me.  It would crush him, and he’d blame himself.  He’s a gentle spirit, and knowing that his girlfriend got turned on by being beaten with a ninetails would just confuse him,” she explained, draining the glass of liquor.  She felt her mind grow fuzzy and her body feel warm.  The pain from the activities earlier in the night were numbing, making her more relaxed. 

 

“Oh, the ninetails.  That’s heavy stuff.  You must be pretty bruised up,” he said, his hand reaching out to play with the collar of the trench.  “I have to know, what are you wearing underneath the trench coat?  I’d love to see what you wear here.”

 

Her eyes grew wide.  “That’s none of your business!”

 

“Ah, so nothing, Toga’s been known to do that.  Do you see Toga?”  he asked, giving her a playful grin.

 

She put the glass on the bureau and stood up, “Mr. Taisho, I’ll talk to you when the contracts are ready, and not a moment sooner!”  As she moved to leave, Inuyasha grabbed her arm, turning her towards him.  When she opened her mouth to protest, he slammed his mouth down on hers, tasting her lips.

 

She was dumbfounded at his brazenness.  How dare he!  However, she could feel her body melt into him, moaning out as she closed her eyes and clenched his shirt as she pressed her body flush against him.  His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her tighter to him.  His mouth was so hot on hers, fire burning in her stomach and racing south, causing more excitement than she had felt in a long time. She wanted to push him away, but her body wouldn’t let her.  Her mind shut her down too, telling her that just one kiss wouldn’t hurt anything. 

 

Her hands moved up his chest, pulling his neck down to her, deepening the kiss.  She could taste his tongue in her mouth, wrestling with her own.  She felt his clawed hands moved to the front of her trench coat, untying it, letting it open.  He broke the kiss, kissing along her jaw, down her neck, lightly nipping.  His hand moved into her trench, cupping her breast as he teased the tender nipple beneath his fingers. 

 

Kagome let a moan escape her lips as her back arched into him, wanting him to stop, but needing him to continue.  His hands were so much more experienced than she was accustomed to, her body turning into putty in his hands.

 

“Inuyasha…” she moaned, his mouth covered her nipple, sucking hard.  She let out another moan as he lightly bit down, continuing to suck as his tongue played with the taut peak.  Her hands moved to rub his ears, hearing a deep growl in his chest.  The vibrations from the growl could be felt on her nipple, almost pushing her over the edge.  His hands moved to untie the trench coat, exposing her nearly naked body.  When he looked down, he groaned, seeing the skin tight leather corset and fish nets nearly put him over the edge.

 

“Oh gods, Kagome,” he muttered as she pulled his shirt front to her, kissing him with a hunger she was unaware she had.  She had always craved being kissed like this, never knowing that such heat could be felt between two beings.  He backed her into the desk, his hands firmly on her hips, squeezing the flesh beneath his hands…

 

There was a knock at the door, causing both of them to freeze. 

 

“Mr. Taisho, the police are here, another woman has gone missing,” the woman said through the door. 

 

 Inuyasha groaned, pulling back from Kagome.  She was breathless, her lips swollen and her eyes half lidded.  She didn’t want him to stop, her body felt like it was on fire.

 

“Stay here while I talk to the police.  I’ll bring you home, I don’t want you going home alone,” he told her, taking a long glance at her.  He bit his lip, muttering profanities under his breath as he left the office.

 

Kagome tied the trench coat tightly around herself, going to the decanter and pouring herself a glass of the liquor.  She took a sip, sitting back down on the overstuffed chair.  The office was quiet, she could barely hear the music in the club and the room was well lit, but the dark walls made the office seem smaller than it was.  She went into her purse and pulled out her phone, staring at it.  There was a missed call from Hojo, guilt riding on her conscious.  She had just cheated on Hojo, without meaning to, and she had wanted it.

 

She felt a tear slip from her eye, she felt so confused.  She was letting her body take over her mind, all for a thrill.  

 

Maybe she should break up with Hojo, or at least, take a break.  

 

She dialed Hojo’s number, seeing what he had wanted.

 

 _“Hey Kagome, did you see the news?  Another girl has gone missing from that club,”_ Hojo said as soon as he answered. _“I really think you should find someone else to drop that account, it sounds like it’s getting dangerous.”_

 

“It’s funny, I’m at the club right now.  I had to bring some more documents over to Inuyasha and he was just called away by the police.”

 

_“Why would you go there at night?!  That is so dangerous, Kagome!”_

 

“I’m fine.  Inuyasha said he’d bring me home, so you don’t have to worry.”

 

_“I don’t think you should be hanging out with him at all, much less be alone with him.  He seems dangerous too.  Kagome, just have him bring you to my house and you can spend the night here, I want to see that you’re okay.”_

 

Kagome felt herself stiffen, she didn’t have any clothes on under the trench coat and she knew that she’d be black and blue from her session with Toga.  “No, I’m really tired, I just want to go home.”

 

 _“Do you want me to come get you?”_ Hojo asked, Kagome internally groaned at that prospect too.

 

“No, I’ll be fine.  Inuyasha should be wrapping up with the police any moment,” she said.  As if on cue, Inuyasha walked back into the office, his eyebrows raised in question.  “He’s back now, Hojo, I’ll see you later this week.”

 

She hung up the phone and he had a smug grin on his face.  “Was he worried about you?” Inuyasha asked, a grin on his face.

 

“Yeah, he was wondering why I was here tonight, I told him that we were going over more documents and you were going to bring me home.  He’s afraid the big bad dog is going to take me to his dungeon.”

 

“Well, the big bad dog will only take you to his dungeon if you beg,” he said, sitting on the desk across from Kagome.  “I don’t have a habit of keeping prisoners unless they want to be kept that way.”  She blushed at the prospect, but he continued.  “However, I’d rather keep you tied to the bed while I ravish you, making you scream my name.”

 

Kagome blushed, causing Inuyasha to show her his fangs while he smiled.  “Well, I don’t plan on begging you for anything, nor do I plan to ever be tied to your bed, so I guess I’m safe.”

 

“I guess so.  You still want a ride home?” he asked her.  

 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.”  She grabbed her purse and stood up, making sure the trench coat was tightly tied around her waist, making sure there wasn’t any temptation for Inuyasha.

 

“Not at all, I wouldn’t feel comfortable letting you take a cab.  Apparently this third girl was last seen getting into a cab, according to our surveillance, and she never made it home.  Changes the story a bit, don’t you think?”

 

Kagome thought about it.  “Do you think it’s a cab driver that’s doing the kidnapping?”

 

“Nah, I doubt that, unless he was under duress, which is possible.  We’re contacting the cab company to see if the cab driver will be willing to talk to the police, or at least find out what happened to the cab.”  They walked out the back of the club to see a red Ferrari.  Inuyasha pulled out his keys and unlocked the car, much to Kagome’s surprise.

 

“A Ferrari?  Really?”  Kagome asked, getting into the passenger seat.  Inuyasha strapped in and pulled onto the road.

 

“Yeah, I always liked to go fast.  So where to?” Inuyasha asked.  Kagome gave him the address and he took off, weaving his way through traffic with ease.  

 

The drive only took about ten minutes, Kagome hanging on in pure nervousness as Inuyasha was speeding through traffic.  When he parked in front of her complex, she felt nauseous.

 

“My god, you drive like a maniac,” she said, letting out a nervous laugh.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been told that before.  Are you going to invite me up?  We could pick up where we left off earlier,” he told her, giving her a sly grin.  

 

She felt her cheeks redden.  “In your dreams pal, you caught me off guard.  I have a boyfriend, it’s not happening again.”

 

He shrugged.  “We’ll see.  Do you want me to at least walk you up to make sure that there aren’t any boogeymen in your apartment?”

 

She thought about it, wanting to tell him no, but she was a little spooked from the new disappearance.  “You know, that I’m fine with.”

 

He ran around the car to help her out.  She led the way up to her apartment, Inuyasha standing beside her as she unlocked the door, a smug grin on his face.  When she opened the door, she walked in and he followed her.

 

“If you promise to be on your best behavior, we can actually go over some of the nondisclosure agreements tonight.  But you keep your hands to yourself,” she snapped, causing a chuckle to escape his lips.

 

“I won’t initiate anything, I promise.  The ball is in your court now.”

 

She sighed with relief, she knew she wouldn’t initiate anything with him.  “There’s wine on the counter, glasses are in the cupboard next to the sink.  I’m going to go change.”

 

He nodded, walking over to the kitchen as she went into her bedroom.  She quickly locked the door, making sure that he wouldn’t be tempted to peak at her.  She took off the trench and quickly removed all the lingerie she was wearing, finding a pair of sweatpants and an oversized hoodie.  She let her hair down and brushed it quickly, feeling more relaxed with each passing minute. 

 

She stepped out of her bedroom and saw Inuyasha sitting at the table, glasses of wine poured for each of them.  He saw her and his face lit up.

 

“I will say, you look far more in your element now than you did earlier,” Inuyasha told her as she pulled up a chair.  “I like you looking natural like this.”

 

“Don’t get used to it, it’ll be strictly in my office after tonight,” she told him.  She pulled her briefcase towards her and pulled out the non-disclosure agreements.  “So what are the major changes?”

 

“Mostly what you had said the other day, about exchange of fluids.  I looked up the law and you were right, no exchange of any fluids at all.  So we have it in there that there can be no fluids of any kind exchanged between parties while at the club.  We go on to list what counts as fluids here…” Inuyasha explained, his fingers lightly grazing Kagome’s over the papers.

 

She glared at him, knowing what he was trying to do.  He wasn’t going to initiate anything, but he was going to tease her. Fine by her, she could tease right back.  

 

She bit her lip, looking over the documents.  “I see you also have a list of sexual acts that the parties cannot perform in the club as well,” Kagome replied, her finger going down the paper slowly.  “You may want to iterate what each of these acts are, sometimes clients can try to play dumb and say they didn’t know what something was called.”

 

Inuyasha was only watching Kagome, leaning in to talk to her more quietly.  “Are you insinuating you’re not sure what all of these acts are called?”

 

Kagome felt her cheeks turn red.  “I never said that.  I’m saying your clientele may pretend to play dumb, I see it all the time.  Be more descriptive in the document, it’ll save you a lot of legal issues down the road.”

 

She saw he was trying to bait her, she wasn’t going to take it.  

 

“I suppose you’re right, but most of our clients are veterans for most of these acts,” he told her, marking on the document that he needed to add more detail.  They continued to move through the document, mostly the liabilities. 

 

As promised, he was purely professional, occasionally touching her hand or letting his foot touch hers.  After about an hour, Kagome became antsy in her chair, wincing at the pain from sitting on a hard chair.

 

“Are you alright?” Inuyasha asked after she winced. 

 

“Yeah, Toga was pretty rough with the ninetails and riding crop, so I’m a little bruised up.  It’s no big,” she told him, but Inuyasha’s face was set with determination.

 

“Did you tell him to stop?” Inuyasha asked.

 

“No, I told him to go harder, I was feeling particularly frisky tonight, not that it’s any of your business,” she added, standing up.  He stood up too

 

“It’s my business if you’re hurt in my club,” he said, concern heavy on his face.  “If you’re going to be hurting the next day, you’re going too hard at it.”

 

She shook her head.  “I’m usually a little bruised up afterwards.   I just wanted really rough tonight, that’s all.”  

 

“Kagome… I think you should seriously consider what we talked about earlier tonight.  Your need for excitement is causing you injury, that’s not healthy,” he told her, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

 

She pulled her hand away.  “And it’s none of your fucking business what I do for fun!  Look, Inuyasha, I think you should leave.  Send me the changes for the nondisclosures and I’ll have them to you the next day.  In a few weeks I should have all the contracts done, alright?”

 

He narrowed his eyes.  “Fine.  I’ll see you in a few weeks then.”

 

He let himself out of her apartment, leaving her there staring after him.  She felt like a total ass. 

 

She sighed, going to lock the door.  She checked her phone and saw that Hojo had been texting her, asking her if she got home safe.  She let him know that she was going to bed, letting out a sigh.  As much as she hated to admit it, Inuyasha was right.  She went into the bathroom and stripped down, staring at herself in the full length mirror.  She was black and blue all over, it was going to take a few days for the bruises to heal.  She was probably going to have to cancel her next appointment with Toga so she could heal up. 

 

She took a long shower, letting herself relax more.  When she climbed into bed, she pulled out her vibrator, feeling herself get excited all over again for the vibrations she felt.  It was going to be a long few weeks. 

 

She had to decide on what she was going to do about Hojo, and she was going to have to try to forget about making out with Inuyasha.

 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I gave you a taste of the smut that I promised. I Hope you enjoyed it ^_^


	5. Trying New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl is tortured. Kagome tries something new with Hojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I'm sorry this has taken me so long to post. I'm usually pretty quick but I"ve been so crazy busy this week. Here's the new chapter, let me know what you think! Working on the next chapter as I write this :)

The room was dark, eerily quiet except for the panting.  If one looked close enough, they could see that there was a young woman suspended in the air of the dark room.  The walls were brick with chains attached, and at the ends of the chains were the limbs of the young woman, who was hanging awkwardly.  Her clothing was tattered, wearing a red tube top and a leather mini skirt.  Her fishnets were torn and her legs were dirty, her boots having been taken from her, and her hair fell lifeless around her pale face. Her make up had long since faded, giving her an unkempt look.  However, there was a fear in her eyes from being held captive for such a long time.

 

She was panting, for there was no energy left to scream or cry.  She had been in this hell for days, not knowing what her future would bring, if there would be a future.  She had been at the club with some friends, having never been to a BDSM club before and thought it would be interesting.  She had never really even had a boyfriend, only going to the club to dance with her friends and watch the burlesque dancers on the one night a month they had performers.  She had been entranced by the dancing, by the culture, having hoping to return to the club.

 

Once she got home from the club, her memory went black.  She doesn’t remember how she got in this dungeon, but she knows that her head has been throbbing for a while.  She didn’t know how long she had been in this dungeon, a few days, maybe?  She had been locked in this room, unable to see sunlight and unable to cry for help.  The door to the room was heavy and metal, so even if she could break free from these chains, there was no way she could open the locked door.  The darkness in the room was stifling, no light seeping into the room except for a little light under the heavy steel door.  The room was chilly, the air thick from lack of circulation.  The sounds of her panting bounced off the walls, her cries echoed in the room, deafening, but nobody came to her rescue.

 

She wanted to cry, but her throat was so dry from the wailing sobs of when she first arrived.  She had not seen who her abductor was, nor did she have any clue why she was targeted.  She was innocent.  She had never really had a boyfriend, she always got A’s in school, she was merely just enjoying a night out with friends when she had been abducted.

 

She heard heavy footsteps on the other side of the door.  She heard the jingle of keys and the heavy padlock being removed from the door, causing her heart rate to speed up, pounding in her ears.  She began screaming for help again, hoping that salvation had finally found her.

 

The door opened and she saw a tall man wearing a leather mask on his face.  The rest of his clothes looked perfectly normal, a white t-shirt and dark jeans.  He wore heavy work boots and his arms were tanned from the sun.  The bright light behind him was a stark contrast, hurting her eyes as she looked on.

 

“Please, let me out of here!” the young woman cried hoarsely.  Her voice was nearly gone from the hours of screaming she had previously exuded.

 

“Ayame, why would I ever let you leave?” the man said, his voice softer than she was anticipating.  His voice sounded raspy from the mask, his volume barely above a whisper.  “You’ve been a naughty girl.  I’m trying to cleanse this world from sexual deviants like yourself, so why would I ever let you leave?”

 

“I didn’t do anything!” she cried.  “I was just dancing with my friends!”

 

“Lies,” he hissed.  She didn’t know where it came from, but in his hand was a long, black whip.  He raised his arm, bringing it down, causing a loud _crack_ to be heard.  She began to feel fear grip her heart as she saw him walk closer towards her.  “You were there because you like this, you like to be punished like the whore you are.”  She didn’t know what he was talking about, but she knew that this man was a lunatic.

 

He raised his arm again, the whip cracking the air as it struck the girl, cutting the flesh on her leg.  She cried out in pain, her body now shaking from the sting.  Her body began to shake in terror, realizing that this man before her was the source of her misery, and he had quite a bit in store for her.  She wished she could see the face of the man who wanted to torture her so, but his mask was unyielding in giving her any idea what he may look like.  The slits for his eyes gave her no indication of what color eyes he had, nor did it even give a relative size of his head, for the mask was oversized on his face.  It was tucked into his t-shirt, and the room was too dark to see if his arms had any identifiers. He was nothing more than the John Doe that was going to end her life.

 

“Please, stop,” she sobbed.  He cracked the whip again, hitting her other leg, causing her to cry out more.  

 

“Thirty lashes for the whore, to start,” he stated, his raspy voice haunting her.  Her eyes grew wide with horror as he raised his arm a third time. 

 

_Crack!_

 

_Crack!_

 

_Crack!_

 

Her legs were bleeding profusely.  The air began to smell metallic, Ayame seeing the blood pool on the floor beneath her.  Her legs burned with a pain she was lashed again. This time, the lash ripped her shirt open, exposing her bra and her stomach.  Another lash, her skirt was now torn.  She began to shake in fear, afraid that he was going to continue to lash her for the entire thirty times.

 

He moved around her until her back was exposed to him.  She heard the crack once more, feeling the sting across her back.  Another lash, she could feel the blood drip down her back.  The sounds that came out of her mouth no longer sounded human, they were the animalistic cries of a creature that was in unbearable pain.

 

“Twenty more lashes,” he told her, far too calmly.  She wailed, her mouth open with sobs as the sanguine smell reached her nose.  The pain was so unbearable, her mind on high alert.  She didn’t know if she could withstand any more lashes from this monster.

 

_Crack!_

 

_Crack!_

 

_Crack!_

 

Her back was now bleeding and raw, unidentifiable as a human woman’s.  The lashes went down her back, across her buttocks and even down her thighs.  There was a pool of blood on the ground that continued to grow as he doled out more lashes to the girl before him.

 

_Crack!_

 

_Crack!_

 

_Crack!_

 

Around twenty lashes, her world went dark, the pain too unbearable to be able to withstand awake.  She hoped for the sweet embrace of death, for nothing could be more painful than what she felt at this moment.

 

-*-*-

 

The next two weeks for Kagome passed in relative quiet.  Inuyasha, as she had told, had stayed away from her while she completed the contracts.  She continued her correspondence with Sesshoumaru, who seemed to always have a comment to add here or there.  By the end of the two weeks, things appeared to grow quiet as the contracts were completed.

 

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru came to her office, both acting like perfect gentlemen as they signed the contracts solidifying the ownership of The Lotus and the Dog as half belonging to Inuyasha, half belonging to Sesshoumaru.

 

Kagome knew that Inuyasha had been keeping a close eye on her at the Lotus the last two times she had seen Toga.  Whenever she went in for her weekly session, Inuyasha would often be seen at the bar, giving her a knowing smile.  He never approached her, nor did he request her company in his office again, not that she would allow such a luxury.  He would often walk her out of the bar, ensuring that the cab driver was safe, as he did with every patron that had a private session in his club.  They had hired extra security, many large demons that were intimidating to look at, and for now, the disappearances had ceased. 

 

She had felt a bit of disappointment when she had completed the contracts.  What excuse would she have to email him or talk to him like she had over the last few weeks?  While their contact had been limited, she had grown rather close with him, even telling him of her relationship with Hojo.  She had very few people she could confide in her relationship troubles, and while Inuyasha wasn’t an ideal choice, he was willing to listen, something that she didn’t realize she craved so much.

 

When he was signing the documents, she couldn’t help but catch herself staring at his lips.  The last time she had seen him, they had been pretty heated in his office, their hands all over each other, giving her an excitement that, no matter what she did, she could not recreate.  She had tried to kiss Hojo with the same heat that she had kissed Inuyasha, but the heat wasn’t there, and it left Hojo confused and questioning why she had suddenly had such a high sex drive.  He had seemed concerned, asking her if she needed to go to the doctor. 

 

Her sessions with Toga were becoming more intense and longer, her body craving the sting of the whip and the coolness of the chains used.  She made sure that she wasn’t being bruised anymore, for she feared Hojo may find out her secret, but she had still secretly craved more.  She had wanted to be choked more, feel the sweet sting of the riding crop on her flesh while the man in the mask watched in delight.

 

“So that’s it?” Inuyasha asked, breaking Kagome of her trance, causing her to blush.  

 

“That’s it.  The Lotus now belongs to both of you,” Kagome stated, collating the documents.  “I’ll get these filed away.  If you need help with anything else in the club, please let me know.”

 

“Well, we are going over our employee contracts and obligations, we were wondering if you could take a look at those at your convenience,” Inuyasha piped up, Sesshoumaru giving him a dark look.

 

“We don’t really need a lawyer going over those, Inuyasha.  She’s the one that drafted them initially,” Sesshoumaru told him.  

 

“Well Sesshoumaru, that was a couple of years ago,” Kagome told him, her gaze not leaving Inuyasha.

 

“And with everything going on, we want to make sure our employees are protected,” Inuyasha added, giving Kagome a smug smile.

 

Sesshoumaru saw the in-between with Kagome and Inuyasha, rolling his eyes.  “Whatever, it’s coming out of your profits, Inuyasha.  I think they’re fine.  Ms. Higurashi, until next time,” Sesshoumaru stated blandly as he stood up. 

 

Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone in the office, staring at one another.  Both waiting for the other one to speak. 

 

“So, employee contracts?” Kagome said, idly collating the papers on her desk.

 

“Kagome, have you told your boyfriend yet?” Inuyasha asked her.  She realized that he wasn’t one to hold back or exchange polite conversation.  Straight and to the point, something that was starkly contrasting to what she was accustomed to.  Kagome sighed.

 

“No, and you know I never will.  We’ve been over this,” Kagome said, defeated.  “I think that once I’m more settled in my job, the itch will go away.  It kind of goes in waves, I can go a month without seeing Toga, then I want to see him three or four times a week.  It’s just how it is.”

 

Inuyasha shook his head.  “Well, when you decide that you’ve outgrown your boyfriend, give me a call and we’ll get drinks,” he said with a wolfish grin on his face.

 

Kagome rolled her eyes.  As if she’d ever date Inuyasha.  However, the idea caused her stomach to do somersaults, wondering what being his girlfriend would be like.  She expected the sex would be phenomenal.

 

She shook her head vigorously,   _Get it together, girl!  He’s a half-demon who owns a BDSM club, you’re a contract attorney, that would never work!_

 

“Something the matter?” Inuyasha asked, a single eyebrow raised.  

 

“Oh nothing, I think us dating would be a bad idea.  We’re pretty different,” she told him.  She put the files away and began to tidy up the mess on her desk.

 

“Yes, we both enjoy BDSM, we both have a knack for contracts, and we both enjoy the more obscure things in life.  I can see why the sex would be terrible,” he said, daring her to object.

 

“We kissed one time, I doubt that’s a good determination on whether the sex would be good,” Kagome stated, a blush touching her cheeks.   _Why are we talking about this?_

 

“Experience has told me that if she’s a good kisser, she’s good at other things too,” he told her, his hand reaching out to hers.  “However, I don’t make a habit of stealing a guy’s girlfriend, so I’m sorry about the kiss.  I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

 

She squeezed his hand.  “It’s okay, it just made me realize that I need to get this itch out of me sooner rather than later.”

 

“How so?” Inuyasha asked, his eyebrows raised in question.  He was so easy to talk to, she didn’t feel like he was trying to romance her, she felt like he was trying to be her friend.

 

“Well, it was right after I saw Toga so I was already feeling pretty excited…” she said with a blush  He began to laugh.  “I think that the kiss was so… heated… because I had just worked myself up.”

 

“Demon pheromones are way stronger than human ones, so they have a stronger impact when getting intimate.  Also causes stronger attraction,” Inuyasha told her, chuckling.  She felt her face turn a darker shade of red.

 

“Seriously?” she said to him.

 

“Seriously.  We attract other demons and since I’m half human, my pheromones cater to both demons and humans.  Makes me irresistible.”

 

She let out a laugh.  “I think I could resist you,” she told him.  He gave her a smug grin.

 

“Oh, like the last time we saw each other?”

 

“That was different!  I had just gotten out of a session with Toga!” she cried defensively.  At that moment, there was a knock at the door.  Kagome called to let him in, and Miroku walked in a moment later.

 

“Ah, Inuyasha, just the man I wanted to see,” Miroku said cheerfully.  “I have to ask you about Taijiya.  Is she single?  Is she available?”

 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  “If she’s single or available, that’s up to her.  But I hear she’s expensive,” Inuyasha told him. 

 

Miroku sighed.  “I think I’m in love with her,” he said dreamily.

 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, as did Kagome.  “You’re not the first man to tell me that about Taijiya,” Inuyasha said.  “But she had mentioned that a particular customer was gaining her fancy.  Are you the one who likes his balls tickled with a feather?”

 

“Inuyasha!” Kagome hissed.  “Not in the office!”

 

Miroku blushed.  “Uh, yeah, that’s me!”  

 

Kagome let her head fall to her desk in a loud _thunk_.  “Too much information.”

 

“Anyway Kagome, I should probably get to the club, we open soon.  Next time you’re in, have a drink with me.  As friends,” Inuyasha told her, standing up.  “Good to see you Miroku.  I’ll let Taijiya that one of her clients is in love.”

 

Inuyasha left the office, leaving Kagome and Miroku alone.  Miroku sat down across from Kagome, concern on his face.

 

“You know, you’ve been sighing a lot more than normal,” Miroku told her.  “And you’re looking at Inuyasha like he’s lunch.  You okay?”

 

Kagome sighed, lifting her head from the desk.  “Yeah, did I tell you Inuyasha kissed me a couple weeks ago?”

 

“What?!  Shut the fuck up,” Miroku said, nearly jumping out of his chair.

 

“It got pretty heated, and I felt terrible.  But it was really good.  Like, too good.  I’ve never been kissed like that.”

 

Miroku watched Kagome.  “You need to dump Hojo.”

 

“What?!  I can’t do that!” Kagome cried defensively.  Miroku held up his hand.

 

“No, listen to me.  Inuyasha kissed you and you enjoyed it.  You go to a BDSM club to get more excitement, and I know it’s sexual for you, don’t try to tell me otherwise.  You’re looking at Inuyasha like he’s lunch.  And you rarely say anything nice about Hojo.  Mostly you just bitch about him.  You’re not in love with him anymore.  It’s obvious.  It’s not really fair to him that you’re still stringing him along when he thinks you two have a future together.  On top of it, it sounds like you cheated on him.  You won’t tell him about your secret life at the club, you won’t tell him that you kissed another man, and most off all, you’re very obviously unhappy. I think it’s time you ended it.”

 

Kagome gave Miroku a dark look.  “It’s not that simple.”

 

“But it is, if you’d let it be.  You’ve been together a long time, and I know dating outside of Hojo is scary, but there’s someone who could make you far happier.”

 

“Oh, like Taijiya makes you feel?” Kagome sneered. 

 

“Exactly how that woman makes me feel.  Just thinking about her gets my pants all tight---,” he started to say, but Kagome threw a pen at him.

 

“I do not need to know that,” she stated.  “I’ll think about it.  Let me see if I can spice things up with him.”

 

Miroku stood to leave.  “I’m going to the club tonight, you’re welcome to join me.  Not to see Taijya, but just to enjoy a couple of drinks and the atmosphere.  If you’re not busy tonight, you should join me.”

 

Kagome thought about it.  “I’ll text you and let you know.  I think Hojo and I have plans though.”

 

Miroku left the room, leaving Kagome alone in her office.  She sighed, digging into some other contracts she had to go over.  She had another hour before she could go home.

 

-*-*-

 

Kagome let herself into her apartment, finding out Hojo didn’t have plans that night, but he had stated he wanted to see her.  She decided to greet him at the door in an unexpected way, hoping to change things up a bit.

 

She had stopped at a lingerie store on the way home, picking up a white baby doll chemise and a sweet smelling perfume that was guaranteed to drive him wild.  Before he came over, she downed a couple glasses of wine to calm her nerves, putting on the chemise with the white lace thong, putting a dab of perfume between her breasts, on her neck, and on each thigh.  She teased her hair so it had soft curls and put on a touch of make up to give her a wide eyed girl look.  She looked in the mirror and thought that she looked damn fine, turning around over and over to ensure that he would drop what he was holding and carry her off to the bedroom.

 

Why hadn’t she thought of this sooner?

 

She heard the knock at the door, smiling to herself.  She wanted Hojo to lose all control and treat her like a woman, not like a porcelain doll.  Maybe they’d even have sex against the wall.  The thought that he might do that caused fire to race in her stomach.  Oh, she hoped that he would ravish her in the living room.  They had never done it outside the bedroom before, much less made out on the couch.

 

She opened the door and saw Hojo stare at her, as she gave him a dazzling smile.  She grabbed him by his shirt front and dragged him into the apartment, slamming the door and pushing him against it, pressing her body against him.

 

“Hey,” she whispered, bringing her lips close to his. 

 

He gently pushed her away.  “Kagome, what are you doing?  You look like a hooker.”

 

Ah, this is why she hadn’t tried this before. 

 

“What?” she said, surprised.  She thought this plan was fool proof.

 

“Why’d you waste your money on lingerie?  It’s so slutty to wear that stuff,” he said, frowning. 

 

“I thought you’d like it,” she said, stepping back, feeling tears sting her eyes.

 

“Why would you ever think I’d like this?  It’s not you, at all,” he said, scrunching his nose.  “Honey, what’s gotten into you lately?  First you kiss me when we’re fighting, you’re trying to initiate sex more, and now you’re wearing lingerie?  Are you feeling alright?  Is everything okay?”

 

She sighed, quickly wiping away a tear before he could see it.  “I just wanted to try something new, that’s all,” she mumbled.  “I’ll go get dressed.”

 

She walked back into her bedroom, hearing Hojo go into the kitchen.  She let out a soft sob, taking off the baby doll chemise and throwing it in the trash.  She quickly put on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts, walking into the kitchen a moment later to see Hojo preparing them a dinner of vegetable stir fry. 

 

“There, don’t you feel better now?” he said, giving her a gentle smile.

 

“Yeah, I guess,” she sighed.  She should have gone with Miroku to the club. 

 

“I can’t stay long tonight, just to have dinner with you, I have a client at 8 I have to meet to go over a meal plan,” Hojo told her.  “I’m really sorry.”

 

She piped up at that.  Maybe she could still catch Miroku after all.  “That’s fine, I have work I can catch up on tonight.”

 

“Well, I feel bad since it’s a Friday night,” Hojo said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.  “I’m so lucky to have you, you’re so understanding.”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” she said.  She went to grab her phone, sending Miroku a text message.

 

**I can be to the club in an hour.  Wear something cool.**

It was six thirty now, the food was nearly ready, Hojo would leave right after.  She could definitely have some fun pretty late at the club tonight.  She knew that Hojo would go straight to bed after his appointment.  Habitual Hojo, falling asleep right at 9:30 every night.

 

They enjoyed their dinner, talking about work and other pleasantries.  She felt like they were an old married couple who had run out of things to talk about.  Their chats were getting more boring with each passing day.  She kept glancing at her phone, hoping Hojo would hurry up and leave so she could get ready.

 

After they finished eating, he gave her a peck on the lips, telling her he loved her, and left her apartment in peace.

 

She smiled, quickly running to the window to watch him walk out of the building to make sure he was gone for the night.  She saw him leave, and she continued to watch until he turned the corner.  She ran back into her bedroom, pulling out the trunk and finding a red tube top and leather pants.  The tube top exposed her flat stomach, while the pants were low riding.  She made sure to wear a black thong since the sides of the thong were visible from how low the pants were.  She wore knee high lace up boots, and put on blood red lipstick and dark eye liner.  She teased her hair, giving it incredible volume and looked at herself in the mirror once more.  She looked cute and angelic before, but right now, she looked downright goth and deviant.

 

Perfect.

 

She grabbed her purse and ran out the door, planning on dancing her problems away. 

 

Maybe she’d even steal a dance from Inuyasha. 


	6. Too much to drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome meets Miroku at the club, and she eventually asks Inuyasha a favor.

Kagome walked into the Lotus, which was packed from wall to wall.  Loud music was playing, and while she made her way to the bar, she had gotten several wolf whistles.  Her confidence from earlier in the night was shot, but hearing the whistles pumped her up a little bit.  Her boyfriend may not find her hot, but apparently strangers did.  She could feel the eyes following her around the club, giving her a sense of confidence she hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

She saw Miroku at the bar chatting up a pretty brunette.  She was dressed in a leather corset and leather pants tucked into knee high lace up boots.  She had hot pink eye liner on and her hair was pulled into a high pony tail. She was wearing dark red lipstick, and from what Kagome could tell, was well toned.  She was lean, but muscular.  Kagome noticed that she had her hand on Miroku’s arm, and when she spoke to him, she would whisper in his ear, causing him to blush and have a boyish grin on his face.  Kagome could only imagine what the pretty brunette was suggesting they do. Miroku had a drink in hand and when he saw Kagome, prompting him to hold up a drink for her as well.

 

Kagome took the drink, downing it quickly, much to Miroku’s surprise.  “Hey Miroku, thanks for coming out tonight,” Kagome said, placing the empty glass on the bar.  She waived to the bartender, “Two shots of whiskey please!”

 

“No problem.  Kagome, I want you to meet Sango.  She’s an employee here,” Miroku told her.  Sango held out her hand to Kagome.

 

Kagome shoot it, giving the woman a smile.  “Hi, I’m Kagome, I do all the contracts for the Lotus, and tonight, I’m enjoying myself,” she said.  She let go of Sango’s hand and downed the first shot of whiskey.  Sango’s eyebrows went up in surprise when Kagome finished the shot, wondering why she was pounding the drinks so quickly.

 

“Nice to meet you, I usually go by the name Taijiya, but I felt like taking the night off and dancing with my favorite client,” Sango said, giving Miroku a wink.  Her hand slid up Miroku’s arm, her finger lightly tracing the muscles under his shirt.  Miroku blushed, giving her a sweet smile.

 

Kagome’s eyes bugged out. “You’re Taijiya?  Miroku hasn’t shut up about you!”

 

Sango’s eyes grew wide, a light blush touching her cheeks.  “Really?”

 

Miroku coughed into his arm, lightly kicking Kagome.  “Shut up, Kags.”

 

Kagome gave him a dirty look.  “Yeah, he mentioned that he wanted to ask you out.”

 

Kagome took the second shot of whiskey as Sango gave Miroku a wide smile.  “You’re so sweet, Miroku.  Usually my clients just proposition me for sex, not a date.”

 

Kagome let out a laugh, waiving down the bartender for another drink.  “I’m glad that you think it’s sweet, he’s mostly a pervert.”

 

“Kagome…” Miroku quietly begged, hoping she wouldn’t say something stupid.

 

“Oh, I knew he was a pervert.  Who asks out a dominatrix?  Also, he’s in to some pretty kinky stuff, if I do say so,” Sango said, placing a soft kiss on Miroku’s cheek.  “So Kagome, what made you decide to come out with us tonight?”

 

Kagome’s face faltered as the next drink appeared before her.  “Oh, my boyfriend had to work tonight, and I embarrassed myself a little bit so I wanted to just let loose, you know how it goes.”

 

“Her boyfriend is a total stiff,” Miroku told Sango, who let out a laugh.

 

“How could you embarrass yourself? You seem like a pretty confident girl,” Sango said, taking a sip of her drink.  She watched Kagome closely as she held her drink, watching her body language falter to droopiness and self-doubt.

 

Kagome blushed, staring at her drink.  “I don’t really want to talk about it…”

 

“Ah, so she probably tried something new and he didn’t like it,” Miroku explained to Sango, who frowned.  “Is that what happened?”  Kagome nodded, taking a sip of her drink.

 

“Oh honey, I’m sorry.  Look, why don’t we dance?  These kids think they can dance, but I’m sure we could show them how to really tear up the dance floor,” Sango said, taking Kagome’s hand and leading her to the dancefloor.  Miroku stayed at the bar, guarding the drinks as the two women began to dance their night away.

 

The music played and Sango and Kagome were moving on each other, causing a circle to form around them as onlookers watched the two women dance.  They grinded against each other, their hands moving across each other’s bodies, being unable to tell where one body started and the other ended.  Kagome felt herself grow lost in the music, her body moving to the beat as the alcohol began to cloud her mind.  She felt loose, alive, energized.  To hell with Hojo, she didn’t need his approval.  She didn’t want it.  She wanted to feel alive, and in this moment, that’s exactly how she felt.  She saw that a circle had formed around them, causing her to let loose more, loving the attention that she and her new found friend attracted.

 

She didn’t notice when Sango stopped dancing with her, being replaced with a tall stranger with silver hair.  Nor did she notice his clawed hands rest on her hips as she grinded into him, smelling his musky scent laced with leather.  When she threw her head back, she gazed into amber eyes, doing nothing but smiling as she cozied up to him on the dance floor.  He spun her around, their bodies moving fluidly across the dance floor, each feeling each other’s bodies in ways that only lovers would, lost in the beat of the music.  She could feel his breath on her neck, causing a tingle to rise in her stomach.  She felt a fire rise in her stomach that she thought had been lost to the earlier night’s events.  His clawed hands were knowledgeable about where to hold her while dancing, enticing her to be bolder in her own moves, their bodies grinding against each other to the beat of the music.

 

When the song ended, they were wrapped in each other, both gasping for breath.  Kagome’s face was flushed from the activities, wishing the song hadn’t ended.  Her body craved to be touched the way that it had been on the dance floor, her mind going to a dark place, thinking about her body wrapped around Inuyasha’s, amber eyes staring at her in the darkness and his hands would move across her body…  
  
“Let’s get a drink,” Inuyasha whispered in her ear, taking her hand and leading her to the bar.  Kagome followed, feeling light on her feet as they approached Sango and Miroku.  Kagome’s hand was locked in Inuyasha’s, unwilling to let it go just yet.  Her mind was fogged from the alcohol, her buzz heavy and her body willing it to go further.  She felt loose, finally feeling confident once again.

 

Miroku handed Kagome her drink, which she drank eagerly.  Inuyasha waived down the bartender, having a drink placed in his hand a moment later.  Kagome took Inuyasha in, seeing that he was wearing dark jeans and a red t-shirt, much different from his normal attire of leather and silk.  Kagome looked him up and down, raising her eyebrows in question.

 

“I’m off the clock, just enjoying myself tonight,” Inuyasha explained, taking a sip of the amber liquid in his glass.  “Now what I want to know, is why you’re here tonight?”

 

“She and Hojo had a disagreement,” Miroku said, answering for Kagome, who shot him a dark look.

 

“Oh, is that so?  The kind of disagreement where I can buy you your drink without feeling guilty?” Inuyasha asked, his eyes playful.  Kagome wanted to tell him that she wished it were like that, but she bit her lip before the words escaped her mouth.  She wasn’t keen on lying, and lying about her relationship status would only end in disaster.

 

“No, nothing like that, mostly I just embarrassed myself,” she said, finishing her drink and waiving down the bartender.  “Can I get a long island iced tea, please?”

 

“Oh, how’d you embarrass yourself, if you don’t mind my asking?” Inuyasha asked her, finishing his drink.  Kagome’s face faltered, her entire body drooping from the question.

 

“Hey Inuyasha, can we go talk in your office?” Kagome asked, finishing her drink.  She wanted to ask Inuyasha something, but she wanted there to be privacy when she did it.  She was pretty drunk, she realized, but she was feeling pretty good.

 

Inuyasha took her hand, leading her through the crowd, to the back of the building, down the narrow hallway into his office.  He opened the door, let her walk in, and he shut it.  She was always surprised to see the sexual art on the walls, but there was something about his office that always enticed her.  It felt cozy, giving her the bravery she needed at this moment.

 

“Inuyasha, I want you to kiss me,” she told him, her speech slurred.  He looked at her with a bored expression.

 

“No,” he replied.

 

“Why not!?” she cried.  She pushed him against the wall, her hands on his chest, her lips just an inch or so from his.  “Don’t you like me?”

 

“You have a boyfriend,” he told her, pushing her away.  “And you’re drunk.  I don’t kiss drunk girls.  Especially drunk girls with boyfriends.”

 

She began to pout, her eyes welling up with tears.  “Am I that ugly that nobody wants me?” she said, a tear running down her face.  Inuyasha’s eyes grew wide.

 

“Kagome… It’s not that,” Inuyasha tried to tell her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  She began to sob, hiccoughing as the tears refused to stop falling.

 

“You know what I did tonight with Hojo?” Kagome whined, wiping her tears away.  Inuyasha found a box of tissues and offered them to Kagome, who took them greedily.

 

“What did you do with Hojo tonight?” Inuyasha asked, moving Kagome to one of the overstuffed chairs.  She sat down and blew her nose, her tears refusing to stop.

 

“I invited him over and answered the door wearing nothing but lingerie,” she sniffled.  Inuyasha groaned.

 

“Oh man, he must have ate that up,” Inuyasha moaned. 

 

“He said I looked like a hooker and told me to get dressed,” she said, wiping the tears away. 

 

“You have got to be shitting me,” Inuyasha said.  “Is he gay?”

 

“Nope.  He asked if I was sick because I was trying to do something different.  It was awful.  Apparently having a high sex drive is undesirable,” she said, crying more again.  “I feel like I can’t do anything right, I thought he would have been turned on or something by it, not disgusted.”

 

Inuyasha shook his head.  “That’s insane.”

 

“I mean, if I had answered the door for you wearing a white babydoll and a thong, I’d assume that you’d react differently,” Kagome told him.  “Or am I wrong in assuming that guys like that?”

 

“Kagome, if you answered the door like that for me, the babydoll would be in shreds on the floor within seconds,” Inuyasha told her.  “Is that why you were feeling embarrassed tonight?  Because Hojo shot you down?”

 

She nodded, still digesting the first part of what he had said.  “You’d honestly like if a girl answered the door wearing lingerie?  You’re not just trying to make me feel better?”

 

“No, I’d like it if you answered the door wearing lingerie.  I’d have to at least like the girl,” he replied.  He reached out and squeezed her hand.  “So why do you want me to kiss you so bad?”

 

She let out a laugh, wiping her nose with a tissue.  “When we kissed, I didn’t know that a kiss could feel so heated.  I’ve been craving to be kissed like that again, and I don’t know if it was just the situation, or if kissing you would always feel like that.  I just wanted to see if it would always feel that good.  I feel like I’m not going anywhere with Hojo, and if I’m so easily turned on by kissing a guy, maybe it’s time that I moved on and forgot about him.  Stupid, right?”

 

He chuckled.  “It’s not stupid.  When you’re sober, and you want to kiss me again, I’ll consider it.  But you should really dump Hojo.  He obviously doesn’t know what he has.”  Inuyasha tried to imagine her in the white babydoll, having to cross his legs to hide his own reaction to the thought.  He could only think about how dumb Hojo must be to not give Kagome a second glance wearing lingerie.  He was fighting a stiffie all night seeing Kagome in the tube top and tight pants.  She looked downright sexy tonight, almost to the point where he was struggling to not take her in the office.

 

He stood up, offering his hand to Kagome.  She stood up, stumbling from how fast the room was spinning, falling into Inuyasha’s capable arms.  She looked at him dreamily, and he gazed back.  Their faces began to move closer, their lips about to touch…

 

Kagome bent her head down and threw up all over the front of Inuyasha’s shirt.  Inuyasha stared upwards to the ceiling, letting out a deep sigh,  letting Kagome empty her stomach all over him.  He really just dodged a bullet. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, her body shaking, heaving again. 

 

“I’ll call you a cab,” he said, stepping away.  Kagome sat down on the overstuffed chair, her head in her hands, feeling more embarrassed than ever before.  Today was just not going well. 

 

Inuyasha seriously considered calling Hojo, seeing if he could pick her up.  Then she’d have to face the music about their relationship, about Kagome’s dissatisfaction.  He decided against it, calling a cab company to arrive in twenty or so minutes.  He stared down at his outfit, covered in strong smelling vomit.  He didn’t really want to leave Kagome alone, but he couldn’t really justify staying at her apartment either. 

 

He pulled out a spare set of clothes from his desk that he kept for emergencies, excusing himself to the bathroom to change.  He was back in his office a few minutes later, freshly clothed, but still smelling of the stagnant vomit.  His office was going to smell awful for days.  He helped Kagome to her feet, walking her back to the bar.  He saw Miroku and Sango talking closely, Sango having a smile on her face that he hadn’t seen in a long time.  Miroku saw Inuyasha and Kagome approach, Inuyasha with an irritated look on his face.

 

“Inuyasha, what happened?” Miroku asked, seeing Kagome averting her gaze from everyone.

 

“Kagome got sick in my office, I called her a cab.  Can you wait with her outside?”  Inuyasha asked.  “Sango, I need to talk to you alone.”

 

They both nodded, Miroku helping Kagome to the front of the bar, Sango following Inuyasha back to his office.  They walked in, seeing the vomit on the floor.

 

“So, you and Miroku,” Inuyasha asked, sighing at the vomit on the floor.  It smelled of pure alcohol.  She had really pounded the drinks.

 

“He’s not a suspect, and he’s cute, so I think he’s safe.  He’s not who we’re looking for.  He was with me on two of the nights that the girls disappeared.  He doesn’t fit the MO at all.”

 

“So when are you going to tell him that you’re actually undercover?” Inuyasha asked Sango, offering her a drink. 

 

“When this case is busted wide open,” she said, taking a sip.  “Shit, can’t you find anyone to clean up this mess?  It smells like someone died in here.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll have Jaken do it in a little bit.  Tell me if you saw anything interesting tonight,” Inuyasha said, leaning against the table holding the decanters.

 

“I’m having a hard time determining who the killer is after.  All the women were first time patrons, none of them ever getting private sessions, which is strange.  You would think that he would be going after someone who comes regularly, considering the messages he’s been sending to the police.”

 

“I was unaware he was sending messages,” Inuyasha said, surprised.

 

“Yeah, he said he’s trying to cleanse the world of sexual deviants, all sounding the same, but usually a word different here or there.  He’s not really leaving us clues, just saying that these girls had it coming, letting their sins corrupt the world.  It’s exhausting.”

 

Inuyasha thought hard about it.  “Have any of the bodies shown up?  I’m afraid we might eventually deal with a serial killer.”

 

Sango shook her hand.  “No trace at all.  We’ve been looking and I’m afraid we might be dealing with one too, but it’s too soon to determine that.  What’s also strange is all the girls look similar.  They’re all taller than average, they all have long hair, and they all went to the same high school.”

 

Inuyasha’s eyebrows went up in surprise.  “But none of them are in high school any longer.”

 

“No, that’s the thing, I discovered that yesterday.  So I’m wondering if all the girls knew the guy from back in high school.  All the girls are the same age, so there’s a chance he went to their school, but once again, it could just be a coincidence.”

 

“That’s too convenient to be a coincidence,” Inuyasha pointed out. 

 

“That’s what I said too, but we have to wait to see if anyone else has gone missing,” Sango said.  “I hate this waiting game.”

 

“Yeah, me too.  How old were the girls?”

 

“They were all either 28 or 29 years old.  Most of them working really good careers, one of them had been here for the first time when she got kidnapped.  The rest had been regular patrons.  We have no idea why she was targeted.  It’s worth considering asking her friends if she knew the other victims though.  We think they may have been connected.”

 

Inuyasha shook his head in frustration.  “I’ll keep a look out for anyone suspicious, but I haven’t really seen anything yet.”

 

Sango nodded.  “Thanks Inuyasha.  I think I’m going to call it a night.  Hang out with Miroku some more.  He’s cute.”

 

Inuyasha chuckled.  “I hear he’s a pervert.”

 

“Oh yes, the best kind.  I plan on ripping his clothes off later,” she said, winking at Inuyasha.  Inuyasha shook his head, chuckling.

 

“Kagome asked me to kiss her tonight and when I told her no, she started to cry.”

 

Sango’s eyes grew wide. “Holy crap, you don’t usually make girls cry until the third date,” Sango replied.

 

“I know right?  No, her embarrassing moment was that she greeted her boyfriend wearing lingerie and he told her to get dressed.”

 

Sango’s jaw dropped.  “Is he gay?”

 

“It’s funny, that’s what I said too.  I’m starting to think he is gay,” Inuyasha said.  “If she had greeted me like that, I’d have fucked her right there on the floor.  I was half tempted to do that tonight… until she threw up on me.”

 

Sango burst out laughing.  “Remember, she does have a boyfriend.”

 

“Yeah, I have to keep telling myself that too,” Inuyasha said, sighing.  “She deserves better.”

 

They sat in silence for a few more moments until Sango drained her glass, staring at the pile of vomit.  “So did she vomit when she kissed you?  I would have.”

 

Inuyasha laughed.  “Shut the fuck up.  No, we were about to kiss when she vomited.  I guess I’m just a disgusting half-breed.”

 

Sango shook her head.  “Don’t put yourself down like that,” she told him.  “You’re a gorgeous half breed.”

 

“Yeah, I tell myself that a lot too,” Inuyasha told her.  “I’ll go find Jaken, you go find Miroku. Kagome’s cab should have arrived by now.”

 

-*-*-

 

Kagome woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, with just a pinch of light coming through the open window.  She didn’t really remember the night before.  She remembered dancing with Inuyasha, and the rest of the night goes black.  She could taste stale vomit in her mouth, wondering what kind of mess she was going to have to clean up.  She turned and looked at the clock next to the bed, shocked to find that it was nearly afternoon.  She saw her phone was on the end table, seeing that Hojo had called multiple times, causing her to groan.  How was she going to explain her not answering her phone?  She knew he worried when she didn’t answer her phone.

 

She sat up, looking to see that her trunk was open, exposing all of her club clothes and sex toys, not remembering leaving it open.  Maybe she had been rummaging in it the night before and not remember.  She saw her vibrator on the nightstand next to her, causing her to groan.  She had no recollection of what happened the night before.  At all.  She wondered if she had tried to kiss Inuyasha, or if she did something more.

 

 She stood up, realizing that she was stark naked, trying to figure out how she got her clothes off the night before.  Fear gripped her heart wondering if she had cheated on Hojo the night before, and he snuck out of the apartment in the morning.  She tried hard to remember, but nothing came to mind.  She picked up her phone and texted Inuyasha, asking him the question she dreaded.

 

**I don’t remember anything from last night.  I woke up naked.  Did we do something I should be aware of?**

She hated black out evenings.  She was hoping that she didn’t do anything she’d regret.

 

Her phone buzzed a moment later.  She picked it up to see that he had replied.

 

**You threw up on me and I called you a cab.  I have no idea what happened to you after that.  Tell me more about you being naked.**

She rolled her eyes.  **Trust me, I look like haggard ass.  Not appealing in the slightest.**

 

She walked to the bathroom, almost screaming when she saw herself.  Her hair was in every direction, looking like a rat’s next.  Her makeup was running down her face, her lipstick smeared on her cheek.  She had dark circles under her eyes, and her eyes were bloodshot.  She quickly jumped in the shower, letting the warm water run over her body.  She scrubbed her face until it felt fresh again, spending a long time working the tangles out of her long hair.  She wanted to cry, she had a bad feeling in her stomach.  At least she didn’t sleep with Inuyasha, and it sounds like she came home alone.  So why did she feel like something was amiss?

 

When she got out of the shower, she felt better, but something was nagging her.  She put on an oversized t-shirt and shorts, walking into the kitchen to stop in her tracks, seeing Hojo sitting on her couch, a dark look on his face.

 

“I saw your trunk. Care to explain?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh snap! What's Inuyasha's connection to Sango? What's Hojo gonna do? Stay tuned! I'm halfway done with the next chapter already :) Should be posted in a few days. 
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please comment!


	7. The Truth Unfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome explains everything to Hojo and it doesn't go well. She then goes back to the Lotus...

Kagome felt her heart sink in her chest.  Hojo had a look of betrayal on his face, his entire demeanor down in the dumps.  He was holding hands in front of him, slumped forward, his forearms resting on his knees.  He stared at her with wide, confused eyes.  He looked like he had lost his best friend, or that someone had died.  She saw that he had been crying, making her feel all the more guilty.

 

“Hojo, I can explain,” Kagome said, stepping towards him.  He stood up, his innocence showing on his face.  He looked like a lost little boy.

 

“Please, because I have no idea why you would have any of that stuff.  Why, Kagome?”  His voice even sounded defeated.  Kagome felt the urge to hold back tears, a large lump being swallowed in her throat.

 

“Because I was bored,” she said honestly, sitting down on the couch.  Hojo sat down next to her.  She reached out and squeezed his hands.  “My excitement after college became nonexistent.  You’ve always been my rock, my consistency, and after college I just grew so bored.  I thought I’d be a trial attorney, getting excitement out of work, instead I look at contracts all day.”

 

Hojo nodded, staying silent.  “So what is all that stuff?”

 

“I go to the Lotus and the Dog once a week and get recreational punishment, those are my outfits that I wear,” Kagome explained, seeing horror dawn on Hojo’s face.

 

“What?!” he said, ripping his hand away from hers.

 

“It’s not what you think.  It’s not sexual,” she explained.  “It brings a needed excitement in a controlled atmosphere.”

 

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Hojo asked, aghast.

 

“Of course it does, but it feels so good,” she said, almost dreamily.  “I had tried to be more excitable when we had sex, but you wouldn’t even try anything new, Hojo!  I practically begged you to change up the routine!”

 

“But the sex we have is fine,” Hojo said, confused.  “It’s great for me.”

 

“But it’s not for me!  You do the exact same thing every time, and it’s so boring!  Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I’d want to try a different position?  Or do it somewhere other than a bed?  I love you, Hojo, but you’re a creature of habit and it’s exhausting.  Have you noticed that we always get Italian food and wine whenever you want sex?  And we can only do it when you want it!”

 

Hojo thought about it, but continued to stare at Kagome in disbelief.  “We’ve done it when you wanted to,” he tried to defend.

 

“When?  When have we ever had sex when I initiated?  Last time I tried to initiate you told me to get dressed and told me I was sick.”

 

He thought about it.  “But you’ve never been that sexual,” he said, nearly pleading with her.

 

“Yes I have, Hojo!  I always have been!  In the last two years I’ve been increasingly sexual!  I masturbate with a vibrator more times in a week than we’ve had sex in the last year!” she cried.  “You don’t listen to me, ever!  You treat me like a delicate flower, and I’m sick of it!  I want you to be a man!  I want you to listen to me, and do what I want to do!”

 

Hojo stood up and walked towards the door.  “Kagome, maybe it’s best if we take a break.  I need to think about this,” Hojo reasoned.  She could see that his shoulders were slumped. 

 

“Why are you even here?” she demanded.

 

“Miroku texted me, saying that you had too much to drink at the club last night.  He refused to tell me where you guys were drinking.  I came here and you were naked and playing with… that thing on your nightstand!  And you asked me to join and passed out!  I tucked you in and slept on the couch, and I’ve been waiting for you to wake up!”

 

Kagome internally groaned.  She was going to kill Miroku.  “Hojo…”

 

“No, Kagome!  I didn’t sign up for the lies!  I wanted us to be together, but instead you’ve been going behind my back to do unspeakable things!  I need time to sort this out.  I’ll call you when I’m ready to talk.”

 

He slammed the door, leaving Kagome standing in her living room.  She felt a tear roll down her cheek, unsure of what to do.  However, she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders, unsure of what to do with the newfound freedom.  Was she single now? 

 

She heard her phone go off again, causing her to feel her blood pressure rise.  Who the fuck was messaging her now?

 

She saw that Miroku had texted her.

 

**How are you feeling today?  You were in pretty rough shape last night.**

Kagome called Miroku, ready to rip him a new asshole.

 

_“Hey Kagome, you alright?”_

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kick your ass,” Kagome snarled.

 

There was a long pause.  _“Hojo found out?”_

“Yes he found out, and I think he just dumped me, which is exactly what I was trying to avoid!  He’s so hurt, Miroku!”  Kagome felt a large lump form in her throat.  “He feels so betrayed because of this, and I don’t know what to do!”  Kagome sat on her bed, letting out a sob.

 

_“Kagome, I’m sorry, but you were so drunk last night, I was worried about you.  I didn’t want you being alone and I couldn’t go home with you.”_

Kagome sobbed into the phone.  “I don’t even remember anything that happened last night.  I remember dancing with Inuyasha and the rest of the night goes black.”

 

_“You threw up in Inuyasha’s office, on Inuyasha, after you asked him to kiss you.”_

Kagome wailed.  How embarrassing!  She would never be able to face Inuyasha ever again.  “Please say you’re joking.”

 

_“Sorry, Kags, but I’m not joking.  He was pretty cool about it though.”_

“He texted me this morning to see if I was okay.  He must think I’m such a tool,” she cried, her body racked with sobs.

 

_“No, I think he was just really worried about you.  Why don’t you give him a call and talk to him?  He was really worried about you last night.”_

Kagome thought about it.  Maybe she would give him a call.  Explain herself a little bit.  He was probably confused on why she was drinking so much to start with.  If she explained the lingerie fiasco, maybe he’d be a little understanding her need to let loose. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll give him a call.  Thanks Miroku.  I’ll talk to you later.”

 

Kagome climbed back into bed, pulling the blankets over her head.  Her heart felt heavy, and while there was a weight off her shoulders, she knew she had really hurt Hojo. 

 

She didn’t know if they could recover, and it was something that really bothered her.

 

-*-*-

 

It was Thursday and Kagome hadn’t heard from Hojo once during the week.  She had been incredibly depressed the entire week, wanting to call him to talk to him, to make him understand her desire for excitement, but she knew that he wouldn’t answer the phone.

 

She kept her appointment with Toga, since she needed something to snap her out of her stupor.  Miroku had been eating lunch with her every day during the week, listening to her vent about what to do about Hojo.  He had offered little advice, just holding her hand as she cried into her handkerchief throughout the day.  She was desolate, wishing that something, anything, could cheer her up. 

 

She figured what she needed was a good punishment.  It never failed to get her excited, even when she was feeling sorry for herself, she always left feeling better.  She thought about Inuyasha, what he would do when he found out she was single now.  She wondered if he’d hit on her, or ask her out for drinks.  She wondered if maybe he’d kiss her. Then again… She had vomited all over him.  He may go out of his way to avoid her now.

 

She shivered at the thought.  She’d love for him to kiss her.  Maybe he could make her forget about Hojo…

 

She shook her head vigorously, a one night stand is not what she needed right now, as tempting as it was. 

 

She walked into the Lotus and went to the front desk.  There was a woman she hadn’t seen before there.  Her name tag said, “Rin,” and she was young, possibly younger than Kagome.  She wore a black halter top and tight black jeans, with black eye liner and her hair was half in a ponytail, the other half in soft waves down her back.  She had plump lips and a cheerful demeanor.

  
“Welcome to the Lotus and the Dog!” she said cheerfully.  Kagome didn’t really want to deal with cheerful tonight.  She was about ten minutes early for Toga, so she was sure she would be waiting a while.

 

“Hi, I have an appointment with Toga tonight,” Kagome told her, her face serious.  Rin looked up on the computer and typed away.

 

“Oh dear, it seems that someone forgot to call and tell you that he had to cancel.  However, there’s a note that Yasha can cover for him tonight.  Would you be interested in having a session with Yasha?”

 

“Yasha?” Kagome asked, thinking.  She was pretty sure that was Inuyasha.

 

“He’s one of the owners and steps in from time to time.  A lot of the patrons really like him.   Would you like to see him tonight?”

 

Kagome was certain that he did it on purpose, and if that was the case, she was going to give him the show of a lifetime.  She was going to thoroughly enjoy her night, and hell, maybe they’d do more than kiss after the session was over.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine.  Tell him not to be late,” Kagome said, winking at Rin.  Rin let out a giggle, typing into the computer.

 

“You’ll go into room number two, he’ll be in five minutes after your door closes.  You can go in now if you want,” Rin told her, smiling. 

 

“Thanks.”

 

Kagome went into room two, taking off her clothes, leaving her wearing a black lace pair of boy shorts and a black lace bra that exposed her nipples.  She figured that Inuyasha’s jaw would hit the floor when he saw her, giving her the confidence boost she needed to go through the evening.  She put her hair in a ponytail, standing to face the large wooden cross in the room.  She wore no shoes, nothing on her legs, just the panties and bra. 

 

She heard the door open and shut, her breathing hitched in her throat.  She could hear his heavily booted footsteps walk towards her, stopping just behind her.  He stood so close that she could feel the heat off his body, hear his ragged breathing tickle her neck.

 

She slowly turned to be met with amber eyes, biting her bottom lip.  He was bare chested and wearing low riding black jeans with chains on them.  His hands were empty, and he stared at her long and hard, his breath ragged as he gazed down at the lingerie she wore.

 

“Walk to the center of the room,” he commanded.  She did as she was told, standing just below the shackles.  “Raise your hands above your head,” he told her, and she did as she was told.

 

He let his hands wander up the sides of her body, his claws lightly tracing the delicate skin as he moved to shackle her wrists.  She shivered in delight, realizing this is exactly what she had been needing this entire time.  She felt the fire in her stomach race across her body as his claws moved across her naked flesh. 

 

“Forgive me, for I have sinned,” she whispered, keeping her head down. 

 

He walked behind her and slapped her ass hard, the sting feeling electrified.  She gasped, letting out a soft moan.  Oh yes, this is what she came here for.

 

“How have you sinned?” he commanded.  He walked over to the table and grabbed the riding crop, causing Kagome to lick her lips in anticipation.

 

“I lied to my boyfriend and he found out,” she whispered in a sultry voice.  He traced her breasts with the riding crop, letting the smooth leather tease her naked peak.  “He left me.”

 

Inuyasha’s eyes went wide for a split second, but he kept his commanding demeanor.  “You have been naughty, lying to your boyfriend.”

 

He struck her breast with the riding crop, causing her to moan out.  “What else have you done?” he asked her, circling around her, hitting the soft flesh of her ass, hearing it crack the air.  She moaned, letting out an erotic sigh.

 

“I’ve been having thoughts… about another man…” she gasped, grinding her hips towards Inuyasha.  “Impure thoughts…”

 

He hit her with the riding crop against her stomach, causing her to cry out.  “Tell me of these impure thoughts.”

 

“I… ah harder!” she begged.

 

“Not until you tell me,” he teased, his hand reaching out to tug on one of the taut peaks, twisting a little to cause her to arch her back towards him.

 

“I… can’t !” she cried.  “Oh God, don’t stop!”

 

His other hand moved to pull on her other nipple, tugging hard on them, causing her to cry out more. 

 

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll get out the clamps,” he teased, knowing that her panties were getting wetter by the minute. 

 

“Oh god, get the clamps!” she begged.  He let go of her nipples, walking to the table and grabbing two nipple clamps.  He tugged on her nipples, putting the clamps on tightly.  She moaned in ecstasy, her body rolling her hips towards him, silently begging him to continue. 

 

He pulled on the clamps, causing her to cry out. “Tell me your impure thoughts, Kagome!” he commanded, twisting the clamps, pulling her nipples to the limit.  She moaned loudly, nearly screaming.

 

“I imagined myself fucking another man!” she cried.  He let go of the clamps, letting her catch her breath.  “I imagined how much better he would feel…” she gasped as she hung her head low in shame.  “I imagined how a real man would feel.”

 

Inuyasha smiled, lifting her chin to face him.  They gazed at each other for a long time, she was wishing he would kiss her already, but he eventually let her face go.  He went back to the table and came back with a long wooden paddle with holes in it.

 

He walked around her until her back was to him.  He lightly hit her ass with the paddle, causing a loud _whack!_  Kagome cried out, pushing her ass out towards him, silently begging for more.

 

“You’ve been naughty, Kagome,” he muttered, desire dripping heavy on his voice.  He hit her harder with the paddle, causing her to cry out more.  “Thinking of another man, I’m jealous.”

 

“The other man… was you…” she gasped as he hit her with the paddle again.  _Did I seriously just tell him that?_ She thought to herself.  However, her mind was clouded with sexual desire, her body on fire, her ass stinging from the paddle.  Her panties were drenched, she could feel her thighs were wet from how turned on she was.  She wanted Inuyasha to fuck her right there, she didn’t care if there was still a chance with Hojo.  Right now she wanted Inuyasha to fuck her into oblivion.

 

_Whack!_

“Fuck!” she cried out, arching her back.  Inuyasha dropped the paddle and grabbed a handful of Kagome’s hair, forcing her head back.  His other hand moved up her stomach, feeling the soft flesh beneath his hands, moving to lightly tug on the clamps, causing her to moan out in ecstasy. 

 

“Tell me what you want, Kagome,” he whispered in her ear, his hand squeezing her breast. 

 

“Inuyasha…” she moaned, pushing her ass into his hips, feeling his excitement.  She could feel that he would be a lot more fun than her history. 

 

“Tell me, Kagome,” he said with more force, pulling her hair hard. Her neck was exposed to him, the shackles cutting into her wrists. 

 

“I want you to choke me!” she gasped.  He let go of her hair, his clawed hands placing themselves around her slender neck, putting pressure on her jugulars to cut off circulation.  Her face began to turn red as she watched him, her body feeling like it was on fire as her mind began to cloud. 

 

He released her throat a moment later, Kagome gasping for breath, her face returning to normal.  He pulled the clamps off her nipples, tugging on them as he did so, giving her another rush.  His hands reached up and unlocked the shackles, causing her to fall back to her feet, collapsing on the floor.  She sat on the floor for a moment, catching her breath.

 

He crouched down, making himself eyelevel with her.  “Come to my office once you’re dressed,” he told her, standing up and walking out of the room.

 

Kagome sat on the floor for a few minutes, letting her body calm down from the session.  It was particularly hot for her, being more turned on now than she had ever been before.  She stood on shaky legs, walking over to her clothes, deciding against putting her clothes on and just putting on the trench coat.  She wanted to see if he would react like he said he would have, if she had approached him only in lingerie. 

 

She stuffed her clothes in her satchel, leaving the dungeon and making her way to his office.  She saw him standing at the table with the decanters, pouring her a glass of the amber liquid as well as one for himself.  He didn’t have a shirt on still, but the lighting was far better, letting Kagome’s breath catch in her throat.  He was a beautiful specimen, with perfectly sculpted muscles and flat abs.  She had to try not to drool when looking at him.

 

Kagome felt her bravado fade away pretty quickly, cursing herself for not putting on her clothes.

 

He handed her a drink, giving her a wolfish smile.  “So, you’ve been imagining me naked?” he asked her, giving her a wink.

 

“Well, I’m sure you’ve imagined me naked too,” she said, sipping the drink, hoping the liquid courage would help her get through the next ten minutes.

 

“Ever since the day I met you,” he told her, keeping the smile on his face. 

 

“Well, what’d you think of the lingerie?” she asked him, sitting down on the chair across from him.  He sat down across from her and took a long drink.

 

“I’m thinking it’s burned into my mind and I have something for the spank bank later tonight.”

 

She blushed at his brazenness, finishing her drink.  She felt the liquid warm her body, giving her the courage she needed.  She stood up and put the glass on the table, keeping her back to Inuyasha.

 

“If I told you that you didn’t need that image for the spank bank… what would you say?” Kagome asked him, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

“I don’t follow,” he said, standing up to stand behind her.  He watched her closely.  She moved to untie the trench coat, letting it fall off her shoulders so she stood with her back to him, exposing her naked backside.  All she wore was the bra and panties, her skin raw from the earlier activities.

 

She slowly turned and stared at him, seeing his face was like stone, leaving her unsure.

 

“Kiss me,” she whispered, stepping closer to him.  He didn’t need to be told twice.  His hand cupped her face as he pulled her to him, slamming his lips down on hers.  She pushed her body flush against him, flesh touching flesh, her body feeling electrified. 

 

She pushed him down on the chair, straddling him, her lips never parting his.  His hands rested on her hips, toying with the scrap of lace beneath his fingertips.  She began to grind her hips against his, letting out a moan against his mouth. 

 

“Kagome,” he moaned, his hand moving up to unclip her bra, letting it fall.  His hands moved to massage her breasts, lightly teasing her nipples that were taut.  He kissed down her neck, Kagome exposing her neck to him.  He lightly nipped at her neck, moving to her breast, placing his mouth over her nipple, his tongue teasing the hardened peak. 

 

“Inuyasha… I want you…” she moaned, pushing her body flush to his.  “I want you to fuck me… please…” she begged.

 

“Oh gods...” he moaned, capturing her mouth with his once again.  He stood up, his arms firmly around her waist.  She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to his desk, which he cleared with one swipe of his arm, laying her down on the desktop.

 

He began to grind his hips againt hers, refusing to let his lips part from hers.  His hands moved down to pull her panties over her hips, feeling rushed from the heat of the moment.  He began to unzip his fly, Kagome wishing he’d hurry up.  She needed him now, she needed to feel him inside her.

 

There was a knock at the door, both of them freezing.

 

“Ignore it,” he muttered against her lips, kissing her hungrily once again.  Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back with equal hunger, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist.

 

The knock was more urgent this time, causing Inuyasha to sigh.  “I’m sorry, don’t move,” he told her, giving her a peck on her lips.

 

He marched to the door, opening it a crack.  “This better be fucking good.”

 

“I’m sorry Inuyasha, but the police are here.  They found the body of one of the missing girls.”

 

Kagome heard that and quickly got up, grabbing her coat and putting it on. 

 

Inuyasha bowed his head and sighed.  “Alright, I’ll be right there.”

 

He closed the door and saw that Kagome was finishing tying her coat.  “Maybe this was a bad idea,” she told him.  He walked to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

 

“I don’t think so,” he told her, kissing her again.  “Next time, we’ll do this at my place.  We always get interrupted here.”

 

She blushed at the idea.  “Yeah, or my place.”

 

He smiled at that.  “Do you need me to call you a cab?”

 

“No, I’ll call one.  I’ll let you know when I get home.”

 

He kissed her again, this time with a bit of tongue, his hunger still evident.  “Fuck Kagome, I’ve never wanted to kiss a woman as much as I want to kiss you right now.”

 

She gave him a coy smile.  “Well maybe next time we’ll do more than kiss.”

 

She let herself out of the office, leaving Inuyasha staring after her, cursing his luck. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Inuyasha, can't catch a break, can he? 
> 
> Let me know how you liked this chapter :)


	8. Undercover in White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Sango take a look at a crime scene, Kagome and Hojo have the talk at last.

Sango and Inuyasha arrived at the scene about an hour after leaving the club.  They flashed their badges as they walked to the river’s edge where the body of the young girl was discovered, surprising the other detectives of their appearance.  Inuyasha and Sango were legendary in their detective skills, Inuyasha having worked for the Tokyo Metro Police Department for over fifty years before “retiring” and moving into owning a business.  Sango had been his partner for the last four years, both of them closing more cold cases than any other team in the history of the TMPD. 

 

When they arrived, the entire beach was roped off with detectives and a forensics team was called in to investigate the area.  It was a well forested area, about an hour south of Tokyo, where the city lights didn’t quite reach.  Sango had asked Inuyasha to show up and help, even though he technically no longer worked for the police, but since it was his club that was being affected by the disappearances, and since he didn’t trust anyone to close the case, he reluctantly agreed to offer his assistance.  The fact that he was in the middle of a compromising position when he was called to the scene put him in an irritated mood, glowering at every person that walked by. 

 

Inuyasha was wearing a baggy black shirt with his low riding jeans, Sango wearing a black button down and faded jeans.  Both of them had their hair pulled back, looking like an actual team considering how closely they were dressed and appeared.  They both had their badges around their necks as they walked over to where the body was found.

 

“Hey Taisho, I thought you retired?” a man called out when he saw Inuyasha approach.  He was in his mid forties with salt and pepper hair, wearing a baggy jacket that said TMPD on the back.  He was holding a notebook open and taking notes on what he had observed.  For the most part, nothing really looked out of the ordinary.

 

“I thought I did too, but my business is affected by the disappearances.  Can’t run a business if everyone’s getting picked off,” he replied dully, walking around the body.  The girl had been dredged in the river so that any scent of the killer would be washed away, causing him to curse under his breath.  The body had begun to decompose, causing a strong stench to fill the air, making most of the people feel sick to their stomachs.

 

“It looks like she’s been dead for a little while,” Sango commented, crouching down to look at the girl.  The girl was face down, her clothes tattered, and from what she could see, all the blood had been drained from the body.  She was ghostly white, with long gashes in her back and on her legs.  Burn marks were on her arms and bruises were all over the body.  The girl was wearing a torn leather mini skirt and ripped fishnets, but nothing else.

 

“We figure she died a few days ago, they hung on to the body and then dumped her in the river.  However, we think she was only in the river for a few hours before she washed up on shore,” the detective had said, scratching his head.  “It’s like the killer wanted her to be found.”

 

Inuyasha nodded, putting on latex gloves and moving the girls hair away from her face.  The girls eyes were wide open and lifeless, resembling marbles.  Her face had a permanent look of fear on it, and she had bruising on her left cheek.  He pulled her lips back and saw that a few of her teeth were broken, jagged edges.  She had been hit with blunt force to the face.  There were no clues on her face as to who did it though.  He pulled apart her hair, looking for any other gashes that would indicate she had died from blunt force trauma, but there was nothing he could see immediately. 

 

“Sango, help me get her on her back,” Inuyasha instructed.  Sango put some gloves on and they slowly rolled the girl on her back, gasping at what they saw.

 

On her stomach there was a large burn, almost like a branding, of a spider taking up her entire abdomen.  It looked severely infected, still having green pus oozing from the wound.  She had burn marks on her breasts and gashes on the front of her legs.

 

“Her name was Ayame Takahashi.  She was the first girl to go missing about a month and a half ago.  Looks like she was tortured most of the time she was missing,” the detective told Inuyasha.

 

“I could tell she had been torture for some time,” Inuyasha commented, his face like stone, betraying no emotion.  Sango continued to stare on, unsure of how to react.  “I want to know what her cause of death was, and how long she’s been dead.  Email me all the details of the case once you’ve got everything in order,” Inuyasha barked.  He took the gloves off and threw them in a trash bag that one of the forensic technician's was carrying.  “I’m going to sniff around and see if I find anything out of the ordinary.”

 

Inuyasha walked along the beach of the river, smelling the ground and the air, hoping that there was something, _anything,_ that could give him a clue as to what happened to this girl.  The spider on her stomach began to pinpoint that perhaps this was a serial killer that was taunting the police. He couldn’t technically say it was a serial killer yet, considering only one body had appeared, but the number of missing girls, sending letters to the police, and the branding all pointed to someone who thought they was smarter than the police.

 

Inuyasha searched for a few hours, finding nothing out of the ordinary.  The killer knew what he was doing, which made it that much more frustrating.  He was well skilled, knowledgeable about forensics and how to avoid being caught.  There were no scents to be found, he couldn’t even find the dead girl’s scent anywhere on the river.  She couldn’t have been in the river long, considering how clean the body had been.  There was no other scent to follow, making Inuyasha that much more frustrated.  The killer was doing nothing more than taunting the police, daring them to catch him in his final acts.

 

When the sun began to rise, Inuyasha was too tired to continue on.  He made his way back home, collapsing on his bed in exhaustion.  It was going to be a long few days waiting for the reports to determine what killed the girl.  There were so many injuries on her body that it could have been anything.  She had a family, she had a good job, there was no real reason she was a target.  She had just went out to the club for the first time, as far as the police knew, and happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

The fact that all three girls were the same age and went to the same high school left Inuyasha unnerved.  Maybe it was an old teacher, or maybe it was a classmate.  Maybe it was purely coincidental. 

 

No, Inuyasha had told himself.  Very rarely are things like this coincidental.  He was going to have to go to the school and possibly interview her old classmates.  The girl had been out of high school for ten years, what are the chances she still talked to her classmates?  

 

This case was getting messier by the day, the clues stacking up in different directions making it impossible to pinpoint a single person or area.  The only things in common with the case was that they all went to the same high school, they had all been at the Lotus the night they disappeared, they were all approximately the same age, and they were all women.  

 

Inuyasha wondered if all the girls were in the same class, which would make the search field far more narrowed.  If they were all in the same class, he might be able to figure out how the girls were all connected in other ways too.  

 

He rolled on his back, letting out a sigh.  It had been a long night.  There was a lot to go over and very little time to do it in.  The longer it took him to piece together the kidnappings, the more likely the girls in captivity would die.  

 

He thought about Kagome.  She matched a few of the identifiers for the missing girls, he had no idea if she went to their high school, so she could potentially be in danger.

 

He smiled at the thought of Kagome.  She had been a little bashful earlier in the evening, but he knew that if he let her, she’d let her freak flag fly and probably blow his mind.  He pulled out his phone and saw that she had texted him, letting him know she had made it home safe and sound.  She had also said that she had enjoyed herself.  He smiled, he had enjoyed himself too, he just hated that whenever they started to get busy, they would be interrupted.  Next time, he was taking her home or going to her place, turning on their phones and locking the doors so that nobody would interrupt.

 

-*-*-

 

It was Friday afternoon and Kagome hadn’t heard anything from Inuyasha.  She knew he was probably swamped with work and the issues with the missing girls, but she thought that he would at least text her to tell her he had a good time.  She wondered if she was nothing more than a conquest to him, making her sigh in defeat.

 

She really liked him, and thinking that he was just trying to get into her pants was something that she wasn’t ready to face yet.  She thought to herself though, wasn’t that how she was treating him though?  Just a quick hook up to get him out of her system?  She figured that a quick romance with Inuyasha would definitely satiate the excitement bug she’d been having.  

 

She thought about what a night with Inuyasha would be like, causing heat to grow in her stomach just at the thought.  He was ridiculously good looking, his hands seemed well experienced.  He created a hunger in her she didn’t even know had existed until he had kissed her, and all this time, she couldn’t stop thinking about him.  He was constantly on her mind, in her dreams, making her fully aware of the urges she felt.

 

When she got to her apartment, she stopped dead in her tracks.  Outside her door was Hojo, sitting against the wall.  He looked terrible, like he hadn’t slept in days.  His usually neat clothes were disheveled and wrinkled.  His hair, which was usually neatly combed, was sticking out at odd ends.  He had dark circles under his bloodshot eyes and he had a frown on his face.

 

“Hojo?” Kagome said, stepping towards him.  She had completely forgotten about Hojo over the last day.  After last night, she had been too preoccupied with the Lotus to even think of Hojo.  

 

“Kagome,” he croaked, barely above a whisper.  He stood up and walked towards her, his face downcast.

 

“Hojo, what are you doing here?” she asked him.  She got a good smell of him and had to hold back a gag.  She assumed that he hadn’t bathed since she had seen him last.  

 

“I think I’m ready to talk,” he told her softly.  “Can I come in?”

 

Kagome slowly nodded, opening her apartment.  She had luckily put away her trunk the night before so he wouldn’t be greeted to her wide array of toys and lingerie, which she was sure he was still obstinately opposed to.  He sat down on the couch and she sat beside him.  He reached out to hold her hands, she saw that his knuckles were scabbed over and his hands looked dirty.

 

“Hojo, what happened to your hands?” Kagome asked, holding up his hand to look.

 

“I’ve been hitting the bag a little, helped my mom with her garden,” Hojo explained, squeezing her hand tightly.  “Kagome, I won’t pretend to know why you were seeking excitement, and I guess that I wasn’t meeting your needs or listening like I should have been,” he began to say.  

 

“Hojo…”

 

“No, let me finish.  I want to try to make this work.  I can’t imagine myself being with anyone else, and if you want to change things up, then let’s change things up.  I love you, Kagome, I’m not ready to lose you.”

 

She smiled, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.  Unfortunately, the kiss felt incredibly dull, not at all exciting like the kiss she had shared with Inuyasha the night before.  There wasn’t even a slight spark to it. 

 

 _I owe it to him to let him try,_ Kagome reasoned with herself.  “I’m willing to try if you’re willing to try,” Kagome told him, giving him a gentle smile.  “But you need to have an open mind!”

 

Hojo had a look of relief on his face, leaning in to kiss her again.  Once again, there was no spark, and Kagome pushed thoughts of Inuyasha out of her mind.  “Come on, let’s go take a shower,” she told him.  He had a look of surprise on his face when she said that, his eyes wide.

 

“As in both of us?” Hojo asked, slowly standing up with Kagome.

 

“Yeah, it’d be fun,” Kagome reasoned.  “Think of all the naughty things we could do in the shower together…”

 

He bit his bottom lip, thinking about it.  “But it’d be crowded and it’s slippery.  We could get hurt.”

 

Kagome rolled her eyes.  “Hojo, you’re not even trying.”  She was realizing just how difficult this was going to be.

 

“I am!  Let’s just try… something else to spice things up.  Let me take a shower and we’ll work from there,” he said, letting go of her hand and walking to the bathroom.  Kagome sighed, maybe she would be able to work her way up to the shower.  She didn’t think that taking a shower together was such a stretch, but she had to remind herself that he was incredibly innocent, and in a sense, so was she.  He was a creature of habit and pushing him out of his comfort zone was going to be incredibly difficult.

 

Kagome went into her bedroom and found a white lace bra and white lace boyshort panties, wearing only those.  She figured that vanilla lingerie would be a good place to start.   She laid on the bed, waiting for him to walk in and see what he’d do.  She hoped it wouldn’t be like last time, hoping maybe he had changed his mind on how he felt.  She was truly hoping that he would act differently.

 

She heard the water turn off and he walked into her room wearing a towel around his waist.  He looked at her laying on the bed, his eyebrows raised up in question.  Kagome sat up and got on all fours, crawling across the bed to him, sitting on her knees and placing her hands on his naked chest.

 

“Hey,” she whispered, leaning her face into his.  He backed up a step, a blush touching his cheeks.

 

“Uh… can we start with something less… I dunno… erotic?” he asked her.

 

“Oh come on, Hojo!” Kagome said, exasperated.  “I’m barely doing anything different.  You said you wanted to try different things, all I’m doing is coming on to you instead of the other way around and you’re fighting it!”

 

His eyes grew wide.  “But I’ve told you before I don’t like lingerie…”

 

She sighed, reaching behind her back and unclipping her bra and throwing it across the room.  He looked down at her chest, blushing.  He walked over to turn off the lights so they were in the dark, Kagome staying on the bed, trying not to roll her eyes.

 

“Why don’t we turn the lamp on?” Kagome suggested, reaching over to the bedside table.  He reached out and grabbed her arm.

 

“Baby steps, Kagome, this is hard enough for me,” he whispered.  He was kneeling on the bed in front of her, both of them standing before each other.  He threw the towel on the floor so he was naked in front of her, his hand reaching out to cup her face.  “You’re so beautiful…”

 

She smiled at him, leaning her face into his hand.  “Hojo, get on your back, let’s try a different position, alright?”

 

His eyes grew wide again, unsure of how to react.  He did as she asked, laying on his back as Kagome moved to take off her panties, letting them hit the floor.  She moved to straddle him, feeling his erection against her folds.  Her hands ran up his chest as she leaned down to kiss him, wishing she would feel some sort of spark. 

 

She lowered herself on him, taking in his small size, but it feeling so much better than normal.  She could feel a low fire in her stomach, causing just a pinch of excitement.  She began to bounce on him slowly, feeling the delicious sensation of something different.  Hojo didn’t do much, just laying there, but Kagome was absorbed in the moment.  She let out moans and threw her hair back, rolling her hips on him as she felt herself build up for the first time ever during sex. 

 

After a few minutes, when she was getting close to the edge, Hojo put his hands on her waist and pushed her off of him so she was lying to his side.

 

“Hojo, what in the---,” she began to say, but he quickly got out of the bed and began to get dressed.

 

“I don’t want to do this, Kagome.  It isn’t right.  It feels wrong, I don’t know what changed you,” he said, his voice cracking.  “I don’t want to see you anymore.”

 

Kagome sat up, staring at him.  “Hojo!  You’re overreacting!  What was wrong---“

 

“This!  All of it!  This isn’t how it’s supposed to be.  It’s supposed to be joining souls, showing each other our vulnerabilities, not some fuck fest!  You were being entirely selfish, I obviously wasn’t enjoying it!  We’re done, Kagome.  I’ll send you your things.”

 

He grabbed the few outfits he kept at her house and stormed out of her apartment, slamming the door behind him.  Kagome lay on the bed, confused, but in a strange way, relieved.

 

It was finally over with Hojo.

 

She sat down on the bed, wanting to cry, but couldn’t bring herself to do it.  She wanted to let all of her emotions out, but she realized that she didn’t really have any.  If anything, she felt relief.  Hojo leaving was probably the best scenario to play out.  She thought that he had been enjoying it, he had been watching her so intently.  She knew that she had been enjoying it, the sensation.  The fact he threw her off in disgust killed her ego a little bit…

 

Maybe someday, she would crawl back to Hojo, seeking out his stability and consistency, but right now, she needed excitement.  She needed adventure. She needed someone who would challenge her mentally while driving her wild.  She wanted to know what it was like to have crazy, wild sex all night.  She wanted to know what it was like to be fucked from behind, and most of all, she wanted to know what it was like to be forced to beg while having sex.

 

The thought of all the naughty things she wanted to try caused a shiver to run up her spine.  She decided that she needed a shower to calm her nerves.  She stepped in the hot water, letting the water wash away all of her bad thoughts.  She had been over Hojo for a long time, maybe never truly being in love with him.  The break up didn’t hurt like she thought it would.  She felt free to do what she wanted, when she wanted.  She had to decide what to do first with her newfound freedom.

 

Inuyasha came to mind again and she wondered if he was going to constantly haunt her mind.  When she got out of the shower, she put on the white panties and bra again, enjoying the feel of the lace on her body.  Inuyasha had once told her that if she greeted him at the door wearing lingerie, he’d take her right there.  Or the clothes would be in shreds.  She shivered once again, imagining what sex with Inuyasha would be like.  Making out with him caused her so much excitement, she didn’t know how she would be able to handle him in the sack.

 

She picked up her phone and saw that it was six thirty.  Miroku had asked her if she wanted to go to the Lotus again tonight.  She thought about it, but she wasn’t sure she was ready to go there, considering that they had just found one of the girl’s bodies.   She had read the news that the girl had been found battered and bruised, but they were pretty tight lipped about everything else in the case.  She was beginning to fear for her safety going there.

 

She stared at her phone for a long time, looking hard at Inuyasha’s name.  She knew he would be working at the Lotus tonight, but he hadn’t contacted her since last night.  He had left in a hurry to talk to the police and never messaged her back again.  She wanted to see him, she wanted to get the excitement bug out of her system, and most of all, she wanted to see if demons truly did have superior stamina to humans.

 

She thought about inviting him over to watch a movie, giggling to herself.  _If you invite him over, you know exactly what would happen with him,_ she thought, causing a blush to touch her cheeks.  She looked down at the lingerie she was wearing, deciding to be a little evil.  She stood in front of a full length mirror and snapped a picture of herself with a pouty expression.  She figured she looked pretty good considering.  Not as naughty as she usually looked, but she looked pretty innocent in the photograph.

 

She sent it to Inuyasha with a message underneath.   **Do you think Toga would like this at my next session?**

 

She sat on the bed and stared at her phone, wondering if he would text back.  She waited about five minutes, giving up and putting on her bath robe, heading to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine.  Maybe she just needed a night to herself where she tried to truly get over Hojo, catch up on the reading she had neglected, and just enjoy time by herself.

 

After she poured the wine, she heard a knock at her door.  Curious as to who could be at her apartment, she looked through the peep hole and saw Inuyasha.  He looked like he had ran the entire way to her apartment, causing her to stifle a giggle.  She dropped the bathrobe so she was only in her lingerie again and opened the door.

 

“Hey,” she whispered, biting her lip while staring at him.  He stepped into her apartment and slammed the door, shoving her into the wall.  His lips crashed down on hers, lifting her up so that her legs moved to wrap around his hips.

 

“You should never tease a dog, or he might bite,” Inuyasha mumbled against her mouth, nipping at her bottom lip.

 

“Maybe I want him to bite me… long… and hard…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Inuyasha and Kagome are going to do? Hmm? 
> 
> It might be a week or so until my next update---I HAVE A NEW NEPHEW! He's super cute and I'm trying to embroider something for him so I will be lagging on the updates for a while. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, lots of plot in it! comment if you liked it :)


	9. Spiders in the Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another girl is branded, Kagome and Inuyasha have some fun.

A young woman lay on the cold cement floor of an empty room.  Her left ankle was shackled and the only other object in the room was an orange bucket and a drain in the middle of the floor.  The room reeked of bleach, and her ankle was raw and bloody from the shackle rubbing on it for the last month.  She was wearing a black leather corset and a pair of ripped jeans.  Her hair was greasy and unkempt, having been cut to her shoulders in what was once a stylish up do.  Her makeup had long since faded, but due to being unable to bath for the last month, one could see the leftover eye liner in clumps around her large, scared eyes.

 

The room was painted white, with white floors and bright fluorescent lights that were always on, making it impossible for the young woman to sleep.  There was a sink on the other side of the room, just out of reach, no matter how hard she tried.  She was so thirsty, and only when the monster who kept her in captivity saw her, he would hose her down and empty her bucket where she would relieve herself.  Once every three days he would bring her rice balls and pickles to eat, barely enough for one meal, much less for three days’ worth.  She had lost considerable weight, her corset hanging loose on her now and her jeans were baggy.   Her once full cheeks were hollow, her eyes hungry and desperate for freedom.

 

She had tried to break free initially, but it was impossible.  She couldn’t loosen the shackle around her ankle, or could she loosen the chain to the wall to free herself.  She had tried to fit her foot through the shackle, but it was too tight on her ankle.  She felt herself grow weaker every day, no longer wishing for freedom, but just wishing for the misery to end.

 

It had been three days since she saw her captor last, and she knew that he would come to bring her food and fill her nearly overflowing bucket.  The room would have smelled of human waste and decay, but he had used so much bleach in the room that the room still smelled sterile. 

 

She heard the door unlock and a man wearing a long sleeve black shirt and faded jeans walked in.  He wore a black leather mask that was too large for his head, neatly tucked into the shirt.  He carried with him a tray of rice balls and pickles, placing them before the young woman who ate the food eagerly like an animal.  She was slowly starving to death, but not enough to quite die.  She would be a walking skeleton before too long.

 

  
“Yuka, you eat like a slob,” the man told her, his voice hoarse in the mask.  He pulled a whip off his belt, something she had not noticed before, but had grown accustomed to.  He whipped her wrist, causing the skin to cut and blood to run down her arm.  She had several scars on her arms from him, her back was covered with marks from the whip.  Her jeans were torn from the whip as well. 

 

“I’m starving,” she replied dully.  She didn’t care that he was doing this to her anymore.  She just wanted to die.

 

He whipped her arm again, ripping the food from her hand, causing it to fall into pieces on the floor.  She quickly scrambled to the grains of rice, shoving them in her mouth, not unlike an animal.  She devoured the rice, wishing there was more.

 

“You’ve been sinful,” the masked man said, crossing his arms.  “You’re a deviant.”

 

The girl stopped shoveling the grains of rice in her mouth, slowly looking up, licking her fingers.  “I am not.”

 

“But you are.  You were at that club.”

 

She narrowed her eyes.  “Is that why you keep me here?  Because I went dancing at a club?”

 

He whipped her again, hitting across her face, causing a drop of blood to drop from the sharp cheekbones that protruded from her face.

 

“You will only speak when I give permission to speak,” he snapped.  Whipping her away from the food.  She crawled back away from the floor, backing against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest.  He whipped her again, cutting her jeans at the knees.

 

“Please, just let me go!” she cried, burying her face into her knees, hugging her legs close to her.  “I didn’t do anything wrong.  I was just out with friends...”

 

“Oh, but you did everything.  You’re a sexual deviant.  You love punishment, it turns you on, so it will be your downfall…”

 

He whipped her again, causing her to cry out.  He continued to whip her, blood splattering the clean, white walls. 

 

“You will repent for your sins!” the man screamed, whipping more aggressively.  Tonight, the bitch was going to die.

 

When she was nearly passed out from the whipping, her face and her arms were not recognizable as a humans any longer.  Her skin was shredded from the whip, blood staining the walls and the floor.  He left the room and returned a moment later with a red hot iron in the shape of a spider.

 

“Show me your stomach,” he commanded, holding up the iron.  She shook her head, tears falling from her eyes.

 

“No… please… don’t!” she cried, but he grabbed her arms and shoved her forward.  He ripped open her corset, exposing her naked torso.  Her breasts were deflated from the starvation, her ribs easily counted.  He pressed the iron to her stomach, causing her to scream out.  The searing pain was blinding to the woman, causing her to pass out on the floor as the red hot iron began to turn black, the smell of seared flesh filling the room.

 

“You’re pathetic.  If it doesn’t get infected, we’ll know you’re innocent,” he told her unconscious body, pulling the iron off, staring at the shape of the spider on her stomach.

 

He left the room, slamming the door behind him.  He was sure that it would be infected, knowing that the infection would kill her within days.

 

-*-*-*-

 

Inuyasha had been sitting in his office going over the numbers for the month.  The bad publicity had actually helped the Lotus by increasing sales and visitor outcome, something he had not thought would be possible.  He figured that people were enjoying the risk of coming and enjoying themselves.  He sighed, he never had a head for numbers.  He went over to the decanter to pour himself a glass of whiskey when he heard his phone buzz. 

 

Curious as to who could be messaging him, he smiled when he saw Kagome’s name pop up on his phone.  The chit had been enticing his appetite since the moment he had met her.  Remembering her during her sessions had always been a sweet memory for him, especially the last time when he found out she had been fantasizing about him.  Knowing that she thought about him like that would cause heat to surge his loins, making him have to pump himself for relief, something he hadn’t depended on so much in many years. 

 

He saw that she sent a picture, wondering what she could be sending.  When he opened the message, his jaw dropped.  In the picture he got a perfect view of her ass in white lace boy shorts, her naked back and a glimpse at her white bra.  Underneath that, the text said, **“Do you think Toga would like this at my next session?”**

 

He felt himself moan, she was teasing him.  She must be done with her boyfriend, there couldn’t be any other reason.  She must have finally decided to be done with the little boy and wanted a taste of a real man.  He looked back over at his desk, deciding the numbers could wait.  He figured he could use a good fuck, and who better than the willing girl sending him nudes?

 

He thought about texting her back, but he figured that surprising her at her apartment would be more fun.  He could tell that she was in her bedroom, he recognized the bed in the background.  He wasn’t going to make the same mistake as the last time he fooled around with her.  He was going to make sure that his phone was turned off and the door locked so that they wouldn’t be interrupted.  He was going to take his time, make her scream his name over and over, and make her never go back to fucking a human---no, he wanted her only to have taste for demons after he took her for a ride.

 

He left a note on his door that he’d be back in a few hours and to not disturb him.  He snuck out the back door of the club, leaping into the air through the city.  He could have driven, but flying through the night sky would calm him before he’d really exert himself.  He needed to be able to control himself when he saw her, tease her slowly, let her know what true pleasure was.

 

He arrived at her apartment no more than five minutes after receiving the picture, standing at her door for a few beats before knocking.  He heard her walk over and he could feel her eyes on him through the peep hole.  He heard a soft thud behind the door, like fabric falling in a bundle.  The door opened quickly, exposing Kagome wearing nothing but the lingerie and biting her lip.

 

“Hey,” she said, her voice husky. 

 

Whelp, all control was gone at this point.  He stepped into her apartment, slamming the door and pushing her against the wall, slamming his mouth down on hers.  Her arms wrapped around his neck, pushing her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist, their lips unable to part. 

 

“You should never tease a dog, he might bite,” Inuyasha mumbled against her lips, hoping that she’d keep teasing him.  He needed to bite, he needed this more than he realized.

 

“Maybe I want him to bite me… long… and hard…” she moaned.  He felt his cock nearly break his zipper at that comment alone.

 

Inuyasha carried Kagome to the bedroom, his lips never parting from hers.  He was going to show her what a dog demon could really do.  He was going to blow her mind and take her to heaven and back again.

 

They landed on the bed, his weight fully on top of her, frantically kissing her.  He parted from her lips only to get his shirt over his head, exposing his naked chest to her.  Her hands ran up his torso, feeling his muscles ripple beneath her fingertips.  He kissed her again, his hand moving under her to unclip her bra.  It came undone easily and he threw it across the room.  She exposed her neck to him, inviting him to bite her.  He didn’t disappoint, kissing down her neck, lightly nipping down to her shoulder.  His hand moved to cup her breast, massaging the soft flesh.  She let out a moan when his fingers moved to tug at her nipple, rolling it between his fingers.  He tugged at it hard, his mouth moving down to her other peak.  His mouth covered her nipple, his teeth lightly grazing it as he sucked hard, causing her to cry out. 

 

“Inuyasha…” she gasped, arching her back towards him.  Her hands were clenching the sheets beneath her hands, her body felt like it was on fire.  She wanted him now, she didn’t know if she could take any more of this teasing.  “Just fuck me!” she begged, rolling her hips towards him.

 

“Uh uh,” he mumbled against her breast.  His mouth pulling her nipple with him, causing her to cry out once more.  “I’m going to enjoy this…  What fun is there without teasing?”

 

She moaned, rolling her hips towards him as he kissed down her flat stomach.  His hands moved achingly slow, pulling the lace over her hips and down her legs at a snail’s pace.   She felt him kiss the inside of her thigh, causing her to roll her eyes.

 

“Don’t do that, kissing me there does nothing for me,” she groaned.  He stopped for a moment, surprised at her brazenness.

 

“Then obviously he wasn’t doing it right,” Inuyasha snapped, burying his face between her legs, causing her to gasp.

 

Oh, this felt so much different than when Hojo did it.  Hojo would lightly kiss for a moment then move his way back up.  Inuyasha’s tongue swirled round her clit, massaging it in circles, feeling her body tense up at his touch.  His tongue went inside her, teasing her, feeling her body react to his touch.  His hands pressed her hips down on the bed, forcing her to stay still as he continued his prolonged sensual torture.

 

“Oh god!” she cried, feeling an unfamiliar build up.  She was used to orgasms on her own, but nothing like this.  Her entire body was clenching up, her body on fire.  She arched her back to give him better access, rolling her hips into his eager mouth.  He couldn’t get enough of her, tasting her sweet nectar, hearing her moan as she slowly began to reach climax.

 

She felt her entire body clench up as his tongue worked its magic, causing her entire body to burst into spasms, her voice growing hoarse from screaming his name as she felt waves upon waves of pleasure wash over her body.  After a few moments, her body began to calm down, her heartrate dropping as she was gasping for breath. 

 

“God damn…” she mumbled.  He slowly kissed up her stomach once more, causing shivers to run up her body.

 

“Don’t like it, huh?” he asked, kissing her again.  His hand moved to grab her breast roughly, squeezing hard so she’d cry out.  “Tell me what else you don’t like.”

 

She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist.  “I don’t like missionary,” she gasped as he pulled on her nipple. 

 

“Now that I can’t blame you,” he whispered, his tongue teasing hers.  He bit her lip, hearing her moan as he teased her nipple.  “How do you want to get fucked, Kagome?”

 

 _I love it when he talks dirty,_ she thought to herself.  He moved to kiss her, so she bit his lip hard, drawing a little bit of blood.  He pulled back, wiping the drop of blood off his hand, giving her a wolfish grin. 

 

“Seems like you want to get a little rough,” he grumbled, unable to hide his excitement.  He sat up on his heels, unzipping his pants to release his erection.  It sprung free from his pants, causing Kagome’s eyes to grow wide.  He was bigger than any vibrator she owned, which was impressive to say the least.  She felt like she was going to have to put gear on and go mountain climbing, because he was _huge._

“Holy shit,” she gasped, her eyes as large as saucers.  He laughed.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll start slow,” he told her, leaning in to kiss her again.  In an instant, he flipped her over so she was on her stomach.  He lifted her ass so it was in the air, giving it a hard slap, causing her to moan out.  His fingers teased her entrance, feeling how wet she was.  Her juices were running down her legs, causing him to smile.  “Oh Kagome… you’ve been dreaming of this… haven’t you?”

 

She let out an affirmative moan, grinding her hips towards him.  “Fuck me… please,” she begged.

 

“Are you on birth control?” he asked her, letting his tip tease her entrance.

 

“Yeah, we’re covered,” she muttered.  That was all he needed, slowly sliding inside her.

 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he muttered, letting out a gasp.  She could feel herself stretch out to fit him, letting out a long moan.  He felt so fucking good. 

 

She felt him begin to thrust, hitting a barrier inside of her with each thrust.  Her body clenched around him, feeling the delicious build up that she had already felt once before.  His hands firmly grasped her hips as he thrust inside her, hearing their flesh clap loudly with each movement. 

 

It didn’t take long for her body to begin to convulse as her animalistic cry escaped her throat, her body shuddering as she milked his cock.  Inuyasha couldn’t help but grin, she was too easy to get off.  She was so turned on, her juices were running down her legs, and she would get so tight when she came that he was having trouble controlling his own orgasm.

 

He pulled her torso up so her back was flush to his chest, never letting himself slip out of her.  His clawed hands traced the flesh of her body, squeezing her breasts and taunting her hardened nipples.  His mouth was on her cheek, their breathing both ragged as he continued to thrust inside of her.

 

“Tell me what you want Kagome,” he gasped, pulling at her breasts and thrusting harder.  She threw her head back, exposing her neck to him.  He darted his tongue out and tasted the salty flesh, lightly nipping at her neck.  “Do you want me to get rough?” he asked her, pulling hard on her nipples, causing her to cry out.  “Do you want me to be a gentle lover?”  When he asked this, he released her breasts and let his hands move slowly over her body as he slowed the intensity of his thrusts. 

 

Kagome thrust her hips into his, rolling them in a way that made him nearly cross his eyes, she felt so fucking good.  She knew what she was doing more than he had given her credit for. 

 

“I want you to fuck my brains out,” she gasped, turning her face towards his, her lips seeking his out.  He didn’t disappoint, kissing her hungrily, his hands grasping her breasts once more.  “I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow,” she cried out, pushing her hips into his, feeling him get deeper with each thrust.  He groaned, this was going to be fun.

 

He quickly pulled out of her and flipped her so she was facing him, pulling her face to his lips, kissing her deeply.  Her hand reached down and grabbed his cock, stroking it.  He let out a low growl in his throat, throwing her on her back as he nudged her legs open.  He took her legs and put them on his shoulders, thrusting deep inside her, far deeper than he had been earlier.  She felt him hit her barrier hard, the pain feeling so good. 

 

“Fuck your brains out, you said?  You got it,” he told her, smiling so his fangs would show.  He began to thrust frantically inside of her, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs.  Her hands grasped the headboard for support as he continued to pound into her.  He could feel her clench around his cock once more, but this time, he felt close to his own climax.  He wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer. 

 

As soon as she came, he felt his balls tighten and release, causing him to empty himself deep inside of her.  He let out a hoarse cry as she cried his name.  They stayed still for a few moments, both trying to catch their breath.  Their bodies were slicked with sweat, Inuyasha breathing harder than he usually would have after such activities, but he had to admit, it was the best sex he’d had in decades.

 

Kagome’s body was limp, unwilling to move.  When he pulled out, she let out a soft moan.  He collapsed beside her, reaching out to hold her hand.  He squeezed it gently, letting out a soft chuckle.

 

“Hey,” he finally said, turning to look at her.  She looked at him and gave him a bashful look, her cheeks red.

 

“Hey,” she replied, unsure of what to say or do.  It was feeling rather awkward, and she was unsure of how to proceed. 

 

“So… I take it you’re single now?” Inuyasha asked her, giving her a wolfish grin.  She let out a sigh.

 

“Yeah… we broke up officially a few hours ago,” she told him.  His eyebrows went up in surprise.

 

“Hours?”

 

“Yeah… He said he wanted to try… then when I wore lingerie… he uh, lost his shit and said he couldn’t do it.  Said we were done.  I was feeling a little insecure so I thought I’d send you a picture of the lingerie… I never imagined you’d show up.”

 

He began to laugh, far harder than Kagome would have liked. 

 

“Well you don’t have to laugh at me!” she snapped, sitting up to pull the sheet over her body. 

 

“I’m not laughing at you, I’m just surprised that after a break up, you decided to send me a picture of you in lingerie.  The fact that he thought lingerie was taking it too far just blows my mind.  You look great in lingerie,” he told her with a wink.  “However…” he began to say as he sat up and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, slowly pulling the sheet away from her breasts as he kissed her neck.  “I much prefer you  natural… you have a fantastic body….”

 

She turned her head to expose her neck more as he kissed down her shoulder, seeing the goosebumps raise on her arms. 

 

Inuyasha’s phone began to ring, causing them both to freeze.  “Fuck, it better be good,” he said in a grumbling tone, walking over to his pants and pulling his phone out.  “What?”

 

 _“Inuyasha, you need to get to Yoshiwara immediately.  Another body was found,”_ Sango said on the other line.  “ _At the Jokan-Ji Temple, her body was left in front of the memorial.”_

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair, cursing under his breath.  That just ruined the rest of his night.  “Alright, I’ll be there shortly, thank you.”

 

Inuyasha began to get dressed, turning to see Kagome watch him get dressed.  She looked at the clock and  realized that they had been having sex for well over an hour, definitely the longest she had ever had. 

 

“You know, if you’re not busy later, you can come back,” she offered, letting her hand move down her body seductively.  Inuyasha openly gaped at her, wanting to pounce on her again.

 

He zipped up his pants and jumped on the bed, kissing her hungrily. “There’s nothing more I’d want to do, but I’m afraid I’ll be away the rest of the night.  I’ll call you this weekend though.”

 

He kissed her one more time and quickly got off the bed, finding his shirt and made sure that he had his wallet and his phone.  Kagome had pulled the sheet up to cover herself, a worried look on her face.  “Is everything alright?”

 

“It has to do with the disappearances, I can’t say anything more, I’m sorry.  But I promise one of these days, we’ll sit down with a bottle of wine and I’ll tell you everything.”

 

He went to her again, giving her a quick peck on the lips.  “I’ll see you around.”

 

He let himself out, leaving Kagome on the bed feeling conflicted. 

 

She had just had the best sex of her life, her body already craving more.  She thought that once with Inuyasha would get the excitement bug out of her, but it only made it worse.  She wanted him to pounce on her again, to fuck her brains out all night, and here she was, alone.

 

She wondered if he would actually call her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So true story, the temple mentioned is a real place. I won't say what it's known for, but if you research it you'll be impressed.
> 
> Hope you all liked the smut. It was fun to write. My poor hubby, he's been branded "The Forbidden Fruit' because reasons I can't explain on here, so when I've been writing this hot scene, he left the room and kept me at arms length. Lol. 
> 
> Comment if you liked it :)


	10. Throwing Away Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Sango learn another girl has gone missing, with no clues as to who is taking the girls. Kagome entices Inuyasha to her apartment once more.

Inuyasha stared at the body in front of him.  It was found wrapped in a bamboo mat that was dirty beyond repair.  The body had, once again, been drained of all blood and the face was unrecognizable from the deep lashes she had across her face.  She had a large spider branding on her stomach that was green and purple with infection, with scars on her body indicating that she had been tortured for a while before being killed.  He sighed, this was not going well.  One more killing like this and he knew for sure he was dealing with a serial killer.

 

The temple that he dumped the girl at indicated that the man thought the girl was a sexual deviant, even though her history showed that she wasn’t.  The temple, Jokan-ji Buddhist Temple, was in the heart of Yoshiwara, or the old pleasure quarters, and this particular temple was nick-named the “Throw away” temple where nameless prostitutes would be dumped when they died.  The memorial is to remember the 25,000 or so prostitutes that had been dumped there over the hundreds of years the temple had stood. 

 

The killer obviously thought that she was not worth anything, dumping her at this particular temple in this manner.  Unlike the last girl, her body was filthy, human waste on her legs, her clothing torn, her body badly battered and bruised. 

 

“What do you make of it, Inuyasha?” Sango asked, staring at the woman’s badly battered body.  The pain was etched on the girl’s lifeless face, making the situation that much more difficult to swallow.

 

“Considering the notes that I saw before, I think that it won’t be long before the other two missing girls show up,” Inuyasha stated sadly. 

 

“You mean three missing girls,” Sango corrected.  Inuyasha raised his eyebrows.

 

“No, two.  There’s only two missing girls,” Inuyasha countered.  Sango’s face showed a wide eyed expression.

 

“Inuyasha, didn’t anyone tell you that last night another girl went missing?  It hasn’t been on the news yet, but another girl has definitely gone missing.”

 

Inuyasha began to clench his fists.  “No, nobody told me,” he stated.  “I’ll talk to Sesshoumaru.  Do we know who the next missing girl was?”

 

“Yeah, her name is Eri Saotome, she doesn’t fit the MO of the other girls either.  She didn’t go to school with the four girls that had gone missing.  She was the same age though.  She was an up and coming newscaster, but she worked on fluff pieces.  She would sometimes go to the club to go dancing, so said her friends, but she was afraid of the BDSM sessions,” Sango explained, walking around the body.

 

“I don’t smell anybody else on her body,” Inuyasha stated, frustrated again.  “All I smell is bleach.  The culprit knows that bleach can destroy scents, which is starting to really piss me off.”

 

Sango put on a pair of latex gloves and opened the girls mouth to see broken teeth again.  “This girl also has broken teeth.  Do you think he’s breaking their teeth on purpose?”

 

Inuyasha shrugged.  “I figured he was just beating their faces in.”

 

“No, there’s no bruising on her face, just the large gashes from what I’m assuming is a whip.  No, this girls teeth look like they were bashed in with a hammer.”

 

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows together, bending down to get a closer look.  Sure enough, these teeth were broken differently than the last ones. 

 

“I wonder why he’s breaking their teeth,” Inuyasha asked himself.  “Do you think he’s keeping the teeth?”

 

Sango shrugged.  “It’s possible.  Maybe he’s keeping them as souvenirs.”

 

Inuyasha put on a pair of latex gloves and pulled some of the girls clothes back, hoping to get a better look to see if there were any other identifiers.  “How were you able to identify this girl,” Inuyasha asked.

 

“She has a tattoo of a ren flower on her arm.  The tattoo was untouched.”

 

“Did any of the other girls have tattoos?” Inuyasha asked.

 

“No, just this one.  Her name is Yuka Nagasaki.  The girl that went missing yesterday is Eri Saotome.  All frequented your club, unfortunately.”

 

Inuyasha didn’t see anything else out of the ordinary.  “Were there any notes or clues left around the body?”

 

“No, unfortunately.  We’ve swept the entire temple.  The cameras were tampered with remotely so we don’t even have that to go on.  No notes to the police for this girl either, she just showed up.  When we saw the spider on her stomach we knew it was the same killer as before, so I called you.  You weren’t busy when I called, were you?”

 

“Yes,” Inuyasha barked.  He was remembering Kagome’s sweet voice, causing his loins to rush with heat once more. 

 

Sango could see his frustration, letting out a giggle.  “You’ll have to tell me about it later.  I was with Miroku when this entire thing went down, so I’m a little peeved myself.”

 

“Were you naked?” Inuyasha asked.  “Because I was.”

 

Sango let out a laugh.  “Strangely enough, I was getting there when I got the call.  Poor Miroku, he was so upset.  Anyway, tell me more about what you think with this case, Inuyasha.  There has to be something out of the ordinary with this.”

 

Inuyasha took off his gloves.  “They brought her to a temple known to throw away unknown prostitutes, so he thought that maybe she was a working girl.  He may have been preying on young girls thinking they were hookers, but I can’t be certain.  Once I see the cause of death, I’ll be able to tell you more.”

 

“They already figured out the cause of death.  He slit her throat when she was alive and drained her blood.”

 

Inuyasha’s eyes went wide.  “Are you serious?”

 

“Yeah, the last girl died from infection, this girl was about to die from infection but it looks like he got impatient.  Her body had only been here about an hour when the police were called.  She’s been dead maybe a day, no decomposition yet like the last girl.”

 

Inuyasha took his gloves off.  “Send me the report once it’s written up, I’m going to tell Sesshoumaru I’m going to take a break from the club for now and focus on this full time.  We can’t let anymore girls go missing.”

 

“What about Kagome?” Sango asked, following him across the yellow tape to his car.

 

“I might have to put Kagome on the back burner for now, this takes precedence,” Inuyasha told her, feeling his gut wrench at the thought.  He wanted a full weekend to just get to know Kagome.  He hadn’t liked a woman like he liked Kagome in decades, putting her on the back burner and not talking to her for a while was going to be difficult.

 

He got into his car, Sango waving to him as he drove off.  When he got into his apartment, he sighed.  He wanted to be at Kagome’s, he wanted to get to know her better, and most of all, he wanted to make her moan.  Gods, did he love to make her moan.

 

-*-*-

 

Monday morning rolled around ad Kagome hadn’t heard anything from Inuyasha.  She was at her desk at work, wondering if she was going to hear anything from him at all.  She had thoroughly enjoyed her time with Inuyasha, being unable to think of anything but the short time they had spent together.  The thought of his mouth on her, of his hands on her body, would cause fire to rise in her stomach.  She had to admit, he knew exactly what he was doing.

 

Miroku  knocked on her door around lunch time, sitting down with sandwiches for them to eat while they talked about their weekend.

 

“I saw Sango again on Friday, but right as we were getting busy, she was called away for something at the club,” Miroku said dreamily.  “She’s amazing.  She’s so intelligent, and the way she uses her mouth---“

 

“Miroku, I don’t need to hear this,” Kagome said, cutting him off.  “I get it, you and Sango are so happy together.”

 

“Yikes, what’s your problem?”

 

Kagome sighed, taking a drink of her iced tea.  “I want to tell you, but you’ll blab.”

 

“I promise I won’t blab,” Miroku stated, reaching out to squeeze her hand.  “Tell me what’s going on.”

 

“Hojo stopped by on Friday.  We officially broke up.”

 

Miroku’s jaw dropped.  “So it’s no longer a break, you’re officially done with him?”  


Kagome sighed, putting her face in her hands.  “Yeah, we tried to do something different and he dumped me.”

 

“Wait, he dumped YOU?” Miroku exclaimed.  “That’s insane!”

 

“Tell me about it, and then I sent a naughty picture to Inuyasha because I was feeling a little down.  Hojo acted like he was disgusted with me, because I wore lingerie.  He said he wanted to be open to trying new things but as soon as I suggested trying something new, he shied away.  We were getting hot and bothered… then he threw me off him and said he was disgusted.”

 

Miroku’s jaw dropped.  “So what happened with Inuyasha?”

 

“Well, he showed up at my place about five minutes after I sent the picture… and stuff happened…” Kagome trailed off, her face turning bright red in embarrassment. 

 

“So are you going to see him again?”

 

“I don’t know… He hasn’t contacted me once since I saw him on Friday.  I think it was just a one night stand.  I was too easy.  We had kissed twice before that had happened…”

 

“I bet he’s waiting for you to make the next move,” Miroku stated.  “I bet if you asked him to dinner, he’d say yes.”

 

Kagome thought about it.  “But isn’t the guy supposed to make the next move?”

 

“Traditionally, I would think so, but Inuyasha is pretty untraditional, isn’t he?”

 

Kagome thought about it.  She pulled out her phone and stared at Inuyasha’s name in the text message box.  “Should I send him a message and see what he says?”

 

Miroku thought about it.  “I mean, if you told him you had a good time, it couldn’t hurt anything, could it?”

 

Kagome thought about it.  “I guess you’re right.  He said he’d be in contact though…”

 

“He might be busy.  Another girl went missing, so he’s probably swamped with work.”

 

Kagome’s eyes went wide.   “Another girl went missing?”

 

“Yeah, didn’t you hear?  This girl went missing Friday night, right before they found the body of the other girl who went missing.  It’s been all over the news.  Haven’t you been watching?”

 

Kagome shook her head in disbelief.  No wonder he left in such a rush on Friday.  He’s probably stressed beyond belief at the moment.  “No, I hadn’t heard anything.  I thought he was avoiding me.  He’s been working really closely with the police, but I didn’t realize another girl went missing…. I wonder if he’s avoiding me because of that…”

 

“It’s possible.  He could be so swamped with work,” Miroku said, comforting her.  “I doubt he’s avoiding you.”

 

Kagome thought about it.  “I’m going to text him.”

 

 **Hey, I had a great time on Friday, want to get dinner tonight?** She stared at the text for a long time before sending it.  She put her phone down, but her and Miroku staring at her phone.  After a few minutes, she sighed.  He wasn’t going to respond to her so quickly. 

 

“Maybe he’s not by his phone,” Miroku reasoned.  “I’m sure the club is swamped with reporters right now.”

 

Kagome thought about it.  “Maybe.  I was thinking of having a session with Toga tonight, but I don’t know if it’s safe to go to the club.”

 

“I’m sure you’re fine.  They’re targeting first time goers, haven’t you noticed?”

 

Kagome thought about it.  “I suppose you’re right, but I don’t want to risk it…”

 

In her mind though, the gears were turning.  The risk of going to the Lotus was thrilling, as much as she hated to admit it.  She was realizing she was becoming an adrenaline junkie.  She loved the thrill of potentially being in danger.  She loved the thrill of sleeping with someone new, and she loved the thrill of it being with a demon.  While demon and human relations weren’t as taboo as they used to be, the fact that she had slept with a dog demon was something extra dangerous.

 

“I think if you want to go see Toga, go see him, and maybe you’ll run into Inuyasha again.”

 

Kagome nodded, giving him a smile.  “Maybe I’ll do that,” she reasoned.  “And I’m sure if I felt unsafe, he’d escort me home.  He’s a gentleman like that.”

 

Kagome felt like she was convincing herself more than Miroku, unsure of how to proceed.  They finished their lunch talking about the disappearances, Kagome wondering the motive behind the killer.  It was so strange to hear that these women were disappearing at such an alarming rate, and so out of the blue as well. 

 

“It’s kind of odd that all the girl’s teeth keep getting knocked out,” Miroku had commented.  “Why would they literally knock out their teeth?”

 

Kagome shrugged.  “Maybe the guy has a thing for teeth?”

 

Kagome heard her phone buzz, causing her to nearly jump out of her chair.  She saw that it was Inuyasha. 

 

**Can’t tonight, sorry.**

“Wow, what a lackluster response,” Miroku commented when he looked at her phone.  Kagome felt herself grow a little depressed.

 

“I wonder if I was just a booty call for him,” Kagome thought.  She had kind of treated him that way, but she didn’t realize it was the other way around as well.  She had grown to really like him.

 

“No, I know he’s swamped.  And if he was, oh well, there’s plenty of other guys out there,” Miroku reasoned.  “Look, I’ve got to get back to work, but if you want to go to the Lotus tonight and you need an escort, I’ll be happy to take you.”

 

Kagome shook her head.  “No, it’s fine.  I might just sit at home tonight.  I have a lot of work to catch up on tonight anyway.”

 

Kagome worked the rest of the day, staring at her phone.  Before, Inuyasha would have done anything to see her, making excuses to come to her office, and now that they had slept together, he was disinterested.  She wanted to break her phone.  She was hurt and royally pissed off.

 

She called the Lotus.

 

 _“The Lotus and the Dog, this is Rin Speaking,”_ a chipper voice on the other end stated.

 

“Hi, I’d like to schedule a session with Toga this evening,” Kagome told the overly chipper girl.

_“Unfortunately, Toga left us and will no longer be able to conduct sessions,”_ Rin informed Kagome.  Kagome’s jaw dropped.

 

“How about Yasha?” Kagome asked.

 

 _“I can ask him if he’d be available for a session tonight, but I know he’s very busy_ ,” Rin replied.  _“Could you hold please?”_

 

Kagome waited on the phone, if she couldn’t have dinner with Inuyasha, maybe she’d just get punished by him.  The result would end the same at the end of the night, she figured, causing her to blush at the thought.

 

 _“Hi, are you still there?”_ Rin asked.

 

“Uh, yeah, I’m still here.”

 

 _“I’m sorry, but Yasha is unavailable tonight.  I don’t think we have anyone available tonight, I’m sorry,”_ Rin told her.  _“Would you like to try to schedule for a different night this week?”_

 

“No, thank you though,” Kagome told her, hanging up.  She felt like he was avoiding her.

 

When six o’clock rolled around, she went home.  She hadn’t heard anything else from Inuyasha, and the crushing feeling of rejection was starting to encompass her. 

 

Why was Inuyasha suddenly avoiding her?  Hojo had dumped her, Inuyasha got what he wanted and was avoiding her, and now she was completely alone.  She got to her apartment and saw a letter taped to her door.  She pulled it off and she recognized Hojo’s handwriting immediately.

 

_I’m sorry for how I treated you, it was unfair to you.  If you’re ready to talk to me, I’ll be waiting._

_I’ll always love you._

_-Hojo_

Kagome ripped up the letter, throwing it in the trash bin.  She didn’t need to be crawling back to Hojo.  She knew that she was better off without him.  She made herself a drink, changing into a loose flowing skirt and tank top.  She decided to leave her panties off, enjoying the freedom.  She began to make some beef stew, something that was never allowed when she was dating Hojo.  Too many carbs, he had told her.

 

To hell with that, she thought to herself.  She was going to eat a shitload of carbs now.

 

She thought about Inuyasha.  She felt herself grow more depressed with each passing moment of thinking of him.  She had treated him like a booty call, so why was she depressed that he did the same to her?  Because she liked him a lot.  They had clicked really well as individuals, she was starting to view him as a friend. 

 

She thought long and hard as she cooked her dinner, wondering if she should just continue to treat him as a friend with benefits.  She didn’t want to jump into a new relationship, and she especially didn’t want to get involved with a demon, as tempting as it was.  But seeing him a couple time a week to get her urges taken care of, just like she took care of her urges at the lotus, seemed reasonable.  If she wanted to jump into a relationship again, she could do that easily enough, she figured. 

 

She piled a bowl full of stew and sat down on her couch, eating it slowly.  She was enjoying her meal, the first time in years that she could thoroughly enjoy food without feeling guilty.  The longer she had broken up with Hojo, the better she felt.  She was now realizing just how unhappy she had been with Hojo.  She wondered when she had begun to feel unhappy, thinking it had to have been a few years ago, once she finished law school, when the adventures stopped. 

 

She cleaned up her kitchen and thought about Inuyasha.  He had blown her off for dinner, but maybe she was approaching it wrong.  She had decided that she didn’t want a relationship with him, that much was certain.  She was certain that he didn’t really want a relationship either.  Maybe if she made it clear that she just wanted someone to fool around with, he wouldn’t blow her off. 

 

She went into her trunk and pulled out a black lace g-string and a fishnet body stocking.  She put on the lingerie, staring at herself in the mirror, her entire body covered in the fishnets.  She definitely looked naughtier than normal.  She teased her hair so that it looked wild, and put on dark red lipstick and black eyeliner, giving her a catty-eyed look.  She didn’t have to be miss priss, and she wasn’t innocent, as much as she told herself she was.  She enjoyed punishment, she had enjoyed the rough sex with Inuyasha, and she was craving it all the more again.

 

She took her phone out and snapped a few pictures, perfectly hiding her breasts with her hair, showing off her curves in the body stocking.  She was impressed with the pictures, and decided to send them to Inuyasha with a simple caption.

 

**I was wondering if you wanted to stop by tonight, I have something in mind…**

Sent.

 

She paced her apartment, wondering if he would text her back, or if he’d just show up again.  A moment later she heard her phone buzz.  It was Inuyasha.

 

**Baby, you’re making it hard to stay away.**

She felt herself smile, knowing that he was enjoying it.  She sent him a picture of her legs, enjoying the teasing.

 

**Who said I wanted you to stay away?  I’m always looking for a bit of excitement.**

 She waited for a response, and after a few minutes she looked at her phone and saw that he had replied.

 

**Tell me what you want.**

She smiled, wondering what she should tell him.  After a few minutes of thinking about it, she texted him back.

 

**I want to feel alive.**

Open-ended, and not a lie, she decided.  She truly did want to feel alive, she wanted to feel excitement, adventure, risk.  She wanted to feel desired, and most of all, she wanted to feel the pleasure that she had felt a few days ago.  She wanted to be taken to heights that she hadn’t been taken to before.  She heard her phone buzz again, seeing that he had responded.

 

**You need to be specific.**

She pulled out her vibrator and took a picture of herself holding it near her lips, her lips puckered near the tip of it.

 

**If you won’t help me, I guess I’ll just have to depend on my ol’ reliable.**

She giggled as she sent it, wondering if he’d react to it.  He responded almost immediately.

 

**You never said you needed help.  I’m on my way.**

She quickly ran into the bathroom to make sure she looked presentable.  She teased her hair a little more, she put some perfume at her pulse points, and she made sure that the body stocking still looked good. 

 

She heard a knock at the door a few minutes later, wondering if he ran to her again like last time.  She shook out her nervous limbs, taking a deep breath and slipped into a pair of high heels.  She walked over to the door, looking at the peep hole and saw that Inuyasha was standing on the other side, a wide grin on his face. 

 

Her hand slowly opened the door a crack, but he forced it open quickly, slamming it shut behind him.

 

“Heard you need some help,” he told her, walking towards her as she stepped backwards. 

 

“Well, only if you’re willing to help me with my problem…”

 

“Oh, what’s your problem?” he asked her, his eyes half open, a smug grin on his face.  She bumped into the couch, Inuyasha closing the distance between them, his hand reaching out to idly play with her hair.

 

“Hmm… well I don’t think I could ever be satisfied…” she said huskily, biting her lip.

 

“Well… let’s see if I can satisfy your appetite…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to prolong this story as best I can... and I really just want to write a lot of smut, which might be the case in the next couple of chapters :) I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Please comment on what you like :)


	11. Fishnets and Alley Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sesshoumaru talk in depth about the case, Kagome sees Inuyasha again.

Rin wiped down the last table in the Lotus, happy to be done working for the night.  She had been working at the Lotus since it opened and as of one year ago, she had been dating the owner, Sesshoumaru.  It was on the down low, none of her coworkers knowing, except for the imp, Jaken. She had to work extra hard to not be noticed, and none of her coworkers seemed to think anything of her staying late every night.  There were several demons that worked at the club, however, Rin was the main face of the Lotus serving as the receptionist and working the phones before the club opened every evening. She used to bartend, and she would occasionally fill in the bartending spots, but she found that her cheerful demeanor and innocent looking face helped a lot of newcomers feel welcome in the otherwise niche club.  Many of the regular patrons would dress in leather and fishnets, with gothic make up and over zealous clothes, so Rin appearing almost simplistic in a halter and leather pants, wearing minimal make up, would put many people at ease and let them really let loose in the club.    

 

Sesshoumaru had always had an eye for Rin, admiring her innocence when she first entered the Lotus.  She was a runaway, being only 20 years old and having had lived on the streets for most of her teen years.  She was very proud of herself, having never sold herself or gotten involved in gangs.  She survived by doing odd jobs and couch surfing for years, and when Sesshoumaru met her, he had seen a strength in her that was uncommon in humans during this era.  She had a classic look of beauty that reminded him of his feudal days when he was lord of the western lands with his father.  She had a perfect little figure with perfectly flared hips and medium sized breasts that were perky, with a slim waist and toned legs.  Sesshoumaru could easily tell that she was a hard worker and although her life had been difficult in the past, she always kept a smile on her face and proved herself to be his best employee.

 

She was painfully innocent, having never heard of BDSM until she began to work at the Lotus.  She had practically begged for the job, looking for something steady so she could finally have a place of her own to live.  A few months after the Lotus opened, Sesshoumaru discovered that she was sleeping in the bathroom at night because it was the only room in the building that locked easily where she wouldn’t be discovered.  When he had found out her predicament, she had begged not to be fired and told him that once she had saved up enough money, she would get an apartment nearby. 

 

Sesshoumaru had grown a soft spot for the young girl, who had been eighteen at the time, and cosigned an apartment for her, giving her the security deposit out of his own pocket.  Since the apartment was a bit out of her price range, he began to give her an extra stipend to ensure that she had enough to be comfortable in her new apartment.  He didn’t want her having a roommate that was less than trust worthy, and knowing that she lived only two blocks from the club meant he could keep a close eye on his prized employee.

 

  Rin had been grateful, working extra hard and picking up every shift she could to ensure she could pay him back.  After about a year of working, Sesshoumaru was helping her clean up the club and had kissed her, telling her he was taking her out on a date.  Being as he was a man of very few words, he didn’t really ask, just told her to be ready on the day the club was closed at 6 o’clock and took her for the best night of her life.  They had been going steady ever since.

 

Rin smiled at the thought as she put the chairs up in the club.  He would often spend the night at her apartment, since he lived on the other end of town.  Since he was at work so often, it was easier for him to crash with her.  She’d make him breakfast most mornings and he would read the paper as she got ready to start her day at the Lotus.  She had learned that he was a man of very few words, talking mostly of business, but he seemed to enjoy her endless chatter about her life and aspirations in life.  They were polar opposites, Sesshoumaru being cool, calm and collected, while Rin was a ball of energy with a fiery temper who had an overly cheerful demeanor.  If Sesshoumaru was angry, only those who were close to him knew it, whereas if Rin was even slightly upset, tears would run down her face and her entire body would reflect her mood.  She was emotionally intelligent, whereas Sesshoumaru was business smart, and the two of them complimented each other well.      

 

“Rin, aren’t you nearly done?” Sesshoumaru asked, exiting his office to the bar area, watching the young woman work.  His voice broke her from her trance, remembering her first date with Sesshoumaru.  She was halfway done with putting the chairs up and she still had the floors to mop.  “Where’s Yuki?”

 

“Yuki had to run out, her boyfriend was in the hospital, so I volunteered to clean up on my own,” Rin replied cheerfully.  “I don’t mind.”

 

“Yes, but you’re working yourself ragged again,” Sesshoumaru reasoned, moving to help her move the chairs.  “I’ll have Jaken mop the floors so you can get out of here at a reasonable time.”

 

“I don’t mind,” she told him, giving him a sweet smile.  His face remained unchanged, telling her that she wasn’t to mop the floors that night and that she better hurry up.  He was always hovering over her like a mother hen, something that she found tiresome at times.  “So tell me, is there any news on the missing girls?”

 

Sesshoumaru sighed, putting another chair on a table.  “Unfortunately not.  It’s becoming quite bothersome, there’s no trend as to when the girls are being kidnapped.  Each girl has been taken a different night of the week and most of them were first timers.  The most recent girl has been coming here for quite some time, but only to dance occasionally.  I would think that the regulars would be the ones that would be kidnapped.”

 

Rin shrugged.  “The fact that the girls looking to change things up could be a show of breaking innocence.  Maybe the kidnapper is thinking that they can save the girls from themselves, whereas the regulars are lost causes.”

 

Sesshoumaru thought about it.  “That does make sense, I’m surprised the police haven’t thought of that yet.”

 

Rin shrugged.  “I’ve been overthinking it.  I’m sure that I’d be a target considering I work here, but the fact that I haven’t been kidnapped shows that they’re looking for girls who aren’t quite corrupted yet, whereas they assume I’m already corrupted.”

 

“So we should be keeping a closer eye on new girls who come in,” Sesshoumaru commented.  “But we’ve been doing that.”

 

“No, you need to keep an eye on girls who know someone in common.  The problem is, we don’t know who the common denominator is yet.  These girls aren’t random, they’re all the same age, right?  The kidnapper knows these girls one way or another, maybe through college or high school.”

 

“Well, four of the five girls went to high school together, but the last girl kidnapped doesn’t meet the criteria.  The only thing she has in common is that she’s the same age, but she didn’t go to the other girl’s high school.”

 

Rin thought about it.  “What about middle school?  Not everyone goes to high school, or graduates high school.”

 

Sesshoumaru continued to contemplate that.  “You could be on to something, Rin.  Maybe you should be a detective.”

 

Rin laughed.  “No, I’m just observant.  I think that the person kidnapping the girls is a regular though.”

 

“Why do you say that?” Sesshoumaru asked, leaning against a table, watching the woman before him work.

 

“Well, he seems to be picking off girls who are first timers, or at least new to the club.  He seems to know approximate ages of them, and the regulars haven’t disappeared.  It could also be some sicko that just takes it too far.  Maybe the girls aren’t being kidnapped, but willing going with this guy, looking for some fun, and it turns awry.”

 

Sesshoumaru thought about it.  “Strong theory, to say the least.  I’ll bring it up to Toga.”

 

“Speaking of Toga… I think he has a thing for that attorney, Kagome.”

 

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.  “Toga has a thing for any girl that looks like his first love.  Kagome smells just like her, of course he’s got a hard-on for her.”

 

“Do you think that’s where he went tonight?  To see Kagome?” Rin asked.

 

“It wouldn’t surprise me.  He said he was going to stay away from her, hence why he quit being a dom.  However, Kagome was his only client for the last year.  When he finally met her outside the dungeon, he couldn’t stop talking about her.  It was fucking exhausting.”

 

Rin couldn’t help but smile.  “I wonder if Kagome likes him too.”

 

“I’m sure she does, I could always smell her arousal whenever he was in the room.”

 

Rin’s jaw dropped.  “You can smell arousal?”

 

“Of course, I’m a dog demon.  My sense of smell is ten thousand times stronger than yours.  You’re aroused right now,” Sesshoumaru pointed out, giving Rin a hint of a smile. 

 

“What can I say?  I saw a cute human tonight who offered to buy me a drink,” she shrugged, knowing she was playing with fire.

 

 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.  “Oh really?”

 

“Oh yes, he was cute too. Had a short pony tail and told me about how he came from a long line of demon slayers…” she continued, putting a chair on the table.  She was about halfway done with the chairs.  She swung her hips suggestively as she walked to the next table, Sesshoumaru following close behind, watching her under an ever observant eye.

 

“So did you let him buy you a drink?” Sesshoumaru asked, his voice cold.  Rin stifled a giggle.

 

“Hmm… well he talked to me for a solid twenty minutes, very sweet boy…”

 

“Rin,” Sesshoumaru stated, he wasn’t playing around anymore.  Rin laughed.

 

“I let him buy me a drink then told him all about my big bad demon boyfriend, which scared him off pretty quickly.”

 

“Good girl.”  Rin let out a giggle, continuing to stack the chairs on the tables.  Sesshoumaru helped her until the last chair was done.

 

“Just gotta mop and I’m done,” she told him.  Sesshoumaru held his hand up.

 

“Jaken will do it.  Now, tell me, you think I’m a big bad demon?” he told her, his voice as chill as always, but there was a playful glint in his eyes.

 

“Well, you’re not any good,” she told him, closing the distance between them, letting her hand rest on his chest.  “But you’re good to me, so I suppose that makes all the difference.”

 

He leaned down and brushed his lips softly against hers.  It was a tender kiss, definitely not something that was normal for him.  When the kiss broke, he saw that she had a soft smile on her face. 

 

“I always love when you kiss me,” she sighed.  “Come on, if I can’t mop, we should get back to my place.”

 

He pushed her against the bar, his lips capturing hers once more, letting a growl rumble deep in his chest.  Her hands were pressed to his chest, clenching the pressed cotton shirt beneath her fingers.  His hands moved up her bare sides, feeling the soft flesh beneath his fingertips.  She let out a shiver, a soft moan escaping her lips as he deepened the kiss.  

 

“I don’t think I can wait to get back to your place,” he whispered against her neck, lightly nipping the skin beneath her ear.  She turned her head to the side to give him better access.

 

“We can’t keep screwing on the bar, someone’s going to catch us,” she moaned, getting more turned on by the minute.  She loved it when they fucked on the bar.

 

“Nobody is going to catch us,” he mumbled, capturing her mouth once more.  “I wish you were wearing a skirt.”

 

She let out a soft giggle, her hands moving to frantically unfasten his pants.  She could feel his erection against the fabric, causing her to shiver in delight.  He was the only man she had ever been with, and she wasn’t sure she could ever be with another man.  He would usually make her scream, and if he ever sensed she was getting bored, he’d change up the routine to make her crave him all the more.  They’d only been sleeping together for a few months now, Sesshoumaru taking his time with her, but now she felt the well of loneliness inside of her dry up from the physical intimacy that Sesshoumaru offered along with his heart.

 

His hands pulled her pants down, along with her panties and quickly, he turned her so she was bent over the bar.  His tip teased her entrance as he slapped her hard on the ass, causing her to let out a moan.  She was dripping wet and craving him.  He slid his considerable length slowly inside of her, letting out a moan from how tight she was. 

 

“Sesshoumaru…” she moaned, pushing her hips into his.  She wanted this, needed this.  His hands were placed on her hips, squeezing them tightly as he began to thrust inside of her.  She was slick with excitement, clenching his cock in a way  no human or demon ever did before.  She had felt so different from anyone he had ever been with, causing an appetite inside of him that he had never experienced before.  Long ago, he could go months or even years without touching a female, now that he was with Rin, he couldn’t even go a full day. 

 

He began to thrust harder, feeling her clench tighter as she let out more screams echoing in the club.  His hands moved to cup her breasts under her halter top, feeling her taut nipples between his fingers.  He pulled on them, rolling them between his fingers as she pushed her back to his torso, turning her head to kiss him.  His other hand moved to play with her clit as he continued to thrust into her, their tongues wrestling for dominance. 

 

She cried his name as her body exploded with pleasure, her juices leaking down her legs as he continued to thrust, her body jerking unnaturally as she slowly came down from the heights he had taken her to.  Her breathing was ragged, her eyes barely open as she gazed into his face.  Amber eyes pierced into her own brown ones as she heard him grunt, feeling his cock twitch inside her as he released his seed.  They stayed still for a few minutes, both catching their breath.  He slowly slid out of her, causing her to let out a soft moan.

 

They quickly fixed their clothes, Rin running over to wipe off the bar, her cheeks flushed from their activities. 

 

“So, are you still coming over tonight?” Rin asked, biting her lip as she grinned at him.  He gave her a subtle smile.

 

“Oh, that was just a preview for tonight,” he told her. 

 

She couldn’t wait to get home.

 

-*-*-

 

Kagome stood before Inuyasha in the fishnet body stocking, her breathing ragged as Inuyasha idly played with her hair. 

 

“Well, let’s see if I can satisfy your appetite…” Inuyasha said, his voice husky.  His golden pools bore into hers, Kagome biting her bottom lip.

 

“I don’t know… If you can’t stay all night, you better leave now,” she threatened, stepping forward so her body was flush against his.  His hand moved to pull her waist to him, moving down to squeeze the soft flesh of her ass.

 

“All night, huh?  You think you could last all night with a demon?” he asked her, his lips nearly touching hers. 

 

“You’re not chicken, are you?” she asked sweetly.  “Because there’s the door if you don’t think you can do it until the sun rises…”

 

He picked her up in one swift move, carrying her to the bedroom with ease.  She let out a squeak, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.  He dropped her on the bed a moment later, where she scooted back, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands, staring at him with mischief as he took his shirt off.  He grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him, spreading her legs.  His hands moved up the insides of her thighs slowly, teasing her.  She felt a shiver run up her spine in anticipation, wondering what he was going to do next.  He moved his hands off of her to unfasten his pants, letting them drop to the floor, revealing his lack of underwear.  He stood before her naked, Kagome getting a good look at his cock and feeling her cheeks turn a bright red.  She was feeling her bravado slowly escape out the window, wondering if she could really do this.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re changing your mind,” he cooed, pouncing on top of her, letting his cock rub against the inside of her thigh.  She gazed up at him, giving him a sly grin.

 

“Not a chance,” she told him, leaning her face up to kiss him.  She nipped at his lip, causing him to moan.  He captured her mouth, his tongue wrestling with hers.  As he kissed her, his hand moved up her side to cup her breast, kneading the soft flesh.  She let out a moan as he tugged on her nipple through the fishnets, rolling the hardened nub between this thumb and finger.  He let go and quickly slapped her breast, the clap echoing in the room.  She laid down and opened her legs to him willingly, arching her back.  Inuyasha kissed his way down her body, his claws lightly tracing over her flesh, feeling her shiver in delight.

 

When he reached the junction between her legs, he buried his face against her, breathing her scent deeply, the fabric of her panties against his lips.  He moved his hands to rip the fishnets, Kagome gasping as she felt him rip the panties too, exposing her completely to him.  He looked up at her and grinned.  She heard something crack, realizing he was biting off his claws.  She was wondering why he was doing that, but her question was answered a moment later as she felt him slowly insert a finger inside of her. 

 

“Ohh,” she moaned, rolling her hips into his fingers.  She felt him dart his tongue out to tease the hardened ball of nerves.  She felt her body build up so quickly as he pumped his finger inside of her.  A second finger was inserted, causing her to cry out more, her hands moving to play with her breasts as he continued pleasure her. 

 

“I want to see how many times we can make you cum,” Inuyasha grumbled against her center, lapping up her juices as she arched her back, letting out a loud moan.  She was nearly there…

 

She felt her body burst into tremors as she cried out, Inuyasha pumping his fingers harder inside of her.  As her body began to relax once more, he slowly pulled his fingers out and sat up on his heels.  She sat up, pulling at his hair to pull his face towards hers.  She could taste herself on his lips, causing her to get all the more aroused. 

 

He twisted and pulled her down on top of him, leaving Kagome to be half laying on his chest, her legs splayed out.

 

“Inuyasha…” she moaned, swinging her legs around his waist.

 

He pushed her off, concern growing on her face.  “Uh uh,” he told her, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling, causing her to cry out.  “You’re going to suck my cock first,” he commanded. 

 

 _Fuck, this is hot,_ Kagome thought to herself.  She moved down his body, not entirely sure how to proceed.  She had never gone down on a guy before---Hojo had never allowed it.  She had seen enough porn to get the idea of what she was doing, but she had never seen a cock as big as Inuyasha’s.  She saw a bead of precum on the tip of his cock, letting her tongue out to lick it off, enjoying the salty taste.  She heard him let out a gasp, prompting her to take the head into her mouth, sucking hard.  She let her tongue swirl around his tip, moving her head down until she felt him at the back of her throat.

 

He held onto the handful of hair and began to pull her hair to move her head as he willed, causing her to moan as he was pumped in and out of her mouth.  She kept her lips tightly around his shaft as she sucked hard, letting her tongue swirl around him.  She could hear him moan, turning her on more, wanting to ride him well into the night. 

 

After a few minutes, he pulled her off of him roughly, where she took as her cue to straddle him, letting him slide easily inside her.  He was about to protest, but she was so tight and she felt _so fucking good._   His hands grasped her hips, encouraging her to ride him.  She began to bounce on his cock, her hands firmly on his abs for balance as she rolled her hips on him, feeling her body build up more.  She leaned back, letting her hands run through her hair as she continued to ride him, nearly forgetting he was there as she was so lost in the moment.  He enjoyed watching her, pulling at her hair as she came close to orgasm once more.  She was purely using him for her own pleasure and he loved it.  His hand reached to play with her clit, bringing her over the edge once more, her crying out as her body shuddered on top of him. 

 

She began to slow her pace, her hair wild around her face as she no longer had the look of a woman, but of a desperate animal that could only be satisfied by him.  It nearly brought him over the edge just looking at her flushed face and swollen lips. 

 

He grasped her hips roughly, letting his claws dig into her flesh.  He held her in place as he began to thrust inside of her, hearing her cry out more. 

 

“Inuyasha!” she cried as she felt the delicious build up once again.  He felt himself grow close to his own orgasm, unbelieving how quickly he was coming already.

 

“Kagome!” he moaned as he spilled his seed inside of her, feeling her clench and milk his cock as she experienced wave upon wave of pleasure. 

 

She collapsed on top of him, gasping for breath as he slipped out of her.  His arms moved to wrap tightly around her, both of them breathing heavily. 

 

“Damn…” she mumbled.  He let out a chuckle.    
  
“If you think we’re even close to done, you’ve got another thing coming.  Once I catch my breath we’re doing that again,” he told her, kissing her lightly on the forehead.  She let out a laugh.

 

“I don’t know if I can do that again…” she mumbled into his chest.  She rolled off of him, her arm around his torso.  He turned to face her, kissing her hungrily. 

 

“Babe, we’re going all night, whether you want to anymore or not,” he whispered against her lips.

 

“Bitch, it’s on,” she whispered back, giving him a smug grin. 

 

Several hours later, they lay panting on the bed, her fishnets completely destroyed, and her body sore and tired from the activities, with a grin that refused to leave her face. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I'm going to try to add some more Rin/Sesshoumaru and Miroku/Sango in the story, trying to extend the life of this story fo' sho'.
> 
> If you like what you've read, let me know! Please no mean comments :(
> 
> xoxo


	12. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hojo asks Kagome to go to a meeting, which chases her back into Inuyasha's arms

Kagome sat in a café sipping a cup of coffee.  She had a text from Hojo to meet her there, stating it was urgent.  She lifted the mug to her lips, having a difficult time keeping the goofy smirk off her face.  The night before she and Inuyasha had fucked all night long, her body was incredibly sore from it.  She had to call in sick to work because she was unable to walk properly and she was exhausted.  Thinking back on it, she should have really done it on a weekend.

 

When Inuyasha had left that morning, he gave her a hungry kiss, his hands wandering over her body as she felt weak in the knees again, her body so reactive to his touch.  He had whispered in her ear that he’d call her soon, and it wouldn’t be so long before the next time.  She had shivered at the thought, wondering if her body could actually keep up with his demon stamina. 

 

What she had read was true, demons truly did have incomparable stamina.  He was a beast in the sack, and he knew exactly what he was doing to her.  He knew her body better than she knew it herself, wondering if he just knew how to please a woman or if he just instinctually knew Kagome’s body so well.  He knew when to touch her and where, his kisses were like brands on her flesh, and just thinking of him caused her panties to soak.  Either way, she couldn’t wait to see him again.

 

However, around two in the afternoon, after she had slept most of the day away, she had several missed calls from Hojo as well as several text messages begging her to meet him at a café to talk.  Considering he didn’t have a history of calling like he was, she grew concerned, wondering if he was alright.  She dressed in a simple black button down shirt, without a bra, and put on a flared black mini skirt.  She decided to be a little risqué and go without panties either, thinking about stopping at the Lotus afterwards.  She knew that seeing Inuyasha so soon would probably be a bad idea, but the thought of fooling around in his office excited her.  Inuyasha was turning into a drug that she couldn’t get enough of.  She walked the short distance to the café, ordering a coffee and waited patiently.

 

She saw Hojo walk into the café a few moments after she finished her coffee, seeing that he looked disheveled, so unlike his normal self.  She sighed, he wasn’t adjusting to being single very well at all.  She figured that he was likely going to beg for her back once more, something that she was now firmly against.  She was enjoying being single right now, and she didn’t want to ruin the fun she was having.

 

He sat across from her, his face looking sullen.  He was looking worse than last time she saw him.  He looked like he hadn’t slept in days again, with dark circles under his eyes.

 

“Kagome, thank you for coming,” Hojo finally said after staring at Kagome.  She wondered if he noticed that she was glowing.  She noticed that she looked far better now than she did when they were dating.  She felt like she was full of life now, like nothing could drag her down.  She felt the total opposite of how Hojo looked.

 

“Hojo, what is this about?” Kagome asked, getting straight to the point.  Pussy-footing wasn’t her strong suit, she had stuff to do.  Well, she had _someone_ to do.  Surprising Inuyasha without panties was on the top of her list.

 

“Kagome, I want us to work out, and I think that maybe we should see couples therapy,” Hojo began, causing Kagome to roll her eyes.

 

“Hojo, I don’t want to get back together.  I’m moving on, I’m happier now than I was when we were together.  I think it’s best if we stay broken up.”

 

Hojo’s eyes grew wide with tears in them.  “Don’t you love me?” he asked her, his voice cracking. 

 

Kagome thought for a moment.  “Not anymore, Hojo.  I think that we outgrew each other.  You’re not what I need anymore…”

 

“Well… what do you need?” he asked her.

 

“Excitement!  Adventure!  Someone who mentally challenges and stimulates me!  I’m sorry Hojo, but you’re not exciting.  You never were, and I didn’t realize how much I needed that until just recently.”   Kagome was feeling exhausted and short tempered, she really needed more sleep.  Maybe she wouldn’t go to the Lotus after all.

 

“Kagome… I have a meeting tonight and I want you to come with me…” Hojo told her, holding back tears.  He reached his hand out and squeezed hers.  “Just please, come with me.  For one last chance, please?”

 

Kagome sighed.  “Fine, when is this meeting? What kind of meeting is it?”

 

Hojo smiled.  “It’s in twenty minutes.  Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

 

Kagome’s eyes grew wide with surprise.  “Twenty minutes?  Are you serious?”

 

Hojo nodded.  “Yeah, and I think it’ll be great.  Come on!”

 

“Wait, Hojo!  What kind of meeting is it?” she asked as he began to pull her out of her chair.

 

“You’ll see!” he told her cheerfully.

He pulled her to her feet as he walked her through the streets of Tokyo until they reached a large brick building.  He led her inside, with signs pointing to a meeting being held.  She saw that there were several couples there sitting in a circle, with one man sitting towards the center.  He had long black hair pulled into a high ponytail, wearing a navy blue button down shirt and black slacks. 

 

Hojo and Kagome took a seat and the man with the ponytail began to speak.

 

“Greetings, my name is Onigumo, and I’ll be leading the Sex Addicts Anonymous discussion tonight.  I believe we have a new member this afternoon, could you please stand up and introduce yourself?” the man said, gesturing to Kagome.

 

Kagome was floored and surprised.  Hojo took her to a Sex Addicts Anonymous group.  He thought she was suffering from an addiction, which is why she’s been acting strange.  Well, acting strange according to him.  She felt her blood pressure rise as her anger began to surface.

 

“I’m sorry, you must be confused, I’m not a sex addict,” Kagome explained, turning to give Hojo a dark look.

 

“Kagome, this is a safe place.  Hojo has told us of your eccentric interests and its okay to reveal your secrets here.  It’s completely anonymous and this is a safe space,” Onigumo told her, giving her a gentle smile.

 

 _You know what? Fuck it, I’ll play along, and I’ll get Hojo to ditch me once and for all,_ she thought to herself.

 

“Fine, I guess since this is a safe space… I’m addicted to being punished.  Nothing turns me on more than getting spanked and being told how naughty I’ve been, it’s had a huge impact on my life…” she began to say, and all the men in the room turned their attention to Kagome.  Hojo’s eyes went wide as well.  “I love when the dominator ties me up and spanks me, or whips me with a nine tails.  And one of the men who dominates me… I cheated on my then boyfriend with him.  We made out after the session in his office.  Twice,” Kagome turned to look at Hojo, whose face was sullen and had the look of complete shock.  Kagome figured that if this didn’t get him to leave her alone, nothing would.  “Then, a couple hours after my boyfriend dumped me, I sent him dirty pictures of me wearing lacey lingerie and he fucked my brains out.  And then last night, he came over again and we fucked for eight hours straight, and you know what?  After I leave here, I’m going to his office so he can fuck me on his desk.  Because I just can’t help myself.”

 

All the men in the room were open jawed staring at Kagome.  One of them was rubbing his thighs staring at Kagome.  “So… uh… what positions did you guys do it in?” a timid man in the back said, speaking up.

 

Kagome blushed.  “Oh, I rode him like a stallion.  Just imagine he was the saddle.”

 

Two guys moaned out and Onigumo gestured to them to calm down.  “So Kagome, it sounds like you have a major problem.”

 

“Oh, I don’t have a problem.  Just after ten years of missionary once a month and being shot down has me pent up.”  She stood up, giving Hojo a dark look.  “I think that I’m just fine, and I don’t crave the punishment like I used to.”

 

“Kagome, the fact that you were seeking out such activities tells us that you’re suffering from relationship problems that can be solved with simple communication.  You don’t want to be going to such dangerous lengths for a thrill, do you?”

 

Kagome thought about it.  “It’s not dangerous.  It’s very safe, in fact.  The fact that I’m sitting around a bunch of strangers who have actual problems is leading me to the conclusion that I may be in danger.”

 

Onigumo shook his head.  “Kagome, I think that maybe you and I should be having one on one sessions until we get this figured out.”

 

“Like hell!  I’m leaving.”  She stood, turning to point at Hojo.  “Don’t come after me.  We’re done.”

 

She stormed out of the building, nobody stopping her.  When she got outside, she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.  A moment later Hojo was standing next to her.

 

“I didn’t know you cheated on me,” he told her solemnly.  “I didn’t realize your problem was that bad.”

 

“Hojo, I don’t have a problem.  Well, I do have a problem.  With you.  Stay away from me,” she snapped.  “I told you my needs and you ignored me so I looked for a way to let them out.  I didn’t mean to cheat, but damn it!  I was so frustrated!  And it just happened!  And I’m sorry for that, but I’m not sorry we broke up!”

 

“Kagome, we can work it out,” he cooed, reaching for her hands, but she stepped away.

 

“What part of stay away from me do you not understand?!” she half yelled.  “We’re done!  We’re over!  I don’t want anything to do with you anymore!”

 

“When that half-breed bastard is done with you, I’ll be waiting, and I’ll forgive you everything,” Hojo told her, a kind smile on his face.

 

Kagome’s jaw dropped.  “You’re fucking unbelievable.”

 

She stormed off, walking through the city angry as hell.  Her body was still sore from the night before, so walking was proving a little difficult, but she was angry.  How dare he bring her to a Sex Addicts meeting?  How dare he assume that she has a problem?  And the way he talked to her?  He still isn’t listening to her.  He just kept talking over her telling her how to fix her “problem.”  She was angry, she was hurt, but most of all, she wanted to punch the shit out of Hojo.

 

She ended up in front of the Lotus before too long, letting out a sigh.  She walked into the club, seeing that they were setting up.  She saw the cheerful receptionist, Rin, taking the chairs off the tables.

 

“I’m sorry, we don’t open for another hour,” Rin said cheerfully. 

 

“I’m here to see Inuyasha,” Kagome said bluntly, standing before the podium.  Rin’s eyes went wide. 

 

“He’s in his office, but I’m not sure he want’s any visitors,” Rin told her, biting her lip.  Kagome walked past her, heading towards Inuyasha’s office.  She opened the door to see him poured over stacks upon stacks of papers.

 

 

“Kagome?” Inuyasha asked, his eyes lighting up a bit.  “I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

 

Kagome shut the door behind her and locked it.  He raised his eyebrow while giving her a cocky smile.  “We won’t be interrupted, right?”

 

“Depends, what do you have in mind?” he said, walking around his desk and quickly closing the distance between them.

 

“I want you to fuck my brains out.  Right now,” she told him.

 

He pinned her to the door, kissing her hungrily.  He could smell her arousal from the moment she walked into the club.  Right now, he could smell how turned on she was, which made him rock hard.  His hand ripped open her shirt, revealing her naked chest.  “No bra, huh?” he asked her, kissing her again.

 

“Shut up and fuck me,” she told him, pulling him to her, ripping open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere.  He wanted to be mad, this was his favorite shirt, but it was so hot.  She very obviously wanted him, and damned if he didn’t want her too.

 

His hand moved to slip under her skirt to find she had no panties on either, which made him grin against her mouth.  He frantically moved to kiss her neck, nipping hard at the base.  She let out a sigh as she lifted her leg to give him better access.  She heard him unzip his pants, feeling his erection spring free.   Her hand reached down and stroked him, moaning out as she knew the pleasure she was about to feel.  She needed him right now, and she knew that he was going to take her to new heights.  The excitement of fucking in his office where anyone could hear them, in the middle of the day no less.  This was the excitement she was looking for.  To hell with Hojo, to hell with anyone who thinks she has a problem.  She didn’t care at this moment.  Right now she wanted to be filled to the brim with a half demon’s cock and she wanted to be fucked into oblivion.

 

He easily slid inside of her, causing her to gasp.  He felt so good, filling her up in a way that only he was able to.  She felt herself adjust to his large size, feeling his hot breath on her face as he leaned in and kissed her once again.  He began to rock slowly, holding her leg up.  She showed off her flexibility, resting her leg on his shoulder while standing on one leg.  The angle made him bite his lip, his face nearly touching hers.  He began to thrust harder, causing her to cry out. 

 

“Inuyasha!” she cried, feeling him go deeper inside of her.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, her nails digging into his shoulders.  He began to thrust frantically, pounding into her.  She bit her lip, biting back the cries from the orgasm that was so close to coming.  Her entire body clenched around his cock, causing him to reach the brink quickly as well.

 

“Tell me what you want, Kagome,” he gasped, feeling himself go deeper inside of her with each thrust. He could feel himself hit her barrier, feeling her begin to clench tightly around him.

 

“I want you!” she cried.

 

As her body began to convulse, an animalistic cry escaped her throat, releasing wave upon wave of pleasure as he let out a low grunt, emptying himself inside of her. 

 

They both stayed against the door for a few moments, catching their breath.  Once Kagome stopped seeing stars, she lowered her leg and felt him slide out of her, causing her to let out a whimper.  She didn’t want to be done yet. 

 

They quickly fixed their clothes as best as they could, but both of them had been a bit rough with each other.  Inuyasha sighed, giving her a quick peck on her lips.  “I’ll find us some shirts, don’t go anywhere,” he told her.  She sat down on the chair across from his desk, unable to wipe the grin off her face. 

 

He appeared a moment later, throwing a black t-shirt at her.  She held it up and it had the bar’s logo on it.  She took off her shirt and put the oversized t-shirt on.  Inuyasha did the same, leaving the shirt untucked.

 

“Now, while I thoroughly enjoyed that little surprise,” he said, a wolfish grin on his face, “I can’t help but feel that you’ve had a bad day and needed that far more than me.”

 

She sighed.  “You saw right through me.  I met up with Hojo today, he said it was urgent…”

 

His eyes widened with surprise.  “Don’t tell me you two got back together?”

 

“Oh no, nothing like that.  He uh, tricked me into going to a Sex Addicts Anonymous meeting…”

 

He burst out laughing.  “You’ve got to be shitting me.”

 

She shook her head, feeling embarrassed.  “No, it was awful.  So I decided to be honest and talked about getting recreational punishment… how we made out when I was still dating Hojo… how I sent you pictures literally a few hours after Hojo and I broke up… how you fucked my brains out last night… then I walked out.  And Hojo told me that we should work on us, and I basically told him to fuck off.  It was a disaster.”

 

Inuyasha continued to chuckle, seeing Kagome get more and more flustered.  “So, to prove you’re not an addict, you marched here and decided to fuck me in my office?”

 

“You didn’t know that’s what I came here for!” she protested.

 

“I could smell your arousal from the moment you stepped in the building,” he told her.  “You didn’t want to talk.  Don’t worry, I don’t think you’re an addict, I think you’re just pent up and learning a lot about yourself.  After a few months of this, you’ll calm down.  That’s just how it goes.”

 

Kagome shook her head.  “A few months?  Jesus, I had to miss work today, I don’t think I can keep missing work for this.”

 

He raised his eyebrows. “You shouldn’t be missing work.  Were you that tired?”

 

“And sore.  Very sore,” she told him, crossing her legs and getting more relaxed in the chair.  He stared at her bare legs, licking his lips.

 

“Well, that tends to happen when you go for hours at a time.  Maybe we should save that for the weekends,” he told her with a wink. 

 

She blushed.  “Maybe we should just not do the all nighters anymore.  As fun as it was… I think I can go without going for hours at a time,” she told him.  “I don’t want to get tired of you yet.”

 

He chuckeld.  “I doubt we’ll get tired of each other anytime soon.  So how about we go grab a quick bite to eat, then you head home and get some rest while I open up my club, and on Friday we have a real date, watch a movie, get some dinner, break open some wine.. then maybe fool around a little…”

 

“Oh, we haven’t been fooling around now?” she asked, snark evident in her voice.

 

“We’ve been doing more than fooling around, but I really like you and I think that we should maybe take things a little slower…” he reasoned.  “I want to get to know you a little better…”

 

She gave him a warm smile.  “I don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship…”

 

His eyes went wide with surprise.  “Who said anything about a relationship?  I think we should get to know each other and go from there.  I like you a lot, but I’m not the relationship type… usually…”

 

Kagome internally sighed, it was as she had suspected.  There was a knock on his office door, causing both of them to look at the door.

 

“Come in,” Inuyasha commanded.  The door opened to a timid Rin standing in the doorway, she was wearing a red halter top and a leather mini skirt with fishnets and knee high lace up boots.  Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she wore minimal make up with bright red lipstick that matched her top.

 

“Sorry to bother you, Inuyasha, but can I speak to you in private?” Rin asked him, giving Kagome a timid smile.

 

“Rin, it’s okay, she’s our attorney for the club and she’ll probably be representing us in any liability claims,” Inuyasha explained, giving Kagome a wink.

 

“Well, it’s about the investigation…” Rin explained, wringing her hands together.

 

“Go on,” Inuyasha stated.

 

“Well, another girl has gone missing, but she wasn’t associated with this club.  She was associated with the other bondage club in town, the Wolf’s Den.  Since that club is owned by a demon, they think that it’s the demon community that’s kidnapping these girls.”

 

Inuyasha pounded his fist on his desk in anger.  “Fuck!”

 

“Why would they jump to that conclusion?” Kagome asked.  “Isn’t it a coincidence that both clubs are owned by demons?  Aren’t most nightclubs owned by demons?”

 

“Yeah, they are, but the press is always trying to put demons in the spotlight.  It’s easier to blame us because of our violent pasts.  This really pisses me off,” Inuyasha commented, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“Well, the thing is, it reeks of a human who is trying to frame a demon,” Rin told him.  “We agreed on that.”

 

“Yeah, we did, but this may change things,” Inuyasha retorted.

 

“It confirms it.  You know that Kouga didn’t kidnap any girls.  He may be a moron, but he’s also business minded and wouldn’t want his business to reflect disappearances.  Besides, his lackeys are so fiercely loyal that it isn’t anyone of the wolf tribe,” Rin told Inuyasha. 

 

“No, he’s too much of an imbecile to kidnap a girl.  He’d be caught too quickly.”

 

Kagome sat and listened to the two talk out the case, feeling a little uneasy.  Finally, she stood up and fixed her skirt.  They both stared at her as she grabbed her purse.

 

“It sounds like this is getting pretty technical, so I’m going to head out.  Inuyasha, give me a call when you want to hang out again,” Kagome told him.  He gave her a smile.

 

“You’ll hear from me soon, promise.”

 

Kagome left and when Rin saw that she had left the building, she went over and punched Inuyasha hard on the arm.    
  
“What happened to keeping your distance?” Rin asked him.  “I thought that you were going to keep her at a distance until you figured out this damn case?”

 

Inuyasha gave her a wolfish grin.  “I can’t help it.  She keeps sending me pictures of her in lingerie and she’s so damn good in the sack.  Try keeping Sesshoumaru at arm’s length for more than a day and you tell me how that goes.”

 

Rin’s face turned a bright red.  “Sesshoumaru and I aren’t like that!”

 

“Please Rin, I can smell the bar every time you two do it in there.  It’s starting to become common and you’re going to scare off clientele.  Half the reason that humans come in here is to flirt with you.”

 

“I could hear you and Kagome about a half hour ago!” Rin protested.  Inuyasha grinned.

 

“Yeah, but this is my office.  I don’t care if you and Sesshoumaru get busy in his office, but on the bar is getting a bit ridiculous.” 

 

Rin stamped her foot in protest, her face bright red, wanting to argue with him but unable to do so.  “You’re such a… Ugh!”

 

“It’s okay Rin.  You’re young, discovering yourself with the icicle that is my brother, and you’re my best employee.  It’s not a big deal.  Thanks for your notes on the case by the way, you really should be a detective.  You’ve got a natural knack for it.”  
  
Rin was still stuck on the comment about discovering herself, the compliment flying over her head.  “Sesshoumaru and I are just… Oh I don’t have to explain myself to you!” she stormed out of his office, leaving Inuyasha laughing.  She was so much fun to tease.

 

He looked at the papers on his desk, seeing the notes from the lead detective.  Sango’s notes were shuffled in the paperwork as well.  The total number of missing girls was now seven, two have been found.  He was wondering what was happening to these girls, and getting to the bottom of it was proving to be impossible.

 

He sighed.  He wanted to get to know Kagome more, but Rin was right.  Sango was right.  She was a distraction. 

 

Or she could be a ploy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, kind of a filler chapter, I promise more plot will appear in the next chapter :) I hope you enjoyed, and the remark about the mean comment, it was removed and I have to say, you all have left the sweetest comments :) I have the best readers ever!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm working on the next one as I write this :)


	13. The Wolf's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome decides to have a session with a well known Dom named Kouga, only to have Inuyasha pine after Kagome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my lovelies! I've been so busy this week. I had family from out of town visiting and I haven't been able to get to my computer for the entire week. I pumped out this chapter today and I've got a good start on the next chapter, which I'm hoping will be posted Tuesday. Be on the look out :)

It was Saturday, and Kagome was feeling royally pissed off.

 

Inuyasha had promised to call her for a date on Friday, leading her on, and since the time she had seen him and fooled around in his office, he had refused to answer his phone or to text her back.  She knew he was getting the messages, the texts showed that they had been read.  She even sent him some naughty pictures, which would usually get a rise out of him, but he hadn’t responded in any way, shape or form.  She tried to make an appointment on Friday night with Yasha at the Lotus, but all Doms were booked up through the month, pissing her off more.  She had been a regular customer for the last two years, always tipping well to boot, and she was getting the cold shoulder. 

 

On Friday evening, she tried to ambush Inuyasha in his office and found the door locked, he refused to answer the door, causing her to be dragged off by Rin. 

 

So now, Saturday evening, she had an appointment at the Wolf’s Den with a Dom named Kouga.  She had heard about Kouga before, wondering if he was as good as his reviews on the BDSM message board said.  The only thing is that he would have you sign a waiver that stated the patrons can’t discuss what happens in the sessions, leaving her a little in the dark.  One person did say that he does get more sexual than most Dom’s do, leaving Kagome wanting to try it out all the more.  She was feeling hungry for something, and she figured it was her hormones getting the best of her. 

 

 _Maybe Hojo was right, maybe I do have a problem,_ she thought to herself, but quickly dismissed it.  It wasn’t distracting her life in the slightest.  She was more relaxed now than she was before, her work performance had increased substantially, and she was feeling overall happier.  Except she was pissed off at Inuyasha.

 

“To hell with Inuyasha!” she burst out, getting her outfit ready for the session that night.  She found the leather body suit that left very little to the imagination, sliding it on over her body.  She looked in the mirror and thought about how hot she looked, admiring her figure. The leather bodysuit was smooth over her body, hugging every curve, with lacing down the front so her breasts could be easily exposed.  It made her cleavage look perky and full, and it stopped high on her hips.  The bodysuit was crotchless, giving her a tinge of feeling naughty.  She pulled out a black sleeveless dress from her closet that, once zipped up, hugged her figure.  It stopped two inches down her legs, showing off a lot of skin.  She decided to leave her legs bare, strapping her feet into a pair of five inch pumps that made her legs look far longer than they were.  She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and applied a fine line of eyeliner and dark red lipstick.  She put on lavender oil on her pulse points, enjoying the relaxing smell. 

 

She turned and looked in the mirror once more, admiring the dress on her figure.  If Inuyasha were to see her now, his jaw would probably hit the floor.  She kind of hoped that he’d be at the wolf’s den tonight, though the probability was minimal that he’d be there.  She hoped that this Kouga guy knew what he was doing, causing a shiver to run down her spine.  She was going to enjoy this evening, no matter what.

 

She got to the wolf’s den and went to the front desk.  A wolf demon named Hakkaku, who had a white mohawk and dark eyeliner on his lower lids, checked her in.  He let her know that Kouga was running about an hour behind, but she was welcome to wait by the bar.  She noticed that this particular club had far more demons than she was used to, but it didn’t stop her from getting several wolf whistles as she sauntered to the bar. 

 

“Gin and tonic, please,” she said to the bartender, giving him a wink.  He was also a wolf demon, with a full head of silver hair with a stripe of black down the center of his head.  Kagome caught him staring at her cleavage, which she felt herself blush a bit.  She was getting far more attention than she was used to, giving her the confidence boost she needed.  She sat at the bar, crossing her legs and watching the demons and humans mingle on the dance floor.  She saw the raw sexual desire between the patrons, knowing that many of them wouldn’t be going home alone that night.

 

Kagome let out a sigh, she couldn’t help but feel down.  She figured she’d be going home alone that night too, considering how Inuyasha had turned her down.  She figured he was busy, but the fact he was full blown avoiding her? 

 

“To hell with him anyway,” she muttered, downing her drink. 

 

“To hell with whom, may I ask?” she heard a deep voice whisper in her ear.  She felt shivers go up her spine from the hot breath on her neck.  She turned to look into turquois eyes, a man giving her a wolfish grin.  His ears were pointed and he had a high ponytail containing thick, black hair.  He was well muscled and broad shouldered, his chest bare.  She looked down and he wore tight fitting brown leather pants, with furred cuffs on his wrists.  He wore a necklace of teeth around his neck, giving him a wild look, causing Kagome to feel fire rumble in her stomach.  He was cute.

 

“Oh, some guy who stood me up last night,” she muttered, taking a sip from the empty glass.  He raised a single eyebrow, taking her empty glass.

 

“Ginta, give the lady another gin and tonic,” the man said.  “The name’s Kouga, I think you’re my next appointment,” he told her. 

 

Kagome’s eyes grew wide.  _This_ was Kouga?  He was way hotter than she was expecting.  However, she thought back to Toga and Inuyasha, both of which would also make her drool.  “I think I am, but I was told you weren’t available for another hour,” she told him.  She saw mischief twinkle in his eyes.

 

“My last appointment ducked out when I went over the terms of the non-disclosure agreement,” he told her, handing her the new gin and tonic.  “Considering how you’re dressed, I’m assuming this isn’t your first rodeo.”

 

“You’re correct, I’ve been going to the Lotus and the Dog for the last two years, but my Dom quit and they didn’t have an opening for the next month, so I thought I’d try this establishment,” she told him, taking a sip of her drink.

 

Kouga smiled.  “You’ve certainly found an upgrade, the Lotus is pretty tame compared to us.”

 

Kagome unconsciously rubbed her legs together in anticipation, she couldn’t wait.  This was not unnoticed by Kouga, who couldn’t help but smell the arousal on the girl before him.  He was going to toy with her and he was going to thoroughly enjoy it.

 

Kouga also couldn’t help but notice that a man had been watching their interaction from across the club.  This man was tall, with silver hair and dog ears, a half-breed no doubt, and was glaring at them through narrowed amber eyes.

 

Kouga moved his arm around Kagome’s shoulders, whispering in her ear.  “We have an audience, so how about we go back into the dungeon and get this party started, eh?”

 

Kagome felt another shiver go down her spine, slowly nodding as she finished her drink, leaving it on the bar.  Kouga looped her arm through his and led her through the club, Hakkaku giving them a two fingered wave as they went down a flight of stairs into a room that definitely looked like a dungeon. 

 

They went into the first room, which smelled damp to Kagome, with black lights in the ceiling and a wooden cross against the wall.  She saw the other wall had a series of whips and riding crops, as well as other assortments of chains, clamps, and leather gear.  She noticed a machine in the corner with an array of sex toys in packaging against the far wall, making her blush.

 

“I’m sure you’ve heard, we’re a little more sexual in this particular establishment than you’re probably used to,” Kouga went on to explain, pulling out a long form.  “We don’t exchange fluids, but fluids are often exposed in this particular establishment.  No kissing, no actual touching of each other’s fluids, but other than that, it’s free game.  How open are you to glass dildoes and anal plugs?”

 

Kagome’s eyes went wide.  “What?”

 

Kouga motioned to the machine in the corner.  “The thrusting sex machine, that machine in the corner, will attach a glass dildo and thrust into you while I punish you, if that’s what you want.  You’d be tied up and bent over the saw horse there,” he said, pointing to a leather padded sawhorse that was perfect height for the thrusting machine, “While it thrusts into you and I give you the punishment you ask for.  As with all clubs, we use the traffic like coding---red is a hard stop, yellow means tread cautiously, and green means keep going.  You’re familiar with this code?”

 

Kagome slowly nodded.  “You don’t reuse the dildos, do you?”

 

Kouga shook his head.  “No, either you bring your own or it’s added on to the price of your session.”

 

Kagome sighed in relief.  “I’m open to try that,” she told him, causing Kouga to give her a wolfish grin. 

 

“What are you familiar with?” he asked her, leaning against the high top table against the wall.  He was keeping his distance for now, until the terms were discussed.

 

“Well, whips, riding crops, nipple clamps, choking…” she mumbled, thinking of what else she would do with Toga.

 

“So you’re a veteran at this.  Once you sign the non-disclosure contract, I’ll leave the room for a few minutes and get it filed away, you’ll undress, and then we’ll begin.”

 

Kagome took the pen from Kouga’s hand, signed the contract and handed it back to him.  Her stomach was full of butterflies, the liquor warming her stomach.  Her hands were shaking as she handed Kouga the pen back. 

 

“Remember, if you’re not comfortable with something, just say red, alright?” he told her.  She nodded.  “Good, I’ll be back in a few minutes, there’s a bin by the door where you can put your belongings.”

 

 

He left the room, Kagome putting her purse in the bin, as well as her shoes.  She unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor.  She put it in the bin and walked around the room in the leather body suit.  She took her hair out of the bun and put it into a high ponytail, feeling her hair tickle her bare shoulders.  She heard the door open a moment later, hearing the heavy footsteps of Kouga walk behind her.  She felt his body heat radiate off on her a moment later, feeling his breath on the back of her neck.

 

“For the next hour, your body belongs to me,” he whispered in her ear.  She threw her head back, exposing her neck to him.  She felt his claws trace the tender flesh beneath his fingers, down to the lacing between her cleavage.  His other hand moved to her waist, squeezing gently.  His hands moved up to cup her breasts, kneading the soft flesh delicately, teasing her nipples beneath the leather.  “Mmm, you’ve been craving being handled like this, haven’t you?” he whispered against her ear.

 

She pressed her hips into his, rolling them against his crotch.  She could feel his excitement, something she had never encountered with Toga.  She heard him unlace her bodysuit, pulling down the leather to release the mounds of flesh.  His hands moved back to her breasts, tugging and twisting her nipples between his clawed fingers, hearing her moan out. 

 

“Green,” she sighed, pressing her ass into him more.  He groaned. 

 

“Get on the sawhorse,” he commanded, releasing her.  She walked over to the sawhorse, putting her knees on the shelves on the side so she was bent over it.  She saw Kouga reach over to the wall of toys and grabbing a paddle with holes in it.  He came back to her shortly after, rubbing the paddle against her ass.  She continued to roll her hips, feeling him smack her hard on the ass with the paddle.  The sting felt amazing, Kagome letting out a moan.

 

“Green,” she sighed again, Kouga’s eyes widening in surprise.  He hit her harder, Kagome letting out another moan.  He could see her flesh turn bright red from the paddle, but she continued to roll her hips, silently begging for more.

 

He went to the wall and found a pair of large nipple clamps and weights, walking back over to Kagome, who was eyeing him while biting her lip.  He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up, causing her to cry out.  She began to grind herself on the sawhorse, letting the friction entice and excite her all the more.  He put the clamps on her nipples, pulling at them roughly as she moaned, letting the weights drop.  She was biting her lip, moaning out, causing Kouga to only feel himself get more excited.  The girl was far more into this than most of his clientele, making it that much more enjoyable.  She was pent up, wanting release, causing him to try to remember that he can’t fuck her brains out, as much as he wanted to.

 

She felt like her body was on fire, feeling herself getting wetter with each moment.  She hoped that he grabbed the thrusting machine, she needed something inside of her soon.  Her body was knotted up and crying for release, and the demon in front of her was treating her how she wanted. 

 

He pulled on the clamps, causing her to cry out.  “Green!” she cried, wanting more.  His claws moved around her neck, gently squeezing her pulse points, causing her face to become redder.  She could feel the oxygen cut off, Kouga squeezing harder around her neck as she began to choke.

 

“Tell me what you want, Kagome,” he whispered in her ear.

 

“I want to be fucked,” she choked.  He chuckled.

 

“You’re just a dirty little slut, aren’t you?” he whispered, his lips grazing her neck.  Oh gods, did he want to take her here and now.

 

“Mmm, yes,” she moaned.  He released her neck, letting his hand move down her chest to pull at the weights.

 

He threw her down on the sawhorse a moment later, hitting her ass hard with the paddle, a loud smack echoing off the walls.   She cried out, causing him to chuckle as he wheeled the machine over to Kagome.  He opened a package and pulled out a large toy, spraying cleaner on it and wiping it off with a clean towel.  He adjusted the toy and the machine so that the toy was teasing Kagome’s entrance. 

 

“Oh Kagome, you’re dripping wet, I probably won’t even need lube for you,” he mumbled, turning the machine on the slowest setting.  The toy moved inside of her, thrusting agonizingly slow, causing her to cry out. 

 

It felt so fucking good.  Her hands clenched beneath her, the pain and the pleasure intermingling, turning her on with each passing moment.  She felt her body build up quickly, Kouga watching in excitement as he saw her body clench and unclench with each thrust of the machine.  He went over to the wall and grabbed the ninetails, Kagome staring at him through half lidded eyes, chewing on her bottom lip. 

 

“I’ve been a naughty girl,” she whined, “I need to be punished.”

 

“Oh baby, you’ve been incredibly naughty,” Kouga moaned, raising his arm with the ninetails.  It came down hard, Kagome crying out from the stinging pain. 

 

Kouga turned up the speed on the machine, the pumping getting faster, Kagome feeling herself right on the brink.  She began to cry out loudly.  “Green!” she screamed, Kouga surprised at how much she could handle.  His arm came down again with the ninetails, dark red streaks appearing on her back.  At that moment, her body was pushed over the edge, her entire body convulsing as her cries could be heard down the hallway.  As she rode out her pleasure, he continued to whip her with the ninetails, seeing the red marks on her back get darker with each whip.  She continued to scream, her hands clenching beneath her, the weights weighing heavy on her nipples.

 

Once her waves of pleasure ebbed, Kouga turned off the machine, backing it up and out of her, causing her to whimper.  He grabbed her by the hair again, forcing her on her feet.  Her legs were wobbly from the orgasm she had just had, the weights pulling her now purple nipples harshly.  He took the weights off her nipples, tossing them across the room.  He shoved her towards the wooden cross, shoving her back into the cold wood as he tied up her wrists above her head.  He put the ninetails back and pulled out a small black riding crop.  He was before her a moment later, tracing her breasts with the thin strap of leather.  He saw her rubbing her thighs together, gnawing her bottom lip, whimpering for more.

 

“Tell me what you want, Kagome,” he whispered, toying with her.  She rolled her hips towards him, her body begging for more punishment.

 

“I want you to punish me,” she moaned.  He hit her left breast hard with the crop, causing her to cry out.  He hit her other breast, right on the nipple, causing the air to crack from the impact.  She arched her back, silently begging.  He used the crop to turn her face to him, seeing her breathing heavily, her lips swollen.

 

“How much more do you want to be punished?” he asked her, letting the crop trace her jawline, moving down her pale neck.  His eyes glowed in the black lights, his bare chest glistening.  She could see he was breathing heavily too, like he was doing everything he could to contain himself.  She had never felt so desired before, blushing when she looked down at his pants, seeing just how turned on he was.  She wondered if this was normal for him.

 

“So much more,” she moaned, rolling her hips.  He kicked her feet to make her legs stand wide, slapping the inside of her thighs with the riding crop, tracing the tender flesh to the entrance between her legs.  He let the riding crop tease her entrance, causing her to groan. 

 

He hit the inside of her thigh again, seeing the flesh turn bright red from the impact.  He moved the crop lightly over her body, hitting her breast again.  A quiet timer went off on the other side of the room, Kouga lowering the crop and moving to untie Kagome.

 

She fell to her knees, her body shaking with anticipation.  Kouga helped her to her feet.

 

“What do you need for aftercare?” he asked her, helping her walk to a chair.

 

“I prefer to be left alone,” she told him. 

 

“Very well, if you need soothing cream for your back or anywhere else, just let me know.  I’ll be at the bar,” he told her.  He left her in the room, hitting a light switch so it was normal lights in the room.  Kagome blushed when she saw the size of the toy he had used in the machine, moving slowly to the bin that contained her belongings.

 

She straightened herself out, putting her hair back into the messy bun and saw that there was a full length mirror in the corner of the room.  She squeezed herself back into the form fitting dress, smoothing out all the wrinkles.  She fixed her lipstick, saw that her legs were a little red, as well as her neck, but she shrugged.  In the dark light of the club, nobody should notice. 

 

She exited the dungeon and made her way up the stairs, turning towards the bar, only to have her arm grabbed angrily by a clawed hand, pulling her to an empty corner by the offices of the club.  She looked up to have her eyes met with amber, causing surprise to arise in her chocolate eyes.

 

“Inuyasha, what are you doing here?” she asked him, curious.

 

“Cut the shit, what the fuck are you doing here?” he asked her, growling.  She could see the jealousy on his face, causing her to bite back a smirk.

 

“Well, the Lotus was booked up for the next month, and you wouldn’t answer your phone, so I decided to get my fix here,” she told him, narrowing her eyes. 

 

His eyes grew wide, a light blush touching his cheeks.  “We were booked up for the next month?” he replied.

 

“Yeah, even you were.  And when I went to your office last night, you wouldn’t answer the door,” she hissed, yanking her arm free from his grasp.  “And you wouldn’t answer my texts, and I know you saw them.  You stood me up last night on top of it!”

 

His eyes grew wider, embarrassment evident on his face.  “I’m really sorry, I’ve been busy,” he said sheepishly, giving her a half grin.  The half grin made her knees melt, making her want to run into his arms, but reason kept her anger in check.

 

“Yeah, that or you’re just not interested,” she hissed.  “I’m not stupid, Inuyasha, I can take a hint.”

 

He was taken back, his jaw dropped, unsure of how to respond.  She walked past him, making sure she had extra swing in her hips.

 

She saw Kouga at the bar and sat down next to him, seeing that he had a drink waiting for her.  “On the house,” he told her with a wink.  She took a drink, feeling her aches going away.

 

“Thank you Kouga,” she told him, downing half the drink in one chug.  He chuckled.

 

“I have to say, that was one of the most fun sessions I’ve had in a long time,” he told her, leaning in to whisper in her ear.  “How about we go back to my office, and we get you out of that dress and into a martini?”

 

Behind Kouga’s shoulder, she saw that Inuyasha was a few seats down, glowering at them.  She was certain he heard what Kouga whispered in her ear, and she felt his lips kiss beneath her ear.  His kiss felt like a hot brand, igniting her entire body and a familiar heat in her stomach.  The heat wasn’t anything like Inuyasha’s, but for tonight, it was exceptional.  She decided to tease Inuyasha a bit and flirt with Kouga.  She realized she was playing with fire, but it was so delicious, she couldn’t help herself.

 

“Mmm, but what if I don’t like martinis?” she asked him, exposing her neck to him.  She let her hands move up his bare chest, letting out a soft moan.  He kissed down her neck, lightly biting the soft flesh beneath his mouth.  Oh, did his kisses feel wonderful.

 

“Well, I’m sure we can figure out something else for you to swallow,” he mumbled.  She felt herself blush, biting her lip and letting out a moan.  Oh, he was kinky.  “If that’s what you’re into…”

 

“I’m sure you say that to all the girls,” she whispered, throwing her head back.  His hand moved to go up her thigh, lightly toying with the hem of her dress that was riding dangerously high on the barstool.  Nobody in the club seemed to notice except Inuyasha, who at this point, was shaking with rage.  Kagome looked at Inuyasha and mouthed, “This could have been you,” to him, causing him to stand up abruptly.

 

“Nope… you’re the first human I’ve hit on in over a century,” he whispered, biting her neck again.  She let out a soft gasp, causing Inuyasha to storm over to Kouga and Kagome.

 

“Get your hands off of her,” he growled, grabbing Kagome’s arm and yanking her to her feet.  He pulled her behind him, letting his claws elongate.

 

“Ah, you filthy mutt, what the fuck are you doing in my club?” Kouga spat, standing up. 

 

“Reconnaissance, you dipshit,” Inuyasha spat.  “That’s all you need to know for now.  Why don’t you stick to your own breed of wolf?”

 

“Says the dog,” Kouga spat.  “What I do is my business.  And what she does is her business.”

 

Kagome felt herself grow angrier with each moment passing.  These two demons were having a dick measuring contest and fighting over her.  While a little flattering, that two men as attractive as these were fighting for her, they were acting possessive and immature, especially Inuyasha.

 

“Inuyasha, don’t contact me anymore.  Kouga, it was fun.  I’m leaving!” she interrupted, both men staring at her open mouthed.

 

Kagome stormed out of the club, walking down the street in a huff.  So much for her night out. 

 

She heard footsteps run after her, causing Kagome to turn around to see Inuyasha running to catch up.

 

“Leave me alone, Inuyasha!” she spat.  “I’m done with you!”

 

“Kagome, will you let me explain?” he said, having caught up to her stride and lightly grasped her elbow.  “I can explain everything.”

 

“Inuyasha… we had a lot of fun, but you’re obviously too busy for us to do anything other than hook up once in a while.  I get it.  But I like you a lot, so I think it’s best if we just stop this now,” she told him, letting out a sigh.

 

“You like me?” he said to her, genuinely surprised.

 

“Of course I do, but I don’t think this is a good idea.  Look, I’ll keep going to the Lotus, just… don’t talk to me for a while, okay?”

 

He sighed.  “Let me make it up to you.  Tomorrow, let’s get lunch and I’ll explain everything.”

 

Kagome waved down a cab that stopped in front of them.  “Forget it, Inuyasha.”

 

She got into the cab, seeing him stare after her as she drove off.  She didn’t know what to do, or what his excuse was.  All she knew was that this felt like a break up should have, which was odd because they weren’t even a couple.

 

Maybe it would get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm.... Sexy Kouga, Inuyasha fighting for her affection... But what kind of reconnaissance was Inuyasha doing at the wolf's den? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> By the way, what Kouga was doing in his club was most definitely illegal, don't kid yourselves. But I figure wolves don't quite follow the rules... ;)


	14. Leather and Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha's side of the time at the Wolf's Den.

It was Saturday night, and Inuyasha was sitting in his office with Rin and Sango.  Rin was dressed in a black cocktail dress and bright red lipstick, her hair in a messy bun and she was wearing knee high lace up boots.  Her dress was a little shorter than Sesshoumaru liked her wearing in public, but she needed to blend in to the Wolf’s Den, and they were known to dress a little skimpier than at the Lotus. 

 

Sango was wearing a leather halter corset and black leather pants tucked into knee high boots.  Her eye liner was black with hot pink eye shadow and hot pink lipstick.  She had her legs crossed and her arms crossed while staring down Inuyasha.

 

“So why do we need to go to the Wolf’s Den tonight?” Rin asked, irritated.  “It’ll look suspicious if I go there.”

 

“We got a tip that another girl may get kidnapped there tonight,” Sango stated.  “However, I don’t know why you want Rin to go there and me to work the front counter here.  It’ll look odd that Rin isn’t here.”

 

“Because Rin is far more observant of strange things than you are, no offense Sango.  I need you here in case shit goes down here at the Lotus, I need Rin at the Wolf’s Den to see if something looks out of place.”

 

“Inuyasha, she’s not trained.  What if they actually kidnap a girl?” Sango tried to reason, seeing Rin give her a dark look.

 

“Then I’ll jump in and save her.  Rin is there to watch for what’s out of place.  I’m there for that too, but I’m the one jumping into action.  I had to promise Sesshoumaru that she’d come into no danger of any kind.”

 

“Yeah, Sesshoumaru would probably rip your throat out if I got a papercut,” Rin told him, giving him a wink.

 

“Rin, I don’t doubt that for a second,” Inuyasha told her.

 

“You underestimate me, brother,” Sesshoumaru stated, stepping into the office.  “If she has one hair out of place, you can be assured that you won’t live to see the sun rise.”

 

Rin giggled, hitting Sesshoumaru on the arm.  “I’ll be fine, and I’m sure that Inuyasha will protect me just fine.”

 

“Alright, let’s get going,” Inuyasha stated.  Sango was still pouting, but what could she do?  It was around nine o’clock at night when Inuyasha and Rin went to the Wolf’s Den.  They got strange looks when they went in, what with Inuyasha being a half-breed and Rin reeking of dog demon, they were let in reluctantly as the music blared through the club.  They used hand signals to determine that Rin would stay on the far side of the club by the tables, where Inuyasha would be across from the bar.  They put their earpieces in so if the need arose, they could talk to each other.

 

The music was loud and it was hard to make out much noise, but after an hour or so after arriving, a peculiar scent touched Inuyasha’s nose.  He looked towards the bar and saw a young woman wearing a short black dress that hugged every curve with high heels.  Her hair was in a messy bun and her lipstick was a dark red.  When she turned her face, he realized that he was staring at Kagome, who was making herself comfortable.  She looked so confident and natural in the club, irking Inuyasha all the more.  How often had she been to the Wolf’s Den before?

 

 _Why the fuck is she in a place like this?_ Inuyasha thought to himself.  A few minutes later he saw that she was talking to herself, and the owner of the Wolf’s Den, Kouga, stepped up behind her.  Inuyasha felt himself grow jealous, seeing that she was wide eyed talking to Kouga.  Kouga said something to her, which caused Kagome to start to rub her legs together.  He knew what that meant, and Kouga looked up and made eye contact with Inuyasha, giving him a dark smile.

 

Kouga whispered something else in Kagome’s ear and helped her to her feet, leading her away from the bar down to the dungeon.  He realized that she had paid for a session with Kouga, feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach.

 

“Rin, why the fuck would Kagome come to the Wolf’s Den?” Inuyasha hissed.

 

“We’ve been really busy, Inuyasha, and with you no longer accepting clients, I couldn’t really book her anytime soon,” Rin explained.  “Does she know that this place is an underground brothel?”

 

“Apparently not,” Inuyasha groaned.  He hoped that Kagome wasn’t getting in too deep.  About ten minutes later he saw Kouga step upstairs with a piece of paper, go into his office, and leave back to the dungeon area.  Inuyasha looked at his watch and figured Kagome would emerge in about an hour. 

 

“Rin, have you seen anything out of the ordinary?” Inuyasha asked.

 

“No, just the usual.  There’s a lot of recreational drug use here, I’m noticing,” Rin commented.  “You could probably get this entire place shut down just with the coke on the tables.”

 

Inuyasha’s eyes grew wide.  That would explain the chalky smell in the air.  He could smell the marijuana from a mile away, but the cocaine would always throw him off.  “Rin, what else have you noticed?”

 

“There’s a lot of grinding.  I think everyone here is hyped up on pheromones.”

 

“Yeah, the mist they’re spraying overhead is pure pheromones to entice the crowd to dance more.  Kind of a dirty move for an underground brothel,” Inuyasha commented offhandedly.  He always felt a little more aggressive with pheromones in the air, hence why they decided to not use them at the Lotus, but several demon clubs would spray them in the air to get the humans and demons to mingle more. 

 

Inuyasha looked at his watch and saw that Kagome would be out in a few minutes, and like clockwork, he saw Kouga exit the dungeon and make his way to the bar.  Inuyasha walked over to the hallway, waiting to grab Kagome for when she came out of the dungeon.

 

A few minutes later, he heard the high pitched clicking of her heels and as soon as he saw her arm, he grabbed it, dragging her back towards the offices of the Wolf’s Den.

 

Chocolate eyes met amber, and her eyes went wide with surprise.  “Inuyasha, what are you doing here?” she asked him, curiosity evident in her voice. 

 

Inuyasha was feeling short, he was exhausted, his head hurt from the noise, and he could smell the arousal on Kagome, which utterly pissed him off.  Between the pheromones making it hard for him to keep her clothes on and smelling the scent of her being turned on by someone else put him on edge.

 

“Cut the shit, what the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“Well, the Lotus was booked up for the next month, and you wouldn’t answer your phone, so I decided to get my fix here,” she told him, narrowing her eyes. 

 

 _Booked up for the next month?  Rin wasn’t kidding,_ he thought to himself.  He saw the irritation on her face, he saw that her bottom lip was swollen, likely from chewing it during her session.  He wanted to chew on her lip and make her moan…

 

“We were booked up for the next month?” he asked her, genuinely surprised, but mostly trying to mask his own desires.

 

“Yeah, even you were.  And when I went to your office last night, you wouldn’t answer the door,” she hissed, yanking her arm free from his grasp.  “And you wouldn’t answer my texts, and I know you saw them.  You stood me up last night on top of it!”

Inuyasha wasn’t in his office last night.  He had been at the police station deciphering the clue sent by the person doing the kidnappings.  Sesshoumaru had been using his office as of late to go over the numbers since his office was quieter and farther back in the building. 

 

As for the texts… _Fuck, I didn’t even realize what day it was,_ h _e_ thought to himself. He had seen the pictures she sent and had done everything in his power to not take to the roof tops to break into her apartment.  He was trying to be a gentleman and it had completely backfired.

 

He felt thoroughly embarrassed. “I’m really sorry, I’ve been busy,” he said sheepishly.  It wasn’t a lie in the slightest, between trying to run the club and deciphering clues and hints from the kidnapper, as well as trying to find the missing girls, he had been swamped.  He hadn’t actually slept in days.  He gave her a sloppy grin, and he saw that it had the usual effect… for about three seconds.

 

“Yeah, that or you’re just not interested,” she hissed.  “I’m not stupid, Inuyasha, I can take a hint.”

 

Inuyasha felt his jaw drop.  How could she think he wasn’t interested?  He was struggling to keep his hands from ripping her dress off right there.  She was all he had recently thought about.  Hell, he fucked her for ten hours straight into the morning light to prove to her that he was interested. 

 

She brushed past him, extra swing in her hips, and he let out a groan.  He didn’t know if he would have reacted so strongly to seeing her backside as it was, but he knew the pheromones were making it difficult to contain himself.  He needed to get the fuck out of this club.

 

He followed her out and sat a few seats down from where Kagome sat, seeing Kouga lean in and whisper in her ear.  He heard something about getting her out of her dress, which caused Kagome to throw her head back, exposing her neck to him.  He felt his anger spike further.

 

“Inuyasha, I think I see someone over by Kagome,” Rin said in his ear.  Inuyasha looked and sure enough, someone dropped something in Kagome’s purse.  A moment later he saw Kouga’s hand go up Kagome’s leg, playing with the hem of her dangerously high dress.  Kagome pointed to Kouga and mouthed, “This could have been you.” 

 

Inuyasha stood up abruptly, at his breaking point.  Kagome was likely in danger, and Kouga was too busy necking with her to notice that something fishy was happening.  Inuyasha heard Kagome gasp, burning the last of his resolve, causing him to stomp over to Kouga and Kagome, huffing in anger.

 

“Get your hands off of her,” he growled, grabbing Kagome’s arm and yanking her to her feet.  He pulled her behind him, letting his claws elongate.

 

“Ah, you filthy mutt, what the fuck are you doing in my club?” Kouga spat, standing up.  Inuyasha measured him up, wondering how easily he could knock him out with a punch to the face, but he was there for a reason, and killing the wolf wasn’t part of the mission.

 

“Reconnaissance, you dipshit,” Inuyasha spat.  “That’s all you need to know for now.  Why don’t you stick to your own breed of wolf?”

 

“Says the dog,” Kouga spat.  “What I do is my business.  And what she does is her business.

 

Inuyasha clenched his fists, getting ready to swing, when he heard Kagome pipe up.

 

“Inuyasha, don’t contact me anymore.  Kouga, it was fun.  I’m leaving!” she interrupted, both men staring at her open mouthed.

 

Inuyasha and Kouga watched her storm off, when Inuyasha turned and punched Kouga straight in the jaw.  “You dumbass, girls are getting kidnapped and you’re too busy chasing tail to fucking notice your patrons are in danger.”

 

Kouga wiped the blood from his mouth, wanting to punch Inuyasha right back, but he was already gone, following Kagome.

 

“I’ll get you back next time, dog shit,” Kouga muttered. 

 

Inuyasha was chasing Kagome down the street, noticing that she was walking with a bit of a waddle.  He didn’t smell Kouga on her in a way that indicated they had sex, but he did something to cause her to walk like that.  He wondered what went on in the dungeon, feeling himself get more jealous with each passing minute.

 

“Inuyasha, you need to get back in the club, right now!” Rin cried.  “Fights are starting to break out, I think it’s a diversion.”

 

“The kidnapper doesn’t cause diversions, he’s just sneaky… I need to talk to Kagome and I’ll be right back in,” he muttered, walking faster.

 

“Leave me alone, Inuyasha!  I’m done with you!” Kagome spat, continuing her fast pace.

 

“Kagome, will you let me explain?” he said, having caught up to her stride and lightly grasped her elbow.  “I can explain everything.”  _She doesn’t know the half of what the hell is going on with me, I figure she should know at least some of it,_ he thought to himself.

 

“Inuyasha… we had a lot of fun, but you’re obviously too busy for us to do anything other than hook up once in a while.  I get it.  But I like you a lot, so I think it’s best if we just stop this now,” she told him, letting out a sigh. He could see her frustration, as well as see that she was close to tears.  He realized just how much of an asshole he had been in the recent weeks.

 

“You like me?” he said to her, genuinely surprised. 

 

“Of course I do, but I don’t think this is a good idea.  Look, I’ll keep going to the Lotus, just… don’t talk to me for a while, okay?”

 

He sighed.  “Let me make it up to you.  Tomorrow, let’s get lunch and I’ll explain everything.”

 

Kagome waved down a cab that stopped in front of them.  “Forget it, Inuyasha.”

 

He watched her get into a cab and take off.  He saw her look back at him with a lot of mixed emotions on her face, and once the cab was out of sight, Inuyasha began to head back to the Wolf’s Den.  He was pissed off.  Tonight was not going well at all.

 

He got back into the club and the dance floor had turned into a pure mosh pit.  People were clawing each other’s clothes and snarling.  Rin was standing on a table in the back, trying to avoid the fighting.  Inuyasha made his way to her and grabbed her.

 

“Come on, let’s get out of here, I don’t think it’s happening tonight,” Inuyasha told Rin.  She clung to him tightly as they made their way around the club, avoiding the fighting and the couples practically having sex on the tables.  This club was so over the top, Inuyasha wondered how they were able to stay in business. 

 

When they got back to the Lotus, Sango was waiting in Inuyasha’s office with a stoic looking Sesshoumaru.  He saw that Rin was unharmed, letting out a sigh of relief. 

 

“That place is a fucking disaster,” Inuyasha said, falling into a chair.  “I knew that it was an underground brothel, but the drugs and the violence was just over the top.  I don’t know how they don’t have a murder there each week.  Much less having more girls going missing from there.”

 

Rin nodded in agreement.  “Cocaine right on the tables, the women’s bathroom had needles everywhere.”

 

“Inuyasha, maybe we should have them shut down, we have a whole file on that place.  They’ve gotten threatened to get shut down multiple times,” Sango reasoned, crossing her legs.  She picked up a martini glass next to her and took a sip, letting out a sigh.  “It was crazy here tonight too, but nothing compared to what you’re telling us.”

 

“It was a full blown mosh pit by the time we left,” Inuyasha commented.  “I barely got us out of there.”

 

“You did throw a punch though,” Rin commented.

 

“Who did you punch?” Sesshoumaru asked.

 

“Kouga.  He was feeling up Kagome…” Inuyasha muttered.

 

“Kagome? What on earth was Ms Higurashi doing there?” Sesshoumaru asked, surprise evident on his face.

 

“We’re booked up solid for the next month, she was a regular every Thursday night and when I decided to work this case I couldn’t be Toga anymore, or Yasha for that matter, so she went looking somewhere else.  I didn’t think she’d jump to go somewhere else so quickly… but she saw Kouga and he was all over her at the bar.  It pissed me off so I punched Kouga.”

 

“Wow, great way to get the girl,” Sango commented.  “She’ll definitely go for you now.”

 

“She didn’t see me punch him, and I don’t think I’m going to tell her about it either.  But I think I need to tell her about me investigating this case,” Inuyasha reasoned, walking over to the decanter on the table.  He poured himself a glass of whiskey and swallowed it in one gulp.

 

“Inuyasha… I think she may be one of the next targets,” Rin told Inuyasha, causing everyone to stare at her.  She felt herself blush, continuing.  “I saw a guy slip something into her purse, so she’s somehow involved.”

 

“She’s not involved,” Inuyasha told her, a low growl in his throat.

 

“Inuyasha, she’s making a good point,” Sango told him.

 

“I’m not saying she’s cutting off the girls heads, but there’s too much going on to say that she _isn’t_ involved,” Rin snapped, clearly letting out something she had been keeping locked away. “All the disappearances happened on nights that she was here, except for the one at the Wolf’s Den when we get a tip that someone’s going to be kidnapped. The timing is just too coincidental.”

 

Inuyasha’s glare could have made stone crumble, but Rin couldn’t put the lid back on her theory.

 

“They’re all her age, I wonder how many of them could have been classmates of Kagome’s?  I think that we need to seriously look at her suspiciously.  Maybe cutting her off is a bad idea Inuyasha.  She seems to really like you, maybe you need to stop cutting her off and get closer to her to find out more information.  We’re hitting a dead end… We need to find something before more girls die.”

 

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.  “She’s not involved.”

 

“For fuck’s sake, Inuyasha, stop thinking with your dick and use your fucking head!  Rin is right!” Sango cried, standing up, taking the empty glass out of his hand.   “We need to seriously look at Kagome.  Maybe she isn’t directly involved, maybe she’s a lure or a distraction to the actual investigation, but it all fits!  Just please consider it?”

 

Inuyasha took the empty glass back from Sango and poured himself another whiskey.  He downed it just as quickly as he poured it.  “I hate to admit it… but I was thinking the same thing.  But she’s so clueless to anything about the investigation.  Maybe she is the next target.  Do we know when she made the appointment for the Wolf’s Den?”

 

Rin and Sango exchanged looks.  “Why would we know that?” Sango asked. 

 

Inuyasha shrugged.  “I was wondering if either of you had been keeping tabs on her, since you have such an elaborate theory.  Something was dropped in her purse?  Maybe I’ll go over there and sift through to see if I find anything out of the ordinary…”

 

“I heard your conversation with her, I doubt she’ll open the door to you,” Rin remarked.  “She’s wanting to be done with you.  I think you need to ease into this.”

 

“Kagome doesn’t ease into anything.  I usually make the first move and she reacts strongly.  Or she’ll make a strong first move.  She’s a woman of action, it won’t be hard to coax her into talking to me again.”

 

Sesshoumaru shook his head.  “You’re awfully cocky.  Don’t underestimate the Higurashi girl.”

 

Sango stood up, brushing off her skirt.  “If you don’t mind,  I have a date.  Miroku has been patiently waiting for me by the bar all night and I think I need to reward him.”

 

The entire room stared at her openly. 

 

“What?  He’s cute.  And a lot of fun.”  She exited the office a moment later, leaving Inuyasha with Sesshoumaru and Rin.

 

“Rin, are you ready to go home?” Sesshoumaru asked.  Rin gave him a warm smile.

 

“Yeah, I can smell the Wolf’s Den on me and it’s grossing me out.  I need a shower,” she sighed, standing up.  Sesshoumaru took her hand and Sesshoumaru nodded to his brother, leaving Inuyasha alone in his office.  Inuyasha sighed, pouring himself the third drink of the night.  He was pissed off at Kagome, he was pissed off at Kouga, but most of all, he was pissed off at himself.  He shouldn’t have ignored Kagome, and now she might be in danger.

 

He heard his phone go off, rolling his eyes.  He saw that it was Kagome texting him.

 

**I think I’m ready to talk.  Come over?**

He grinned, responding as fast as he was able.

 

**Only if you promise to wear your best lingerie.**

He wondered if being cheeky would entice her more.  He waited a few minutes, staring at his phone while he sipped the whiskey. 

 

She replied with a picture of her wearing black pasties over her nipples and a black ruffled thong.  He saw thigh high fishnets and black spike pumps.  She was wearing dark red lipstick, her lips swollen, and her eyes looking dark. 

 

**How’s this?**

He let out a groan when he stared at the picture.

 

**I’m on my way.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? He didn't follow her! SHIT IS GOING DOWN! I think. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. My hubby helped a little bit with some of this chapter, and he's pretty good at finding my run on paragraphs and making them enticing :)
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely comments last time! They truly brighten my day :)


	15. Master Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onigumo reveals his plan, Rin and Sesshoumaru enjoy each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took me so long to post. I wanted to make sure that the first half of this chapter was perfect---so I rewrote it about ten times. This is a pivotal turning point in the plot, as you can imagine, but this is a very dark chapter, so read at your own risk.
> 
> Thank you all for the amazing comments, kudos, etc. This story has been taking over my mind like you wouldn't believe.
> 
> Thank you for your patience, and without further adieu, here is THE MASTER PLAN!

Onigumo sat before an altar, deep in prayer.  He had been meditating for the last hour about how he was going to reveal his deepest secret to the group he had been mentoring for the last year.  He had kept his actions private while he formed a group for men that were much like himself, cursed by the same demons of the flesh and haunting his every movement and thought.

 

These men were sex addicts like himself, who have come to see the light and the evils their sexual desires had provided them.  He had convinced them that they were not at fault for the desire to feel the pleasures of the flesh, but that the women who tormented them were to blame.  He realized that these men would not be tempted if the harlots would not flaunt their bodies over them, taunting them every moment of every day.  He had convinced them that the beast with two backs is a cursed thing that should be done only to procreate, not to engage in pleasure.  A thought that, at first, had sat idly with himself but had exposed to Onigumo as the truth.

 

Over the last few months, he was most proud of his newest initiate.  He had learned that this man was not an addict, but Onigumo knew that this man shared his vision.  This man had been with an addict for a number of years, unknowingly tormented but unwavering in his virtue.  Tonight this new initiate was going to help him spread his message, a leap of faith to cement his followings loyalty.  Onigumo had plans of grandeur and he was going to need a great amount of support to see his plan see fruition. 

 

Onigumo realized that women often suffered the same as the men did, but that the women were the cause of this horrible addiction, and the women who were addicts did nothing more than tempt and torment the men who were working to better themselves through the addiction to a woman’s flesh.  He knew that some men were addicted to other men, and sometimes women were addicted to women, but he knew, deep in his heart, that the women he had been watching were part of the problem, and he had a solution.

 

Onigumo thought long and hard about how he was going to reveal his master plan.  He knew that there were women in the world who lived to tempt the weakness of man, who were wicked and were working together to torment and corrupt the good men he had grown to know and love.  He had learned that through deep prayer and determination, these men could be cured of their addiction.  He felt that the men he had grown to know were innocent men, just trapped by the temptation that a woman’s flesh had to offer.  He felt that these men could be cured, if only they were shown the way.  He knew that they were addicted to their very core---addicted to the feeling of a woman, addicted to the promise of love for one night, all things that Onigumo felt his higher power rejected. 

 

He finished his prayers and stood, putting on a trench coat and a black leather mask, tucking his hair neatly into it.  He took a deep breath as he laced the mask tightly around his neck, tucking the edges into his shirt.  He muttered a short prayer for forgiveness under his breath, hoping that his higher power would forgive him for the deeds he was doing, knowing in his heart he would be forgiven for cleansing the world of the darkness he sought to eradicate.

 

 He found the spider shaped iron and threw it into the coals, knowing it would take a while to turn red hot.  He needed this evening to be perfect, and having a red-hot iron prepared was part of the demonstration.  He went over to the closet of the room, near the altar, and opened the door to stare down.  Inside was an unconscious girl, her legs and hands bound.  She was black and blue and covered in filth.  The bindings left her wrists and ankles raw and festering, seeing the scabs and reddened skin beneath the rough rope.  Her clothing was worn at a club a few weeks ago and was ripped and torn from the constant beatings she had endured.  Her halter top was ripped and tattered, her tights had holes in them with dried blood, while her mini skirt was torn at the seams.  She hadn’t bathed in the weeks she had been held captive, causing an overpowering stench of human waste and body odor to suffocate Onigumo.  He kicked her harshly, waking her from her cursed slumber.

 

She slowly opened her eyes and once she saw the man in the mask, she tried to scream, only to have it muffled by the dirty rag stuffed in her mouth.  Onigumo grabbed a handful of her tangled hair, forcing her up to her feet.  He pulled the rag out of her mouth, seeing her gasp for air.

 

“If you don’t cooperate, I’ll slit your throat right here,” he muttered, moving his hand to clench around her neck.  Her eyes began to water, her breathing ragged as she choked back sobs.  He stuffed the rag back into her mouth and dragged her by her hair to the edge of the stage, her screams being muffled by the rag.

 

“You’ll be purified before long,” he told her.  He gave her a good, solid kick to the stomach before stepping onto the stage, leaving her curled in a ball on the edge of the stage out of sight. 

He stepped onto the stage with a round of applause, around forty men in the room.  Many of the men had been attending for over a year, their minds hungry for more of their prophet’s words, finding the cure for their addiction.

 

“My friends… my brothers… I stand before you open and welcoming,” he chimed, his voice sounding muffled from the mask.  “I am a humble man, suffering from the same addiction as you, but I have found a cure!”  The group broke into more applause, whistles and cheers being heard across the clapping.  He moved his arms up to quiet them, a hushed silence blanketing the room.  “I must confess, that I have done terrible deeds in my life, but I have found a way to purify the world.  I seek your forgiveness…” he began to say, but the room stayed utterly quiet. 

 

“I have suffered as you have, I used to seek out prostitutes and loose women.  I was addicted to the feel of a woman’s flesh, just as you are.  I was addicted to the feeling of love for a night, and I was addicted to the promise of what the beast with two backs could bring!”  The men began to cheer again, causing Onigumo to become drunk on the attention he was receiving. 

 

“My friends, I have found a way to cleanse the world, and I need your help.  Tonight will be the first step of many to cleanse the world of our addiction!  We will punish those who are responsible for our addiction!  We will show the world that nothing can stop us!  We will triumph over the addiction by ridding the world of those who tempt us!”  His hands were raised high above him, towards the sky, as his face looked upwards in the mask.  The room broke into applause once more, the energy apparent in the audience.

  
“These women taunted men and made them act out in sin.  They exposed their bodies in ways that caused us men to act unnaturally.  We are all good at heart, but these traitorous, wicked women cause us to act out.  We aren’t rapists, these women ask for it.  We aren’t sexual deviants, these women are tempting us, testing us.  We were weak, but now we are strong!”

 

More cheering, causing Onigumo to smile wildly.  He walked to the side of the stage and saw the young girl shaking in fear, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.  He reached down and grabbed a handful of her long, tangled hair, dragging her to the center of the stage.

 

“This girl was at a club that promotes promiscuity.  She claims to be innocent, but you can tell just by how she’s dressed that she’s nothing more than a dirty whore.  She’s a temptress and her wicked ways will no longer be tolerated!”

 

She began to shake, her entire body raked with sobs as tears streamed down her face.  “However, my friends, I believe in redemption.  We will put her through a test, and if she passes, she may be allowed to live.”

 

The crowd was wild with cheering, the men yelling at the tops of their lungs, pushing for the punishment Onigumo had in mind for this girl.   Onigumo took the rag out of her mouth, pulling her to her knees so she was looking out at the audience.  She frantically looked in the crowd, hoping to see a familiar face.  Onigumo walked backstage, only to return with the hot iron.  The girl’s face turned ashen as she began to wail, fearing for what was to come next.  Two men from the audience came up and held her still, both men stone faced.

 

“Please, please don’t do this!  I’m innocent, I swear!” she cried.  “I would only go to that club to dance, nothing more!”

 

“We’re going to brand your stomach.  If it doesn’t get infected, we’ll know that you’re innocent.  If it gets infected and you die, we’ll know you were a traitorous bitch and a liar.”

 

The girl turned to look at the men who held her captive, recognizing the man to her right.

  
“Hojo!  Hojo, please!  Hojo please tell him I’m not like that!” she cried, writhing as Onigumo turned to look at Hojo, who stood still while holding the girl down.

 

“Hojo, you know this wench?” Onigumo asked.

 

“I thought I knew her, but apparently not,” he said coolly. 

 

Her eyes went wide.  “Hojo, please!  PLEASE!  HELP ME!”

 

The man to her left untied the top of her halter, ripping it off to expose her bare chest and her stomach.  A shared gasp could be heard across the room as they gazed up on her pierced nipples and bruised body.  The red hot brand was pressed to her stomach a moment later, causing noises that should not be heard from anything but a dying animal escape the lips of the girl.  The room began to reek of burnt hair and flesh, overpowering the smell of her original filth.  Onigumo’s face was emotionless behind the mask, concentrated on his task, but the two men who were holding the girl let her go.  She passed out, unconscious from the pain after howling in agony. 

 

Onigumo pulled the brand off of the girl, tossing it to the side.  “In a few days we’ll reconvene.  If the burn is infected, we know that she was a harlot that deserved to die.”

 

 

-*-*-*-

 

Rin kicked her shoes off as soon as she got into her apartment, letting out a sigh of relief as the heels flew across the living room.  Sesshoumaru was close behind, watching the sway of the vixen’s hips as she raised her arms up in a stretch, making her way to the kitchen.

 

The apartment was small, a one bedroom that was perfect for about half a person.  The bedroom contained a queen sized bed, at Sesshoumaru’s insistence, with a small chest of drawers that held most of her clothes.  The living room had a few pieces of simple art that Sesshoumaru had bought her, as well as a couch that looked like it was bought in 1970, that was light brown with pictures of barns all over the fabric.  The coffee table was square and topped with glass, with magazines strewn across the top.  She had a laptop that Sesshoumaru had bought her sitting on top of the magazines, and the living room opened to the small galley kitchen that could barely fit Rin inside of it.  The counter contained a microwave and a coffee maker, with a two burner stove to the right of the fridge, which was smaller than a standard size.  The cabinets were black and newly updated, with a small table with two chairs off to the side.  The wall was red brick, showing that the apartment was in an old warehouse.  It had charm, something that Rin had loved, and most of all, she could afford it on her own without any help.  It was simple and comfortable, making it ideal for the 20 year old who was finally living on her own two feet.

 

Sesshoumaru cringed his nose in distaste at her apartment.  He felt that it suited her needs… barely.  He had told her many times that he could help her get a more appropriate apartment, but she had always declined, stating that she had enjoyed the small space she had made her own.  He felt it was inappropriate that a woman dating a demon of his status should live in such accommodations, but she had always brushed him off.

 

“Man, your brother is dense when he’s horny,” Rin commented, standing on her tip toes to grab two wine glasses.  She gestured to the bottle, Sesshoumaru giving her a slight nod.  “You’d think he’d see the Kagome connection without us shoving it under his nose.”

 

Sesshoumaru followed her to the kitchen, taking the filled glass from Rin’s hand, his fingers lingering on hers for a moment.  “Yes, he’s very rarely entranced with a young woman, but when he is, it’s impossible for him to see past the pretty face.  However, I’ve known Miss Higurashi for two years now, she’s very professional and I highly doubt that she’s directly involved in the deaths or the kidnappings.”

 

“But you do think she’s involved somehow?” Rin asked, taking a sip of her wine.  She leaned against the counter, eyeing Sesshoumaru as he closed the distance between them, his hip brushing against hers as he leaned against the counter as well.

 

“Oh, without a doubt.  She’s connected, but how she’s connected is alluding me.”

 

Rin let out a sigh, letting her head rest on his shoulder.  He moved his head so it rested on hers as well, inhaling her scent deeply.

 

“I hate to tell you Rin, but you smell like the Wolf’s Den.  They go pretty heavy on the pheromones…” Sesshoumaru commented, draining his glass and putting it into the tiny sink. 

 

Rin let out a giggle.  “Are the pheromones affecting you at all?”

 

“Hardly.  They’re too overpowering so I know it’s not genuine.  I prefer your natural musk,” he told her, moving his arms around her waist, pulling her close.  “Maybe we should take a shower...”

 

She giggled as she felt him nuzzle her neck.  “My shower barely fits me, much less both of us…”

 

He groaned.  “We really should get you a bigger apartment,” he told her, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.  His hands moved up her sides, feeling the bare skin of her back from the halter top. 

 

“I told you, I like my apartment,” she told him, moving her head to give him better access. 

 

“I think you’d like a bigger apartment,” he told her, lightly nipping at her bare shoulder.  His hand moved up to untie the top of her halter.  He moved his hands to untie the bottom of the top as well, letting it fall to the floor, exposing her bare chest to him. 

 

“I think that you, Sesshoumaru, would like that I get a bigger apartment…” she mumbled, letting out a sigh as he kissed her collar bone, moving his hands up to cup her breasts.  “It has nothing to do with me…”

 

“I think we should share an apartment,” he told her.  “I’m here more than I’m home… just move in with me…” His mouth covered her nipple, sucking hard on it as his other hand massaged her breast.  She arched her back into him, her hands grasping the counter for balance as he taunted her.

 

“I don’t know if I could live with you,” she sighed, feeling his tongue tease her taut nipple.  His hands moved down to unzip her skirt, letting it fall to the floor, revealing her to be wearing nothing but a black lace thong.  He kissed his way back up her neck and captured her mouth with his once more, pulling her flush to him.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to him. 

 

His hands moved to firmly squeeze her ass, enjoying the feel of her soft flesh beneath his fingers.  She moaned into his mouth, letting his tongue taste her as he lifted her onto the counter.  She could feel him against her, feeling how excited he was.  She felt herself shiver in anticipation, knowing the promise of pleasure he was to bestow upon her. 

 

Her hands moved down his chest to his belt, unbuckling it frantically as she kissed him.  She unzipped his pants and tugged them down, feeling him spring free.  Her kissing became more frantic, but he kept his usual calm demeanor, positioning himself against her center. 

 

“I think you’d enjoy living with me,” he muttered against her lips, his tip teasing her entrance through the thin scrap of fabric.  “We could do this whenever you wanted…”

 

She threw her head back, exposing her neck to him once more.  He hungrily kissed it, his mouth like a hot brand on her skin, sending shivers across her body in anticipation.  He lightly bit down, causing her to gasp, grinding her hips, silently begging him to end the torment and to give her the satisfaction she so craved.

 

“We already do this whenever I want,” she gasped, her legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer.  She moved her hand down to move the fabric to the side, exposing her entrance to him.  She felt him continue to tease her, feeling his tip gently graze her entrance.  He bit down lightly on her shoulder, his tongue darting out to taste her sweat.

 

“Oh do we?” he mumbled, trying to back away, but her hand grasped his length tightly, causing him to stop.

 

“We do,” she confirmed.  She guided him inside of her, feeling him enter her slowly.  She let out a gasp, feeling him stretch her out.  She dug her nails into his shoulders as he began to thrust, his face nearly touching hers.  She could feel his hot breath on her face as he moved his hips methodically into hers.  She had her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, encouraging him to continue. 

 

She kissed him, pulling herself closer to him as he thrust into her, enjoying the feel of her squeezing tightly around him.  He could feel she was already close to reaching the edge, causing him to smile against her lips.  He moved his hands to squeeze her breasts, teasing her nipples as he kissed her.  His fingers moved to pinch her nipples, rolling them between his fingers and lightly tugging at them, feeling her clench around him as he toyed with her. 

 

“Sesshoumaru!  Ah!” she gasped.  He could feel her clench around him tightly, knowing she was _right there._

 

He moved to bite her neck, the skin breaking slightly, causing him to taste her blood.  His own demon blood awakened at the scent of her blood.  He could smell her arousal spike upon biting her, knowing that she was just as turned on as he was.  His eyes began to turn red as he lapped at the small wound he inflicted.  He as having a hard time controlling his inner demon, enjoying the sensation of the woman encompassing him so completely.

 

He began to thrust harder, causing her to cry out as her body burst into tremors.  Waves upon waves of pleasure engulfed her as her nails were dragged across his shoulders.  Her body clenched him tightly, milking his cock as he felt himself come undone inside of her, grunting softly into her shoulder.

 

They stayed there for a few moments, gasping for breath, clinging to one another.  Finally, he pulled himself out of her, causing her to whimper.  He stepped back, helping her to her feet.  Her legs were wobbly, causing him to grin as he watched her waddle to the bathroom to clean herself up.  He unbuttoned his shirt and walked to the bedroom, undressing.  He heard the shower turn on a moment later, knowing that she was going to use the heavily perfumed soap he detested.  He always liked her natural musk, often feeling intoxicated from it. 

 

He saw that his claws were still elongated from tasting her blood, forcing him to try to retract them.  He could still taste the coppery liquid in his mouth, enticing him more.  He wished her shower could fit two people, he’d pound her into oblivion while the water cascaded over her body…

 

He looked down and saw that he was erect once more, knowing that he was going to be up most of the night with her again.  He stripped himself of his clothes and lay on top of her bed, his hand working his shaft, making himself ready for her. 

 

He heard the water turn off, hearing her shuffling around the bathroom.  She walked in the bedroom a moment later to see him lying on the bed waiting for her.  She grinned, dropping the towel and pouncing on top of him, her legs straddling his waist.

 

“I was hoping we’d do this tonight,” she said excitedly.  His hands moved to rub her hips wet from the shower.  “However, I must say, you’re expecting me to just be compliant…”

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyebrows rose slightly in surprise.  “Oh?”

 

She rolled her hips onto his, letting her folds tease his erection.  “I’ve noticed that since we’ve started having sex, you’ve let foreplay go out the window…”

 

“Oh really?” Sesshoumaru told her, his hands rubbing her thighs. 

 

“Mm, you have… I remember when we first started fooling around… Oh, you’d go down on me nonstop, make sure I was thoroughly enjoying myself…”

 

He sat up so his lips were nearly touching hers.  “Are you saying you don’t enjoy yourself anymore?”  She kept her lips a short distance from his, just enough to be out of reach. 

 

“Oh, I never said that… I just think that you assume I’m going to enjoy myself…”  She began rolling her hips on his, feeling him right at her entrance.  His hand moved up to grab a handful of her hair, pulling it to force her head back, exposing her neck.  He saw the bite mark he had nursed earlier, letting his tongue dart out and taste her freshly washed skin. 

 

“I know when you enjoy yourself,” he mumbled.  “But if you’re dissatisfied… I can easily fix that…” he mumbled into her neck, kissing the skin beneath his lips softly.  He quickly maneuvered them so that she was on her back, he was placed between her legs, grinding his hips against hers.  He could feel how wet she was, how he knew that she was testing him. 

 

He kissed his way down her body, his teeth lightly grazing her flesh.  He lightly bit her breasts, his claws raking across her skin tenderly.  She had goosebumps from his touch, shivering at anticipation.

 

“Oh just fuck me already!” she gasped as he kissed her stomach.

 

“Says the woman who claims I never give foreplay,” he mumbled into her stomach.  He kissed his way back up her body, tormenting and teasing her more.  By the time he reached her face, she pulled him to her hungrily, kissing him deeply. 

 

He slammed into her, causing her to cry out.  He felt her clench around him, causing him to let out a soft gasp against her lips.  He began to move slowly inside of her, feeling her squirm beneath him.  Her hands clenched his shoulders, silently egging him on, silently begging him to go faster.

 

“Sesshomaru-sama…” she gasped, matching his agonizingly slow thrusts.  “Please…”

 

“Please… please what?” he whispered in her ear, rolling his hips lazily, feeling her legs clench around his slim waist.  “What do you want, Rin?”

 

“Fuck me… harder…” she begged, biting his ear.  “Please…”

 

He slammed into her again, causing her to cry out.  He began to thrust into her wildly, causing Rin to scream at the top of her lungs, begging him to never stop.

 

They went long into the morning, Rin and Sesshoumaru tangled in damp sheets, clinging to each other as the sun began to rise.  Sesshoumaru watched her sleep soundly in his arms, feeling a sense of completion.  He was realizing just how much he was falling for the young woman, afraid of what the future held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to iterate that Onigumo's views are NOT my own. A little background on me---I hold a master's degree in Terrorism Studies (though sadly, I was unable to secure a job in the field), so when I write villains, I tend to reflect what I find most disgusting about terrorism or human nature as a whole. I think it makes my villains that much more real, because there are people like this in the world. I've seen people like the portrayal of Onigumo, and I've heard of cults like the one Onigumo is making, but I will say, that I think that SAA has helped a lot of people and that was just the convenient platform I found for this particular story. Onigumo is taking vulnerable, helpless people to fit his agenda to make the world a place that he finds beautiful, without seeing the hypocrisy. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I'm working on the next one and I hope you won't have to wait nearly as long.
> 
> Thank you so much!


	16. Calling in Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome's feeling a little too frisky to be satiated by her own toys, so she calls Inuyasha to see to her needs.

Kagome walked into her apartment, feeling torn.  She thought about Inuyasha the entire cab ride home from the Wolf’s Den, wondering how he truly felt about her.  He seemed so genuinely surprised when she said that she had liked him, and she thought to herself whether or not the word like was strong enough.  She was strongly attracted to him, she got a thrill when she was with him, and the thought of spending the night with him would turn her on substantially. 

 

Hell, she was incredibly turned on now thinking about him.  Kouga offered a thrill too, but she knew Kouga was looking for payment.  She had decided to not return to the Wolf’s Den after her session.  She knew what she did was illegal, and she didn’t want to risk losing her job because her hormones got out of hand.  She was going to have to find her thrills other ways.

 

She sat down on her couch and sipped at a glass of wine.  She was still feeling incredibly frisky, rubbing her legs together trying to make the feeling ebb.  Usually after having an orgasm like she did at the club, she’d be good for the night.  However, this time she felt like it was just the start of something.  She was half tempted to go see Kouga again, taking him up on his offer to ravish her in his office.  Kouga was good looking, she had to admit.  With his rippling muscles and raspy voice, his gentle fingers going over her body…

 

“Ugh, Kagome, get it together!” she mumbled to herself, draining the glass. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower.  She felt the warm water cascade over her body, feeling shivers up her spine as she thought about how nice the shower would be with Inuyasha or Kouga.  His hands moving over her body slick with soap, her soft moans as he washed her…

 

She moved her hand down between her legs, rubbing the nub that was the source of so much pleasure.  Her other hand moved to massage her breast, tugging at her tender nipples, enjoying the soreness that they had to offer.  Her back ached from the session with Kouga, her body sore from the lashing she had gotten.  But the hot water on her sore body felt nice, relaxing her as she massaged the nub, begging her body for release. 

 

It didn’t take her long to feel the build up, nor to be pushed over the edge, causing her legs to shake violently as she collapsed on the shower floor.  She sat on the floor of the shower, letting the warm water caress her sore body.  She let her mind wander for a while, refusing to stand in the steam filled shower.  She thought about Inuyasha, wondering if she had been too hard on him.  Her back was feeling tender from the punishment she had received.  She usually didn’t get as rough as she did with Kouga, but she felt like she had really needed it.  Her mind and her body needed the release.  She needed to be controlled because right now she felt like her life was so out of control.  She felt like everything was slipping away from her after her break up with Hojo and the wishy-washyness of Inuyasha.  She needed structure in her life, and being tied up into submission was giving her the control that she had so desperately craved.

 

Most of all though, she had been trying to forget Inuyasha, which nearly caused her injury.

 

She stood up and turned off the water, wiping a tear away from her face.  Why did she feel so hung up on this guy?  She hardly knew him, yet she was getting such strong feelings for him.  He gave her the sense of adventure that she had been craving, that much she knew.  He listened when he talked to her, something she had always craved when she was dating Hojo.  But he was flakey, which made him off limits.

 

 She dried herself off, using the hair dryer to make sure her hair wasn’t dripping wet anymore.  She didn’t know what she was going to do.  She was deep in thought when she went into her bedroom, staring at her now open trunk. 

 

“Fuck it,” she said decisively.  “If Inuyasha can do no strings attached, so can I.”

 

She found black pasties to put over her nipples.  She found a pair of thigh high fishnets, which she put on her long legs.  She slipped her feet into black spiked pumps, and finally found a black ruffled lace thong, sliding it up.  She teased her hair so that it looked more tantalizing, and applied simple make up with bright red lipstick. 

 

She picked up her phone and texted him.

 

**I think I’m ready to talk.  Come over?**

She sat on her bed, waiting for a response.  A moment later her phone buzzed.

 

**Only if you promise to wear your best lingerie.**

“Oh, he’s going to be cheeky?” she mumbled under her breath.  She went in front of her mirror and posed, making sure that he got a good glimpse at her outfit.  She snapped the picture.

 

**How’s this?**

He responded almost instantly.

 

**I’m on my way.**

She let out a giggle.  She couldn’t help but tease him, it was so easy with him.  She knew that he desired her and his hunger for her was insatiable when they were together.  She could feel herself get wet just thinking about him.  She couldn’t figure out why she was feeling so energetic this particular evening.  Maybe it was taunting Inuyasha at the club, maybe it was seeing two demons get in a fight over her.  Maybe it was her session with Kouga.  She couldn’t figure it out, but all she knew is that when Inuyasha walked through the door, she was ripping his clothes off.

 

She paced her apartment, trying hard not to start without Inuyasha.  She was feeling so turned on, inviting him over was feeling so naughty.  She ran her fingers through her hair as she paced, her nails feeling so good on her scalp. 

 

She heard the knock at the door, persistent as always.  She knew his knock anywhere.  She opened the door to see him standing before her, wearing a red silk shirt and black jeans.  His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons were undone, exposing the top of his chest.  He looked her up and down, his eyes looking like molten pools of amber, his mouth set in a small smirk.

 

“So, you wanna talk?” he asked her, his voice as smooth as silk.  She stepped backwards, prompting him to step forward and slamming the door.  He made his way towards her slowly, his doc martens heavy on the wooden floor.  She continued to walk backwards away from him, biting her bottom lip, averting her gaze coyly. 

 

“Mmm, well… We can talk later,” she mumbled through gritted teeth, jutting out her jaw.  She continued to gnaw on her lip, finally backing into her couch.  Inuyasha closed the distance, his hand toying with a lock of her hair.  He stood maybe an inch from her, their bodies nearly touching.

 

“What if I want to talk now?” he asked her, his gaze dark.  His breath was hot on her face, causing a shiver to run up her spine.

 

She leaned up and pressed her lips softly against his.  “We can talk later,” she whispered against his lips.  Her hands moved up his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.  His hands moved to grasp her wrists, pulling them down abruptly.  He turned her body around so that her back was to his front, his hands firmly on her arms.

 

He leaned his head down to her ear, nuzzling her hair.  “We’re going to talk now, and you’re going to listen.”

 

Oh, he was playing coy too, she was eating it up.  She pressed her bottom into his groin, feeling his excitement.  She threw her head back, exposing her neck to him.  He moved down to kiss the base of her neck, lightly nipping at the soft skin beneath.  She tried to move her arms, but he quickly forced them back to her sides, keeping a firm grip on her.  He pulled her arms behind her back, Kagome letting out a whimper.  She felt cool metal on her wrists and a moment later, a soft click could be heard.  His hands moved to her front, cupping her breasts.  He squeezed them roughly, causing her to whimper more, moving to grind her hips against his groin. 

 

“What do you want to talk about?” she gasped, feeling him rip the pasties off.  They fell to the couch, leaving Kagome’s chest completely exposed.  He began to pull at her nipples roughly, rolling them between his fingers.  He massaged her breasts as he pulled and pinched her nipples, causing Kagome to let out a long sigh. 

 

“What did you do in your session with Kouga?” he asked her forcefully, his mouth on her neck.  He pulled her chest back so she was flush to him, massaging her breasts firmly.  She began to moan, her hands fumbling with the zipper to his pants awkwardly, not having much luck due to the angle and the handcuffs.

 

“Can’t say…” she mumbled.  “I signed a non-disclosure, so I can’t say…”

 

He let go of her breasts, forcing her front down so she was bent over the couch.  He pulled her thong to the side, seeing just how wet she was.  The smell of her arousal was intoxicating.  He could tell that the pheromones had gotten to her in the club, she had never smelled this aroused before.  He might have to send Kouga a thank you card.  She probably would have never texted him if it hadn’t been for the pheromones in the club.  He moved his hand to feel how slick her entrance was, letting out a moan.  He had never felt her this wet before.

 

She began to grind her hips against his hand, whimpering.  He knew what she wanted, and he knew that it was exactly what he wanted.

 

He slipped a clawed finger inside of her carefully, hearing her moan out.  He began to pump his finger inside of her, noticing the lashes on her back from earlier in the evening.  He noticed her ass was a little red too, making him swell with jealousy.

 

He slapped her ass hard, hearing her cry out.  She clenched around his finger, letting out a moan.

 

“More…” she moaned, rolling her hips.  He squeezed her ass with his free hand, massaging the soft flesh roughly.  He brought his hand back and slapped it again, feeling her clench tighter around his finger. 

 

“Oh Kagome… you really want this, don’t you?” he purred, slipping a second finger inside of her.  She pressed her hips into his hand, letting out a soft cry. 

 

“Mmm, Inuyasha,” she moaned, rolling her hips, begging him to take her.  He slipped his fingers out, hearing her whimper at his loss.  He unzipped his pants, letting his erection spring free.  He teased her entrance, letting his head move in her folds.  She felt warm and wet, making him bite back a moan. 

 

He entered her slowly, stretching her out.  She cried out, rolling her hips into him, trying to get him in faster, but he grabbed her hips to stop her from moving.

 

“I’m going to take you nice and slow… whether you like it or not,” he grunted, thrusting agonizingly slow.  He could feel her clenching around him, knowing that she was eager for more.  She was so close to the brink, she was right there.  The fact that he was moving slow was hindering her release.

 

“No… please…” she moaned.  Her hands were still handcuffed behind her back, struggling against the cool metal.  He could see that she wanted her hands free, but he wasn’t going to let her off the hook that easy.  He moved his hand around her hips to toy with her, his fingers finding her clit, stroking it lightly, teasing her more.  He began to move his fingers in circles around the nub as he slowly thrusted inside of her.  He was practically torturing her and he was loving every moment of it.

 

“You like that?” he asked her gruffly, moving his fingers faster, but keeping his thrusts slow.

 

“Mmm… fuck me harder…” she gasped.  “Please, Inuyasha, fuck me harder!”

 

He bit back a moan, he loved hearing his name on her lips.  He loved hearing how desperate she sounded.  He pulled out of her completely and removed his hand, leaving her standing bent over the couch.  He took the key to the handcuffs out of his pocket and unlocked the cuffs, releasing her wrists.  He walked to sit on the couch, her eyes following him closely as she rubbed her wrists.   Once he sat down, she walked around and stood before him, her lips swollen and her eyes dilated.  Her skin was flushed and her breathing was ragged. 

 

He almost came just staring at her the way she was now.

 

He motioned to his erect cock, giving her a wolfish grin.  “Well?  Take what you want.”

 

She went to her knees as her hands grasped his cock, curiosity twinkling in Inuyasha’s eyes.  She placed the head of his cock on her lips, rubbing it like it was lipstick around her mouth.  She took his head into her mouth, her lips creating a suction as she slowly inched her way down his cock, her tongue swirling around his length.  He could feel that he was at the back of her throat as she moved her head back up his length.

 

He grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her head back down, causing her to gag. 

 

“You either take all of it, or none of it,” he barked.  She whimpered, her nails digging into his thighs as she swallowed, forcing all of him in her small mouth.  He bucked his hips unconsciously as she sucked, fucking her throat as she whimpered.  He kept a firm grip on her hair, keeping her head down as she continued to go down on him.

 

He felt a familiar tightness in his balls, realizing that he was reaching the brink already.  He quickly pulled her off his cock, hearing her gasp for air as he let go of her.  She wiped some spit off her mouth, staring at him with half lidded eyes.  He grabbed her by the hair again, pulling her into a kiss.  His tongue wrestled with hers, tasting their intimacy, turning him on more.  She pulled back, turning around and sitting on his lap, grinding her hips on his legs. 

 

She leaned back, feeling him close to her entrance again as she continued to grind and roll her hips on his.  She began playing with her breasts as she let out a moan.

 

“What do you want to do to me?” she asked breathlessly.  Her breathing was ragged, soft whimpers escaping her lips.  “Hmm?  What do you want to do to me, Inuyasha?”

 

His hands firmly grasped her hips, guiding them to his cock.  He moved his one hand to place himself at her entrance, feeling her slide down on top of him.  She let out a moan as she began to roll her hips, never having done this position before.  It felt foreign to Kagome, feeling him like this, but he moved his hands to guide her hips up, lightly bucking his own to bounce her on his cock.

 

“I want to corrupt you,” he growled.  “I want to make sure that you never crave another man.”  He bit her ear, sucking at the soft flesh as she moaned.  He moved his mouth down to bite down on her shoulder, causing her to cry out.  She continued to move her hips methodically on him, grinding on him as he bucked his hips.  His hands moved from her hips up to her breasts, massaging them roughly as he toyed with her. 

 

She moved her hands to cover his, encouraging him to continue his assault on her breasts.  She could feel his claws dig into her flesh, the pain feeling incredibly erotic.  She moved her hips faster, bouncing harder on him.  She was so close to the edge, the buildup in her body stronger than she had ever felt before.  She could feel her entire being contracting, clenching Inuyasha inside of her as she continued to move.  She was so fucking close.

 

Her hand moved down to play with her clit, rubbing it with force as she felt her body explode into wave upon wave of pleasure.  Her entire body tremored as she screamed, feeling the intense build up explode deep inside.  Inuyasha felt her clench him tighter than he had ever felt a woman clench him before, losing himself in the moment as he began to thrust harder.  The tightness in his balls returned, causing him to grunt loudly as he felt himself lose control, feeling waves of pleasure wash over him as Kagome continued to cry out on top of him. 

 

As they wound down, Kagome sat back against Inuyasha, gasping for breath.  Inuyasha’s hands rested on her hips massing the soft flesh gently.

 

“Fuck, Kagome… That was… damn,” he grumbled.  He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her gently.  “How was that for you?”

 

Kagome was trying to remember how to use words, her body finally having calmed down since being at the club that night.  She turned her face to look at Inuyasha, kissing him softly.  He kissed her back, enjoying the tender moment.  She moved to slide him out of her, letting out a soft gasp.  “It was good,” she muttered, feeling the guilt of what she’d done rise in her chest.  She sat next to him, crossing her legs as she saw him adjust himself and zip up his pants.  His shirt was unbuttoned, which she noticed he decided to leave as it was. 

 

“Just good?” he asked her, surprise evident in his voice.

 

 _I can’t tell him it was the best I’ve ever had,_ she thought to herself.  “Pretty good,” she told him, giving him a weak smile.  “But we shouldn’t have done that.”

 

 

“Hey, I came here to talk to you, it was your idea to get busy.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him.  “Speaking of which… what did you want to talk about?”

 

“I wanted to tell you I’m sorry for forgetting about Friday.  It honestly slipped my mind, this investigation is keeping me incredibly busy.”  His face looked solemn as he said the words.  There was an edge of regret in his voice, telling her that he was speaking the truth.

 

Kagome let out a sigh, standing up and walking into her bedroom.  Inuyasha followed her, watching her put on a robe and pull her hair back. 

 

“Whatever, I know you’re not interested in anything but… this…” she told him in a bored tone, hoping to hide her disappointment.  She needed to protect herself from catching feelings for the hanyou, and it was getting harder and harder to not think of him as more than a fuck buddy.

 

“Kagome, that’s not it.  I really enjoy your company, even when we’re not hooking up.”

 

She looked at him with a sad expression that he couldn’t quite read.  “Look, I’ll text you when I’m feeling frisky, and I’ll try to stay away from the Wolf’s Den---they get a little too intimate for my liking, but don’t call or text me first, got it?”

 

Inuyasha’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “What do you mean by intimate?” he asked her, ignoring her comment about texting.

 

“Well… I figure I’ll tell you… they have a dildo attached to a machine and uh…” she began to blush, gesturing with her hands what the machine did, putting a finger inside of her hand that was shaped like an O.  Inuyasha’s eyes went wide. 

 

“Are you serious?” he asked her, surprised.  She nodded slowly.

 

“I felt kind of dirty when I left, not going to lie,” she told him.  “But I feel kind of dirty now from what we just did.  I mean, you said yourself that you don’t do relationships, and I’m not looking for a relationship right now… but I know I will be eventually.  There’s no future between us, so I think it would be best if you just left.”

 

Inuyasha’s jaw dropped.  “Who said there’s no future here?” he asked her.

 

“Inuyasha… I know you’re just after one thing---,” she began to say, but he cut her off.

 

“Yeah, I’m after you.  I enjoy your company, I miss our talks.  I want something more substantial.  I told you I’ve been incredibly busy, and I want to maybe try dating… I think we’d both enjoy it,” he told her, pleading with her. 

 

Her eyes grew wide.  She looked like she was holding back a smile, but a moment later her face became solemn once more.  “I think you’re just toying with me,” she finally told him, wrapping the robe tighter around herself.  “You don’t want to date me, I’d bore you to tears eventually.”

 

He moved closer to her, pulling her into an embrace.  “No Kagome, I don’t toy with people.  I’ve been toyed with my whole life, but I will say that you’re the first person I’ve met in over a century that treats me like a human being.  On top of that, I don’t think I could ever get bored of you. You’re smart, funny, kinky, sexy as hell.  I can’t find anything about you that I don’t like.”

 

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly, feeling a weight lift off her chest.  He seemed so genuine, warming her heart.  She suddenly felt incredibly lonely.  She had realized that after breaking up with Hojo just how lonely she felt, and right now, wrapped in Inuyasha’s arms, she felt the loneliness melt away. 

 

“Will you stay the night?” she asked bashfully.

 

He let out a chuckle.  “Sure, but I don’t know how much sleep we’ll get.”

 

She giggled.  “I don’t think I can handle another round.”

 

They undressed and climbed into bed, and much to Inuyasha’s surprise, she felt asleep almost instantly.  He looked at her bedside clock and realized that it was two in the morning.  He was feeling tired too, but he had gone to Kagome’s for a reason.  Letting out a sigh, he set to work.

 

He quietly left the bed, careful not to stir her sleeping form and tip toed through the bedroom and into the kitchen where her purse was on the counter.  He unzipped it and peered inside, feeling uncertain.  He knew that it wasn’t good to snoop through a woman’s purse, but he knew that she might be in danger.  After arguing with himself for a few moments, he dug into her purse, trying to find something incriminating.

 

He saw that she had a second phone in her purse, which he thought was strange, but her being a lawyer, maybe she had a work phone and a private phone.  It wouldn’t surprise him in the slightest.  He found her wallet, keys, small planner, manicure set… lots of loose change at the bottom, but nothing out of the ordinary.  He could have sworn that he saw someone drop something in her purse.

 

He pulled out the phone, it was an old flip phone that looked worn.  He opened it and saw that there was a new message. 

 

**It was great seeing you at the club tonight.**

Inuyasha felt his blood pressure rise slowly.  Did she have a separate phone for Kouga?  Was it someone else that she had meant to see?  Who the fuck was messaging her?

 

He closed the phone and put it back in her purse.  He checked the other pockets and didn’t find anything.  The phone nagged on his mind, but there was nothing overly suspicious about it. 

 

He got himself a glass of water and went back into the bed, Kagome curling up to his side and letting out a content sigh.  He couldn’t help but smile, she had called him at the end of the night, not that mangy wolf.  It was him who was sleeping in her bed tonight, and it was him who had rocked her world earlier in the evening.  He felt his eyes grow heavy as he drifted off into sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strange that Kagome has two phones, eh? 
> 
> Hwe hwe hwe hwe hwe
> 
> I think I'm writing too much smut. I'll try to add some more plot later down the line. 
> 
> Also thank you all for the comments <3 They are my favorite!!


	17. Texting and Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome wakes up to Inuyasha in his apartment, only to be confronted with an unusual occurrence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I've been so busy! I'm currently fostering a puppy, work has been hectic, you get it. So I have THREE dogs right now and the big dogs don't like the puppy (even though the puppy is so adorable) so I'm playing peace keeper in my tiny little house. 
> 
> I actually wrote this chapter at work, believe it or not. I wrote the smut at home though, although there really wasn't much smut. I figure that I needed to have some actual fucking plot in this story instead of a really hot Inuyasha banging Kagome all the time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the comments as of late, you really touch my heart <3

Kagome woke up to the sound of someone moving around her kitchen, with the smell of coffee enticing her nose.  She stretched out, the feel of the clean sheets against her skin feeling nice.  She saw the morning light shining through her window, causing a small smile to touch her lips.  She felt so incredibly relaxed, despite the fact that she was sore.  She looked at her bedside clock and saw that it was seven in the morning, causing her to groan and roll over.  She shoved her face back into the pillow, willing herself to fall back asleep.  It was Saturday, usually she slept well after 11 on Saturdays and having someone making coffee in her kitchen so early in the morning caused her to groan.

 

Wait… someone’s making coffee?

 

 

She sat up abruptly, memories of the night before flooding back into her mind.  Flirting with Kouga, calling Inuyasha to her apartment… What happened after Inuyasha arrived…

 

She felt her cheeks turn bright red with embarrassment, looking down to realize that she was naked.  She quickly pulled the sheet up to cover herself, feeling a little dirty with how the night played out.  They had woken up while it was still dark out and fooled around again, making her fully aware of just how sore her body was.  Every muscle in her body felt like it was sore, making it uncomfortable to move.  She looked down to her legs and saw she had faint bruising, causing her to blush further.  She had enjoyed her session with Kouga, but it was a little extreme, even for her.  The glass dildo was really hot, but it was too far and too much.  She had preferred her sessions at the Lotus comparatively, but maybe she needed to venture out to appreciate what she had with Inuyasha.

 

Then she thought back to what had transpired with Inuyasha after he showed up at her apartment.  Inuyasha, as always, had been phenomenal and had caused her voice to feel raspy that morning.  He had gotten her off a few times throughout the night, his fingers proving to be near magical.  His entire body called to her, or so she felt.  He invaded her every thought and her body craved him like her lungs craved air.  She pulled the sheet closer, willing the thoughts to leave her head, but the thought of Inuyasha plagued her.

 

As if in cue, Inuyasha walked into the room holding two mugs of coffee.  His hair was sticking out in odd places and his boxers were riding low on his hips.  He wore nothing else, causing Kagome to gawk at the athlete’s body.  She hadn’t really gotten a good look at him before, and she had to hold back the drool that was pooling in her mouth.  Smooth washboard abs, a perfect V that accentuated his slim hips.  His shoulders were broad and well-muscled, his arms were perfectly shaped.  She saw that he had well-muscled legs as well, but he wasn’t overly bulky.  He was lean muscle, built for speed.

 

“Morning beautiful,” he mumbled, placing a peck on her forehead.  He put the coffee on her nightstand and sat down next to her.  “How’d you sleep?”

 

She felt her cheeks turn a dark shade of red, reaching to grab the coffee and take a sip of the bitter brew.  “Fine,” she mumbled.  _Why is he still here?_

 

“I didn’t mean to wake you up, but I’m typically an early riser since I’m usually swamped with work,” he explained, downing his coffee and placing the empty mug on the nightstand.  Kagome placed her mug next to his and pulled the sheet tighter around herself.  His gaze on her was intense, making her self-conscious.  Considering how good looking he was, she felt that she paled in comparison.

 

“Yeah, I usually sleep until noon on the weekend,” she mumbled, avoiding his gaze.  He maneuvered so that he was on all fours, crawling towards her on the bed.  His face was nearly touching hers, trying to get a good look at her.

 

“Why can’t you look at me this morning?” he asked her gently, his hand moving to sweep her hair away from her downcast eyes.

 

“This is kind of awkward,” she mumbled, looking into the golden pools before her.  She felt her stomach do a series of flips, causing a light blush to touch her cheeks.

 

“How so?” he asked her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.  He nuzzled her neck, causing her to let out a soft gasp.  He kissed down her neck, lightly nipping at her shoulder.  His hand moved to lightly tug at the sheet she held tightly to her chest.  She let her hands drop with the sheet, feeling him kiss down her chest.  

 

“You shouldn’t be here…” she sighed, laying back, bringing him with her.  He placed a feather light kiss on her lips, gazing down at her.

 

“But I am,” he whispered.  “And I had a great time last night…”  He continued to kiss down her chest, his hand moving to fondle the soft mounds of flesh that craved his touch.  She let out a soft moan as he lightly sucked on the taut nipple beneath his lips, trying not to smile at how reactive she was to him.  He hadn’t planned on seducing her this morning, but she looked so damned cute when she was first waking up.

 

In the other room, they heard a phone go off.  He kissed down her neck again, lightly nipping at the soft flesh.

 

“Aren’t you going to get that?” she asked him, exposing her neck to him, her body rejecting the will of her mind.  His mouth was like a hot brand on her skin, causing her to crave him more with each passing moment.

 

“Not my phone,” he mumbled, his hand moving up her bare side.  “It came from your purse.”  His mouth moved like a hot brand across her flesh, lightly nipping at her neck as his hand moved to grab her hip, pinning her down.  She could feel his erection through the sheet, causing her to blush.

 

Kagome’s eyes grew wide.  “My phone is on the nightstand,” she told him, gesturing to the phone beside them.

 

He sat up and stared hard at it.  “Don’t you have two phones?” he asked her, surprise evident in his voice.

 

She shook her head in dissent.  “Why would I have two phones?”

 

He shrugged.  “Maybe one for work and one for personal use?  The sound definitely came from your purse though.”

 

Kagome maneuvered to get out of the bed, Inuyasha moving to the side to allow her.  She quickly put on a robe and tied it tightly around herself, lightly blushing as Inuyasha watched with an intense gaze.  Her feet could be heard lightly padding across the floor as she made her way to the kitchen where her purse was.  She dug through her purse and pulled out an old flip phone.

 

Inuyasha followed her and watched in concern as she gazed at the phone in confusion.

 

“How’d this get in my purse?” she asked aloud.  She opened it up and saw there were several missed messages.

 

**It was great seeing you at the club last night.**

 

**You’re a naughty little vixen.**

 

**I bet you always like to get punished by demons.**

 

“Maybe someone planted it there?” Inuyasha asked, trying to read the messages over her shoulder, but she held the phone close to her chest.

 

“I think maybe someone dropped it in there by mistake,” she commented.  “I’ll see if I can find the owner.”

 

She decided to text the person back.   **Who does this phone belong to?  I think it was dropped in my purse by accident.**

 

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the phone for a long time before it finally buzzed.  

 

**There are no accidents, Kagome.**

 

Kagome let out a soft gasp as she read the response, unsure of how to proceed.  

 

“Maybe it’s a prank,” Kagome tried to reason, but Inuyasha snatched the phone from her shaking hand.

 

“It’s a pretty bad fucking prank,” he responded.  He dialed the number that the texter was messaging from, only to have the call go straight to voicemail.  Inuyasha cursed under his breath, starting to type a message, but the phone buzzed before he could finish it.

 

**I don’t want you knowing my voice, especially with your little lapdog present.**

 

“How does he know you’re here?” Kagome asked, feeling nervous.  

 

Inuyasha let out a deep growl, walking over to the windows to see if anything looked out of the ordinary.  Kagome stood still, unable to move.  She was unsure of how to feel, wondering if someone was stalking her.

 

“He’s probably watching your apartment,” Inuyasha commented, a deep growl in his voice.  “Do you have any idea who it could be?”

 

Kagome thought about it, slowly shaking her head.  “I mean, I can’t think of anyone.  Hojo has been neurotic, but he’s not a stalker.”

 

“Are you sure?” Inuyasha pressed, his hands grasping her shoulders.  “Think, has he been acting weirder than normal?  Has he been bothering you?”  
  


Kagome brushed his hands off her shoulders.  “I know Hojo, he’d never stalk me.  At least, he wouldn’t be pulling stunts like this, and he’s too protective to let anyone else pull something like this.  I know he’s not involved.”

 

Inuyasha began to pace her apartment, thinking about what it could mean.  The phone buzzed again. 

 

Both Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the screen.   **I hope you like my present.**

 

“Present?” Kagome asked, confused.  Inuyasha went to her front door and opened it, seeing an envelope on the floor.  The envelope looked bulky, like there was something in it.  Kagome followed him and bent down to pick it up, but Inuyasha stopped her.

 

“Don’t touch it, there could be fingerprints,” he told her.  She stood back up, staring down at it.

 

“What do we do?”

 

“Do you have rubber gloves by chance?” Inuyasha asked.  She shook her head. 

 

Inuyasha pulled out his phone and dialed a number.  “Hey, it’s Inuyasha, I need you to send over a couple of officers, we have a suspicious letter and a phone that’s sending ominous messages.”

 

Kagome watched with wide eyes, unsure of what was happening.  Kagome heard him give her address and hang up the phone, pacing her apartment once more.  After about twenty minutes of awkward silence, there was a knock at her door.  Inuyasha answered it to four people, three of which who explained they were forensics experts, and one investigator.  

 

They all wore solid black, with coats that said TMPD on the back.  Two of the men carried large duffle bags, which Kagome later saw were forensics supplies.  She handed them the phone as they inspected it, finding nothing out of the ordinary.  Finally, after doing a sweep of her apartment, they all stood around the unopened envelope, which now sat on the counter.

 

The lead technician slowly opened the envelope, tearing the paper at an agonizingly slow pace.  He opened the envelope wide to have a confused look on his face.  He poured the contents out in his hands, causing Kagome to gasp at what she saw.  In his hand were what appeared to be broken teeth.  There was a note inside of the envelope, which sent chills down Kagome’s spine.

 

_To the whore who prefers the company of demons._

 

_Find this as a warning._

 

Kagome let out a sob, stepping back while covering her face.  She looked up at Inuyasha, who was barely containing his rage.  His jaw was flexed and his eyes were narrowed, his hands balled in fists that were shaking at his sides.  

 

“Find out whose teeth those are, and see if there’s any DNA on the envelope, as well as fingerprints,” Inuyasha barked, causing all the men in the room to shuffle quickly.  They put the envelope and the teeth in a plastic bag, labeling it as evidence.  “Kagome, do you recognize the handwriting at all?”

 

She shook her head.  “No, it doesn’t look familiar at all.”

 

Kagome was questioned for what felt like over an hour, asking her where she was the night before, where the phone could have been dropped in her purse, if she had any idea who the person could be, and so on.  Kagome answered every question without faltering, admitting that she had no clue who could possibly be harassing her.  She told the officer about her session with Kouga, unfortunately being asked to go into detail.  Inuyasha paced behind the officer listening to her describe the session, as well as Kouga’s forward antics after the fact.  Inuyasha interjected that he thought he saw someone with their hands by her purse, but it was too dark to make out who the person could be.  The officer continued to ask what she did once she got home and she blushed, with Inuyasha interjecting that she was with him for the remainder of the evening at her apartment.

 

The questions continued, moving on to who knew about her interactions at the nightclubs she visited.  She was a private person, with very few people knowing that she frequented the Lotus and the Wolf’s Den, unsure of how anyone could possibly target her.  She told the investigator as much, with Inuyasha interjecting again, stating that her ex boyfriend was not a fan of her weekly rituals.  The investigator took down Hojo’s information, as well as Miroku’s, since those were the only two people, outside of Inuyasha, who was aware of her private excursions.  

 

The investigators left shortly thereafter, leaving Kagome shaken.  Inuyasha sat next to Kagome on the couch, letting his arm fall across her shoulders, pulling her to him as she let out a frustrated sob.  

 

“We’ll find out who did this,” Inuyasha comforted, a slight edge to his voice.  He was feeling just as frustrated as her.

 

“I don’t understand who would do this.  I haven’t done anything,” she cried softly, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha’s waist.  She buried her face into his chest, letting her tears flow freely.  “I’ve just been looking for excitement, is that really so wrong?”

 

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong,” he told her, petting her hair.  He let his arms sneak around her, pulling her onto his lap, letting her curl up to him.  “There are sickos out there who just want to watch the world burn.”

 

She hiccoughed, clinging to him tighter.  He just held her, letting her cry as he ran his fingers through her long hair.  Her entire body shook like a leaf, the fear evident in her entire being.

 

Inuyasha was certain now that she was involved, but not in the way everyone was thinking.  She was likely going to be the next victim in the kidnappings, so he was going to have to keep a closer eye on her.  

 

“I’m afraid to even be alone right now,” she whispered into his chest.  “He knows where I live, so am I even safe here?”

 

Inuyasha shook his head.  “Pack a bag, you can stay with me until this is sorted out,” he told her, squeezing her tighter.  “I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

She shook her head.  “No, I can’t compromise your safety, what if he tries to hurt you too?”

 

Inuyasha was touched by her concern, letting a soft smile touch his lips.  He moved his hand to life her face to his, placing a feather light kiss on her lips.  “I’m a big bad demon, it’s going to take a lot more than a threat to bring me down.  He doesn’t know where I live, but he knows where you live.  My apartment is safer than yours.  Besides, I wasn’t open to negotiation.  You’re staying with me, end of story.”

 

She let out a soft chuckle.  “I don’t think it’s wise if I stay with you, I’ll just get a hotel.”

 

She moved off his lap and tightened her robe around herself, walking to her bedroom.  However, Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

 

“You’re not going to be safe at a hotel.  Please, just stay with me.  You can hang out at the Lotus after work so I can keep an eye on you and stay at my place at night so you’re protected.  Sesshoumaru will protect you too.  We’ll make sure you’re not alone until this maniac is caught.”

 

Kagome chewed her bottom lip, uncertain of what to do.  She didn’t want to be a burden, but at the same time, Inuyasha was offering his protection.  She would be far safer with him physically…

 

But she had to admit, she was beginning to grow feelings for him.  She really liked him, and living with him day in and day out for a few days, or maybe even weeks, could definitely play a toll on her heart.  She was afraid of getting hurt in any way, and staying with Inuyasha would leave her heart broken after this was all over.

 

“No, I’ll be fine.  You’re welcome to take me home and check on me, but I’m not staying with you,” she stated firmly.  

 

“Fine, I’ll stay with you until this is over,” he said bluntly, crossing his arms definitively.  

 

“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea either.  You could get hurt,” she lied, thinking of her own heart being broken.  She didn’t want to risk catching more feelings for the handsome dog demon, and spending significant time with him would guarantee just that.

 

“Feh, it takes a lot to hurt me.  Don’t be concerned, we’ll have lots of fun,” he said with a wink.  She blushed at his comment, unsure of how to respond.  She knew that she’d have a lot of fun with him, that was the major problem with the entire situation.

 

“That’s not what I meant!” she cried, stamping her foot.  “I’m worried that you’ll be injured, and I’d never forgive myself!”  She felt close to tears once again, her frustration shining through.

 

He gave her a wolfish grin.  “I’m touched you’re so concerned for my wellbeing, but believe me, if something happened to you, I have a lot longer lifespan to feel guilty than you do.  Just let me protect you, and I promise nothing bad will happen.”

 

She sighed in defeat.  He wasn’t going to budge, no matter how much she pleaded.  He was concerned for her to say the least, his reaction to the letter showed that he was concerned, but she was currently motivated by selfish desires of protecting herself.  Would he drop her like a bad habit when this was all over?  She was unsure.

 

“Fine, you can stay here if you insist,” she told him, relenting in her defeat.

 

He smiled.  “Good, I’ll grab an overnight bag.”

 

“But there are rules,” she continued, cutting him off.

 

“Oh?” he asked her.  

 

“You sleep on the couch,” she told him.  His eyebrows went up in question.  “I don’t want you getting too comfortable here, and I don’t think there should be any hanky panky while you’re staying with me.  We aren’t a couple, and I don’t want to act like we are.”

 

He rolled his eyes, causing Kagome’s frustration to return.  “Anything else?”

 

“What I do is my own business, you aren’t to get nosy if I decide I want to go out,” she stated, crossing her arms stubbornly.

 

“That’s not gonna fly.  I need to know where you are and when in case something happens,” he told her point blank.  “I want you at my office at the Lotus in the evenings when I’m working so I can keep a close eye on you so nothing happens.  You wandering off to do your own thing isn’t going to happen.  If you need to do shopping or anything like that, I’ll take you or I’ll find someone to take you.  But you’re not going to be alone for quite some time.”

 

She narrowed her eyes.  “If I want to have a session at the Wolf’s Den, you are not going.  Nor if I want to have a session at the Lotus, you’re not going to be there.”

 

His eyes went wide with surprise.  “If you want a session, we can do it right here for as long as you want.”

 

A blush touched her cheeks, causing him to smile.  His hand reached out to move a wisp of her hair away from her face.  “I’d prefer you didn’t go back to the Wolf’s Den, I can take so much better care of your needs,” he whispered, his face nearly touching hers.  “I know your body so much better than he does, and I know what you like… so if you’re really craving a session… I’ll take you to new heights during and after the punishment…”

 

His voice sounded smoother than velvet, his fingers getting tangled in her hair.  She could feel his claws gently scratch her scalp, causing her to close her eyes and lean into his hand.  Her arms dropped to her sides, feeling his hand against her face.  “I told you no hanky panky…” she whispered against his hand.

 

“I say let’s see what happens,” he whispered, his lips nearly touching hers.  “I know you have needs… as do I… so why not satisfy each other?”

 

“Because you’re dangerous,” she whispered into his hand, her hand covering his.  “Being with you is just begging to get hurt…”

 

His lips lightly pressed against hers, causing her insides to melt.  It was incredibly tender, with far more emotion than he usually let escape.  She leaned into him unconsciously, feeling him slip an arm around her waist to pull her flush to his form.  “I promise I won’t hurt you…” he whispered into her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck.

 

She pulled away from him, turning her back.  “You already have.  I stand by what I said.  You can stay here, but keep your hands to yourself.”  Her voice was shaking, her entire body quivering.  She was losing her resolve fast, unsure of how to protect herself from the half-demon who was currently stealing her heart.  

 

He placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning down to kiss her neck.  “I didn’t mean to hurt you and I’ll make it up to you… I promise…”

 

She leaned into him, unable to control herself.  His warmth was so enticing, his scent was intoxicating.  His arms wrapped around her waist as he inhaled her sweet scent deeply.  “Nobody will hurt you as long as I’m here,” he told her with undertones of finality.  He was going to protect her, even if it killed him.


	18. Breaking Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome is going nuts living with Inuyasha, so she goes to get some excitement from Kouga.

It was Friday afternoon and Kagome was going insane.

 

Inuyasha had been staying with her since Saturday and he was overprotective of her like a mother hen.  She had told him that he was to sleep on the couch and no hanky panky.  Unfortunately for her, this resulted in causing them to fight like cats and dogs. He accused her of not being careful, she hated how messy he was.  He left his belongings all over her apartment, his toothbrush in her toothbrush cup, his clothes taking up half her closet, and his boots just lying on the floor by the door instead of neatly on the dirt mat.  When he cooked he would leave dishes all over the apartment, and his clothes would be found lying on the floor instead of in the hamper she had provided.  She would ask him why he wouldn’t pick up after himself and he would respond with a wolfish grin and a boyish shrug, something that was driving her absolutely batty.

 

Sure, they had enjoyed a movie together and he had been a gentleman, but she had hoped, just a little, that he’d make a move on her.  While she had specifically said no hanky panky, no touching, and no kissing, she was hoping that he would break the rules and make a move on her.  However, it didn’t seem to be working out that way at all. 

 

When they ate dinner, she hadn’t had a huge appetite and he chewed her out, telling her she needs her strength.  He ate all of her ice cream in one day, which she had been hoping would last a week.  And to top it off, she was finding long, silver hairs in the shower. 

 

Sure, these things were little and were normal of someone living in her apartment, but she was going nuts.  She had always valued her own space, and maybe if they had been acting romantic, it wouldn’t had bothered her as much.  The fact that when she was getting ready for work, he would walk around half naked, drying his hair in the living room, giving her the delicious view of his amazing body, causing her heart to skip a beat.  The fact that he woke her up every morning with coffee and would gently wake her up with his smooth voice in her ear. 

 

She was feeling more and more frustrated than ever before.  His words echoed in her ear, telling her that if she wanted a session, he could do it in her apartment.  Oh, how tempted she was to take him up on his offer, wondering just how tantalizing it would be.  But she was tired of always making the first move---she wanted him to step up and make her feel desired, not the other way around.

 

She had made an appointment at the Wolf’s Den for six o’clock this particular evening, wondering how she was going to be able to sneak over there.  She needed release before she pounced on Inuyasha, and she knew that it was kind of risky, which just enticed her more.  She didn’t care that she was in danger, the thrill was exciting her more than she had been excited in a long time.  She wondered if she could just tell Inuyasha that she’d be a few hours late that night to get some work done if he’d just give up on her.

_I highly doubt it,_ she thought to herself.  She was going to have to come up with a good alibi to convince him that she would be fine on her own.

 

Miroku walked into her office while Kagome was deep in thought, not noticing him until he sat across from her with his hands folded in his lap.

 

“Earth to Kagome?” Miroku said, breaking her from her trance.

 

“Miroku!  I didn’t hear you come in!” she said, surprised.  He let out a chuckle.

 

“You seem like you’re a little out of it.  Everything okay?”

 

She sighed.  “Not really, I got a really threatening message this weekend and now Inuyasha is staying at my apartment and driving me nuts,” she told him.  He crossed his legs, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

 

“Wow, that was a lot going on in one sentence, want to back it up and explain it to me?” he asked her.

 

She gave him the rundown of the phone in her purse, the note with the teeth, and Inuyasha’s insistence of taking care of her.  By the end of it, Miroku was expressing a look of concern. 

 

“I can’t say I blame him,” Miroku finally told her.  “I’m concerned for you now too.  How do you get to the Lotus or home after work?”

 

Kagome rolled her eyes.  “He shows up here around five thirty to walk me to the Lotus, where he keeps me locked up in his office until around ten, where we go back to my place.  I’d much rather be at home, but he has to work and he refuses to let me be at home alone.  The thing is… I really want to go back to the Wolf’s Den tonight, I have an appointment, but I don’t know how I can sneak over there…”

 

Miroku’s expression turned dark.  “You’re playing with fire, Kagome,” he told her.

 

“I know, but I’m about to pounce on him if I don’t let off some steam.”

 

“Then pounce on him, you know he’s willing and able, and it sounds like you two get along really well.  Why not enjoy having full access to him?”

 

Kagome glared at him.  “Hey, if I tell him I’m going to be a few hours late for work, would you cover for me?”

 

Miroku narrowed his eyes.  “I’m not comfortable with that.”

 

“Miroku, please, just let me tell him that you’ll take me home after work so he doesn’t come here stomping around,” she told him.  “I’m going nuts with him in my house.”

 

“You can tell him that you’ll be late, but if he shows up here, I’m not lying,” Miroku told her.  Kagome narrowed her eyes.

 

“Fine.  But I don’t think that he’ll come around if I say I’ll be late.  I’ll come here after the session and he can take me home,” she said decisively, ignoring Miroku’s eye roll.

 

“It’s going to backfire,” he told her.  “Besides, what if something happens to you?”

 

“Nothing is going to happen to me,” she reasoned, doubt heavy in her voice.  She had been on edge since the phone and teeth incident, but what could she do?  Nothing had happened since, she was sure that nothing would happen.  It was nothing more than a threat, or so she told herself.

 

The end of the workday came upon her, texting Inuyasha she wouldn’t be done with work until 8:30 at the earliest.  He had responded that he was tied up at the club so it worked out perfectly.  She figured she had the perfect amount of time to get to the wolf’s den and back without incident.

 

She had worn her leather bodysuit underneath her suit that day, thinking about her session with Kouga all day.  She wasn’t as excited about it as she thought she would be, considering how sensual the Wolf’s Den’s sessions got, but she figured that she would just stop Kouga before they got too intimate. 

 

She thought about Inuyasha, how, in a sense, she would have preferred to have a session from him.  But their relationship was in too delicate of a situation, considering their history.  She was afraid of catching more feelings for him.  Every night she thought of him, even dreamt of him.  She was beginning to like living with him, and she could feel herself falling in love with him, which was dangerous for a number of reasons. 

 

He was exciting, something that she had never found in a man before him.  He was a good listener, taking active interest in her conversation.  He was handsome, great in bed…  She shook her head vigorously.  He was dangerous to her heart.  Yeah, he had a lot of great qualities, but he was bad news.  As soon as this case was busted wide open, she’d probably never hear from him again, and then what?  She’d be broken hearted and lonely, probably crawling back to Hojo.

 

 _No, I’m never going back to Hojo,_ she told herself.  The cab pulled to a stop in front of the Wolf’ Den, Kagome feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach.  She was realizing that she shouldn’t be there, but stubbornness and pride got the best of her.  She made an appointment, she was feeling frisky.  She didn’t want to depend on Inuyasha like she had in the past, and she needed to get her independence back.  She took a deep breath and stepped out of the cab, standing in front of the Wolf’s Den for a long time.

 

Finally, she stepped inside, being met with the crazy dancing and strong smells.  She realized that the Den smelled of sex and sweat, causing Kagome to wrinkle her nose.  How had she not noticed this before?

 

She went to the front desk and checked in, told to go down to room number 3 in the dungeon and Kouga would be in five minutes after the door closed.  Kagome walked down the steps to the dungeon, standing in front of the door for a solid minute, trying to decide if she should turn back.

 

 _I really shouldn’t be here,_ she thought to herself.  _I promised that I’d go to the Lotus from now on._

 

Inuyasha’s face flashed in her mind, giving her a toothy grin.  She felt fire rumble in her stomach at the thought of Inuyasha punishing her, biting her bottom lip. 

 

She shook her head, she needed tonight with Kouga.  She didn’t want to think about Inuyasha again, and getting punished and getting release from Kouga would curb her appetite for the half demon she was dreaming about.

 

She entered the room and shut the door.  She quickly undressed and put her belongings in the bin.  She took out the glass dildo that she had used the last time she was at the Wolf’s Den, holding it in her hands and staring at it for what felt like an eternity.  She knew that what she had been doing there was illegal.  She knew that she was in a bordello, and she knew that if she was caught doing this she could lose her career and spend time in jail.

 

But she felt like she truly needed this release, and she had no idea how to get the release otherwise.  Thoughts of Inuyasha clouded her mind again, causing her to shake her head vigorously.  The room was dark, with a single dim light overhead.  She could barely make out the wooden cross against the wall, nor the wall of toys.  She noticed this room had far fewer instruments than the last room she had been in, but she saw the sex machine in the back corner.  She shivered at the thought, wondering if Kouga was going to use that on her this particular evening.

 

She heard the door open and slam, causing her to jump.  She slowly turned to see Kouga wearing brown leather pants with fur leg warmers, a necklace of teeth, and a fur headband.  His hair was tied in a high ponytail, his eyes looking intense as always.  His face was set in grim determination, and when she saw her in the leather bodysuit, he gave her a wolfish grin. 

 

“Kagome,” he said, closing the distance between them.  Her hair was down this particular evening, falling in cascades around her face in soft curls.  His hand reached out to rake his fingers through her hair, grabbing a handful.  She leaned into his hand, letting out a breathless sigh.  She closed her eyes, feeling his fingers tangle in her hair.  Her uneasiness was subsiding, telling her that she had made the right decision.

 

“Kouga,” she whispered.  Her hand reached up to cover his, causing his face to be nearly touching hers, his breath hot on her face.

 

“The next two hours, you belong to me,” he told her.  She nodded in assent.  He grasped a handful of hair and dragged her to the cross, causing her to let out a surprised gasp, whimpering at how rough he was.  He pressed his body hard against hers, letting his hips grind against hers, letting her feel his excitement.  His face moved to her neck, inhaling her scent deeply, his tongue darting out to taste her skin.  The feel of his tongue caused shivers to go up her spine, causing the uneasy feeling to come back.  He was getting intimate far quicker than last time, making her wonder just how far he was going to go this time.

 

His hands moved down to rip open the leather body suit, surprising Kagome at his strength.  His hands moved to roughly massage her breasts, causing her to gasp in surprise.  He continued to grind his hips against hers, nipping at her neck as his hands gradually got rougher, and feeling like he was bruising her. 

 

He pulled harshly at her nipples, causing her to cry out, arching her back against him.  He bit down hard on her neck, sucking at the flesh beneath his teeth.  The bite was painful, causing her to bite her lip to keep from whimpering.  She knew it was going to leave a noticeable mark.  In a fluid movement, Kouga flipped her so that her back was to him, her face pressed against the wooden cross.

 

“Oh Kagome… I can smell your arousal…” Kouga mumbled against her hair, his hands moving to massage her breasts again.  His right hand moved down her stomach, tracing her skin.  His hands moved down to rip open the rest of the body suit, letting it fall to the floor in a heap.  Kagome stood with her back to him, pressed against the cross, naked.  His fingers found her folds, massaging her clit roughly. 

 

“Kouga…” she gasped, wanting him to stop, but her body was unwilling to yield to her will.  She felt him slip a finger inside her easily, causing her to unconsciously buck her hips into his groin.  He continued to roughly pump his fingers inside her, his other hand pulling at her nipple.  His mouth moved to the other side of her neck, biting down hard on her shoulder. 

 

He slipped his fingers out of her and grabbed a fist full of hair once more, dragging her over to the saw horse, shoving her down on it face first.  She positioned her legs, feeling Kouga move behind her.  His hands began to massage the flesh of her ass, squeezing it with demon like strength.  She could feel herself bruising from his hands, cursing herself for going to the Wolf’s Den in the first place.

 

“Kagome… We’re going to try something new tonight.  And you’re not going to bitch about it,” Kouga stated, walking to the wall of toys.  He returned with a gag and a paddle, Kagome’s eyes growing wide.  Even if she wanted to yell, “Red,” which at this point she was about to, she’d be unable to.  She opened her mouth to protest but the ball of the gag was forced into her mouth.  She felt him tighten the straps around her head, feeling vastly uncomfortable.  She saw handcuffs in his pocket and he pulled those out, grabbing her wrists and cuffing her behind her back. 

 

He grabbed a fist full of hair once again, forcing her to her feet.  She watched him reach into his other pocket and pull out nipple clamps, but these ones were far bigger than what she was used to, knowing that these were going to pinch far more than she was accustomed to.  He tugged at her nipple roughly, causing her to moan as he placed the clamp on.  Her nipple turned purple after a few moments, Kagome feeling it throb painfully.  He placed the clamp on the other one, the same effect happening.  Kouga bent down and bit down hard on her breast, leaving another bite mark on her.

 

“Sit on the saw horse,” he commanded.  She did as she was told, keeping her legs closed.  Kouga went down on his knees, forcing her legs apart, biting the inside of her thigh.  Kagome began to squirm, unsure of what he was going to do, wanting to tell him to stop, but her body was unyielding, begging for release.  She was aroused, sure, but she didn’t want to do this, not like this. 

 

Kouga’s mouth found her center, his tongue darting out to lick inside her folds.  His fingers found her entrance as he began to finger her roughly, causing her to scream through the gag.  Her body began to build up quickly, his tongue teasing her clit as she nearly fell off the saw horse. 

 

“Come for me, Kagome,” he commanded hoarsely, slipping a third finger inside of her, stretching her out.  She felt her body build up, reaching the edge, reaching a height she hadn’t been to in so long.  Her muscles began to clench, her back arching as she threw her head back, letting out a muffled cry as her body burst into tremors. 

 

He lapped up her juices, tasting her nectar and moaning into her.  As her breathing slowed, she slumped her head, her hands still handcuffed behind her.  His hands rubbed her thighs aggressively, his nails dragging down her legs and leaving long, red marks.  He stood, licking her juices off his fingers as she watched, giving her a wide smile.  She could see his erection straining against his leather pants, wondering what he was going to do next.  He grabbed her by the hair once again, forcing her to maneuver so she was bent over the saw horse.

 

She felt the sharp sting of the paddle, turning her ass redder with each slap. 

 

“You like this, don’t you?” Kouga cooed, hitting her harder with the paddle, causing Kagome to cry out.  She moaned, grinding her hips towards the paddle.

 

_Crack!_

 

Kagome bit down on the ball gag, breathing heavily as he continued to spank her with the paddle.  After a few minutes, she heard him put the paddle down, thinking their session was over, but he returned a moment later in front of her.  He took the gag out of her mouth, his face nearly touching hers.

 

“Your body is still mine,” he whispered, causing a shiver to run up her spine.  He unzipped his pants, letting his erection spring free.  Not as big as Inuyasha, but still impressive in size and girth, he grabbed Kagome by the hair and forced her face into his groin, his erection against her cheek.

 

“Suck it,” he commanded. 

 

 _Was he serious?_ She asked herself.  “Kouga---,” she began to say, but he shoved his cock in her mouth, causing her to almost gag.  He began to thrust his hips into her face, holding her head in place by her hair, as he let out a moan. 

 

“Oh Kagome, your mouth feels good.  But I bet your pussy would feel better…”

 

Her eyes bugged out of her head, afraid of what was going to come next.  Was he planning on having sex with her tonight? 

 

She saw a bead of sweat roll down his chest, working hard to please him, hating herself for getting aroused at the action.  She wanted this night to be over, but whenever she got a chance to speak, he’d cut her off.

 

He pulled his cock out of her mouth, walking around her slowly until he was behind her once again, his tip teasing her entrance. 

 

“You want some demon cock, don’t you?” he asked her, slapping her raw ass. 

 

“Red!” she cried.  “Red!”

 

He slapped her ass again.  “Fine, I won’t fuck you… tonight…”

 

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, she thought he was going to uncuff her, but instead she heard him fumbling with some plastic packaging.  He came back to her a moment later, pressing himself against her ass again, slapping the raw flesh once more.  She let out a moan, biting her lip.  She felt some liquid ooze onto her ass, feeling his hand move across her ass slowly.

 

“I don’t need aftercare,” she said, trying to turn her head to see him.

 

“I never said I was done with you,” he told her, inserting a finger into her ass. 

 

She cried out, feeling him pump his finger in her ass.  “Kouga…”

 

“You’re a dirty little slut… I can see how turned on you are by this.  Let’s try a plug, and we’ll go from there,” he told her.  He pulled his finger out, moving to insert an unusually large glass plug.  Kagome felt pain for a moment as he inserted it slowly, stretching out her ass.  It felt like a ring of fire, the lube doing nothing to prepare her for this.

 

“Kouga, please!” she begged, wishing he’d stop.  He didn’t take it that way.

 

“Mmm, you like this, eh?” he said, shoving it in her quickly, Kagome crying out.  He began to pump the plug in her ass, pushing it deeper each time he thrust it in.  She squirmed, her mind going blank from the uncomfortable pain she was in from the thrusting.  She wanted to cry out, but her mind was so hazy from the shock of the situation.  She clenched her legs, feeling juices go down her leg as he continued to roughly thrust the plug inside of her. “Want a cock in your ass?” she heard him ask, giving her enough clarity to speak once again.

 

“Mmm… No… Kouga… Please stop…” she begged, a tear springing from her eye.  He pulled the plug out of her ass, walking around and bending down so he was eye level with her.

 

“If you can’t handle it, don’t come here.”  He moved to uncuff her, leaving the room while slamming the door.

 

Kagome stood up on shaky legs, walking over to pick up the destroyed body suit, holding it close to her chest.  She felt totally and utterly violated.

 

She walked slowly over to the bin where her clothes were, putting them on slowly.  She was cursing herself for not yelling “Red” sooner than she did.  She hated that she let him violate her the way he did. 

 

She choked back a sob, wishing she had never gone to the Wolf’s Den.  Her body felt sore and the bite mark on her neck was very obvious, knowing that she was going to get an earful from Inuyasha later that evening.  She was going to be chewed out for putting herself in danger, she knew she was going to be yelled at for going to the Wolf’s Den, and she knew that when he saw the bite marks, he was going to be jealous.

 

She didn’t want him to feel jealous, though.  She knew she made a mistake, and her body was paying for it now.  The excitement bug was gone, she wanted to go home and curl up in bed.  She wanted to shower for the next millennia to get this dirty feeling off, and hope that after a long night's sleep she could move on from the events that transpired in this dungeon.

 

She slowly put her clothes on, her body sore and her ass raw from the excursions of the evening.  She silently wept as she saw the scratches and bite marks on her legs, afraid to see the bite marks on her shoulders.  She looked down at her breast and saw that there were teeth marks from where he had bitten her, knowing that it would take days, if not a couple weeks, for them to disappear.

 

A tear leaked out of her eye, she was unsure if she could face Inuyasha right now.  She didn’t even know if she would be able to look at herself in the mirror.  She walked out of the dungeon, going up the stairs slowly.  Each step felt like a mile, her body wanting to collapse from the exhaustion of what transpired.  She wondered if she bled, feeling sore and raw from the excursion.  

 

She reached the top of the stairs and someone grabbed her arm, pulling her into the shadows.  She felt something hard, like metal, pushed against her back with her arm twisted behind her.

 

“I see you didn’t heed my warning,” a deep voice whispered in her ear.  “It seems you can’t stay away.”

 

She felt her blood run cold.  His voice was familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it.  

 

“I want you to walk out of this club and hail a taxi and have it stop one block from here, on Fifth Avenue, I’ll get in and we’ll take a little walk,” the man whispered, his breath hot on her neck.  He inhaled her scent deeply, letting his tongue dart out and taste her flesh.

 

“And what if I don’t?” she whispered, her voice quivering.

 

“Another body will appear,” he replied.  “If you talk to anyone, I’ll know and you’ll wish you were one of the bodies.”

 

She choked back a sob, feeling his grip loosen on her wrist.  

 

“Fear not, Kagome, I have no intention of harming you…”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been taking me so long, I wrote the beginning of this chapter and the end before I wrote the smut. I felt really dirty writing the smut, and I felt really bad for Kagome, but I felt that this needed to happen for character development. 
> 
> Please forgive me for making Kouga an asshole. I really like Kouga, I swear. 
> 
> My foster puppy is finally fitting in with my other two dogs, who tolerate the puppy now. It's all working out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you liked it or have suggestions, please post. I lack a beta reader and really need one :/


	19. The Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha rescues Kagome and they come clean with one another.

Inuyasha stared at his phone, reading Kagome’s text message over and over again.

 

**I’m going to be working late, I should be done around 8:30.  You can pick me up then.**

He felt like there was something fishy with what she was saying.  He had known her well enough that if she had a lot of work, she would work from home or, recently, work in his office.  Why would she want to stay at her office for that long?

 

It wasn’t sitting right with him.  She was being sneaky.  What made matters worse was that he had gotten an anonymous tip stating that the Wolf’s Den may be having a disappearance that night.  Sango had agreed to scope out the Wolf’s Den on his behalf, but now he had time to go and investigate.

 

**I’ll pick you up at 8:30 then.**

Kagome didn’t respond to his text, causing Inuyasha to get a sinister feeling in his stomach.  He was at the Lotus, tirelessly working on the accounting for the club.  He was buried under what felt like a mountain of paperwork.  The numbers weren’t making sense, and when he finally looked up at the clock, it was 7:30.

 

He decided that he’d surprise Kagome, bringing her dinner at her office.  Why not?  He was beginning to enjoy spending time with her, and he knew he drove her nuts.  He had wanted to seduce her throughout the week, but he was trying hard to honor her wishes of no intimate relations.  He smiled to himself, he knew that he was a slob and that Kagome was a neat freak, and without sex, the fights were getting more frequent.  But he hated to admit that he enjoyed fighting with her.  She was extremely cute when she was frustrated.  She’d often chew her bottom lip and turn red in the face, something that drove him wild.  The thought of her chewing her lip and groaning would give him an instant hard on, and he was dying to get into a big enough fight so they could have make up sex.  He knew that make up sex with Kagome would probably blow his mind.

 

He looked down at his pants, seeing that he had a stiffy thinking about her right now.  He sighed, he was going to have to rethink this issue of respecting her boundaries.  Maybe tonight he’d lay the moves on her.  Pop open a bottle of wine, let his hands wander, see what happens.

 

Inuyasha stepped out of his office, taking the back door to the alley where his car was.  His Ferrari beeped as he got in, speeding through the streets of Tokyo.  He arrived at Kagome’s office around 8pm, thinking at he could just keep her company until 8:30. 

 

He walked into her office finding she wasn’t there.  He walked down the hall and saw Miroku at his desk, hunched over with his hair down.  His tie was undone and his suit jacket was on the chair he was sitting in.

 

“Yo, Roku,” Inuyasha said, walking into his office.  Inuyasha had been dressed in a grey button down shirt with black slacks and black loafers.  The top two buttons were undone and the shirt was form fitting across his shoulders.  His hair was down, his ears proudly being shown. 

 

“Inuyasha!” Miroku stated a little too nervously.  “Fancy seeing you here.”

 

“Yeah… do you know where Kagome’s at?  I’m supposed to pick her up in a half hour, but I don’t see her in her office.”

 

Miroku’s face turned white, biting his bottom lip.  “Uh… I don’t know if I should tell you…”

 

Inuyasha closed the distance between them quickly, slamming his hands on Miroku’s desk, his face merely inches from Miroku’s surprised gaze.  “Tell me what?”

 

“She went to the Wolf’s Den!” Miroku blurted out.  “She didn’t want you to know that she made an appointment and went to the Wolf’s Den for a two hour session.  She should be finishing up in twenty minutes or so then come back here.”

 

“Fuck!” Inuyasha yelled, kicking the chair opposite of Miroku’s desk.  He ran his fingers through his hair, cursing himself.  Kagome was the next victim, he was sure of it.  “I’m going to the Wolf’s Den, maybe I can meet her there.”

 

Miroku wanted to say something, but Inuyasha had stormed out of the office, livid.  He got into his car, speeding through the streets of Tokyo, hoping he wasn’t too late.

 

-*-*-

 

“Fear not, Kagome, I have no intention of harming you…”  

 

He let go of her, disappearing in the shadows of the club.  Kagome stood in her spot for several minutes, her body shaking uncontrollably as she choked back sobs.  Tonight was not going well at all.  She was practically raped by Kouga, now she was fairly certain she was about to die. 

 

  She began to walk through the club, zig zagging her way through, taking as much time as possible to make it to the entrance of the club.  She wanted to put off her demise as long as possible, hoping that someone, anyone, would grow suspicious and save her from this hell.

 

Her wish was granted when another hand roughly grabbed her arm.  She let out another sob as she turned to see who grabbed her, feeling her body flood with relief when she looked into amber eyes.

 

“Kagome, what the fuck are you doing here?!” Inuyasha hissed.  “You said you were going to be at work!”  

 

“Inuyasha!” she sobbed, throwing her arms around his waist and squeezing him tightly.  He stood in shock, smelling the salt of her tears that soaked his shirt.  Her body shook uncontrollably and he could see that she was visibly shaken. 

 

“Kagome… What’s the matter?” he asked her, pushing her away enough to look into her face.  Her eyes were wet with tears and her face was blanched with fear.  Her lips quivered and her eyes were wide and puffy from crying. 

 

“I can’t tell you… but I really want to…” she whispered, hanging onto him with a death grip.

 

“Why can’t you tell me?” he asked her, leaning down.  “Is everything alright?”

 

“Inuyasha… I have to get a cab… right now… and get out of here…” she whispered, her lip quivering and her body shaking.  She didn’t move from her spot, hoping and silently praying that he understood her meaning. 

 

“Kagome… why do you need a cab?  I can bring you home,” he told her, seeing that she wasn’t moving.

 

“I can’t say… but I have to leave the club now…” she said.  She looked behind Inuyasha and saw the man with a black mask, raising his finger to his lips, slowly dragging the same finger across his neck.  Kagome choked out a sob, shaking violently.  “Inuyasha… please… I have to go…”

 

Realization of the situation hit Inuyasha like a bell, pulling her tightly to her.  “Kagome, where is he?”

 

“Behind you, wearing a mask,” she whispered.   

 

Inuyasha turned to look, but he didn’t see anyone.

 

“Kagome, he’s gone now,” he whispered into her hair.

Kagome collapsed into Inuyasha, feeling her world go black.  Inuyasha caught her as she fainted, her face white and her breathing ragged.  He moved his arms under her legs and picked her up, moving through the crowd swiftly to the entrance.  Kouga appeared, a wolfish grin on his face until he saw Kagome unconscious in his arms.

 

“What happened to Kagome?” Kouga exclaimed.  “What’d you do to her, you mutt?!”

 

“What did I do to her?!  What the hell did you do to her?” Inuyasha barked.  He could smell Kouga all over Kagome, the longer he held her the more he smelled the wolf.  It was beginning to make his blood boil.

 

Kouga smiled, “Sorry mutt, I don’t fuck and tell.”

 

Inuyasha’s eyes grew wide, squeezing Kagome closer to him.  “You’re lucky I’m holding her, otherwise you’d be dead,” he growled, storming out of the club and walking to his car.  He placed Kagome into the passenger seat, strapping her in.  He noticed the dark bite mark against her neck, as well as the bite mark that was between her thighs.  He felt his rage barely contained, wondering just what the fuck happened.

 

He drove slowly through Tokyo, deciding that Kagome’s apartment wasn’t safe.  He couldn’t go to the Lotus either, not with Kagome in this kind of shape.  He decided to take her to his apartment, hoping that the killer didn’t know where he lived as well.  His building had top of the line security and he knew that she could hide out there and be safe.

 

They were about halfway to his apartment when her eyes fluttered open.  When she realized she was in a car, she began to scream, gasping for air as she began to claw at the door.  

 

“Kagome!  KAGOME!” Inuyasha shouted, pulling the car over into an alley. “Kagome, you’re safe!”

 

Kagome stopped screaming, blinked, and let out a sob.   She stared at him as more tears streamed down her face.

 

“Inuyasha!” she cried, lunging herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around him tightly, crying softly into his chest.

 

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tightly, inhaling her scent deeply.  He pet her hair as she cried.  She was wailing, her nails digging into his shirt as she clung to him.

 

“Inuyasha, I was so scared…” she cried. 

 

“It’s okay… you’re safe now…” he told her, barely containing his rage.  She smelled of Kouga, she had lied to him, and she had deliberately put herself in danger.  He softened a bit, seeing how spooked she was, but he was planning on a good talking to with her that evening once she calmed down.  “We’re going to my place, I don’t think your place is safe.”

 

She clung to him tighter, letting out a hiccough.  “Okay.”

 

“You need to let go of me so I can drive,” he told her, she squeezed him tighter.

 

“In a minute,” she sighed, feeling her tears finally stopping.  She pulled back from Inuyasha, seeing his face and biting her lip.  His fingers brushed through her hair, getting tangled.  She leaned her face into his hand, covering his hand with her own.  “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

 

“We’re having a long talk once we get to my place,” he told her.  He let go of her, shifting his car into gear.  They continued the drive through Tokyo, Kagome squeezing his hand tightly. 

 

When they arrived at his apartment, Kagome walked in quietly, Inuyasha locking the door behind him.  He turned on the lights, causing Kagome to gaze at his apartment in wonder.

 

 

Inuyasha’s apartment was tastefully decorated to say the least.  The furniture was expensive taste, but simplistic.  The entire room had earth tones, leaving it feeling warm and inviting.  Naturally, he had a big screen TV against the wall and a kitchen with a small island.  She saw a small wet bar against the wall of the living room, with a step going up to what she assumed was the bedroom and adjacent bathroom.  She took her shoes off and left them by the door, walking in and admiring the apartment, almost forgetting her sorrow.

 

“I’ll give you one chance to tell me what the hell happened tonight,” he told her, his voice cold.  She turned to see him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His hair was down, framing his face, showing a stark contrast to his well-tanned features.  She never realized just how tanned he was, nor how white his hair was.  His jaw was set in grim determination, his eyes narrowed and watching her closely.

 

“I wanted to have a session and I was too afraid to ask you for one,” she whispered, avoiding his gaze.  She felt like a small child being scolded.  “It didn’t go well, and after I left the session I was grabbed and cornered, told to get into a cab or a body would appear, and if I told anyone, he said I’d wish I were the body being found.”

 

Inuyasha barely kept his anger contained.  “Go on.”

 

“When you found me, I saw a man with a leather mask and all black point at me and move his finger across his throat, then rush out of the club.”

 

“Why didn’t your session go well?” he asked coolly.  

 

He saw tears well up in her eyes as she hugged herself.  “I was too afraid to tell him to stop…”

 

Inuyasha’s eyes went wide.  “How far did you two go?”

 

“Well, we didn’t have sex,” she whispered.  “But we did everything else.”

 

“Against your will?” he asked, feeling his features soften.  

 

“Not technically, I wanted to say, ‘Red,’ but I couldn’t.”

 

“Why couldn’t you?” he asked her, stepping closer to her.  He saw tears fall down her cheeks.

 

“I don’t know!  Alright?!  I wanted to, but I couldn’t form the words!” she yelled, letting out a wail as she fell to her knees. “I don’t want to go to the Wolf’s Den ever again… Or the Lotus… I’m done.”

 

“Why didn’t you just ask me?” he asked her softly, seeing her curl up on the floor.  He kneeled beside her, letting his hand rub her back affectionately.

 

“I was afraid to,” she whispered.

 

“I don’t believe that.  Why didn’t you ask me?”

 

She shook her head vigorously as more tears leaked from her eyes.

 

“Why didn’t you ask me, Kagome!” he yelled.  His patience was wearing thin.

 

“Because I’m falling in love with you!” she cried, sitting up to stare at him.  “Is that what you wanted to hear?  That I’m afraid of falling in love with you?  I know that once this case busts wide open, I’ll probably never see you again and I’ll be heartbroken!”

 

“Kagome,” Inuyasha whispered, his eyes wide with shock.  She shook violently once more, standing up abruptly and pacing the floor.

 

“I’ve been falling in love with you since we met, unable to tear myself away from you, and you constantly forget about me!  I’m nothing but a play thing for you! A good fuck!  Well, I want more, and I know I can’t have more!  I’m trying to get over you but you won’t let me, and I just want to move on!” she cried, rubbing her arms.. 

 

He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him tightly, kissing her hair.  “I’d never toss you aside,” he whispered.

 

“You already have, several times,” she countered, trying to pull away, but he squeezed her tighter. 

 

“I promise I won’t ever again… I’m going to protect you… and once this is all over… We’ll see where this takes us…”

 

She looked up at him, her eyes wide.  “You even said you’re not the relationship type,” she whispered.

 

He captured her lips with his own, the kiss being incredibly tender.  Kagome felt her knees buckle as she melted into him.  However, as the kiss deepened, thoughts of him leaving began to make her blood turn cold. 

 

She pulled away, wrapping her arms around herself and avoiding his gaze.  “Can I use your shower?  I feel disgusting.”

 

Inuyasha sighed, waving her over to the bathroom.  The floor had brown tiles that were textured, with green walls.  He pulled out a gray fluffy towel, handing it to her.  “I’ll find you some clothes to wear.  Take your time.”

 

He walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  He heard the shower turn on a moment later, causing him to let out a sigh.

 

He pulled out his phone and called Sango.  “Sango, another body is going to appear either tonight or tomorrow.  Keep your ears open,” he told her.

 

“You got it.  Miroku told me that Kagome went to the Wolf’s Den, is she alright?”

 

“She’s a little worse for wear, but she’s fine.  Spooked to say the least,” he told her, sitting down on his couch.  “She had a run in with the killer, I’ll bring her to the station tomorrow for a statement.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Sango replied.  He hung up the phone shortly after, sitting on the couch lost in thought.

 

 _I need to tell her that I’m a cop,_ he decided.  He looked at his watch and realized that Kagome had been in the shower for over a half hour.  He walked over to the bathroom, knocking softly.

 

“Kagome, are you alright?” he asked softly.  He didn’t hear a response, just a soft whimper from her.  He opened the door to see through the glass door that Kagome was curled up on the bottom of the shower.

 

“Kagome!” he said, opening the door and seeing that her arms were red and raw as she continued to scrub at herself.

 

“So dirty… why do I still feel so dirty?” she cried.  Inuyasha took the loofah from her hand, throwing it across the bathroom. He turned off the water and wrapped the towel around her.

 

“Come on, Kagome, I need to tell you something,” he told her, helping her to her feet.  Kagome clung to him, her body feeling weak from the events of the day.  Her mind was completely frazzled and she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her own bed and sleep for the next week, hoping that this evening was just a bad dream.

 

Inuyasha brought her to his bedroom where he handed her a black tshirt and a pair of boxers.  She put them on slowly, trying to keep the towel covering herself under his unwaivering gaze, but she gave up and just turned around, only to hear Inuyasha gasp.

 

“Kagome, what happened to you?” Inuyasha asked, moving over to her, placing his hands on her hips.  She winced in pain, knowing how badly bruised she was. 

 

“He got a lot rougher than normal,” she commented.  Inuyasha saw long, red streaks going down her legs and up her back, with her bottom completely black and blue.  The skin looked red and raw.  She winced as she pulled up the boxers, letting out a soft whimper as she finished dressing herself. 

 

“Why were you so afraid to tell him to stop?” Inuyasha asked her gently, his hand placed on her back.  She began to shake violently again, tears streaming down her face.

 

“He gagged me so I couldn’t talk and handcuffed my hands behind my back so I couldn’t do anything…”

 

Inuyasha felt his rage increase tenfold, wanting to go to the Wolf’s Den and deck Kouga. 

 

“What all did he do to you?” he asked her, a little more sternly this time.  She shook her head.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.  She sat on the bed, avoiding his gaze.

 

“Kagome… you need to tell me what he did to you,” Inuyasha told her, kneeling down before her and taking her hands in his.  “Please, so I can make this right.”

 

“How can you make this right?” she asked him, finally looking at him. 

 

Inuyasha sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his badge.  “I’ve been working with the Tokyo Police as a detective for the last 40 years. That’s why I’m so busy with this case right now.”

 

Kagome’s eyes grew wide, unsure of how to respond.  “You’re a---,” she began to say, but he cut her off.

 

“Yeah, I’m a cop.  I was going to retire and run the club but I was asked to work this case, so I am.  But I’ve been working as a dominator for the last two or so years on the side under the name Toga.”

 

Kagome’s eyes grew wide.  “You’re Toga?”

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t know who you were specifically until we started signing the documentation over from the club.  I’ve had a crush on you for the last two years, and when I found out who you were, I decided to get closer to you.  Then this fucking case came up and it’s been keeping me insanely busy.  I really am sorry about forgetting about you that night, I was afraid of getting too close to you because of the investigation.  I was afraid of putting you in danger, and now you’re a target.”

 

Kagome squeezed his hands, beginning to piece everything together.  “So you always wore a mask so you could stay in disguise and not be recognized as a cop… and you switched to Yasha for me so I’d know it was you… and you’re working undercover on the disappearances?”

 

Inuyasha nodded.  His thumb was massaging circles in the back of her hand, working to silently soothe her.  “I’ve always had a knack for finding people… And I’m good at figuring out motives.  It was a natural fit, but I’m tired of it now.  I want to settle down and live a normal life…”

 

“Your idea of normal is running a bondage club?” she asked, chuckling a little bit.  He let out a chuckle too.

 

“More normal than finding dead bodies dredged in the river.”

 

She shrugged, giving him credit for that.  “Fair point,” she said softly.  His hand reached up and moved her hair out of her face, letting his fingers linger.

 

“I need you to tell me everything that happened tonight, in detail.  We’ve been trying to get the Wolf’s Den shut down for years, and your testimony could be the nail in the coffin.”

 

Kagome let out a deep sigh, feeling tears spring out of her eyes once again.  “After he gagged me and cuffed me, he fingered me and forced me to orgasm.  Then he threw me on a sawhorse and went down on me, biting my leg, until I came again.  After that, he took the gag out, and was threatening to have sex with me, which I finally yelled, ‘Red!’ to which he grabbed a paddle and beat me with that…”

 

Inuyasha felt his hands squeeze hers tighter, holding back his anger.  “Anything else happen after that?”

 

She let out a sob.  “He uh… forced me to give him a blow job…”  Her shoulders began to shake as she averted her gaze.  “Then he… Inuyasha I can’t say…”

 

“Try, Kagome… What else did he do?” Inuyasha pressed, holding his anger back. 

 

“He used a really large plug…” she whispered.  “And I cried as he kept shoving it deeper… and when I begged him to stop he told me that if I can’t handle it, I shouldn’t go there.  Then he took the cuffs off and left me alone.”

 

“Thank you for telling me,” he said through gritted teeth.  “When did you get threatened with the killer?”

 

Kagome took a deep breath in, letting out a shaky sigh.  “After I came up the stairs, he grabbed me and twisted my arm, telling me to get a cab and have it stop on Fifth Avenue, where he’d get in and take us somewhere.  He said that if I refused or told anyone, another body would appear.  He said he didn’t intend to hurt me, but when I ran into you, he saw me with you and drug his finger across his neck and disappeared into the crowd.”

 

Inuyasha nodded, digesting the information.  “I don’t want you staying at your apartment for a while.  We’ll get you your clothes and I want you to make a formal statement with the police tomorrow about the threat.  I won’t say anything about what happened at the Wolf’s Den, but you may be called to testify when we charge him with running a brothel.”

 

She nodded solemnly, feeling like a weight was lifted off her chest.  Inuyasha stood up, about to leave the room, but Kagome grabbed the back of his shirt.

 

“Inuyasha?”

 

He turned to see her blushing, biting her bottom lip.  “Yeah?”

 

“Can you stay with me tonight?  I don’t really want to be alone right now.”

 

Inuyasha smiled, kneeling before her again.  “Baby, I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Thank you Eternallight for beta reading for me! 
> 
> Hope you all liked this chapter! 
> 
> Also, my foster puppy got adopted so it's just my two old dogs again :) Which means more time to write! Woo!


	20. Forming the Agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha have a heart to heart, Onigumo moves forward to the next step of his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update this sooner ;-; I've been so busy with work and life in general. I had this chapter written a few days ago, but I kept editing and editing and then my amazing beta EternalNight read through it yesterday so I could post it today.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your patience, I hope the wait was worth it. 
> 
> xoxo

Onigumo paced back and forth in the dark room.  It was empty, in the basement of his home, with no windows and a heavy steel door.  It had walls painted white with white tile and a drain in the middle of the floor, smelling strongly of antiseptic, something he would usually do to keep the smell of human filth from penetrating the walls and floors.  He often used the room to hold prisoners, working in a way to teach them of his ideology, but he has been finding that many of the women that he brings to this room are unwilling to listen to him.  The room was currently empty with the exception of a corpse of a young woman on the floor rotting just a few feet away.  The girl had died earlier that day from infection, just as he had assumed she would. The spider brand got severely infected and instead of putting her out of her misery like she had begged, Onigumo continued to beat her in front of his congregation.  She had developed a fever about two days after the branding, the pus coming out a day after that.  She first begged to be brought to a hospital, which Onigumo would respond by hitting her in the face. 

 

 However, once her infection got worse, she stopped begging to go to the doctor and began begging for death.  Usually he would oblige the girls, but this particular girl was disgusting.  She would never stop talking and begging to be let go, giving false promises of keeping her mouth shut.  He would tell her that a woman should remain loyal and silent in the company of men, but she would often wail into the long hours of the night, giving him a wretched headache.  He knew she would blab and ruin his entire operation if she were to be let go, and until she was properly cleansed, he knew that she could not be set free. 

 

When the girl died, it was the first time he felt relieved that it was over.  She had been driving him mad with her constant chatter, trying to sway him from his pious mission of saving humankind.  She would tell him that what he was doing was wrong, challenging him every instant.  Usually he would at least clean the bodies once the women died out of respect, but this woman he wanted to leave filthy.  He found her to be tiresome and disrespectful.  Of all the women he had tortured, she had caused him the most problems.  He feared that his neighbors would hear her screams.  No matter how much he whipped her, her voice could not be silenced. 

           

When she had passed away, he slit her throat and drained her blood into a tub, saving it in jars.  He left her filth-laden clothes on her withered frame, staring at the waxy skin that she contained.  She had become a particularly ugly woman in her cleansing, causing him to scrunch his nose further.  Her body reeked, but he figured it was because she was the most impure of all the women that he had tried to cleanse.  After she had died, as he did with all the women, he took a hammer and knocked her teeth out, saving his trophies.  Each woman he had tortured had given him their teeth, unwillingly of course.  But he figured that they wouldn’t need their teeth in the next world, no matter how pure they thought they were.  Besides, he had a plan for everything he had taken from their bodies.  It was all part of his master plan.

 

He had two other girls in captivity in other locations, his congregation members doing what they will with them.  Onigumo had told them specifically to use them however they saw fit.  He knew the whores were being abused in ways that they had imagined only in their darkest nightmares, but this was their punishment.  If they hadn’t been such whores before, if they hadn’t tempted the men with their flesh, they wouldn’t be tied up being raped every day now.  He knew that they were being beaten and worse, having visited one of the women and seeing that she was nearly dead from exhaustion.  Akane Saotome… Such a sweet vixen, she was surely the next to die, having been known as a young woman who once took payment for sex, though she vehemently denied the accusations.  She swore that she had only been with her now husband, but her behaviors at the Wolf’s Den, grinding against a man who was not her husband, her eyes dilated from the excessive use of drugs, told him that perhaps she was desperate for the pleasures of the flesh from a man other than her husband.  His thoughts thought about he was so easily able to deceive her, flirting with her and taking her with him to his home, only to tie her up and torture her.  Of all the women he kidnapped, she was the easiest lure.  His attention turned back to the present, giving out a sigh of defeat.

 

He turned to look at the corpse of the young woman in the room. Bones stuck out at odd angles, showing how she had been starved in the last few weeks.  Her skin sagged and was a sickly yellow color, her eyes like dull marbles staring at the ceiling.  Her breasts looked deflated and her piercings hung on the saggy skin. Clothes were torn and her body was huddled in the fetal position.  Her hair was limp and lifeless, just like she was.  What bothered Onigumo the most was the stench.  She smelled of human waste and putrid, rotting flesh.  The infection had taken on a smell of rotting flesh two days before she died, the wound turning green and purple on her concaved stomach.  Her skin was splotchy and waxy, her body rotting rather quickly.  He was going to have to dispose of the corpse sooner rather than later. 

 

He had planned on kidnapping the Higurashi girl and having the corpse of this woman appear in Tokyo, but she had gotten away.  The damn half-breed got in his way again, always meddling in his plans.  He wanted to drop the body after another girl going missing, but alas, his plan was foiled this one time.

 

He was not going to let his plan be ruined again.

 

He had figured out a way to taunt the Higurashi girl, slowly driving her mad before he would finally snatch her and force her to join his congregation.  He knew that she would see the light if he just forced the information under her nose.  His disciple, Hojo, had told him of Kagome and how recently she had begun to show signs of the illness that he was working to rid the world of.  He knew that she was sticking close to the half breed, but he also knew that he could separate them if needed.  He might have to kidnap both of them, but that was neither here nor there.  He needed the girl, and he needed her sooner rather than later.  His final plan was coming to fruition, and he needed the Higurashi girl to fully implement it.

 

She was going to be the example to the congregation.  She was going to be proof that redemption through his methods could be found.  He was certain that she could be purified, ridding herself of her lustful thoughts and addiction to the pleasures her flesh taunted him with.  He knew that he could change her, showing that these women could be cured of their sexual addiction and sinful ways.  When he was done with the Higurashi girl, she was going to either be purified or wish she were dead.

 

He had no intention of killing the Higurashi girl…not anytime soon anyway.

 

He also knew that he could help the men by using the Higurashi girl as an example.  The other girls were just the beginning, but she would be the main event.  He had plans for her, plans that he had not shared with anyone and knew that once the ball got rolling, it would be unstoppable.

 

“Kagura, get in here,” Onigumo barked.  A tall woman with blood red eyes and hair in a high bun entered the room.  She wore black slacks and a red and white striped shirt.  Her lips were small like rosebuds, permanently set in a pouty expression.  She didn’t smile, her jaw set in grim determination.  She held a white and red fan in her hand, an accessory she was rarely seen without. She put the fan to her nose when she saw the dead girl in the room.

 

“So, she finally died, huh?” Kagura mused in a bored tone.  “How do you want me to dispose of the body this time?”

 

Onigumo gave her a dark grin.  “We’re going to play some games with our new target.  Teach her that she can’t run from us.  Are you willing to have a little fun?”

 

Kagura smiled.  “Oh, I’m always willing to have a little fun.”

 

“You still have the jars from the other girls?”

 

Kagura nodded slowly.  “Yes, they’re downstairs, just like you had requested.”

 

“Good.  Here’s what I want you to do…”

 

-*-*-

 

Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha, seeing the sun rise through the sheer curtains of his bedroom.  He had held her the entire evening as she had stifled her tears, feeling a comfort she had never known before.  He was, once again, a perfect gentleman.  He kept his clothes on, made sure she was dressed, and held her tight the entire evening.  She didn’t really get any sleep, being too scared for what was going to happen next.  The threat of the man at the club echoed in her mind, robbing her of any peace or rest.

 

Whenever she closed her eyes, she felt that she was being watched by someone, causing her to shiver and wish that this nightmare would end.  Girls were dying, she was next on the list, and there was nothing she could do.  She couldn’t be left alone at all anymore for fear of being kidnapped.  She felt like there was something big that was going to happen, and she was in the center of it.  She hated to believe that she may be involved, but she realized she was in too deep now.  She was involved and the man whose arms were wrapped around her was the one to protect her.  The man that was dangerous to her heart was directly tied to her safety, causing her throat to close up further.  Tears began to sting her eyes, something that had been happening on and off all night.  She clung to Inuyasha, burying her face into his chest as he snored softly.  She was terrified of what was going to happen next, but she was determined to ensure that no more women died.  She wanted to help the investigation, but she didn’t even know where to begin.  Frustration grasped her heart as she fought the fear that slowly encompassed her entire being.

 

She let out a quiet sob, clinging to him further.  If any more bodies appeared, she felt like it would be her fault.  The killer specifically said that if she didn’t go with him, another body would appear.  She didn’t want any more women to die, and she wondered if turning herself over to the killer would potentially save the other kidnapped women.  She had read enough news stories to know that it likely wouldn’t make a difference, but she hoped that perhaps turning herself over would save the women in captivity.

 

Another sob escaped her lips.  Inuyasha stirred, smelling the salt of her tears and hearing her soft whimpers into his chest, prompting him to wrap his arms tightly around her.

 

“Shhhh,” he whispered.  “It’s okay.”  His voice was heavy with sleep, his eyes refusing to open.  He placed his lips against her hair, petting the tangled locks that rested on the bed.  “You’re safe…”

 

She shook her head.  “But what about the other women?”

 

He let out a deep sigh, squeezing her tighter.  “We’re doing what we can to find them, I promise.  Now… get some sleep… it’s not even six in the morning…”

 

She squeezed him tighter, nuzzling him.  “I’m just scared is all…”

 

“As you should be…  You’re in a lot of danger,” he reasoned sleepily.

 

Kagome sat up on the bed, curling up into herself.  She chewed on her bottom lip at she stared at Inuyasha.  She saw that his shirt was tight across his chest, his arm draped across his face as he tried to block out the morning light.  His shirt was riding up to expose the bottom portion of his flat stomach, with a fine line of hair trailing into his boxers, causing her to blush.  She looked down at herself and felt a bit self-conscious, covered in bite marks from her session with Kouga.  She stared down at her naked legs, seeing the bite marks and biting back more tears.  She really was a piece of work, wondering how Inuyasha could even tolerate being in her presence right now.  Even when he was half asleep, he looked like a sexed up god.  She knew that she had bags under her eyes and her hair stuck out in odd angles.  She had been chewing her bottom lip raw, making it swollen.  She continued to stare at the man before her, her words practically falling out of her mouth.  

 

 “Are you even attracted to me anymore, Inuyasha?” she whispered. 

 

He grunted.  “Where’d that come from?”

 

She laid back down next to him, nuzzling into his chest.  “You haven’t tried to make a single move on me all week is all…”

 

“You’re the one that said no hanky panky… I’m just respecting your wishes…”

 

She looked up at him, seeing that he still had his eyes closed, but he peeked one eye open to look at her.  “What if I wanted you to break that?” she asked him.

 

He sighed, rolling onto his back.  “If it were later in the day, I’d pounce on it, but I’m really tired right now.”

 

“I didn’t mean right now!” she exclaimed, sitting up on the bed.  He gave her half a grin, keeping his eyes closed.

 

“So you’re saying if I pounced now, you’d get upset?” he asked her, his voice low.  He was starting to slowly wake up, hearing her shrill voice didn’t help any.

 

“Damn right I would!  It’s just… We’ve spent the entire week together and you haven’t tried to make a move once on me… I thought maybe you didn’t find me attractive anymore…”

 

He groaned, rolling back over and looking at Kagome, watching her maneuver to sit on her knees, her hands folded tightly in her lap.  She had a soft blush on her cheeks and her hair was messy and sticking at odd ends.  She was chewing her bottom lip, causing it to look swollen. 

 

“If a girl tells me no, I take it as a hard no.”

 

She looked up to see he was gazing at her, giving her a lopsided smile.  “Well… what if I changed it to a yes?”

 

He shrugged.  “You gotta make the first move.”

 

She leaned down and pecked him on the cheek.  “Thank you for rescuing me last night…”

 

He sat up so he was facing her, seeing her avoid his gaze.  His hand reached out to cup her face, feeling her lean into it.  “I told you, nobody is going to harm you while I’m around…”

 

She felt tears sting her eyes once more.  “If I would have listened to you, I wouldn’t have been put into danger last night…”

 

He let out a sigh, leaning in and pressing his lips softly against hers.  The kiss was incredibly tender, just a light brush of lips, but it felt electrifying.  She had been kissed just like that by Hojo hundreds, if not thousands of times, but it never felt like this.  The kiss was quick, Inuyasha pulling back just as quickly as he had leaned in, but Kagome grabbed either side of his face and pulled him back, her lips slamming onto his.  His hands reached up to hold her face, his fingers tangling in her long hair. 

 

His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth, causing her to let out a soft moan.  He took it as an invitation, deepening the kiss.  His hands moved down to her neck, pulling her head closer to his.  She arched her back so her body was flush against his, her arms moving to wrap around his neck. 

 

The kiss broke, both of them gasping for breath.  “Inuyasha,” she said breathlessly against his lips. 

 

“Yeah?” he gasped, his hands moving down her sides.  His thumbs hooked into the waistband of her shorts, feeling the naked flesh beneath. 

 

She didn’t know what to say.  She wanted this, she wanted to be intimate with Inuyasha like she had before, but the thought of him running again caused her to feel regret in the pit of her stomach.  Her body cried out for him, craved him, but no matter what she did, she couldn’t think of anything to say.  She couldn’t move, wanting to pull away, but at the same time, wanting to pull him to the bed and letting him ravish her.  She knew that his mouth would heat her flesh and cause her to scream until her lungs gave out. 

 

He pulled her hips to his, his erection pressing into her stomach.  He leaned in and captured her mouth with his once more, causing her weak will to take over.  She couldn’t resist him, that’s all there was to it.  He had her wrapped around his finger, she would follow him to the depths of hell at this point.  Her heart was open to him, her body craved him.  She felt that, without him, she couldn’t breathe.

 

And she hated herself for it.

 

He lay her on the bed, pressing his body flush against hers as he deepened the kiss once more.  She felt his tongue wrestle hers for dominance, her mind drifting off as her body continually craved his touch.  She surrendered herself to him, opening her body to his touch.  She felt his hand move under her shirt, tracing her skin delicately.  Usually when they were intimate, it was hurried.  This morning, however, she felt him move slowly, memorizing every curve of her body.  His hand cupped her breast, softly kneading the mound of flesh beneath his fingers.  She arched her back, letting out a sigh. 

 

She moved her hands so they were on his chest, clenching the fabric beneath her fingers.  Her hands moved back up to his neck, pulling her closer to him.  The moment felt so intimate, so much different from the other times.  She felt like he was offering himself to her, causing her to further crave him.  She hadn’t realized how lonely she had felt in the recent months, but right now, she felt her loneliness melt away.  He broke the kiss to pull her shirt over her head, Kagome moving to pull his shirt off him too.  His mouth was on hers again, naked skin touching.  His skin was so much warmer than she was used to.  He pulled back to gaze down at her, his hair creating a shroud of privacy.

 

He took her hand and placed it on his chest, causing her to feel how quickly his heart was beating.  She blushed, gazing up at his face.  He gave her a crooked smirk, letting out a chuckle.

 

“You’re not the only one feeling nervous, Kagome,” he whispered, leaning down and kissing her again. 

 

“Why are you nervous?” she whispered back, her arms wrapping around his neck.  “It’s not like we’re virgins…”

 

He let out a chuckle, kissing her softly.  “I’ve never been with a woman who had feelings for me in the same way I had them for her…”

 

Kagome’s eyes grew wide, causing him to smirk.  “What do you mean?” she asked, prompting him to kiss her again.

 

“I’ll let you figure it out,” he whispered, his hand moving down her side.  His thumb hooked into the waistband of her shorts, tugging them down her hips.  She maneuvered so the shorts were pulled down her legs as she watched him.  He gazed at her intensely, his eyes never breaking from hers as he pulled the shorts completely off of her, tossing them to the floor.  He moved to pull off his boxers, causing her to blush when she saw his erection pointed straight at her.  Her blush reached down her neck, causing him to chuckle once more. 

 

Once his boxers were on the floor, he was on her once again, his mouth capturing hers hungrily.  His arms wrapped around her body tightly, wishing he could pull her closer, but unable to do so.  She could feel him at her entrance, taunting her.  She wanted him, all of him, right now.  She moved her hand down to grasp him, squeezing gently, causing him to gasp.  She began to stroke him which caused him to bury his face in her neck.

 

“Baby, you’re going to make me cum before we even start,” he gasped.  She let out a giggle, guiding him to her entrance.  She felt him slide inside her easily, bringing a gasp from her..  He captured her mouth once more, letting out a soft moan.  She moved her arms to lay on either side of her face, gazing up at Inuyasha as he began to slowly thrust inside of her.  Her legs wrapped around his hips, meeting his thrusts. 

 

She had only slow, intimate sex before with Hojo, but it never felt like this.  With Hojo, it had always felt boring and routine.  With Inuyasha it felt so much different.  Her body reacted to his touch in a way that it reacted to no other person.  His eyes looked heavily on her, kissing her neck like a hot brand and moaning her name over and over. 

 

His hands grasped hers, squeezing tightly as he continued his slow thrusts inside her.  She lightly nipped his neck, causing him to groan.  He kissed her, his tongue wrestling for dominance as he quickened his pace.  She could feel her body build up, aching for release.  She let out a soft moan, whispering his name as he continued to thrust. 

 

“Kagome…” he whispered against her lips, squeezing her hands tighter.  “I’ve dreamed of this for years…”

 

She sighed, feeling her body continue to build up.  She wanted this, needed this.  She felt a connection with him that she hadn’t felt with anyone before.  She felt her soul intermingle with Inuyasha’s, her body encompassing him in a way that she had never experienced before.  She had been empty, and now she felt whole.  She felt that for the first time in her life, she felt complete.

 

Her body pushed over the edge, causing her to cry out against his lips.  Her body shook in convulsions, squeezing him tightly. Slowly,  she felt her body calm down, enjoying the feel of him rocking inside her.  His lips never parted from hers as he groaned, feeling his own relief. 

 

He collapsed on her, inhaling her scent deeply.  He loved how she smelled after sex, her scent branding itself in his mind.  She smelled so sweet, of lavender and cherry blossoms mixed with musk.  His face was nuzzled in her neck, enjoying the sound of her breathing.  Her scent was intoxicating to him, making him almost dizzy.

 

After a few minutes, he rolled off of her, pulling out of her.  She whimpered, rolling into his chest.  She draped her arm around his torso, enjoying the feel of how close he was.  She had made love before, but never like this.  For the first time, she felt like the other half of herself was complete.  She felt like her soul had fused with Inuyasha’s.  She snuggled closer to him, inhaling his musky scent, letting out a sigh of contentment.  She didn’t realize how much she had needed to feel close to someone.

 

He placed a soft kiss on her hair, enjoying the sound of her steady breathing.  She fell asleep shortly after, causing a smile to touch his lips.    He felt himself drift off, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.  For the first time in many years, he felt his own sense of completion.  He didn’t want the woman in his arms to disappear.  He wanted to protect her and make her happy, and right now, he felt like he had done that.  She was safely nuzzled in his arms, sleeping peacefully.


	21. The Body Chandelier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome returns to her apartment to get some clothes only to find a surprise that chills her to the bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fans,
> 
> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG! I'm so incredibly busy. I work, I judge high school debate, I volunteer for my local labor union, I just started school again (Because aparently a master's degree is not enough), my husband is a full time student, Christmas shopping was slowly killing me, and I still have to cook, clean, and pretend that I enjoy working my bureaucratic job.
> 
> This particular chapter has taken me weeks to write, and I think my Beta reader fell off the face of the earth. I sent her the chapter a week ago and I haven't heard anything, so if anyone wants to beta for me, shoot me a message and we'll work something out.
> 
> Not my best chapter, and kind of short, but it definitely gets the ball rolling. I think four or five more chapters and this story will wrap up, but I'm not entirely sure yet. Kind of fun to tease our favorite lovers.
> 
> Please let me know how you like this chapter ^___^

It was Sunday afternoon and Kagome felt incredibly rested and relaxed.  She had spent the past two days in bed with Inuyasha, the two of them exploring one another physically and emotionally.  He knew every dimple and every line on her body, having now kissed every square inch of her body.  His hands moved across her body in precise strokes, both of them exuding heated sighs and moans.  She was losing herself in his touch, unable to remember what it was like to be with another man, or what life was like outside the hanyou’s arms. 

 

 

If they weren’t wrapped in each other’s arms, they were talking of their histories.  He talked about his time traveling the world, she spoke of growing up at a shrine.  She talked about how she wanted to be a trial lawyer, speaking of her dreams out loud for the first time in her life.  What she found was that she loved to have someone to listen to her.  Inuyasha would listen to her hopes and dreams, squeezing her hand and encouraging her to keep moving forward.  The encouragement that she received from him was the most she had ever received in her life, boosting her confidence more and more.  

 

 

She had asked him his dreams and he had shrugged.  Mostly, he had wanted to be considered normal, something he knew he would never attain, at least not in the public eye.  He had friends, sure, but his heritage prevented him from being completely assimilated into society.  He had found that as time went on, he cared less and less, but it was something that he had always truly wanted.  

 

 

As they spoke of their dreams, their hands explored one another, memorizing each other’s bodies.  This was a moment that Kagome knew she would remember fondly for the rest of her life.  She had never spent an entire day in bed talking and making love, being so absorbed in the person next to her.  His touch invoked a spark that she had never experienced, warming her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, feeling a sense of wholeness that completely embraced her heart and soul. 

 

 

It had been difficult for her to get dressed considering Inuyasha had difficulty keeping his hands off of her.  He continually kissed her neck and shoulder, whispering naughty suggestions into her ear, causing fire to race down her stomach and heated moans to escape her lips.  His breath tickled her skin as his hands moved under her shirt to feel the warm flesh beneath his fingertips.  He was irresistible, warming her legs and tempting her beyond what she knew she was capable of.  She never considered herself easy, but with Inuyasha, she turned into putty in his hands.  He was like a drug, leaving her hungry for more and never feeling completely satisfied.

 

 

Finally, late in the afternoon, they finally left the bed so she could go to her apartment and get an overnight bag.  She was wearing a pair of his sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, her hair pulled into a messy bun and her face devoid of any make up.  Her lips were swollen from all the activities in the past days, but she looked rested and she wasn’t nearly as much of a nervous wreck as she had been when she first arrived at Inuyasha’s apartment on Friday night.  

 

 

He led the way out of his apartment, holding tightly onto her hand as they walked through the building to his car.  He helped her get in, letting his fingertips lightly graze her arm, sending shivers down her spine.  He gave her a wolfish grin as he got in the driver’s seat, revving the engine and taking off through the streets of Tokyo.

 

 

“So what all will you need for the week?” Inuyasha asked her, weaving through traffic with ease.

 

 

She shrugged.  “Not much, just a couple of suits for work, some pajama pants, couple changes of shoes…”

 

 

He let out a chuckle.  “That’s cute, you think you’ll need pajama pants.  As if you’d be wearing pants in my apartment.”

 

 

She felt her face turn a bright red.  “For lounging around.  I can’t just be naked the entire time in your apartment.”

 

 

“See previous comment,” he told her with a smug grin on his face.  

 

 

“So, what about when you’re at work?” she asked him, just as smug.

 

He shrugged.  “I was going to bring you with to the club and have fun in the dungeon.  Think of all the naughty things we could do with the equipment there.   We’ve kept it pretty vanilla, I’d like to tie you up for real and see how that goes.”

 

 

She began to rub her legs together in anticipation.  Oh, how wonderful that would be.  His hand reached out to squeeze her knee, slowly moving up her thigh.  She let her head roll back as she let out a sigh, putting her hand over his and squeezing it. 

 

 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” she sighed, feeling him flip her hand over as he began to firmly rub the palm of her hand with his own.  

 

 

“No, not the death of you, but definitely something,” he responded, his voice sounding huskier with each breath.  

 

 

They pulled in front of her building, parking in a back alley.  He unstrapped himself and grabbed Kagome by the hair, slamming his lips against hers.  She moved to unstrap herself, pulling herself flush to him.  Her fingers curled into his shirt, grasping onto him as the heat of her body became overwhelming.  His free hand moved under her shirt, feeling the heat of her flesh beneath his touch, causing him to let out a soft groan. 

 

 

Their tongues wrestled for dominance as their bodies ached to be closer, their torsos flush against one another.  When their lips broke, both were gasping for breath.  Her face was flushed and her lips swollen, causing him to bite back a groan.  She was going to be his undoing, he could feel it.

 

 

“Come on, we can continue this in your apartment,” he whispered against her lips, giving her a soft peck.  She let out a sigh, getting out of the car and walking to the entrance of the building.  He took her hand and led the way through the lobby, when an older man approached them.  He was bald with a well-oiled head, a white button-down shirt and black dress pants.  He was hunched over, with small wrinkles on his face. 

 

 

“Ms. Higurashi!” the man exclaimed bitterly.  “We’ve been trying to contact you for days now!”

 

 

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped in their tracks, staring at him openly.  “You have?”

 

 

“Yes!  There’s been an awful smell coming from your apartment since Friday night.  The number we have on file is out of date, we only got a busy signal.”  Kagome suddenly recognized him as the property manager.  She hadn’t seen him in ages.  What was worse, is that in the years she’s lived in her apartment, her number has never changed, nor did she receive any calls over the weekend.  At least, none that she knew of.

 

 

“I’m very sorry, I’ll go take care of the smell,” she said to him, bowing low in apology.  Inuyasha bowed too, squeezing her hand tightly. 

 

 

“You better, we were about to break down the door.  It’s smelling up the entire floor, your neighbors have been made sick by it.  If the smell isn’t gone by Tuesday, we’ll consider evicting you.”

 

 

Kagome stood straight up, staring openly at Inuyasha.  Something didn’t seem right.  Something felt very, very wrong.

 

 

They left the lobby and took the elevator to her floor, both feeling impatient.  Her feet were tapping nervously as she folded her arms over her chest.  Something felt wrong.  Something was off, and she was afraid of what she was going to find in her apartment.

 

 

They reached the floor and when the doors opened, an off-smell attacked their senses.  It wasn’t overpowering, but the fact that her door was on the other end of the floor and they could smell it so well here did not bode well.  Inuyasha looked almost green.

 

 

“What is that smell?” Kagome asked as she began walking towards her apartment.

 

 

“It smells like rotting flesh… but I can’t imagine that’s what it is,” he said, plugging his nose.

 

The closer they got to her apartment, the worse the smell was.  Once they were right in front of her door, she could feel her eyes watering.  Her nose plugged up and breathing became difficult.  The stench was overpowering.  Inuyasha looked almost dizzy.

 

 

Kagome put the key in the door and opened the door, feeling her mouth go dry and her legs nearly give out.  There, in her apartment, was blood.  Everywhere.  On the counters, on the furniture, one large, solid pool covering every inch of her floor.  The blood began to leak into the hallway, soaking her shoes. 

 

 

Then the wave of the noxious smell wafted over her and Inuyasha, causing Kagome to feel her dinner threaten to come up.  She let out a gag and covered her mouth, stepping back until her back was firmly against the opposite wall. 

 

 

“Inuyasha… what…?” she began to ask, but another gag threatened to choke her.

 

 

“Kagome, go downstairs now.  I’m calling the police.”

 

 

“Inuyasha there’s so much blood!” she choked out, tears streaming down her face.  She felt so distant from the situation, like her mind was floating above the situation.  She couldn’t feel her body, her limbs.  The smell was swirling around her senses, and feeling her feet now soaked in the blood was causing her shoes to make a squishing sound.  She looked down through clouded eyes and saw that her white sneakers were now stained a brownish red with clumps of what she assumed was clotted blood.  She slowly moved her head up to see Inuyasha staring hard at her.  His mouth was moving, but no words were coming out, at least, she didn’t think words were coming out.  Her ears were ringing so loudly, what was that noise?  Why was it so loud?

 

 

“Inuyasha…” she whispered before her world went black.

 

 

“Kagome!” he yelled, catching her before she was completely soaked in the blood.  A neighbor came out of their apartment, plugging her nose and glaring at Inuyasha.

 

 

“It’s about time you got here!  My apartment has smelled awful all weekend!” she barked.  Her white hair was in curlers and she was wearing a floral bath robe.

 

 

“Call the cops, now!” Inuyasha yelled at her.  He picked up Kagome and walked down the hallway away from the blood.  The neighbor looked around to the side and saw the clotted liquid slowly making its way out of Kagome’s apartment and down the hallway.

 

 

“Is that blood?!” the woman shrieked.  

 

 

“Yes, please call the police,” Inuyasha barked back, laying Kagome on the floor.  He began to lightly tap Kagome’s face.  “Kagome, wake up.  I need you to wake up.”

 

 

“Why is there blood in her apartment?” the neighbor asked hysterically.  

 

 

Inuyasha let out a sigh, pulling out his phone.  He dialed the police chief, hearing the phone ringing.

 

 

“Yash, what’s up?” he heard the captain say on the other end.

 

 

“Head down to the Higurashi girl’s apartment with the forensics unit.  There’s a major situation.”

 

 

He could hear the exasperation in his sigh.  “What happened now?  Weren’t you supposed to protect her?”

 

 

“I am protecting her, she came to her apartment to get some clothes and there’s blood everywhere.  Also, it’s been here a while, or it’s old.  It smells rancid.”

 

 

“Damnit.  How much blood is there?”

 

 

Inuyasha sighed.  “A lot.  At least three bodies worth.”

 

 

“Jesus Christ!  That’s ridiculous.  Alright, I’ll send a crew, they’ll be there momentarily.”

 

 

“Send an ambulance too, Kagome passed out when she saw her apartment.”

 

 

Inuyasha hung up his phone and continued to try to wake Kagome up.  After a few minutes her eyes fluttered open, her face ghastly white.  The elevator opened shortly thereafter with four paramedics and a stretcher.  The next elevator full was five plainclothes police officers and two people on the forensics team exited the elevator.  Inuyasha pointed to the open apartment, leaving Kagome in the care of the paramedics.

 

Kagome was on the stretcher, feeling woozy as she came to.  The paramedics were shining lights in her eyes and asking her strange questions.  Who was the emperor?  What year was it?  Who was the prime minister?  Where did she work?  She found it all very odd, but was unsure of what to do so she answered them as best as she could.  The stench was overpowering and she could see that even though the paramedics had masks on, they were struggling with the smell as well.  She heard two people retching in the hallway, confirming that she wasn’t in just some sort of bad dream.  Her life had turned into a horror story, and she was unsure of how it would end.

 

 

She sat up on the stretcher, taking the cold rag off her forehead.  She had never had a weak stomach before, but maybe it was the stench that got to her.  She had never smelled rotting blood before, and the stench was atrocious.

 

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was very carefully walking through the apartment with his gun drawn.  Samples of the blood were taken from different spots of the room to see if they could identify the victims, making Inuyasha feel woozy too.  The smell was noxious, no matter what he did.  It was the smell of rotting, stagnant flesh and the thick coppery smell of blood mixed in.  No matter what he did, he knew he would probably smell this stench for days.  The bathtub was halfway filled with blood and the clean linens were now drenched in the blood.  Whomever did this was thorough.  They were starting to toy with her.  The other victims, to his knowledge, weren’t toyed with before being kidnapped, so why was Kagome so special?

 

The last room to check was the bedroom, and the door was firmly shut.  Actually, it felt like it was stuck, like there was something heavy inside.  He and another cop tried the handle, and while the handle turned, the door wouldn’t budge.  Inuyasha went back out to the hallway to see Kagome, sipping on tonic water, trying to calm her nerves.

 

“Kagome, is there a trick for your bedroom door?  Does it stick?” Inuyasha asked her, to which she looked at him with hollow eyes.

 

“Uh, kind of.  Sometimes you have to lift it and push to the left in order to get it open.  But a good hard push should do the job just as well, why?”

 

“Why the fuck do you think?  It won’t open,” he told her.  Kagome was taken back from his tone, seeing the aggravation on his face.  He must be disgusted at how easily she fainted, not that she could blame him.

 

“Come on, I’ll open it for you,” she sighed, standing on wobbly legs. 

 

“Ms. Higurashi, you should probably stay here,” the paramedic pleaded with her, grabbing her elbow. 

 

“I’m fine,” she insisted, walking to the apartment again, feeling the smell waft over her, causing her nausea to return.  She covered her mouth, willing the bile to not rise in her throat, barely succeeding.  The forensics team gave her plastic covers for her feet and plastic gloves as to not contaminate the scene further.  She put a cotton mask over her mouth and a hair net on to ensure that further contamination wouldn’t happen.  She walked through the apartment, feeling more dread.  Her entire apartment was destroyed.  She would have to replace everything, years of saving and scrimping to get to this point now thrown down the drain. 

 

She felt her eyes well up before reminding herself that these were just things, and everything is replaceable.  Inuyasha kept a hand firmly on her lower back, guiding her to her bedroom.  A half hour ago, she was making out with Inuyasha in his car, thinking of all the naughty things they were going to do in here, and now, she was terrified to enter because some lunatic destroyed her home with the blood of---who knows---how many peoples blood.  She wanted to go back to the moment she was in Inuyasha’s car, but that felt like years ago after seeing the tragedy that was her apartment.  She struggled for a moment, but with a good, solid kick, she opened the door.  However, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw in front of her.

 

Laying on the bed was a young woman with bruises and burns all over her body.  She had a Glasgow smile cut into her face, her teeth knocked out and from what they could see, her tongue had been cut out as well.  Her eyes looked up at the ceiling and her body was lifeless, her face wiped clean of blood. Her skin looked waxy and almost wet, an unearthly pale that made her look surreal.  She had a spider burned into her hollowed out stomach, with cuts and bruises in her inner thighs. Her body was tied in a way so she sat in a seductive manner, her legs trapped wide apart and her hands tied above her head.  There was nothing left to the imagination since she lacked any clothes, and it appeared that she was fused to the sheets beneath her.

 

 The smell of what Kagome assumed was rotting flesh was too much, she backed into Inuyasha, feeling herself unable to breathe.  She was gasping for air, choking on the atrocious scent and on the sobs that threatened to rise in her throat from the scene set before her.  Kagome wanted to turn away, but her eyes were glued in horror at the poor creature staring into the ceiling. 

 

Kagome couldn’t help but notice that the girl had once been athletic, with obvious muscle tone in her legs and arms, and to Kagome’s surprise, there was a simple gold band on her left ring finger.  This girl was different from the other victims, and while Inuyasha squeezed her shoulder in comfort, nothing could ease the fear that was glazing over Kagome’s heart.

The police chief walked in and pushed Kagome to the side, who was beginning to feel dizzy again.

 

“Kagome, deep breath, stay with me,” Inuyasha cooed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, willing her to calm down, but her shallow, ragged breathing

 

“Akane Saotome, she’s been missing for two weeks.  Looks like she died a pretty painful death,” the chief said, moving to close her eyes, when the most inhumane gurgling scream escaped the lips of the girl on the bed.

 

Suddenly the girl with the Glasgow smile began to move to move, willing herself free from the restraints, letting out unearthly cries. She was making animalistic sounds, struggling against her bindings, blind to who was around her and struggling to be free.

 

“Kami!  She’s alive! GET THE PARAMEDICS IN HERE!  NOW!” the chief yelled, Kagome feeling her body turn to ice. 

 

The paramedics rushed past, trying to calm the girl, but her eyes were wild with desperation.  She wasn’t aware of what was happening, she didn’t know that these people were here to help.  She was no longer human, to say the least.  She was so abused that she was basically a feral animal struggling for survival.  They cut the bindings and quickly moved to strap her to the gurney, where she struggled and cried out, ripping the stitches of her Glasgow smile.  Kagome could see the green pus leaving the stitches on her face, as well as the purplish color of her stomach.  Kagome felt like her body had turned into ice, causing her to shiver and shake more and more with each passing moment as she felt the air grow thicker and thicker in her struggle to breathe. 

 

While Kagome’s eyes were glued to the girl being taken away, Inuyasha’s eyes were staring at the ceiling.

 

“Well that was a shit show,” the chief sighed, running his fingers through his hair. 

 

“It’s not even close to over,” Inuyasha stated, pointing to the ceiling.

 

Everyone looked up to see the disfigured body of another girl, who this time was obviously dead, hanging in pieces from the ceiling.  All of her blood had been drained, her skin waxy and blotchy, her eyes unseeing.  She had been cut in half at the waist, her legs spread provocatively, as her arms were detached from her body and pointing to the closet. 

 

Kagome walked stiffly over to the closet, not even realizing she was doing it.  Her mind was in a haze, she felt like her vision was clouded from the trauma she was currently facing.  She saw a bloody handprint on the closet door, and while she could hear the police behind her telling her not to open the door, she had to know what the girl was warning her about.  Upon opening the door, she saw nothing but a note written in blood.

 

**_You will soon be cleansed._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't get the reference, the Black Dahlia was a brutal unsolved murder in LA in the 40s who was found cut to pieces with a glasgow smile and her blood drained from her body. Also a reference to the movie Se7en. I'm not overly original.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this super dark chapter, I've already gotten a good start on the next chapter and I hope it will be posted in the next week or two. Thanks!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -Leah


	22. Changing of the tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome begins to suspect Inuyasha's involvement in the missing girls... so she runs back to what she believes is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my lovely beta who reached out! I'm sorry this took so long to update, but I am about halfway done with the next chapter. I've become even busier, if that's even possible! But I love this story and I want to finish it :) Let me know if you liked it! I always love comments :)

                Kagome and Inuyasha walked into his apartment at close to five in the morning.  Kagome’s apartment was under 24-hour surveillance, everyone trying to figure out who got into the apartment and how something so macabre could happen.  The couple had gone to the hospital to check the welfare of the girl who had been alive in her apartment.  She was in a sterile environment, with IVs in her shriveled arms, trying to bring some life back to her. 

            Her husband had arrived around two in the morning when they were able to track him down, and when he saw the condition of his wife he couldn’t stop crying.  He had sat outside the sterile room with his face buried in his hands, blaming himself for her condition. 

            They tried to ask her questions, but her mind was gone.  Her brain was practically mush from the torture, dehydration, and the drugs they found in her system.  Vast amounts of heroin were found, just enough to not make her overdose, mixed with ketamine so she was practically sedated the entire time.  Her body was covered in cigarette burns and from what Inuyasha overheard the doctors say, she had been raped several times and had so much damage to her genital area that she would be lucky if she could ever have sex again, much less have a child. Inuyasha thought that maybe the girl would be relieved to know that a man can never touch her intimately again, but who knew, he knew that she would never be the same after the trauma she experienced.

    

        The connections between the girls was starting to disappear.  They had figured out the first five girls all went to the same middle school, but after that they came from all over the country.  A total of 11 women had been found, and two more have gone missing, but Inuyasha hadn’t told any of this to Kagome.  To make matters worse, the note that was left for Kagome was causing her to be more and more worried than ever before.  She hadn’t stopped shaking; her eyes were fully dilated and she was pale as a geisha in moonlight.  Nothing Inuyasha said could ease her mind, making the situation that much more infuriating. 

 

            The girl on the ceiling had been missing for a little over a month.  Kagome had recognized that girl, she and Hojo knew her in high school.  Kagome had given a statement to the police and had been interrogated severely.  The killer knew Kagome, that much was certain, but she had no idea who could ever commit these atrocities.  She answered all the questions robotically as the police interrogated her before Inuyasha finally stated enough was enough, leading her away and telling them that she would come down to the station to finish the interrogation once the shock wore off.

 

            Inuyasha threw the deadbolt as soon as the door closed, Kagome keeping her arms tightly around herself.  The intimate moment in the car earlier in the evening felt like a lifetime ago.  So much had happened in such little time, and she didn’t know what to do or how to function from here on.  Ever since she started fooling around with Inuyasha, more girls went missing and the murders became more brutal.  Each girl was tortured more than the last. 

 

            Inuyasha moved to rest his hands upon Kagome’s shoulders, squeezing them gently.  She stiffened at his touch, unable to move.

 

            “Kagome… I promise to protect you… No matter what,” he whispered in her ear, trying to be reassuring, but she pulled away from him.

 

            “How could you possibly protect me?” she whispered, her voice cracking.  “There are so many dead women now… and more keep appearing the longer I’m with you…”

 

            Inuyasha felt his brows furrow together.  “What are you saying?”

 

            She looked at him, her eyes still fully dilated and a wild look entering her face.  “I’m saying maybe you’re the one killing these girls.”

 

            He narrowed his eyes at her.  “That’s a pretty serious fucking accusation.”

 

            “You’re not denying it,” she pointed out, slowly backing away from him.

 

            He continued to stare her down, his amber eyes turning cold for the first time since she’s met him.  “I didn’t kill any of those women,” he stated with a tone of finality.  “I don’t kill defenseless women.”

 

            Kagome wanted to feel relieved, but he continued to stare her down in an almost aggressive manner.  He stepped towards her, but Kagome felt herself backed into the kitchen counter.  She kept her arms crossed across her chest, holding herself, protecting herself from the demon before her.

 

            “You don’t kill defenseless women… who said they were defenseless?” she hissed.

 

            He stepped closer so they were merely inches apart.  “All women are defenseless.”

 

            Kagome felt her temper spark, narrowing her eyes at him as she tipped her nose up a fraction of an inch.  “I’m not defenseless.”

 

            “You are against a demon,” he growled.  His hands moved lightning fast, grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the counter.  “You’re getting awfully haughty with me, considering you’re accusing me of killing eleven women.”

 

            She stuck out her bottom lip, sighing deeply as she tried to free her wrists, but his strength was nothing to laugh at.  She knew he was strong, but she couldn’t even move her arms.  “I think you’re involved, and I think I’d be safer at a hotel,” she whispered.

 

            His eyes went wide, but his jaw was set in determination.  He moved so his body was flush against hers, forcing her to crane her neck to see into his tanned face. 

 

            “Are you trying to get yourself killed?  Are you turned on by danger?” he snarled at her in a voice so quiet that she could hardly hear him.  His forehead touched hers, forcing her to stare into his eyes.  They continued to glare at each other, their breathing ragged.  The tension continued to rise, when finally Kagome spoke again.

 

            “You’re hurting me,” she whispered, letting her body relax. 

 

            He released her and stepped back.  “You can sleep in the bed, I’ll get a few hours on the couch.”

 

            “I’d rather take the couch,” Kagome insisted, but Inuyasha put his hand up.

 

            “I don’t want you sneaking out and looking for more danger.  I know that look on your face, you’re plotting.  Go get some sleep, I have some shit to figure out.”

 

            With that, he went into the bedroom to pull some pajamas out, Kagome following suit.  She saw him take his shirt off, his muscles rippling as he moved.  If the circumstances had been different, she would have considered pouncing on him, but not like this.  Her anger was trumping her lust right now.  He called her defenseless, he implied she was weak.  She was many things, but weak and helpless were not the traits she aligned with.  She had always thought herself independent and strong, and being told by Inuyasha that she was just another helpless woman made her irate.

 

            Inuyasha stared at her intensely for a moment before shaking his head, leaving the room and slamming the door.  She wanted to storm out there and yell at him, but what good would it do?  She was irate, she was hurt, and most of all, she wanted to prove that she was okay. 

 

            The more she thought about what had happened, the more she began to put the pieces together.  Inuyasha may not be directly responsible for the girls going missing, but she was sure he was involved now.  The girls went missing from his club shortly before he took it over, then they began going missing en masse.  He stated that he hated Kouga, but did he really?  They’ve known each other for years, maybe even centuries from what Kagome could tell.  Who’s to say that they weren’t working together?  Inuyasha had been possessive of her, maybe he was so possessive that he was setting her up for failure…

 

            Her mind was swimming and she realized that she needed to go somewhere safe.  Inuyasha had thought that she had sworn off Hojo, but the more she thought, the more she realized that Hojo was safe.  He was probably the safest person on the planet right now.  He was predictable, he was boring, and in a sense, he was perfect. 

 

            She was curled up on the bed, feeling tears reach her eyes.  The day had exhausted her and she had no idea what she was going to do.  The words in the message, promising that she would be cleansed next, terrified her.  How was she impure?  Yeah, Hojo didn’t like the side of her that she had been hiding, but she knew he wasn’t capable of torturing women.  Inuyasha tortured women for a living.  He found human women defenseless, maybe torturing them was a game to him.

 

            She felt her stomach turn the more she thought about it.  Was she safe in Inuyasha’s apartment?  Likely not.  But how was she going to get away from a demon?  She knew he could track her, and he was even suspecting her of running away now and told her to not even try.  She felt trapped and she had no idea what to do.

 

            She got up from the bed and rummage through the bedroom, finding silk rope.  She knew that he had wanted to tie her up… but maybe she could tie him up… and leave. 

 

            She began to formulate a plan, smiling to herself.  She could seduce him, this much she knew.  She just had to be sure not to lose herself in the moment, tie a tight knot so he couldn’t escape, and run away.  She knew that if she ran away to Hojo, he’d shield her as best as he could, protecting her.  He had been acting weird, but she had suspected it was because of the break up.  If she ran to him, she knew he’d have open arms.  She could stay with him until this was all over and see what happened next.  She yearned for safety and consistency.  She wanted to feel safe again, and she knew that as long as she was with Inuyasha, this wasn’t going to happen.

 

            Yeah, maybe she was attracted to danger, but after this night’s events, she wanted to feel safe again.  Right now she was terrified and she wanted to be able to close her eyes without seeing a Glasgow smile.

 

            She felt her knuckles turn white holding the silk rope.  She knew it was strong, but she wondered if it was strong enough to hold a demon.  She had to hope that it was.  She changed out of her clothes and put on one of his shirts and a pair of lace panties---her last pair.  Her nipples were erect and visible through the shirt.  He always had a thing for when she wore his clothes.  Maybe it was a possessive mindset that he had.  She knew he had a hard time resisting her when she came onto him, but she knew that she had to keep her mind clear. 

 

            She exited the room to see Inuyasha sprawled out on the couch in nothing but his black boxers.  She could see that he was awake, his amber eyes shining brightly in the dark room.  She could see streaks of dawn across the sky through the window in his living room, but she knew that all eyes were on her right now.  She walked over to him and kneeled beside him, placing the rope towards the end of the couch that his head was at.  She was trying to figure out how this was going to work, but nothing seemed to faze him.  He saw the rope and she knew that he saw it, but she leaned forward and kissed him softly.  He kissed her back, his fingers moving to run through her hair.  She moved to lay on top of him, her hands on his chest as she tried to keep her mind clear and on her mission.

 

            “I noticed you grabbed some rope… are you suggesting something?” he asked huskily, giving her a long, tender kiss.  She had to bite back her moan, why was he so hard to resist?

 

            She kissed him back, moving her legs to either side of his waist.  She could feel how excited he was, causing her own body to begin to betray her.  She quickly sat up to straddle him, firmly squeezing his hips with her thighs.

 

            “I was thinking it’d be fun to tie you up… I’ve always been the sub… I think it’d be fun to be the dom…” she suggested, chewing on her bottom lip.  She began to grind on his hips, slowly moving her center over his excitement.  His hands were firmly on her hips, squeezing harder, encouraging her.

 

            “Sorry… I don’t give up control… but you can be on top all you want…”

 

            She let out a sigh, she was trying to figure out how to do this.  She needed him incapacitated in order to get out of his apartment, and she knew that force wouldn’t work.  He could overpower her so easily and he could keep her tied up for days and nobody would ever find her. 

 

            His hand moved to play with her clit, causing her mind to go blank for a moment.  Oh, he felt so good.  He knew just how to touch her, which made this that much more dangerous.  He was proving to be irresistible, but she needed mental clarity. 

 

            She tried to think as his fingers expertly slide across her clit, causing her build up to be that much stronger.  She felt him move her panties to the side as he slipped a finger inside her, causing her to gasp. 

 

            She knew he was exhausted, she could tell by how minimal his effort was right now.  Typically he would have picked her up and carried her off to the bedroom so he’d have better access.  They were usually far more physically enabled when they fooled around, not this lazy fingering that he was doing now.

 

            If she got him off, he’d probably fall asleep right afterwards, so she could tie him up and leave.  He wouldn’t know she was gone for hours. 

 

            Perfect.

 

            She moved her hips so he wasn’t fingering her anymore, firmly grasping his cock and sliding it inside of her.  She knew she needed to get away, but she had the upperhand right now, and she was going to enjoy one more night with Inuyasha before her escape.

 

            _How depraved am I?_ she thought to herself as she began to ride him.  Her body reacted to his touch in a way that it reacted to no one, making this plan so crazy to her.  She trusted him with her heart, but her mind was telling her something was off.  Logic told her that he was dangerous, but her heart told her he would never hurt her… Well, unless she asked for it.

 

            “Fuck, Kagome,” he groaned as she began to move faster.  His hands helped her balance on him, encouraging her to go faster, harder.  She could feel herself on the brink, her insides feeling like they were constricting, begging for release.  She dug her nails into his chest as she could feel him grow harder, knowing they would finish together. 

 

            She felt her body explode into tremors, animalistic cries escaping her lips as wave upon wave of pleasure escaped her lips.  A groan escaped him as he emptied himself inside her.  Both were gasping for breath, staring at each other.  He sat up and kissed her gently, his fingers getting tangled in her hair.  She kissed him back.  In her mind, she was kissing him for the last time, for she knew that this had to end now.  He was dangerous, she was sure he was involved… right?

 

            She moved to let him slide out of her, but he kept her firmly in place.  She pulled back to look at him confused, but he just gave her a gentle smile.

 

            “Not yet, I just want to enjoy this moment…” he whispered, kissing her again.  She kissed him back, feeling her heart betray her. 

 

            _No, I have to get out of here,_ she told herself, but her mind was beginning to betray her as well.

 

            _Could he really be that dangerous?_ She began to think, but she knew the answer.  He could kill her with one swipe of his claws.  He held all the power in this relationship and she just knew that somehow, he was involved in this.  He had to be.  Why else would she be a target?

 

            “I have to clean myself up… you kind of made a mess,” she whispered against his lips, which caused him to chuckle.

 

            He let her go, watching her do a waddle to the bathroom.  He chuckled to himself, laying back and feeling the weight of his eyelids betray him.  He was exhausted.  He could see the sunlight streak through the windows, knowing that for now, Kagome was safe.

 

            When Kagome left the bathroom, she could hear Inuyasha snoring lightly.  She quickly went to the bedroom and got dressed, packing her clothes in a duffle bag.  She went into the living room and saw that he was in a deep sleep already, letting her know that her plan had worked.  She grabbed the rope and slowly moved his arms so that his hands were together and tied the rope in a way that he wouldn’t be able to take it off.  She then walked over to one of the columns in the room and tied the rope around it in a way that it would take him a while to get it untied, if at all. 

 

            She walked to the door and saw how peaceful he looked, letting a tear run down her face. 

 

            “I’m sorry, Inuyasha,” she whispered, opening the door and walking out. 

 

            She quickly made it down to where her car was and threw the duffle bag in the back seat.  She thought long and hard about where she was going to go.  She could go home to her parents, but she would be putting them in danger.  She could go to a hotel, but her card would be easily traced.  The last option, which she had already danced around, would be to go to Hojo’s.  She knew that he would take her in and shield her, and she knew he was safe.  Hojo was always a safe bet, and she knew that he would protect her and not tell her location to anyone.  Sure, he might be an idiot, but he was a safe idiot.

 

            She put her car into gear and wove through the streets of Tokyo, parking about six blocks from Hojo’s apartment, making the rest of the journey on foot.

 

            When she got to his door, she stood wary of her plan.  She was sure Inuyasha had woken up by now, how could he not have?  He was going to be livid at her, she knew it.  Not that it mattered, she was certain he was involved. 

 

            She knocked on the door, waiting.  It was around seven in the morning, he was usually up at this time, but she knew he had been in a funk as of late.  She heard him shuffling through the apartment and heard the deadbolt be thrown.  Hojo opened the door to Kagome’s shock.  He looked so exhausted, like he hadn’t slept in days.  He was disheveled, a look she had never known him to sport.  He was without a shirt and black sweat pants, his hair sticking out at odd ends, and a five o’clock shadow. 

 

            This was definitely not the Hojo she knew.

 

            “Can I come in?” she asked him sweetly.  He stood to the side to let her in.  He shut the door and threw the chain and the deadbolt the second the door shut. 

 

            “What are you doing here?” he asked her in a tired voice.  He sounded almost like he was pissed off.

 

            “I need to lay low for a while, I can’t really go into details, and I need somewhere safe.  Would you mind if I stayed with you?” she asked him, trying to give him half a smile.

 

            He crossed his arms over his chest.  “I’m guessing Inuyasha dumped you, so you’re crawling back to me?”

 

            She felt her jaw drop.  “No!  That’s not what happened!” she cried, stamping her foot.

 

            “Oh, so I’m to take it that you left him and you came back to me?  Do you want me to take you back?” he snarled. 

 

            “Hojo… I’m in danger and I need somewhere safe.  You’re a lot of things, and I do care about you, and I know that you’re the safest person in my life right now…” she cooed.  She needed to soften him up.  Yeah, she was using him, but she knew that he would protect her.

 

            “Oh, so that’s all I am to you, a safehouse?  You can’t just keep using people, Kagome.”

 

            She felt tears sting her eyes.  “Hojo, it’s not like that… I never stopped caring about you… we just aren’t compatible.  You aren’t what I need, but right now, you’re the safest place I can be.  My life is in danger, don’t you care about that?”

 

            He let out a sigh, his arms falling to his side.  “Why do you think your life is in danger?” he asked her.

 

            She sat down on his couch and told him everything.  About the missing girls, about the threatening messages, about her apartment the night before.  She told him how she suspected Inuyasha was somehow involved, though she wasn’t sure how.

 

            “He’s a demon, he probably planted the bodies in your apartment because he knew you weren’t there,” Hojo scoffed. 

 

            “Maybe, but I can’t be sure,” she reasoned.  “But Hojo, I really need somewhere safe.  I tied up Inuyasha and left.  This is the last place he would look for me, and I need to wait this out.  Please help me.”

 

            Hojo stood leaning against his kitchen counter for a moment, staring at Kagome.  He could smell the sex on her.  He could smell Inuyasha on her.  It disgusted him.  It hurt him.  It made him feel more irrational than ever.

 

            “I’ll be right back,” he told her, going into the bathroom.  He came out a few minutes later holding a white rag in his hand.

 

            “What’s that?” Kagome asked him, staring at the rag in his hand.

 

            “Don’t worry about it.  I want to show you something, come with me,” he told her.  She got up off the couch and he directed her to his bedroom.  She went before him, opening the door and felt her heart sink into her feet the moment the door was opened.

 

            On the bed was a naked woman with bruises and burn marks all over her body.  She was unconscious, with her mouth gagged.  She saw there was a spider branded on her stomach and the wound was festering.  She hadn’t even heard of this girl going missing.  It took a full moment for her mind to register what was happening.

 

            “Hojo… are you the one kidnapping women?” she asked him, her voice shaking.  Disbelief shadowed her entire body.          

 

            “No… I don’t kidnap them…” he said, quickly wrapping his arm around her neck in a death grip.  He had her in a headlock, Kagome unable to free herself.  He shoved the rag in her face, the smell of ether overpowering as she felt her world go black. 

 

            Kagome fell to the floor in a heap, Hojo standing over her body in stiffened rage.

 

            “I kept telling myself you’d see reason and come back to me… but you were only using me.  Sorry Kagome, but you need to be cleansed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, what's Hojo gonna do?! What's Inuyasha going to do when he wakes up? Stay tuned! Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
